Harry Potter y el misterio de los herederos
by bronwyn bm
Summary: Acabado! Harry consigue traer de vuelta a Sirius, Lily y James, mientras tanto Voldemort se esforzará en volver a destruir todo lo que tiene el chico, Pero Harry no dejará que esta vez gane Voldemort... ¿o sí?
1. EL SUEÑO

Disclaimer: La mayor parte de los personajes son de Rowling, por lo tanto no me pertenecen, algún personaje esta inspirado en otros libros y escritores y por supuesto no saco ninguna compensación económica haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción personal como escritora.

Me he decidido a corregir los capítulos, dado que los escribí hace un montón de tiempo y tenía muchas faltas de ortografía y algunos fallos que no coinciden con lo que más tarde ha sido el desarrollo de la historia, no tengo pensado cambiar nada importante, la historia seguirá siendo la misma pero espero que un poco mejor, más fácil de leer y más entretenida. Pero este cambio seguramente me lleve unas semanas, así que con paciencia si alguien quiere leerla corregida. Gracias.

**1.- EL SUEÑO**

Harry Potter estaba tumbado en su cama, tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no veía nada en la profunda oscuridad que le rodeaba, las imágenes de su sueño acudían una y otra vez a su mente, sin poder hacer nada para sacarlas de allí, tenía el mismo sueño todas las noches desde que había vuelto a Privet Drive, soñaba cada noche con la muerte de Sirius, podía verle cayendo a través del velo, y cada vez que lo veía se veía un poco más culpable, un poco más responsable por lo que le había sucedido a su padrino.

Cuando sonó el despertador se sobresaltó, según el reloj eran las ocho, decidió que era hora de levantarse, antes de que su tía fuese a gritarle o su primo a golpearle, se vistió y bajó a desayunar, aunque no tenía hambre, prefería hacer el esfuerzo, que no que le echasen la bronca, porque aunque a sus tíos les daba igual lo que le pasara, no querían saber nada de esos bichos raros, como llamaban a los magos. Y pese a que no trataban mejor a Harry, no dejaban que este se matara de hambre.

Durante el desayuno llego un sobre del ministerio con las notas de sus timos, Harry la abrió sin demasiado interés, solo por que su tío la estaba mirando como si la fuera a romper en cualquier momento, pero si no hubiera sido por eso, Harry la hubiera dejado de lado como el resto de noticias del mundo mágico.

_Señor Harry James Potter nos complace hacerle informarle de las notas de sus timos:_

_Defensa contra las artes oscuras: Excelente_

_Consigue timo._

_Pociones: Excelente._

_Consigue timo._

_Transformaciones: Excelente._

_Consigue timo._

_Encantamientos: Excelente._

_Consigue timo._

_Herbología: Supera las expectativas._

_Consigue timo._

_Historia de la magia: Aceptable._

_No consigue timo._

_Adivinación: Insatisfactorio._

_No consigue timo._

_Cuidado de criaturas mágicas: Supera las expectativas._

_Consigue timo._

Harry vio claro en lo que se iba a matricular. DCAO, pociones, transformaciones, encantamientos, cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Lo necesario para ser auror, aunque en ese momento tampoco es que le importara demasiado, ¿Para que quería ser auror si no iba a poder evitar que la gente muriese por su culpa?

Harry decidió ir a dar una vuelta, aunque sus tíos le había prohibido expresamente que saliese de casa, no podía permanecer más tiempo encerrado con sus tíos y sus miradas disgustadas y su primo y su miedo, no quería permanecer donde estaba esperando a que llegasen los mortífagos o Voldemort para amargarle la vida, quería alejarse de las normas, estaba harto de no meterse en problemas nunca, de esperar a que los problemas llegaran solos, no es que quisiera salir a buscar problemas, solo quería sentirse libre por una vez, olvidar que era Harry Potter y ser solo un chico normal de dieciséis años, resopló cuando su tía entrecerró los ojos mirándole y cruzó la puerta de la calle.

Salió a la calle y sin querer sus pies lo llevaron al sitio donde había visto a Sirius por primera vez, convertido en perro, cuando casi le había atropellado el autobús noctámbulo, no pudo evitar pensar que si Dumbledore le hubiese contado todo desde el principio su vida habría sido muy diferente, no hubiera perdido a Sirius, ahora estaría viviendo con él, miró al suelo mientras sentía como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos por detrás de las lágrimas, se sentía mal por culpar a Dumbledore pero aquello era más fácil que culparse a si mismo.

-¿Harry Potter?- dijo una voz detrás de él, era una voz de chica que no reconoció.

Parpadeó varias veces para que las lágrimas desaparecieran de nuevo de sus ojos y se giró a ver quien era. Una chica le miraba con curiosidad, estaba seguro de no conocerla, pero debía tener más o menos su misma edad así que tal vez le conocía de Hogwarts, tenía el pelo negro y brillante, bastante largo, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el color negro, porque era tan brillante que desprendía reflejos azules y rojos, sus ojos grises también llamaban la atención. A opinión de Harry, el resto del cuerpo era genial, no era muy delgada, pero tenía el cuerpo desarrollado y fibroso. Era igual de alta que Harry, que ese verano había crecido algo. Pero había algo en ella, algo que le resultaba conocido, como si la hubiese visto antes, así que reafirmó su teoría de que debía ir a Hogwarts.

-Me llamo Bronwyn… Montgomery.- dijo reprimiendo su primer apellido cosa que Harry notó.

-Harry Potter, aunque ya veo que lo sabes.- ella le sonrió, a opinión de Harry, encantadoramente.

-Harry necesito que me guardes algo, no te lo pediría si no fuera importante, llévalo a Hogwarts, ¿vale?- le dio un pequeño sobre- En Hogwarts te lo pediré otra vez así que no lo pierdas, además seguro que te resulta interesante.

-¿Qué es?

-De momento no te lo puedo decir, en Hogwarts lo hablaremos, por cierto nos vemos allí, este curso me trasladare allí, pero no se lo digas a nadie, es una sorpresa- dijo sonriendo misteriosamente y le guiñó un ojo.

-Mira, hay está ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió pensar que estaban juntos?

-Tonks, Remus.- Bronwyn les sonrió y ellos respondieron con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Harry, recogeremos tus cosas, pasaras el resto de las vacaciones en el cuartel.- le dijo Lupin.

-¿Tú que vas a hacer Bronwyn?- pregunto Tonks.

-Yo mejor que vuelva a mi casa, antes de que mi madre me mate.- sonrió a Harry antes de irse, dejando al chico realmente desconcertado, realmente la chica le había dado algo en lo que pensar y se lo agradecía, no quería seguir pensando en Sirius, pero había algo más, la chica no iba a Hogwarts y Harry estaba seguro de conocerla, entonces ¿dónde la había visto antes? Aunque no era precisamente conocerla, solo le recordaba algo.

-¿Es necesario que vayamos?

-Sí.- contesto Lupin cortante.

-No quiero volver allí.

-Lo sé.- le dijo Lupin - Pero debemos superar esa etapa.

-¿Superar esa etapa?- dijo Harry boquiabierto.- ¿Fingimos que Sirius no ha muerto? O mejor fingimos que sigue siendo un asesino fugado de Azkaban del que no queremos saber nada.- ni Tonks ni Lupin parecieron escuchar al chico, porque siguieron igual de imperturbables que antes, probablemente ya se esperaban esa reacción de Harry.

-Ahora mejor que vayamos a por tus cosas.- dijo Tonks antes de que Harry se pudiera quejar de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron al número 4 de Privet Drive, Harry fue a recoger sus cosas, mientras Tonks y Lupin les pedían "permiso" a los Dursley para llevarse a Harry, cuando terminó de recoger todo lo que necesitaría y guardarlo en el baúl, lo arrastró a la planta de abajo y les preguntó a Lupin y a Tonks como iban a ir, cuando le respondieron que en translador Harry intento protestar, pero no sirvió para nada, miró a su antiguo profesor de defensa largamente mientras esperaban a la hora en la que se activaría el traslador, los Dursley estaban en una esquina del comedor apretados contra la pared, detrás de Vernon, Harry pensó que Lupin ya se había olvidado de Sirius, todos le habían olvidado, seguro que solo pensaba que era una baja más en la guerra, pero no lo era, era Sirius, su padrino, al cual necesitaba aún y no podía tener. Entonces el traslador hizo su efecto.

Cuando llegaron al numero 12 Grimmauld Place, Hermione se abrazó a Harry, cuando lo soltó Ron le dio la mano. Después la señora Weasley le abrazó también. Abrumando un poco a Harry, que en ese momento no estaba demasiado contento como para recibir tanto "cariño".

En ese momento llegaron algunos miembros de la orden y la señora Weasley los echó de la cocina. Subieron a la habitación llevado el baúl de Harry. Una vez allí se pusieron a hablar de sus timos. Ron había conseguido los mismos timos que Harry menos herbología y Hermione había sacado todos los timos, cosa que a ninguno sorprendió de verdad, porque ya se lo esperaban, pero parecía tan orgullosa que la dejaron hablar unos minutos de los timos y de lo feliz que sus padres se habían puesto al ver sus notas.

Un rato después entro Ginny y les saludo, como rato antes había hecho Hermione, Ginny se abrazó a su amigo. Harry se sorprendió, Ginny parecía haber crecido en el mes que llevaban sin verse, parecía haber madurado también, ya no parecía incomoda al lado de Harry, el chico se preguntó si ya no le gustaría y se alegró al darse cuenta de que así era.

-¿Qué creéis que habrá pasado?- preguntó Hermione refiriéndose a la orden.

-No sé, pero tengo que contaros algo.- dijo Harry, primero pensó en contarles la profecía, pero cambió de idea.

Ron le hizo una señal a Ginny para que saliera, pero cuando la chica se dio la vuelta, Harry la paró.

-No hace falta que salgas, tampoco es nada importante.- Ginny se lo agradeció con un gesto y se sentó al lado de Hermione.- A lo mejor me estoy volviendo algo paranoico, pero…- les contó lo que había pasado con Bronwyn, sin decir que ella le había entregado un sobre.- No sé quien sería, pero me recordó a alguien.

-¿Cómo has dicho que se llamaba?- preguntó Hermione pensativa.

-Bronwyn Montgomery, pero estoy seguro de que ese no era el apellido que iba a decir.- una sonrisa satisfecha cruzó el rostro de Hermione.

-¿De que te ríes?- preguntó Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Volvió unos segundos después con un libro en las manos, aunque era grande incluso para la chica. Hermione le pasó el libro a Harry que la miró sin entender, Harry lo abrió y lo ojeo, parecía hablar de familias mágicas, porque allí estaban los Potter y los Black, Hermione le volvió a quitar el libro algo exasperada porque no hubiera entendido lo que ella quería que el viese y buscó una página, al encontrarla se lo tendió a Harry abierto por esa página. Vio un montón de gente apellidada Montgomery, y allí estaba Bronwyn, la última de los Montgomery.

-¿Qué significa?- preguntó Harry.

-Que o me equivoco mucho o tu Bronwyn Montgomery es descendiente de la gente que aparece en ese libro.

-Bueno aunque lo sea ¿Qué importa?- preguntó Ron.

-Bueno los Montgomery han sido para el mundo mágico tan importantes como los Black o los Malfoy pero con una gran diferencia, los Montgomery han luchado contra cada mago oscuro, en vez de apoyarles, han perdido mucha familia por luchar con el bien. Sin ir más lejos, los abuelos de Bronwyn, si es que es ella realmente, fueron asesinados por el mismo Voldemort. Además de que la madre de Bronwyn, fue a Hogwarts con los merodeadores.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Ginny asombrada.

-El libro es mágico y se actualiza, habla de cada persona importante del mundo mágico y ellos vienen aquí. Lo pone todo en él. Tú también sales Harry, bueno y Ron y Ginny también.

-¿Quién es su padre?- preguntó Ron. Hermione tenía una ligera sospecha, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.- Es ilegítima, su padre no está reflejado en el libro porque nunca se ha dicho públicamente quien es.

Decidieron bajar a comer algo y a ver si podían averiguar que había pasado, para necesitar una reunión de la orden, cuando llegaron a la sala donde estaba el cuadro de la madre de Sirius alguien hizo mucho ruido, como consecuencia la madre de Sirius comenzó a gritar. Todos miraron a Tonks, menos Harry, que tenía la vista fija al lado de la puerta, allí estaba el traidor del elfo domestico: Kreacher. Harry sabía que había hecho él el ruido. ¿Quién si no?

-Tú.- Gruñó Harry.

-¿Si señor? Preguntó con una fingida inocencia que no engaño a nadie.

En ese momento salieron Lupin y la señora Weasley. La señora Weasley los obligó a entrar en la cocina, Harry no luchó contra ella, pese a que deseaba estrangular al elfo domestico, Ron colocó una mano sobre su hombro para darle su apoyo y Harry lo agradeció, sabía que su amigo entendía lo mal que lo estaba pasando con el tema.

A Harry se le había quitado el hambre, pero comió para que no le echaran la bronca y que no supieran lo afectado que estaba por la muerte de Sirius, o trató de comer, porque estar allí le producía un nudo en el estómago que impedía que la comida llegase allí, la silla que Sirius ocupaba normalmente estaba vacía, nadie se sentaba en ella, y Harry no dejó de mirarla en todo el tiempo, pensando que tal vez en cualquier momento aparecería Sirius y la ocuparía.

Cuando terminaron de comer se fueron a dormir. Harry se durmió nada más tumbarse. Soñó que estaba en el departamento de misterios, vio a Sirius caer tras el Velo, corrió hacia el Velo, esta vez Lupin no le agarraba, si hubiera estado más atento se hubiera dado cuenta que solo había una persona en la sala, pero no presto atención. Traspasó el Velo, estaba iluminado con una luz tenue, hacía mucho frió.

-¡SIRIUS!- se estaba empezando a desesperar se sentía como si hubiera 100 dementores cerca.- ¡Sirius!- ya no chillaba no tenía fuerzas.

En ese momento Sirius apareció delante de él, y le miró asustado, como si temiera a Harry, o tal vez con temor a que Harry estuviera también allí, pero no le habló, pese a que Harry seguía diciendo su nombre, Sirius no le dijo nada, solo le agarró la mano y le puso un papel dentro, después de eso Harry sintió que todo se desvanecía y apareció fuera del Velo delante suya estaba Voldemort.

-Curioso el imperio ¿no?- pregunto Voldemort con una sonrisa macabra, saco la varita y apunto a Harry.- Crucio.

Harry se despertó, todavía sentía la maldición en su piel y un intenso dolor en la cicatriz. Se intento levantar, pero una mano se lo impidió, miro a su alrededor, aunque borroso vio a Lupin, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

-¿Harry te encuentras bien?- pregunto Lupin, Harry probablemente por primera vez en su vida contesto con sinceridad a la pregunta, negando con la cabeza.

Se llevo la mano a la cicatriz para calmarse el dolor, se dio cuenta de que tenía la mano apretada, al abrirla vio un papel, lo cogió curioso. Había tres palabras escritas se notaba que estaba escrito con rapidez, ponía:

"Confía en Bronwyn."

El corazón de Harry latía violentamente.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Lupin.

-Me lo ha dado Sirius.

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto Ron, ya que Harry había puesto la frase en presente.

-En el sueño.- les contó el sueño y le dejó el papel a Lupin, sin lugar a dudas era la letra de Sirius.

-Pero Harry,- razonó Hermione.- si está… bueno ya sabes… muerto ¿cómo te dio ese papel?

-Quizás no este muerto, por eso dijo Voldemort lo del imperio…

-No Harry,- cortó Lupin.- no quiero nuevas aventuras este año, ¿de acuerdo?

-No le puedo prometer nada, pero ya aprendí la lección, con una dolorosa muestra, no voy a volver a caer en una trampa tan tonta.

-De momento me conformo con eso. Pero si ese papel de verdad es de Sirius, no se a que se refería. Pero no quiero que hagáis nada raro, ni ella, ni vosotros.- dijo mirando a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

-¿Sirius conoce a Bronwyn?

-Si Harry, y aunque no lo recuerdes tu también la conociste de pequeño, tu madre y su madre eran muy amigas, y Bronwyn y tú, nacisteis el mismo día, a si que hasta que paso lo de tus padres, os pasabais todo el día juntos.- Harry estaba sorprendido, por tanta información nueva para él, se preguntó si la chica sabría todo eso, había dicho que tenía que volver con su madre, así que su madre seguía viva, seguramente la había contado todo lo relacionado con él de primera mano.- Y ahora todos a dormir que aún es temprano.

Harry dio unas cuantas vueltas en la cama, pero como no se podía dormir se levanto se vistió y bajo a la cocina. El único que estaba en la cocina era Lupin, parecía agotado, Harry pensó que era por la cercanía de la luna llena.

-Buenos días.- saludo Lupin.- ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? Deberías estar descansando.

-No podía dormir. Profesor Lupin ¿Ahí alguna posibilidad de que Sirius este vivo?

-No Harry. La verdad no se sabe mucho acerca del velo, pero si lo llaman el velo de la muerte es por algo.

-Pero sino saben mucho acerca del velo, puede que él solo este ahí y punto.

-Harry, él esta muerto, no volverá por mucho que tú quieras que lo haga.- a Harry le dio la sensación de que Lupin trataba de auto convencerse.- ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

-No tengo hambre, ¿por qué todos le habéis abandonado? porque os habéis olvidado de él, él dio su vida por nosotros, se merece algo más que una maldita silla vacía en la mesa y darle por muerto solo por no intentar hacer algo

-Harry, por favor, tienes que comer, pasando hambre no solucionaras nada.- Harry notó el dolor en la voz del hombre, tal vez no le habían olvidado tanto como pensaba, igualmente podían hacer algo más que cruzarse de brazos, dando por hecho que estaba muerto.

-No tengo hambre.- contestó Harry con un gesto frío.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio, hasta que un rato después bajo la señora Weasley y algunas personas que había en la casa para desayunar, aunque Harry no se molestó en tratar de conocerlas o hablar con los que ya conocía, no le interesaba ninguna de esas personas lo más mínimo.

-Harry, querido, ¿qué quieres para desayunar?- pregunto la señora Weasley.

-No tengo hambre, gracias.- se levantó y salió de la cocina, la señora Weasley miró a Lupin de forma interrogativa este solo suspiró.

Se fue directamente a su habitación y se tiró en la cama. Ron, Hermione y Ginny, que estaban en la cama de Ron sentados, le miraron preocupados.

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry?- preguntó Ron con preocupación.

Harry abrió los ojos sobresaltado, no había visto a nadie al entrar en la habitación.

-Nada.- dijo Harry.

-Si, claro, si no lo quieres decir vale, pero no mientas.- dijo Ron enfadado.

-No me pasa nada, solo que no me gusta estar en casa de Sirius.

En ese momento dos personas aparecieron en la habitación, pero a diferencia del estruendo que suena al aparecerse lo hicieron en completo silencio, como si hubieran estado allí antes, aunque estaba claro que no lo estaban.

Harry se levanto sorprendido, había dos personas, primero se fijo en el chico. Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro, que resaltaba con su piel bronceada, unos ojos azules que parecían brillar con luz propia, era bastante más alto que Harry, parecía tener unos 20 años. Iba vestido con ropa muggle negra, encima una capa también negra que dejaba ver un cinturón con una espada. Luego se fijo en la chica era…

-¡Bronwyn!- exclamó Harry sorprendido.

Ella le sonrió un poco, aunque parecía tener dificultades para mantenerse consciente, parecía muy baja de energía. Vio que tenían sangre en la ropa, y se veía una fea herida en el estómago, Harry la miró preocupado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunto Harry.

-Un pequeño accidente. ¿Dónde está Remus?

-Abajo.

-¿Le podéis avisar?- Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar y bajó a buscarle.

-¿Por qué has aparecido aquí arriba?- preguntó Bronwyn recriminando al que iba con ella.

-Porque contigo lloriqueando es más difícil concretar el lugar.

-Yo no lloriqueo Shido MacArran, solo que…- pero no terminó la frase porque en ese momento entraron Lupin y Hermione.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Lupin.

-Yo no importo, los han atacado.

-A Robert, Alix y Judith.- dijo Shido, continúo hablando, anticipándose a la siguiente pregunta del hombre.- Robert esta muy grave, Alix tiene varias heridas pero está bien y Judith, Remus- dijo seriamente- ella ha desaparecido, no sabemos nada de ella y no podemos rastrearla.

-¿Y a ella que la ha pasado?- pregunto Lupin, se le veía preocupado.

-Que amenazó a unos cuantos demonios para que la dijeran donde estaba Judith y la atacaron.

-¿QUÉ HAS HECHO QUÉ?- Chillo Lupin. Tardó dos segundos en calmarse.- Vamos abajo, a ver que puedo hacer con eso.- dijo señalando la herida.

-Remus, yo me tengo que ir, antes de que empiecen a sospechar de mi.

-No te preocupes Shido, ya puedo yo.- el chico asintió y volvió a desaparecer en completo silencio, ante la mirada boquiabierta de Ron y Harry que deseaban poder hacer eso.

Bronwyn intentó andar pero solo consiguió hacer que la herida sangrase más.

-¿Por qué no la cura aquí, profesor Lupin?- sugirió Hermione.

-Si será lo mejor- entre Remus y Harry la tumbaron en la cama del chico.

En ese momento todos vieron, asombrados, como las persianas se bajaban y la habitación quedaba iluminada solo por la tenue luz de las velas, que también se encendieron solas, Lupin sonreía, sabía perfectamente quien había hecho eso y Bronwyn también tenía una ligera sonrisa, aunque tenía los ojos casi cerrados por la perdida de sangre y el dolor.

En ese momento un murciélago apareció en la habitación, tan silenciosamente como lo había hecho Shido, el murciélago dio una especie de voltereta, pero no terminó la voltereta el murciélago, en su lugar apareció una bella mujer, tendría unos 20 años, o eso aparentaba, tenía el pelo castaño, un poco rizado, los ojos marrones, la piel clara, demasiado clara, como si no la hubiera dado el sol en años, era alta, y tenía muy buen cuerpo, que Ron se quedó mirando boquiabierto, Hermione le golpeó el hombro para que dejara de mirarla, iba vestida de una forma muy sugerente, llevaba un top rojo, suelto que parecía que se la iba a bajar en cualquier momento y una minifalda, también rojo y muy suelta.

-Hola.- prácticamente ronroneo la recién llegada.- ¿Cómo estás Bronwyn?

-En la vida he estado mejor.- contestó la aludida con ironía.

-Me alegra saberlo.

Se arrodilló al lado de Bronwyn y sacó una bolsita de la cintura de su falda, la cual vació encima de la herida de Bronwyn, que quedó cubierta por un líquido blanco y dos segundos después ya solo se veía piel.

Bronwyn rebusco entre uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un botecito con un líquido transparente dentro, se lo bebió de un trago y se sentó en la cama.

-Gracias.- le dijo Bronwyn a Selene.

-De nada, pero me debes una.

Bronwyn se levantó y sin que nadie se diera cuenta puso un papelillo en la mano de Selene, aunque Harry si notó el traspaso de las chicas no le dio más importancia, estaba claro que se conocían y lo que tuvieran que darse o decirse era solo cosa de ellas.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí y herida?

-Vi a Shido sacarte de allí, cogí la bolsita y os rastreé. Y ahora me tengo que ir.

Selene hizo un extraño movimiento, donde estaba ella apareció un murciélago y sin hacer ruido desapareció. La luz volvió a la habitación, Harry se preguntó si sería un animago no registrado o había algo más, un murciélago no parecía el animal idóneo para ser un animago.

-¿Te quedarás a comer?- preguntó Harry esperanzado. Bronwyn pareció pensarlo un segundo.

-Vale, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

La comida pasó tranquila, cuando terminaron de comer llegó Tonks muy preocupada y la señora Weasley los hecho de allí de nuevo, Bronwyn miró a la mujer con el ceño fruncido, al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a que la echasen de los sitios, pero no comentó nada y siguió a Harry hasta la habitación que el chico compartía con Ron.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- preguntó Harry inútilmente porque ninguno conocía la respuesta.

-¿No hay ninguna forma de escucharlo?- preguntó Bronwyn. Todos pensaron en las orejas extensibles, pero la puerta estaba hechizada…

Empezaron a hablar de otras cosas agradables, hasta que de repente Bronwyn pregunto la hora.

-Las 5:10 ¿Por?- dijo Ron.

-Llego tarde.- murmuró la chica, puso su mano izquierda sobre la derecha y en completo silencio desapareció.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Lupin.

-¿Y Bronwyn?- preguntó el recién llegado.

-Dijo que llegaba tarde y desapareció.- informo Harry

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la cena.

Bronwyn apareció en una sala con tres personas.

-Siento llegar tarde.- se disculpó la chica.- ¿Y Remus?

-También se retrasa.

Dos minutos después llego Lupin.

-Lo haremos está noche, tengo un plan.- informó Bronwyn.- Ahora que conozco el lugar puedo daros más detalles.

-¿Para eso has ido allí?- preguntó Remus.

-No, Shido no quiso traerme aquí para que nadie supiera lo que había pasado, no esperábamos ver a tanta gente allí.- explicó Bronwyn.- Ahora el plan.- dijo con una ligera sonrisa.


	2. LA FIESTA

¡Hola! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfrutéis y que me dejéis un review.

Y ya sabéis que casi nada me pertenece y que no saco dinero haciendo esto.

* * *

**2. LA FIESTA**

-¿Qué plan?

En la sala estaban Shido, Selene, Lupin, un encapuchado y Bronwyn.

-Bueno como ya sabéis porque estáis aquí me ahorrare explicaciones. ¿Quién esta de guardia, Remus?

-Snape.- murmuro Lupin.

-Mejor.- dijo con una sonrisa casi malvada.- Selene y Shido, iréis donde este Snape, le podéis desmayar o lo que queráis, por mi como si le matáis, uno menos…

-¡BRONWYN!- la reprendió Lupin.

-Perdón. Yo iré a por nuestro nuevo amiguito… Y tu primito, te encargaras de despertar a toda la casa.

-Vale.

-Cuando Snape este inconsciente, Shido y Selene haréis aparecer una estrella de 5 puntas en el suelo del vestíbulo. Y cuando yo vaya a salir haré otra estrella igual.

-¿Estrellas de 5 puntas?- preguntó Lupin divertido.

-Por supuesto, habrá que dejar constancia de quien ha sido. Remus tu ves a informar a Jhon de mi buen plan.

-¿Por qué no vas tú?- dijo el encapuchado cuando Lupin ya había salido.

-No se, Jhon esta raro, creo que me quiere echar la bronca por algo, mejor no acercarme mucho a él¿y desde cuando eres tan cotillo, primo?- el encapuchado se encogió de hombros.

Siguieron hablando un rato del plan, hasta que decidieron ir a descansar un poco antes de ejecutar el plan.

* * *

En el numero 12 de Grimmauld place todos se acostaron temprano. Harry estaba tumbado en su cama no podía dormir tenia un extraño sentimiento en el estomago aunque no supo si era bueno o malo. Ron hacia rato que se había dormido, se oían sus ronquidos a los que harry ya se había acostumbrado.

Sonó un extraño ruido, Harry, que tenía todos los sentidos alerta, levantó la varita.

Vio una sombra en la habitación y oyó una voz divertida.

-¿Me vas a atacar, Harry?- Harry reconoció la voz de la chica, la hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar. Harry se puso las gafas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bronwyn?- preguntó Harry, desconfiado, bajando la varita pero sin soltarla.

-Salvarte.- contesto, tranquilamente, como si le estuviera dando la hora.

-¿De qué?- preguntó Harry.

-De Voldemort, por supuesto.- seguía con ese tono de tranquilidad que ponía nervioso a Harry

-¿De Voldemort? Pero él no está aquí, me dolería la cicatriz y...

-Harry,- le cortó Bronwyn.- no me refiero ahora, yo pertenezco a una orden, ya te lo explicare, en mi orden podemos ayudarte a entrenar, en cambio si te quedas aquí te seguirán ocultando cosas y no puedo asegurarte que nadie más morirá, pero haremos lo posible para terminar está estupida guerra. Tú eliges, pero date prisa antes de que alguien nos encuentre.

Harry lo pensó un momento, pero lo que le ayudo a decidirse fue el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, más bien el papel que Sirius le había dado, ponía que confiara en Bronwyn, y eso era lo que iba a hacer, era lo ultimo que su padrino le había dejado, ese papel, aunque ahora que Bronwyn estaba aquí se dio cuenta de que también le había dejado esperanzas.

En ese momento la madre de Sirius empezó a gritar algo sobre los traidores y los sangre sucia a lo que ni Harry ni Bronwyn prestaron atención, Harry porque estaba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos y Bronwyn porque estaba pendiente de los gestos del chico. Bronwyn se puso un pasamontañas por si entraba alguien que no la reconociera, estaba claro que alguna parte del plan había fallado, el responsable la tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

Ron abrió los ojos el ruido lo había despertado, Bronwyn se giro hacia él.

-Desmaius.- murmuro y el chico volvió a dormirse. Volvió a mirar a Harry.- ¿Qué dices, vienes o no?

-Si, claro que iré.

Bronwyn le sonrió.

-Levanta- ordeno con voz dulce. Murmuro unas palabras que harry no llegó a oír y su ropa cambio a ropa muggle y con varias palabras más todo lo de Harry se guardo en su baúl, el baúl se encogió y voló a la mano de Bronwyn que lo guardo en su bolsillo.

* * *

Cuando la señora Black empezó a chillar hermione, Ginny, Lupin (que había decidido pasar esa noche en Grimmauld place para saber lo que pasaba con el plan) y los señores Weasley bajaron a ver lo que pasaba, entre Lupin y el señor Weasley cerraron las cortinas, en ese momento Ginny vio las dos estrellas en el suelo.

-¿Qué es eso?

Todos lo miraron, se dieron cuenta de que Snape debería estar hay y no estaba. Entraron a la cocina, y le vieron tumbado en el suelo, boca arriba y con una herida sangrando en la frente.

Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien más.

-¿Y Harry y Ron?

Todos, menos el señor Weasley que se quedo socorriendo a Snape, y luego debía avisar a Dumbledore, subieron a la habitación de Harry y Ron.

Bronwyn oyó las pisadas en las escaleras y se dio cuenta de que venían a comprobar que Harry y Ron estuvieran bien.

-Dame la mano.- pidió Bronwyn tendiéndole la mano a Harry.

-¿Qué?- preguntó harry sorprendido.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Vamos, Harry, hazlo.

Harry dudó, miro a Lupin este le hizo un gesto disimulado de afirmación, Harry levantó la mano acercándola a la de Bronwyn, ella la agarró con seguridad.

-¿Qué haces, quien eres? Harry no te acerques a...- dijo la señora Weasley preocupada, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Harry y Bronwyn habían desaparecido.

Harry noto calidez en el estomago y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en Grimmauld place, miro el lugar, era un pasillo, muy largo y con muchas puertas, Bronwyn se quitó el pasamontañas.

-¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó él.

-Bueno no te puedo decir donde estamos, pero seguro que Jhon mañana solucionará tus dudas.

-¿Quién es Jhon?

-Jhon Chatworth, es el jefe de la orden "the charmed". (N/A: "the charmed" significa "los hechizados")- ante la cara de desconcierto del chico explico.- es el que manda en este sitio. De todas formas mañana solucionara él tus dudas. Ven, no puedes ir con esa ropa por aquí.

Entraron en una de las puertas, era una habitación bastante grande, con una cama de matrimonio, un gran armario un escritorio y una mesilla a cada lado de la cama. Bronwyn dejo el baúl del chico en el suelo y lo amplio otra vez.

-Cámbiate.- señalo con la cabeza un traje que había encima de la cama.- Te espero fuera.

* * *

La orden del Fénix estaba reunida en Grimmauld place, junto con Ron y Hermione, que no habían parado hasta quedarse en la reunión, aunque Dumbledore había dejado claro que solo se quedarían en la reunión porque podían aportar datos de la desaparición de Harry.

Después de que todos los que habían estado antes en la casa contaran su versión, Dumbledore mandó a algunos miembros de la orden a buscar a Harry por toda Gran Bretaña.

* * *

Harry ya había terminado de vestirse se miro al espejo, llevaba unos pantalones negros bastante cómodos aunque parecían pantalones de vestir, llevaba deportivas, una camisa, todo era negro y encima una capa, recordó que esa ropa era la que llevaba Shido cuando había ido a Grimmauld place. Y era lo que llevaba Bronwyn, lo único que lo de ella era de mujer.

Harry salió de la habitación y Bronwyn le guió a otra puerta del pasillo. Cuando entraron lo primero que vio Harry allí fue a tres personas, reconoció a Shido y a Selene, pero la tercera persona llevaba una capucha escondiendo su cara. Luego se fijo en la sala, era una sala de reuniones, había una mesa larga, con unas 25 sillas aproximadamente.

Shido y Selene estaban sentados tranquilamente y el de la capucha estaba apoyado en la pared.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- preguntó Selene.

Bronwyn no contesto, se giró con enfado hacia el encapuchado.

-¿Se puede saber en que falló el plan? No era tan difícil. Solo tenias que esperar una maldita señal. ¿Me vas a explicar que falló?- Bronwyn no chillaba pero estaba cerca.

-La señal estaba.- contestó la voz fría del encapuchado. A Harry le pareció familiar, pero no sabía a quien pertenecía.

Parecía que se la había ocurrido algo porque se giro hacia Shido y Selene.

-¿Cuál de los dos hizo la señal?

-Yo.- dijeron los dos a la vez.

-PERO ESTAIS TONTOS.- Bronwyn tenía buenos pulmones, seguro que la habían oído en varios kilómetros a la redonda, Harry pensó que era mejor no hacerla enfadar.

En ese momento alguien entró en la sala.

-¿Quién grita?- Preguntó sonriendo. Era un hombre bastante alto, tenia el pelo castaño claro con algunas canas y unos vivos ojos azules grisáceos.

-¿Quién va a ser?- contestó el encapuchado. Bronwyn le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Bronwyn mañana quiero un informe de lo que ha sucedido en la misión. Nos vemos en la fiesta.

-¿Qué le pasa? Parecía enfadado.- comentó Shido.- Ni siquiera a mirado a Potter.

-Será por lo del ataque, apreciaba mucho a Robert...- Bronwyn cortó la frase de Selene.

-Robert aun está vivo, mañana quiero un informe de cada uno, en mi habitación, a primera hora.

-Si, claro.- dijo el encapuchado con ironía.

Bronwyn le miro, y tan solo esa mirada izo cambiar al chico de idea.

-Mañana a primera hora los tendrás. Voy a cambiarme, para la fiesta.- salió de la habitación.

Los demás salieron después, bajaron a la planta de abajo. Allí entraron en una de las puertas que había en el descansillo en el que estaban.

Al entrar Shido y Selene se alejaron de ellos, pero Harry no le presto atención a eso, lo único que vio es que había mucha gente, luego se dio cuenta de que la música estaba bastante alta, aunque ese detalle no parecía importar a nadie.

-¡Bronwyn!- exclamó una vocecita, Harry vio a una niñita de unos 6 años al lado de Bronwyn, la chica la cogió en brazos. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo.

-Quería verte cuando llegaras.- dijo la niña haciendo pucheritos.

Bronwyn la sonrió.

-Mira, Melinda, él es Harry Potter, Harry ella es Melinda Warren.- La niña le tendió una manita, que Harry aceptó divertido.- Ahora vete a dormir, enana.

-No quiero, yo quiero estar aquí.

-Si te vas a dormir te doy una rana de chocolate.

Después de darle la rana a Melinda, que se fue corriendo a su habitación para comérsela, Bronwyn se metió con Harry entre la multitud.

-Ven Harry, te voy a presentar a algunas personas.

-¿No hay demasiada gente?- como le tuviera que presentar a toda esa gente se iban a pasar hay mucho tiempo.

-Tranquilo, ni yo conozco a la mayoría. Esto se divide por grupos, te presentare a los de nuestro grupo. Mañana te lo explicare todo.

Bronwyn le llevo hasta un grupito de cuatro personas. Harry reconoció a Shido, Selene y Tonks, junto a ellos estaba otra chica de algo menos de 40 años, tenía el pelo morado claro y muy corto y los ojos violetas. Bronwyn la presentó como Alix Revedoune. También aunque innecesaria mente le presentó a Tonks, a Selene Krause y a su primo Shido MacArran.

Después de las presentaciones adecuadas, Bronwyn prácticamente arrastró a Harry entre la multitud. Lo llevó hasta dos personas, una de ellas era Remus Lupin, cosa que no sorprendió nada a Harry, a la otra persona no la había visto nunca, se llamaba Gavin Graham, era un chico rubio, con los ojos azules oscuros, era más alto que Harry, tenía 17 años.

Después de saludarse, con un apretón de manos, Lupin habló.

-¿Y Susan?- preguntó mirando a Bronwyn.

-Donde siempre supongo.- dijo con tranquilidad.

-Voy a hablar con ella.

-Llama a la puerta.- advirtió la chica.- Últimamente está algo nerviosa.

Cuando Lupin se fue. Shido se acerco a ellos.

-Bronwyn.- llamó el chico.- Tate me está llamando, será mejor que me vaya ya, cuando vuelva te cuento.

-Vete rápido. No hagas esperar al gran rey.- dijo Bronwyn con algo de asco en la voz y mucha ironía.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Gavin no estaba. Bronwyn buscaba a alguien más para presentarle a Harry, que no estuviera muy lejos. Una chica se acerco a ellos. Tenía el pelo castaño rojizo, los ojos marrones verdosos y era muy guapa. Llevaba una copa que Bronwyn miro mal, Harry supuso que llevaba alcohol.

-Harry ella es Kiara Revedoune. Kiara, Harry Potter.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, otra chica se acerco a ellos. Era rubia, con unos fríos y calculadores ojos azules, estaba muy delgada y no era muy alta.

Miro a Kiara con desprecio, se fijo en la copa de la chica.

-Mira quien está aquí¿bebiendo para olvidar, Revedoune? Qué pena lo de tu tío y tu prima ¿No? Además de que tu ex novio siga pasando de ti.- dijo con voz fría.

Kiara saco la varita, pero alguien la agarró del brazo.

-Alice, vete de aquí.- ordeno la voz fría del recién llegado.

Harry miró a ver quien había hablado. Se quedó en shock cuando vio quien era, si no estuviera tan sorprendido hubiera hablado, allí estaba Malfoy y parecía muy tranquilo.

Kiara se giró, cuando Alice ya se había ido, miró de frente a Malfoy. Aunque el chico era más alto que ella no se dejó intimidar.

-Mira quien está aquí, el gran Draco Malfoy. Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme.- dijo con una mirada fría.

-Vale.- contestó él con voz fría.- La próxima vez dejaré que sea Jhon el que te paré, haber si así dejas de comportarte como una niña estupida.

-Olvídame, Malfoy.

-Te olvide hace mucho, Revedoune.

-¡Pues demuéstralo!- Exclamó enfadada Kiara.- Estoy deseando que te largues de aquí y dejes de prestar atención a lo que hago.

-Yo no prestó atención a lo que haces. Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría.

-Más quisieras, Drakito.- después de un gesto burlón la chica se fue y Harry vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Malfoy la iba a seguir, pero la mano de Bronwyn se lo impidió.

-¿Por qué no te disculpas de una vez?

-No tengo porque disculparme, yo no he hecho nada...

-Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso. ¿Vienes a algo en especial, o solo te apetecía discutir con Kiara?

-Si, yo venia a decirte que Melinda está en la enfermería, pregunta por ti, creo que ha recordado lo que pasó.

-Voy para allá.- dijo después de mirar mal a Draco por no haberle dicho eso antes.- Vosotros,- señalo a Harry y Draco.- esperadme aquí vuelvo enseguida.

-Potter creo que debemos hablar...

-Lo dudo mucho, Malfoy.- cortó Harry con voz fría.

Da igual, vamos a hablar quieras o no.- Malfoy suspiro y siguió hablando.- Yo no soy como tu crees. Nunca he estado de parte de Voldemort.

-¿No? Pues fingías muy bien.

-¿Qué crees que pasaría si demostrara estar con el bien?- no le dejo contestar.- Aparte de que Voldemort me mataría, el viejo loco hubiera tratado que me uniera a la orden del fénix para que le dijera lo que sé se Voldemort. Pero con trabajar aquí tengo suficientes, hay demasiados traidores en la orden del Fénix que me podrían delatar.

-¿Y es mejor hacerse pasar por un estupido mortífago antes que unirse a la orden del Fénix?

-En mi opinión, si, pero solo quiero que sepas que no pienso todo los insultos que te "dedique", ni los que dije a tus amigos.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de si creerle o no, pero había algo en sus ojos que le instaba a creerle. Draco al ver a Harry tan dudoso dijo:

-Al menos déjame el tiempo que estés aquí para demostrarte mis... ideales.

-Vale.- dijo Harry algo más confiado.

* * *

Remus y Tonks ya habían salido de la reunión de la orden de Fénix hacia un rato, Lupin diciendo que quería estar solo y Tonks por orden de Dumbledore, la había mandado buscar a Susan Montgomery, la que podía saber algo de de Harry, aunque como sabía donde estaba Susan no estaba muy preocupada por la petición de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore parecía más viejo y cansado desde que Harry había desaparecido. En ese momento apareció un fénix. Llevaba una carta que dejo caer, antes de que Dumbledore pudiera tocar la carta el fénix había desaparecido.

Dumbledore cogió la carta, la leyó en silencio y luego contó lo que ponía a las demás personas de la sala:

Albus Dumbledore:

Lo siento, pero se acabo el plazo, Harry esta bien, estará en el Callejón Diagon, el 30 de agosto a las 19:30. Espero que vayas a recogerlo.

Jhon Chatworth.

PDT: No tratas de buscarlo, no lo encontraras.

* * *

Shido MacArran andaba a paso rápido, ya hacía rato que su "jefe" Mathew Tate le estaba esperando, y si algo había aprendido, en sus años de demonio es que a Tate no había que hacerlo esperar. Apuro el paso, Hasta que llegó delante de dos demonios, no tuvo muchos problemas para entrar a la cueva que estaban protegiendo.

Shido entró en la cueva y miró a su "señor", se arrodillo esperando a que el rey del inframundo hablara.

-¿por qué has tardado tanto?- su voz fría retumbo en la vacía cueva, era un hombre temible a pesar de tener a penas 20 años, era muy poderoso.

-Estaba en la orden "the charmed" no podía salir fácilmente.- Tate le hizo un gesto para que se levantara.

-Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir. Antes estuve hablando con Voldemort.- Shido le miró con sorpresa, Tate sonrió ante la cara del chico.- Tengo un trato con él, Voldemort necesita aliados poderosos y yo necesito más aliados allí, y no hay muchos tan poderosos como él.- Shido hizo un gesto de afirmación.- Me dijo que Potter había desaparecido. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

-Si, Potter está en "the charmed", creo que Chatworth empezará mañana su entrenamiento.

-¿Desde cuando está allí?

-Acaba de llegar, ese fue uno de los motivos de mi retraso.

-Vale, quiero que lo vigiles, y si pasa algo extraño quiero ser el primero en enterarme.

-¿Por qué tanto interés por él? Solo es un niñato.

-Bueno, es muy poderoso, Voldemort quiere matarle y yo quiero sus poderes, no me vendrían nada mal. Ahora vete a trabajar.

-Señor- Tate le miró esperando a que hablara.- se rumorea que fueron demonios los que atacaron a los Revedoune. ¿Eso es cierto?

-Si. ¿Algún problema, Shido?

-No, por supuesto que no, solo me preguntaba donde esta Judith Revedoune, ganaría más confianza de la orden si la devolviera allí, y podría estar más cerca de Potter.

-Llevas razón.

Tate llamó a un demonio y le ordeno que fuera a buscar a la "niñata pelirroja". El demonio apareció dos minutos después agarrando con fuerza a Judith.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no te delatara?- preguntó Tate.

-La borraré la memoria antes de llegar allí.

Tate echo al demonio y empujo a Judith hacia Shido.

Shido inclino la cabeza con respeto hacia Tate y fluctuó.

* * *

Después de contar el contenido de la carta a la orden del fénix, Dumbledore explicó quien era Jhon Chatworth y él porque se había llevado a Harry.

* * *

Bronwyn volvió de la enfermería. Se acerco a donde estaban Harry y Malfoy.

Estaban hablando, más bien Malfoy prevenía a Harry, le dijo que no se acercara a Alice Valence, la que estaba completamente de parte de Voldemort y trataba de espiar a la orden. Bronwyn también le iba a decir algo sobre ella, pero llego Shido y la interrumpió.

Ya había dejado a Judith en la enfermería y la enfermera le había echado de allí.

-Reúne a los miembros del grupo. ¡Ya!- ordenó Shido a Bronwyn.- Pero no le digas nada a Jhon, prefiero hablar yo con él y tampoco a Valence, no quiero que se entere Voldemort.

* * *

Casi una hora todos estaban procesando lo que Shido les había contado, pero harry tenía una frase en particular en su cabeza "es muy poderoso" ¿de verdad era él tan poderoso como para que un demonio hiciera todos esos esfuerzos para cogerlo?

Harry no se dio cuenta de que ya había salido casi todo el mundo, solo quedaban tres personas además de él, Bronwyn, Remus y una mujer que Harry supuso que era Susan Montgomery.

Se levantó, las tres personas estaban al lado de el. Bronwyn iba a presentar a Harry y a su madre pero antes de poder hablar la mujer se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Harry no sabía que hacer, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar. Por suerte Lupin le "rescato"

-Susan es tarde, será mejor que Harry y Bronwyn vayan a descansar.

Susan se separó de Harry y después de decirle lo mucho que se parecía a James y Lily salió.

-Vamos.- murmuro Bronwyn a Harry que todavía estaba pensando en la reunión.

Salieron de la sala de reuniones y fueron hacia la habitación de Harry.

-¡Se me olvidaba!- exclamó Bronwyn.- Tomate esto, Harry.- dijo dándole un botecito con un líquido blanco.

-¿Qué es?

-Una poción.- dijo Bronwyn divertida, Harry alzó una ceja.- Corregirá tu vista, es bastante incomodo llevar gafas en las batallas ¿No?

-Si.- admitió Harry.

-Hasta mañana, Harry.

-Hasta mañana.

Harry entró a la habitación, se puso el pijama, guardo las gafas en el baúl, si no las iba a necesitar más, mejor tenerlas guardadas. Se tomo la poción, que tenía un sabor horrible y se acostó. No tardo mucho en dormirse y esa noche por primera vez en todo el verano no tuvo sueños extraños, ni si quiera recordaba lo que había soñado pero sabía que no era malo.

* * *

Harry se levantó temprano, a pesar de haberse acostado tarde, se puso un traje de la orden limpio, que encontró encima de su baúl.

Un rato después llamaron a la puerta. Cuando Harry dio permiso para entrar, Bronwyn abrió la puerta.

-No esperaba que estuvieras despierto. Vamos tenemos que hablar con Jhon. Los dos salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la planta de a bajo. Bronwyn llamó a una puerta y los dos entraron al despacho.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado mucho el capitulo y que me dejéis review, si ya estáis aquí ¿que os cuesta bajar un poquito más?

Ahora la contestación a los reviews:

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs:** Hola nena! Espero que te guste este capitulo, que me dejes otro review y que no montes en tren! xD

Bss! Y actualiza pronto tu fic que esta genial. (te hago publicidad y todo, jejeje)

**Angie-ayanami:** Hola! Que no entendiste? Bueno si me preguntas tus dudas tratare de aclarártelas, aunque espero que este capitulo haya resuelto tus dudas!

Bss! Y espero otro review en este capitulo.

**Aliena88:** Hola. Gracias por tu review! Jejeje. Espero que este capitulo te haya gusta, y que haya satisfecho tu curiosidad sobre Shido y Bronwyn, aunque Selene no ha salido mucho... Bueno guapa muchos besos y déjame un review!

**Shido:** Hola primo! Bueno, si quieres pregono que Shido es tuyo, pero no creo que le importe a nadie, xD, es broma. Bueno contestando a tus... cuestiones.

1. Shido será ingles, escocés o lo que yo diga¿De donde quieres que sea? (por cierto DEJA DE DECIR COSAS QUE YO AÚN NO HE CONTADO)

2.-Shido no esta bajo las ordenes de su prima, y como te tengo que decir que NO ES AUROR, suficiente que es un demonio, espérate que todavía le mató, por meterte. Y lo de que está bajo las órdenes de Bronwyn... solo hace lo que cree conveniente, y si hace caso a Bronwyn es porque ella en ese momento lleva razón.

3.- Sabes que Bronwyn no es mandona, ya te dije que es ordenada y Shido es todo un desorden!

Y si el personaje esta siendo mal llevado como tu dices, dime que quieres que haga para mejorarlo, k yo te haga caso es otra cosa :-P, por lo demás me alegro que te guste le historia.

Bss primo y déjame otro review!

**Ellie bennet: **Hola wapa! Selene si es una vampiresa y ya sabes con quienes se reunieron, no? Bueno es que si no lo mejor que te vuelvas a leer el capitulo, jejeje.

Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado más que el otro, aunque lo que se dice acción no ay, jejeje, en el próximo habrá más.

Bss nena! Y espero otro review tuyo!

**aloromora: **Hola nena! Me alegro mucho de k te guste! Bueno no has acertado con lo k planeaban, jejeje. Y la otra te esperas al siguiente capitulo para saberlo, jejeje, tardare un poco más en subir el siguiente, bueno espero tu review.

Bss y pásatelo bien en lo k quedan de fiestas.

**mikelodeon: **Hola, me alegro de k te guste, aquí esta ya el segundo capitulo! Espero k te guste aunque no ay acción en el capitulo el siguiente tendrá mucha más. Bss y espero que me dejes otro review.

**vickypotter007blak: **Hola wapa! Espero haberme librado de la muerte, jejeje, el siguiente capitulo tardara un poco más, pero será mejor que este, te lo aseguro, jejeje, espero k me dejes un review diciéndote lo k te parece el capitulo. Bss y espero tu opinión!

Bueno y hasta aquí las respuestas a los reviews, el próximo capitulo tardare un poco más en ponerlo, porque este ya tenia un poco escrito, pero del siguiente casi no se ni lo que voy a poner... en este capitulo no hay casi nada de acción, pero el próximo habrá más movimiento! Bueno espero muchos reviews!

Hasta pronto!


	3. EL ENTRENAMIENTO

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno ya sabéis lo k me pertenece y lo k no¿verdad? Y sabéis k por desgracia no saco dinero haciendo esto, a si k no me esfuerzo en explicarlo.**

**3.- EL ENTRENAMIENTO.**

Harry y Bronwyn entraron en el despacho de Jhon Chatworth los estaba esperando, les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran. Jhon se presentó, inútilmente, porque Harry sabía quien era.

-Supongo que Bronwyn no te ha explicado por que estás aquí.

-¿Y quitarte a ti protagonismo? Además yo que se porque está aquí, a mi me mandaste ir a por él sin darme explicaciones.- le recordó Bronwyn, hizo aparecer una carpeta y se la dio a Jhon.- Tu informe.

-Pensé que no lo escribirías.

-Ya ves, pero no te acostumbres.- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.- Nos estamos desviando. Ibas a explicar k hace harry aquí.

-Bueno, supongo que todo comenzó cuando Trelawny, hizo la famosa profecía. Por aquel entonces Dumbledore y yo éramos amigos. Él me contó la profecía un mes antes de que tu nacieras. En ese tiempo no sabíamos a que se referían algunos puntos de la profecía. Pero el día que tú naciste, nació otra persona.

Harry pensó en Neville, pero recordó que Lupin le había dicho que Bronwyn había nacido el mismo día que él. En cuanto empezara el curso preguntaría a Neville cuando era su cumpleaños.

-Creo que me he perdido. ¿Qué profecía¿De que hablas?- preguntó Bronwyn.

-¿Quién era el otro niño?- preguntó Harry.

-Niña, Harry, es chica y la tienes sentada a tu derecha.

-¿Yo¿Qué pasa? No me estoy enterando de nada.

-Luego te lo explicamos.- dijo Jhon.

-¿Pero la profecía no habla de un chico? Quiero decir todo está en masculino.

-Si, ahora sabemos que es así, pero al haber dos posibilidades pensábamos que generalizaba. Pero ese no era el tema, el caso es que Dumbledore y yo decidimos entrenar a uno de los niños cada uno, se suponía que tu ha estas alturas ya tendrás como mínimo que hace magia sin varita. Pero Dumbledore incumplió su parte del trato. Ni siquiera fue capaz de enseñarte oclumancia. Estarás aquí hasta el 30 de agosto, ese día la orden del fénix irá a recogerte al Callejón Diagon y el 1 de septiembre volverás a hogwarts. ¿Alguna duda?

-Yo.- dijo Bronwyn como si estuviera en clase.- ¿De que profecía habláis?

-Bronwyn, hablaba con Harry, ya se que tu tienes dudas, por lo menos ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer este mes?

-¿Este mes y 6 días, no?- Jhon izo un gesto exasperado.- Entrenar a Harry, claro que lo sé, como si no me lo hubieras repetido ninguna vez.

-Pues eso, y él si te quiere contar la profecía que te la cuente, habla de él. Y si no quiere, nada de montar numeritos.

-Y que yo fuera liándola por donde voy. ¿Y como querías que le contara yo todo eso? si aún no se de lo que habláis.

* * *

Cuando Bronwyn y Harry salieron del despacho, fueron directamente a la sala de entrenamiento, que estaba al lado de la habitación de Bronwyn.

En la sala no había y Harry supuso k ellos tendrían la sala para todo el verano.

Bronwyn fue hacia una mini-cadena y un montón de discos.

-¿Qué quieres escuchas?- le preguntó.

-No se, no he escuchado mucha música en mi vida.

Bronwyn le miro sorprendida, pensó que eso iba a cambiar, cogió el Disco de El Canto Del Loco. Y lo puso, bastante alto. Aunque cuando Bronwyn habló, Harry la oyó perfectamente.

-Primero tomate está poción, no sabe mal, es para que el ministerio no detecte si haces magia. Luego te enseñare algunos hechizos sin varita.

Una hora después, Harry ya manejaba hechizos simples, sin varita. Bronwyn pasó a hechizos más complicados. A Harry no le costaba dominarlos, no le parecía difícil solo tenia que concentrarse y salía solo.

* * *

Habían pasado cinco días desde que empezó el entrenamiento, Bronwyn y Harry iban hacia el despacho de Jhon, él los había llamado, no les había dado un motivo, pero parecía urgente.

Entraron en el despacho de Jhon, que estaba muy serio.

-Hoy tendréis que salir de aquí.- informo Jhon.- primero iréis a San Mungo, Robert quiere hablar contigo.- dijo mirando a Bronwyn.- Y supongo que también tendrá ganas de conocer a Harry.- antes de que Harry o Bronwyn pudieran hablar continuo Jhon.- Después debéis ir a Gringotts, a por vuestra herencia. Además como hoy es vuestro cumpleaños podéis daros una vuelta por allí.

-¿Qué herencia?- preguntó Bronwyn.

-La de Sirius.

Harry se sorprendió, no esperaba eso, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Jhon lo hecho del despacho.

-Ven Harry, tengo que contarte algo.- pidió Bronwyn.

Salieron del cuartel y atravesaron un pequeño bosque, se sentaron al lado de la cascada, en la que Bronwyn había estado enseñando oclumancia a Harry, le dijo que allí sin tanto agobio de gente se concentraría más, y había dado resultado, porque el chico, aunque no la controlaba perfectamente, estaba avanzando bastante en oclumancia.

* * *

Susan había conseguido retrasar durante cinco días la petición de Dumbledore para reunirse, pero ya había sido imposible retrasarla más. Se encontraba en Grimmauld Place y recuerdos de Sirius venían a su mente.

Dumbledore la estaba contando lo que sabía de la desaparición de Harry a lo que Susan no prestaba atención, estaba más pendiente de olvidar a Sirius durante un rato o pronto se pondría a llorar, decidió prestar atención a Dumbledore.

-¿Tú sabes algo de Harry?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-No, pero si Jhon te ha citado será que quiere que pase aquí algún tiempo. Ahora no deseo estar más tiempo en este lugar.

Se dirigió a la chimenea, hecho polvos flú y murmuro un débil "al castillo Montgomery". La verdad no tenia ganas de ir a "the charmed" en ese momento y sabía que en su castillo tendría más intimidad.

* * *

-Veras Harry no se como decírtelo.- dijo Bronwyn, después de unos segundos de silencio siguió hablando.- Sirius era... es mi padre.

Harry por algún motivo no se sorprendió, la verdad es que en esos cinco días, había sospechado bastante.

Harry no sabía que decir, Bronwyn sin saber como interpretar el silencio del chico decidió ponerse en marcha.

-Vamos Harry, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Bronwyn le tendió la mano a Harry, tal y como había hecho en Grimmauld Place.

Aparecieron en una sala, completamente blanca y con varias camas, Harry supuso que estaban en San Mungo, solo había una cama ocupada, Bronwyn se dirigió hacia la cama ocupada, llevando todavía a Harry de la mano.

Cuando llegaron a l lado de la cama se soltaron las manos, el hombre los miro, con los ojos brillantes.

-Hola pequeña.- murmuro el hombre.

-Hola, Robert, este es...- pero el hombre la interrumpió.

-Con esos ojos, es Harry Potter, no puede ser otra persona.- dijo mirando a Harry al que por no llevar gafas sus ojos se veían más.

-Jhon dijo que querías vernos.- dijo Bronwyn y Harry observo que tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Abre ese cajón.- pidió Robert señalando una mesilla.- Y saca una cajita que hay dentro.- Bronwyn hizo lo que le pidió y le dio la cajita.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Bronwyn con curiosidad.

-Un amuleto. La historia cuenta que los dos candidatos a ser elegidos por la profecía, deben llevar los dos amuletos, uno cada uno, y en la primera batalla en la que magos malvados y demonios colaboren deben unirse de nuevo los amuletos, para tener alguna posibilidad de vencer al mal.

-Eso suena a profecía.- dijo Harry dubitativo.

-No lo es.- contestó Robert.- Es una historia que me contó Lily.

-¿Lily, su madre?- preguntó Bronwyn, Robert hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-La otra parte del amuleto está en la cámara de Sirius en Gringotts. Supongo que Jhon ya os había obligado a pasar por allí.

Robert la tendió la caja a Bronwyn y ella la abrió insegura, dentro había un collar, Bronwyn miro detenidamente el colgante, parecía que habían quitado una parte, supuso que la otra parte seria el amuleto que debía llevar Harry, era de un color azul cielo, muy bonito. Bronwyn se lo puso y sintió un agradable calor recorriéndola todo el cuerpo.

-Ahora será mejor que paséis por el callejón Diago, por cierto, feliz cumpleaños a los dos.

Bronwyn cogió la mano de Harry, y desaparecieron. Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, Bronwyn fue rápidamente hacia Gringotts, Harry se preguntó el motivo de la velocidad de la chica, la agarró del brazo y la hizo darse la vuelta, vio que tenía los ojos inundados de lagrimas y que algunas caían libremente por su cara. Bronwyn se abrazó a Harry, para que la viera llorar, además de que necesitaba estar junto a alguien, a Harry nunca se le había dado bien consolar, no sabia que hacer o decir, solo pudo responder al abrazo de la chica, Harry supuso que lloraba por Robert, había visto cuanto le apreciaba la chica y incluso Harry que no tenia ni idea de medicina pudo observar que el hombre estaba bastante mal.

Bronwyn empezó a sollozar, estuvieron unos minutos más abrazados hasta que la chica se calmo y se separo de él, harry tuvo una sensación de perdida. La chica se había limpiado las lágrimas, pero no parecía querer tocar el tema.

-Será mejor que vayamos a Gringotts.- dijo Harry y Bronwyn le miro agradecida por no preguntarla porque lloraba.

Cuando llegaron allí se acercaron a uno de los mostradores.

-Buenos días.- dijo Bronwyn, aunque por el tono de su voz no tenían nada de buenos.- Nos gustaría visitar la cámara de Sirius Black.

-¿Y quienes son ustedes?- preguntó el gnomo.

-Seguro que Jhon Chatworth ya les anuncio nuestra llegada.

-No han contestado a mi pregunta.

-Yo soy Bronwyn Black y el es Harry Potter.

El gnomo llamó a otro gnomo para que los llevara hasta la cámara de Sirius. Una vez en la cámara, el gnomo les dijo que tenían una hora para mirar y coger lo que quisieran, pero que en una hora volvería a por ellos.

Harry iba a entrar a la cámara, pero Bronwyn parecía petrificada.

-¿Qué pasa?- la preguntó Harry.

-No quiero entrar ahí.- murmuro la chica.

-Bueno, seguro que Sirius querría que entráramos.

-No puedes saber eso¿y si no quería que entráramos?

-Jhon nos mando aquí por algo¿no?

Bronwyn se acerco insegura a Harry y los dos entraron juntos, estaba llena de dinero, algún que otro mueble y varias cajas.

Se dirigieron a las cajas que estaban más cerca y vieron un sobre con el sello de los Black y debajo del sello ponía "para Harry y Bronwyn" y al lado de la carta una caja como la que Bronwyn había abierto en San Mungo, Harry la cogió y la abrió, miro el amuleto y se dio cuenta de que era la parte que le faltaba al de Bronwyn, tenia el mismo color azul cielo que el de Bronwyn, Harry pensó que pasaría si los unían, pero luego recordó la historia de Robert y supo que el momento de unirlos estaba cerca, pero no era ese.

Harry se puso el collar y sintió un agradable calor recorriéndolo. Cogió el sobre, que Bronwyn miraba como si los fuera a atacar. Harry abrió el sobre con dedos temblorosos y saco un pergamino de dentro.

-Léelo en voz alta.- pidió, con ojos suplicantes, Bronwyn.

Harry empezó a leer:

Queridos Harry y Bronwyn:

Supongo que si estáis leyendo esto será porque, una vez más, las premoniciones de Bronwyn no han fallado.

Por la forma que Bronwyn contó lo que me pasaría, supongo que te sentirás culpable, Harry, pero ya te habrás dado cuenta de que yo sabía lo que me iba a pasar, espero que los dos estéis bien y que no os sintáis culpables por nada de lo que paso, ahora todo lo que hay en esta cámara es vuestro, no os podréis quejar. Supongo que Robert os habrá contado lo de los amuletos, si no lo ha hecho, ir inmediatamente a hablar con él, será mejor que deje ya de escribir, nunca me gustaron las despedidas, por cierto a parte de dinero en esta cámara están todas las propiedades de la familia Black, os las podéis repartir como queráis, mientras que dejéis Grimmauld place para la orden del fénix.

Con cariño.

Sirius Black.

Harry miro a Bronwyn que volvía a tener los ojos llorosos.

-¿Tienes premoniciones?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Si, aunque muy pocas, no se ni para que sirven, si nadie me hace caso.- Bronwyn miraba las montañas de dinero sin prestarlas atención.- Le dije a Jhon que pusiera a alguien vigilando la casa de Robert, porque les iban a atacar, no me hizo ni caso y Robert se esta muriendo en San Mungo y Judith estuvo secuestrada. Le dije a Sirius que no fuera al ministerio con la orden del fénix y no me izo ni caso.

Harry volvió a abrazar a Bronwyn que estaba tratando de controlar las lágrimas, aunque no sirvió de nada, porque cuando sintió los calidos brazos de Harry rodeándola las lágrimas salieron solas.

-Seguro que Sirius fue porque pensó que era lo correcto.- la murmuro.

-Aun no me has contado la profecía y me muero de ganas de saberla.- dijo la chica sin separarse de él.

* * *

Harry y Bronwyn acababan de salir de Gringotts, Harry había logrado no contarla la profecía en "the charmed" pero sabía que no era justo ocultársela, así que se la contó en Gringotts cuando ella se lo pidió. Cuando termino de contársela, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo vino el gnomo para sacarlos de allí.

Ahora se dirigían al Caldero Chorreante, para volver al cuartel de "the charmed", Bronwyn le había dicho que allí llamarían menos la atención al desaparecer.

Cuando estaban llegando al Caldero Chorreante escucharon una explosión detrás, los dos se dieron la vuelta con la varita en alto, vieron un montón de mortífagos con Voldemort a la cabeza y a Mathew Tate con algunos de sus demonios junto a Voldemort.

Harry y Bronwyn sabían que ellos no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra tantos enemigos.

-Debemos avisar a Jhon.- dijo Harry.

-De eso me encargo yo, tu asegúrate de que nadie ataca.- la chica puso su mano izquierda sobre la derecha, cerró los ojos y cinco segundos después los volvió a abrir.- No tardará mucho en mandar a alguien.

-Vaya, vaya, mira quienes están aquí.- dijo Voldemort que los acababa de ver.

-¿No te cansas de estar siempre en medio, Bronwyn?- preguntó Tate.

-Si estar en medio equivale molestarte a ti, me encanta estarlo.

-Hasta que consigas que te mate.

-Tú me vas a matar.- dijo con un gesto despectivo, a esas alturas Harry estaba muy sorprendido con la conversación.- No me hagas reír Matt, todo lo que sabes fue gracias a mi.

-He aprendido muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos encontramos.

Harry en ese momento entendió algo, la historia de la que hablaba Robert, ese era el momento del que hablaba, en el que había que unir los amuletos.

-Bronwyn,- murmuro Harry.- creo que ha llegado el momento de unir los amuletos.

-¡Claro!- exclamó ella.- No recordaba eso.

Los dos se pusieron lo más cerca posible y juntaron los dos amuletos, los amuletos cambiaron de color, de azul cielo a rojo sangre. Si al ponérselo los dos habían sentido calor, ahora se sentían muy bien y relajados, incluso más poderosos. Ambos notaron un doloroso pinchazo en la muñeca derecha, se las miraron, pero no tenían nada.

En ese momento llegó la orden "the charmed" y se acabaron las conversaciones, empezaron atacando los mortífagos ante la mirada burlona de los demonios, atacaban sin mirar a quien estaba claro que los magos los derrotarían rápido, los demonios ante las órdenes de Tate también atacaron, Harry y Bronwyn habían decidido defenderse de los demonios que estaban más cerca y se dieron cuenta de que luchando juntos serian difíciles de vencer.

Bronwyn en ese momento tomo una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida, aunque la costara la vida, iba a ayudar a Harry a ser el asesino en vez de victima y cuando un Black se proponía algo nadie se lo sacaba de la cabeza.

Harry sabía que necesitaba mucho más entrenamiento, no podía seguir dependiendo de tener suerte, sabía que Bronwyn le entrenaría bien, oyó a Bronwyn murmurar una palabrota y se dio cuenta de porque, Shido estaba a unos pasos y no tardaría mucho en tener que luchar contra Bronwyn.

Cuando Harry tuvo unos segundos miro alrededor, ya no quedaba casi nadie en pie, sabia que cuando los demonios morían se "evaporaban", y ya quedaban pocos de pie, en el suelo había bastantes cuerpos de mortífagos incluso miembros de "the charmed" Harry vio a Bellatrix Lestrange entre los que quedaban vivos, sabía que no quedaba nadie en Azkaban, ni siquiera dementores.

Se dirigió sin dudar hacia ella, pero antes de poderse acercar, Voldemort se cruzo en su camino y se acerco a él.

-¿Qué haces tan solito Potter? Pensé que no podías separarte de la traidora de Black.- Harry no contesto a eso, pero no se quedo callado.

-¿Cómo te sientes después de que seis niños vencieran a tus mejores mortífagos? Un duro golpe ¿No? Además de que te quedaste sin profecía.

-Por lo menos tú tampoco la oíste.- dijo con rabia.

-Si crees que no la se, es que eres más estupido de lo que aparentas.

Mathew Tate se había acercado a ellos y ordeno a Voldemort largarse, ya que el no pensaba exponer más demonios.

* * *

Ya solo faltaba una semana para que Harry tuviera que volver a Grimmauld Place, y no habían vuelto salir del cuartel, en realidad prácticamente no habían dejado de entrenar.

Harry había crecido unos centímetros ahora era un poco más alto que Bronwyn, también tenía mucho más marcados los músculos, por el entrenamiento y el pelo le había crecido un poco. Estaba agotado, acababa de terminar el entrenamiento con Bronwyn y la chica llevaba un par de días endureciendo el entrenamiento. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, donde había después del entrenamiento, ni si quiera se había movido, Bronwyn le miraba sin compasión.

-¿A sí piensas ganar a Voldemort?- le preguntó, con una dura mirada.

-No se porque te conté la profecía, como sigas entrenándome a si, no creo sobrevivir para el enfrentamiento con Voldemort.

La puerta se abrió y entró Draco. Con un movimiento de varita, bajo el volumen de la música, que estaba bastante alta.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Bronwyn molesta porque bajara el volumen.

-¿Habéis visto a Kiara?- preguntó tratando de parecer casual.

-¿Por?- preguntó Bronwyn divertida.

-Por nada. ¿Por qué me iba a interesar?

-No, por nada.- dijo Bronwyn.

-Esta en la enfermería, con Judith.- dijo Harry.

Draco salio de la sala.

-Levántate.

-¿Por?

-Para entrenar¿Para que quieres que te levante?

-Conociéndote, para cualquier cosa.

-Para estar cansado, te haces demasiado el gracioso.- dijo Bronwyn fingiendo estar molesta.

-¿Me vas a obliga a entrenar?- preguntó el chico poniendo cara de tristeza.

-Claro que si, dentro de una semana te vas, y quiero que puedas defenderte correctamente.

-Bronwyn dos cosas. Primera solo me voy dos días, luego seguiremos el entrenamiento y segunda voy a Grimmauld Place, allí nadie atacara.

-Yo que tú no me fiaría, no sabes lo que pasará.

-¿Crees que atacaran Grimmauld Place?

-Pues no lo sé, pero mejor que puedas defenderte.

-Ya puedo defenderme.

-Si estas tan seguro, no te importara enfrentarte a otro miembro de la orden.

-¿Contra quien?- preguntó él dudoso.

Bronwyn pensó en los posibles candidatos, primero pensó en Jhon, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado para esas cosas, pensó en algunas personas más, pero todos tenían alguna pega. Hasta que se le ocurrió.

-Shido.- dijo la chica mirando la cara de sorpresa de él, observo como pasaba de sorpresa a incredulidad.- Será mejor que vayas a descansar, mañana tendrás un duelo con Shido.

* * *

Harry pensó que su muerte había llegado, sabía que Shido era demasiado poderoso para él, después de todo Shido era medio demonio, sabía que no le mataría, pero hubiera preferido tener la boca cerrada y soportar el entrenamiento de Bronwyn.

Shido llego acompañado de Draco, el que no se perdería el duelo por nada del mundo.

-Venga, no tengo toda la vida.- dijo Shido de mal humor, Harry supuso que Bronwyn había hecho algo para obligarle a luchar en ese estupido duelo.

El primero en atacar fue Shido, Harry esquivo el hechizo y mando otro.

Llevaban cerca de una hora con el duelo, Bronwyn y Draco se habían sentado en el suelo y Harry y Shido seguían con el duelo, el único cambio era que habían dejado de mandarse hechizos para usar espadas.

Harry estaba agotado y Shido aun que no estaba tan agotado, también estaba cansado, un rato después Shido se arto de que eso no acabara y lanzo una pequeña bola de energía a Harry, que debido al agotamiento no pudo esquivar.

-Eso no es juego limpio.- dijo Harry, aun que estaba feliz porque por fin se había acabado el duelo.

-Si aun esperas que tus enemigos jueguen limpio, no te ha servido de nada el tiempo que has estado aquí.- dijo Shido antes de salir dando un portazo.

-Será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería.- dijo Bronwyn.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito dormir.

No le sirvió de nada protestar porque termino en la enfermería. Mary, la enfermera, hecho a Bronwyn y a Draco de allí.

La enfermera, una chica de unos veinte años, regordeta y muy simpática, llamada Mary Graham, hermano de Gavin, había dejado a Harry en una camilla para ir a buscar una poción, para que Harry recuperara las energías más rápido.

Harry miro el anillo que llevaba e el dedo anular de la mano derecha, se lo habían dado apenas una semana antes, Bronwyn le había explicado para que servia, esa era la forma por la que ella podía aparecer y desaparecer tan fácilmente y a través del anillo también podía comunicarse con la orden, la verdad es que el anillo era muy útil.

* * *

Faltaba un día para que Harry tuviera que volver a Grimmauld Place, cosa que no le apetecía nada.

Ahora estaba en una fiesta, sabía que la orden hacia fiestas de vez en cuando, según Bronwyn era para tener un buen rato de vez en cuando, estaban aprovechando esa fiesta como la despedida de Harry.

Bronwyn había hecho unas deliciosas bebidas, consistían en ron, con coca-cola y fanta de naranja. Cada uno tenia un vaso, a Bronwyn le había costado que Harry bebiera, pero como dijo la chica, un día es un día.

A Harry le había gustado la bebida, y ya se habían bebido varios vasos cada uno, por lo que iban medio borrachos, incluso se habían subido a una mesa a cantar, aun que Remus les bajo de allí por el bien de los dos.

Un par de horas después de eso, ya estaban completamente borrachos. Bronwyn iba a ir a por más bebidas, pero se tropezó con sus propios pies y si Harry un la hubiera agarrado habría terminado en el suelo.

-Que torpe soy, gracias por ayudarme.- dijo Bronwyn.- Ya me puedes soltar.- dijo al notar las manos de Harry aun en su cintura.

-¿Te molesta que te toque?- preguntó Harry.

-Claro que no, me puedes tocar cuando quieras.

Harry, que estaba borracho, pero no era tonto, la acerco hasta que estuvieron lo más juntos que podían, Bronwyn paso los brazos por el cuello del chico y le fue a dar un beso en la mejilla, pero Harry, por la proximidad o por la borrachera, no pudo evitar girar la cabeza para que sus labios se juntaran.

* * *

Harry se despertó y lo primero que noto fue que ese no era su habitación y lo segundo fue que había alguien en la cama con él, a Harry le vinieron borrosos recuerdos de la noche anterior, la bebida de Bronwyn, los dos subidos en una mesa contando y cuando agarró a Bronwyn para que no se cayera. Miro a ver quien había en la cama con él y casi le da un infarto al observar que era Bronwyn. La pregunta era ¿Cómo habían acabado los dos en la misma cama?

Harry se acerco a Bronwyn para despertarla. Cuando la chica despertó se sentó en la cama con un gesto sorprendido.

A Bronwyn se la resbalo un poco la sabana y Harry observo que la chica estaba en ropa interior, miro a ver si él llevaba algo aparte de la ropa interior pero no tuvo suerte, en ese momento se le ocurrió una pregunta mejor que la anterior ¿Qué habían hecho esa noche?

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Bronwyn tapándose con la sabana.

-Estas medio desnuda, conmigo en una cama ¿Y te preocupas por la hora?

-Si.- dijo pasando por encima de Harry que no pudo evitar que se le acelerara el corazón, cogió el despertador de la mesilla, marcaba las 18:50.- Joder, Potter, vete a duchar tenemos diez minutos para llegar al callejón Diagon.

* * *

Habían llegado cinco minutos tarde y la resaca que tenían Harry y Bronwyn no ayudaba a mejorar su humor.

Draco y Kiara habían decidido acompañarlos, y los dos junto con Bronwyn llevaban la cara tapada.

Aparecieron frente a Dumbledore y algunos miembros de la orden del fénix, entre ellos Remus y Tonks.

-Por fin.- dijo Dumbledore.- Ya pensaba que no vendrías, Harry. Será mejor que volvamos al cuartel.

Harry se giro para despedirse de sus amigos, primero se acerco a Draco, se estrecharon la mano.

-Espero haber cumplido lo que te prometí el primer día.- Harry sabia que se refería a lo de que era bueno y que se lo iba a demostrar.

-Si que lo has conseguido.

Luego se acerco a Kiara que se abrazo a él.

-Nos veremos pronto Harry, no dejes que te saquen de quicio.- dijo mirando a la orden del fénix que lo miraban impacientes.

Harry se acerco a Bronwyn, no sabía que hacer, después de lo de la noche anterior. Pero Bronwyn le abrazo.

-Nos veremos en el andén, Potter.- le susurro la chica, para que los de la orden del fénix no la escucharan, trato de parecer indiferente, pero fracaso.

-Te echaré de menos, estos dos días.- murmuro Harry con tristeza.- Por cierto¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas de anoche?

-Cuando nos empezamos a besar. ¿Tu?

-Lo mismo.

-Potter,- dijo Draco divertido.- sabemos que os queréis mucho, pero es hora de que volvamos.- Harry se sonrojo, y Bronwyn para suerte de ella llevaba la cara tapada.

-Vale que tú pases de salir con ninguna chica, pero deja a Harry que se divierta.- dijo Kiara molesta, porque se hubiera cargado el momento "romántico"

-Que pase de salir contigo no significa que pase de salir con chicas.- contesto Draco.

-Mejor llévatelos, antes de que se maten.

Los tres desaparecieron y Harry se acerco a Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo sabemos que de verdad es él?- le preguntó un hombre que Harry no conocía a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore entró en la mente de Harry, y él no se lo impidió, pero cada vez que llegaba a un recuerdo que Harry no quería mostrar, metía recuerdos tontos por medio.

-Es él.- dijo Dumbledore satisfecho.

Harry oculto una sonrisa divertida, estaba claro que Dumbledore pensaba que no había aprendido oclumancia, bueno él no le iba a desmentir.

Dumbledore le dio un translador a Harry que le llevo directo a Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Por fin! Ya e terminado el capitulo, creía que no se acababa nunca xD. Bueno espero que os haya gustado y siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, dejadme reviews por fa ¡k me hacen ilusión! xD.

Ahora la respuesta a los reviews:

**Vickypotter007black: **Hola nena! Bueno antes k nada, Shido esta con la orden "the charmed" lo único k no se le puede denominar como alguien exactamente bueno, me explico, el es bueno, pero no le importa matar... y de tu segunda duda, originalmente kiere los poderes de Harry, pero si le llega algo de Voldemort no se va a kejar, jejejeje. Espero haberme librado de k me mates XD. Bss wapa y espero otro review!

**aloromora: **Hola wapa! Mas o menos lo has entendido todo, no? Bueno espero k este capitulo te guste y k me dejes mas reviews :-p. Dime lo k no entiendas k yo te lo explico XD. Bss.

**Marc: **Hola! Me alegra k te gustara, mandame otro review diciendome lo k te a parecido el capitulo. Bss y gracias por leer.

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: **Hola nena! No se te ocurria un nick mas difícil? Menos mas k existe lo de copiar pegar si no... Bueno tu no te preocupes por lo de los nombres, a mi tb se me olvidan algunos y eso k es mi fic xD. Me encantan las mezclas xD. Shido es bueno, pero ya saldra más, tengo muchos planes para él muhahahaha, me he pasado toda la mñ escribiendo y estoy algo afectada xD. Lo de k Bronwyn es hija de Sirius ya lo as certificado en este capitulo, no? Bueno me alegra k te guste, mejor te dejo ya k ya he dicho suficientes paridas por oy. Besosssssss.

**bego: **Hola! Bueno espero k este capitulo te haya gustado, reconozco k los dos primeros eran un poco rollos. Bss y espero k leas el capitulo y me digas k te parece.

**Martita: **Hola nena! No se a kien me recuerdan estos dos borrachos! Solo les ha faltado intentar andar recto para ser igual k nosotras! xD No he dejado mucha emoción al final de este capitulo, no? El proximo intentare tardar menos y dejo de contarte mi vida, porque toy hablando contigo xD. Bss wapa y mas te vale dejarme otro review, pero sin presión, eh!

**Aliena88: **Hola wapa! Ya he actualizado, me ha costado terminar el capitulo, me alegra k te guste, espero k este capitulo resuelva tus dudas sobre "the charmed" si no lo ha hecho tu me preguntas k yo te cuento lo k kieras! No he tardado tanto como tu en actualizar, no? Bueno te dejo k no se k mas decirte. Bss y espero k este capitulo te guste!

**Liz Bennet:** Hola nena! Me alegra k te gustara el capitulo anterior, y espero k este te guste mucho más! Ahora solucionando tus dudas, no me molesta k me preguntes, al contrario me encanta, pork si no, no se k decir en la respuesta de los reviews xD. Haber Mathew es el rey del inframundo, y se a aliado con Voldemort y no esk este de su parte si no k los dos kieren k el mal gane y esa es la mejor forma de conseguirlo. De k conoce a Shido no te lo puedo decir, pero saldrá en otro capitulo, dentro de algún tiempo, esk si te lo cuento pierde la gracia xD. Y Jhon es uno de los jefes de "the charmed" digamos k ay varios jefes cada uno destinado en un país, bueno eso también saldrá en otro capitulo xD. Si algunos nombres los sake de embrujadas, esk pa inventar nombres soy mu mala jejejeje. Y lo k ace Melinda en la orden tampoco te lo puedo contar, lo único k te puedo decir esk no es ningún familiar de Bronwyn. Pedazo de contestación, te kejaras! Bss wapa y espero otro review.

**HermySiriusBlack: **Hola wapa, me alegra k te guste! Bueno espero k leas este capitulo y me dejes un review! Bss nena y ya hablaremos!


	4. LA VUELTA A HOGWARTS

**Hola! Antes k nada ya sabéis k casi nada me pertenece...**

**Y kiero dedicarle esta capitulo a Marta, por to lo que me ayuda siempre! Y porque sin ella seguro que sin ella no hubiera publicado este capitulo tan pronto, gracias por todo nena!**

**Y tambien gracias a Cris y a Paloma k me han ayudado a escribir un poco de este capitulo.**

**4.- LA VUELTA A HOGWARTS**

Harry ya había llegado a Grimmauld Place y para su desgracia en la orden "the charmed" no le habían enseñado a mantenerse de pie después de usar un translador, a si que se levanto del suelo, caerse no había ayudado a mejorar su humor.

Harry supuso que estaban todos reunidos para escuchar su relato, porque no estaban ni Ron ni Hermione.

Harry tenía una gran resaca pero lo disimulo bien.

-Siéntate Harry.- pidió Dumbledore.

Harry se sentó entre Remus y Tonks. Dumbledore se fijo en lo cambiado que estaba Harry, y no solo físicamente, también parecía más seguro de si mismo y sus ojos, ahora parecían fríos y sin sentimientos, aun que eso era porque Dumbledore no había visto la calidez y el cariño que miraba a Bronwyn, o a cualquier otro miembro de "the charmed".

-Potter, por fin apareces.- dijo Snape, aunque se notaba, por el tono de su voz, que prefería no volver a verle.

-Me hecho de menos, profesor.- dijo con burla.

-Sigue siendo tan arrogante, Potter y acabaras como tu padre y tu adorado padrino.

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer o decir nada, Snape estaba en el suelo a varios metros, medio inconsciente.

-Mejor no hable mal de nadie muerto, profesor.- dijo Harry, que le miraba tranquilamente, sabía que no tenía que haber hecho nada, pero no le apetecía soportar a Snape, y eso le haría estar callado un rato. Después de socorrer a Snape, que lo único que tenía herido era su ego, Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

-¿Dónde has estado, Harry?

-Creí que eso estaba claro, en el cuartel general de "the charmed". ¿Alguna estupida pregunta más o puedo ir a ver a Ron y Hermione?

-¿Qué has hecho allí?

-Aprender.- dijo Harry aburrido.

-¿Y se puede saber que te han enseñado allí?

-Que no hay que hacer prisioneros.- dijo Harry molesto por él interrogatorio.- Aprendí hechizos útiles en una guerra.

Bueno no era del todo mentira, había aprendido hechizos, magia sin varita, a manejar armas, como espadas, cuchillos, dagas...

-Según los que estaban aquí el día que desapareciste, te fuiste porque quisiste.

-Y según Jhon, si usted hubiera cumplido su parte del trato ellos no tendrían que haber venido.- Dumbledore palideció, no quería que Harry se enterara de eso.- Me contaron muchas cosas allí, a si que mejor deje de mentir, profesor.

Harry fue hacia la habitación que compartía con Ron, supuso que sus amigos estarían allí. Entro en la habitación y sus amigos se le quedaron mirando como si no se creyeran que era él.

-Yo me esperaba un recibimiento más cariñoso, pero supongo que esto es todo ¿No?- dijo divertido.

Hermione se abrazo a él igual que Ginny y Ron se acerco a él y también le abrazo cuando las chicas le soltaron.

-¿Dónde has estado Harry?- preguntó Ginny.

-¿No os lo a contado Dumbledore?

-Si, pero nos pareció raro lo k nos contó.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué tienes en el cuello?- preguntó Ron.

Harry se dirigió al espejo y vio una marquita en su cuello, Harry suspiro, sabia que era un chupetón. Trato de recordar la noche anterior, pero lo último que recordaba era haberse besado con Bronwyn, cosa de la que no se arrepentía, lo volvería a hacer si pudiera, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y trato de desviar sus pensamientos, se giro hacia sus amigos que le miraban con preocupación.

-Es un moratón.- mintió el chico, la verdad no se le había ocurrido nada mejor.

-------------------------

Bronwyn se paseaba por su habitación como un león enjaulado, se había puesto el disco de Pereza, pero ni eso la tranquilizaba.

Se paro frente al espejo y se quedo mirando el chupetón que Harry la había hecho, trato de recordar algo, pero su mente no parecía querer recordarlo.

Bronwyn echaba de menos a Harry, la verdad es que ahora que Harry no estaba se aburría bastante, y eso que se acababa de ir, habría pasado una hora como máximo.

Bronwyn se sentó en la cama, noto un pinchazo en si muñeca derecha, eso ya lo había sentido antes, miro su muñeca, no tenía nada, como la otra vez, miró el collar, que cuando acabo la anterior batalla se había vuelto otra vez azul, pero para sorpresa de la chica volvía ser rojo sangre.

-------------------

Ron, Hermione y Ginny empezaron a hacerle preguntas a Harry, tipo¿Dónde has estado¿Por qué te fuiste¿Por qué no escribiste?

Pero no le daban tiempo a responder. Harry se sentó en la cama, divertido por la actitud de sus amigos.

Harry sintió un pinchazo en la muñeca, se miro la muñeca, pero no tenía nada.

-¿Y ese collar, Harry¿Antes no era de otro color?- preguntó Hermione.

Harry miro el amuleto, Hermione llevaba razón, ahora estaba rojo sangre, eso a Harry le dio mala espina.

En ese momento la señora Weasley subió para avisarles de que ya estaba la cena preparada, Harry dijo que no tenía hambre y que prefería quedarse durmiendo.

Cuando todos salieron de la habitación, Harry contacto con Bronwyn a través del anillo, la chica apareció en la habitación.

-¿Has notado eso? El pinchazo en la muñeca.- especifico la chica.

-Si no lo hubiera sentido, no te hubiera llamado.

-Ya, bueno, te eche de menos.- murmuro la chica, Harry no estuvo muy seguro de haberla oído bien.

Bronwyn ahogo una exclamación de dolor, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se empezó a acariciar las sienes. Harry no sabía lo que la pasaba, pero parecía sufrir, porque había cerrado los ojos con fuerza. Harry no sabía que hacer que la pasaba, pero la chica parecía sufrir, porque había cerrado los ojos con fuerza.

Harry no sabía que hacer, pero la chica de pronto abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó él.

-Era una premonición. Van a atacar Privet Drive.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a avisar a Jhon, no te muevas de aquí.

-¿Van a atacar a mis tíos y quieres que me quede parado?

-No, puedes moverte si quieres. Lo que no puedes es salir de aquí.

-Que graciosa. Vale ves a avisar a Jhon, pero date prisa, no quiero que muera nadie.

Bronwyn se iba a ir, pero sabia que Harry no se quedaría quieto, mientras supiera que podía hacer algo.

-Esta bien, vamos.

Harry y Bronwyn aparecieron en el cuartel de "the charmed", más concretamente aparecieron en frente del despacho de Jhon.

Bronwyn llamó y entró sin esperar respuesta, algo típico en ella. No dio tiempo a Jhon de decir nada.

-Van a atacar Privet Drive.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Jhon.

-¿Qué importa eso?-dijo Harry.

-Serán muchos, quizás deberíamos avisar a la orden del fénix.- dijo Bronwyn.

-Bronwyn, sabes de sobra que no colaboramos con la orden del fénix.

-Si, quizás ese sea el problema.- dijo Harry.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Jhon.

-Se refiere a que si demonios y mortífagos están colaborando¿no debemos colaborar nosotros con la orden del fénix?

-Está bien, mandare a alguien a vigilar Privet Drive, podéis avisar a quien queráis, pero no esperéis que colabore con Dumbledore.- dijo Jhon molesto.

Harry y Bronwyn aparecieron en la habitación de Harry, bajaron rápidamente las escaleras, Bronwyn se había tapado la cara, no era el momento de delatarse, iban haciendo bastante ruido, por lo que la señora Black se puso a gritar, Dumbledore y todos los que en ese momento estaban cenando salieron de la cocina a ver que pasaba.

-Van a atacar Privet Drive.- informo Harry.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-¿Eso que importa?- preguntó Bronwyn.- ¿No hemos tenido esta conversación antes?- le murmuro a Harry, pero todos la oyeron.

-Si, todos preguntan lo mismo, les interesa más meter las narices donde no les llaman que actuar.- dijo Harry molesto.

-¿Cuándo van a atacar?- preguntó Remus.

-No estamos seguros, peroné no creo que tarden mucho.- contestó Bronwyn.

-Solo os queríamos avisar, podéis creernos o no, pero nosotros vamos allí.- dijo Harry.

-¿Y cuando has decidido que tú te vienes?- le preguntó Bronwyn.

-Hace un rato.- dijo Harry tranquilamente.- No te molestes en protestar.- pidió Harry.

-No pensaba decir nada, de todas formas vas a hacer lo que quieras.

-Igual que tú¿no?

-Vamos, antes de que cambie de idea.

Dumbledore iba a decir algo, pero Bronwyn y Harry desaparecieron antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

Aparecieron delante del número 4 de Privet Drive. Bronwyn se acerco a paso rápido a la puerta y dio un paso hacia atrás dejando a Harry que hablara, después de todo era su familia.

Abrió la puerta Dudley que al ver a Harry llamó rápidamente a su padre.

-¿Qué haces aquí, anormal?- dijo su tío.

-Salvaros vuestra desagradecida vida ¿Me vas a explicar el plan?- preguntó Harry a Bronwyn.

Claro, desde la ventana de tu habitación se ve la calle entera, vigilaremos desde allí hasta que lleguen y podamos hacer algo mejor.

-¿Y te crees que ellos nos van a dejar entrar sin poner pegas?- preguntó Harry.

-Bueno, más les vale, es eso o dejarnos pasar a la fuerza.

-Creo que van a preferir la segunda, cualquier cosa con tal de molestar.

-Usted elige.- dijo Bronwyn con voz fría, se abrió un poco la capa de la orden, dejando ver la espada.

-Po...podéis pasar.- tartamudeo tío Vernon.- ¡Pero no montéis escándalo!- exclamó tratando de parecer autoritario.

Harry y Bronwyn entraron y cerraron la puerta, vieron a tío Vernon meterse en la cocina, ellos se subieron a la habitación.

Estuvieron un rato mirando por la ventana, sin hablar, hasta que los Mortífagos y demonios aparecieron. Eran más que la última vez, Harry miro a Bronwyn esperando a que se moviera de la ventana, pero esta parecía esperar a algo.

-¿Por qué no bajamos?- preguntó Harry.

-Estoy esperando a que aparezca "the charmed" o la orden del fénix tú y yo solos no duraremos ni dos minutos.

La orden "the charmed" apareció en ese momento y la orden del fénix tardó menos de un minuto.

Harry y Bronwyn aparecieron en la calle. Cerca de un grupo de mortífagos.

Los mortífagos no dudaron en atacar y Harry y Bronwyn se defendían bastante bien. Algunos demonios también se habían acercado a ellos.

-¿Por qué siempre estáis en medio?- preguntó una voz fría detrás de ellos, Mathew Tate los miraba con odio.

-Eres tú el que estas donde no debes.- contestó Bronwyn.

-Deberías dejar de meterte donde no te llaman.- la dijo Tate.

-Y tú deberías dejar de atacar a la gente inocente.- contestó la chica.

-¿Inocentes¿Desde cuando te preocupas por los demás?- preguntó Tate con burla.

-¿Y desde cuando a ti te interesa mi vida?- preguntó con odio.

-Siempre me ha interesado.

-Pues deberías dejar de interesarte por ella, yo apoyo al bien...

-No por mucho tiempo.- cortó Tate.

-¿Y en que te basas para asegurar eso?

-En que te conozco desde que tenías cinco años.

-No me conoces tanto como crees.

En ese momento se acabaron las conversaciones, Harry había escuchado la conversación y estaba muy sorprendido. ¿Por qué Tate conocía a Bronwyn?

Harry y Bronwyn se defendían como podían, ante la divertida mirada de Tate, al que nadie atacaba, por algún misterioso motivo.

-------------------------------------

Harry estaba delante del espejo, evaluando sus heridas, se acababa de duchar, por lo que tenia el pelo mojado.

En media hora tendrían que ir a King Cross. Tenían muchas ganas de volver a ver a Bronwyn y sabía que ella estaría allí.

La lucha no había terminado muy bien, habían muerto varios muggles, también habían muerto miembros de "the charmed" y miembros de la orden del fénix, al igual que mortífagos y demonios.

Bronwyn y Harry tampoco habían salido indemnes, Bronwyn se había llevado algunos cortes superficiales, el único más profundo había sido en la ceja y harry tenía también varios cortes y moratones, y el labio partido, algunos miembros de la orden del fénix habían querido curarle, pero el se había negado.

----------------------------------------------------

Harry estaba buscando un compartimiento vació, Ron y Hermione habían ido al compartimento de prefectos.

Cuando Harry encontró un compartimento vació, pasó y se sentó.

Harry se empezó a preocupar, faltaban dos minutos para las once y Bronwyn no llegaba.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Bronwyn divertida desde la puerta.

-Más te vale que entre.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, cosa que no debería haber echo, porque la herida del labio se le tenso y le empezó a doler de nuevo.

Bronwyn entró, guardo sus cosas y se sentó frente a Harry.

-Iba a preguntarte por tus heridas, pero ya veo que te duele.

-He tenido heridas peores.- aseguro el chico.- ¿Qué tal tu ceja?

-Sobreviviré. ¿Algo interesante en Grimmauld Place?

-La verdad es que entre que no me dejaban entrar en las reuniones y que Ron y Hermione no dejaban de hacerme preguntas, no me he enterado de nada.

-Qué yo sepa tampoco a pasado nada nuevo, a si que no te has perdido mucho.

Estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, un rato, hasta que la puerta se abrió y vieron a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

-¡Pero mirad quien esta aquí! El cara rajada y la traidora de mi prima.

-Lárgate Malfoy, no estoy de humor para soportar tus idioteces.- dijo Bronwyn y Harry se dio cuenta de que o era muy buena actriz o estaba enfadad con Draco.

En ese momento llegaron Ron y Hermione, Draco iba a decir algo, pero ante la dura mirada de Bronwyn se fue.

Harry hubiera querido preguntar a Bronwyn que la pasaba con Draco, pero con Ron y Hermione delante no pudo decir nada.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, Bronwyn dijo que ese año se había mudado de España a Inglaterra, por lo que se cambio a Hogwarts.

Cuando se bajaron en la parada de Hogsmeade, Bronwyn tuvo que irse con los de primero y Harry, Ron y Hermione se montaron en un carruaje. Harry se quedo mirando uno de los Thestrals y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos del año anterior.

Harry se alegro de llegar a Hogwarts, se fueron al Gran Comedor.

Harry estaba impaciente porque llegara Bronwyn, Harry quería que la chica fuera a Griffyndor, pero ¿Qué pasaría si iba a otra casa?

Entraron los asustados niños de primero y Bronwyn detrás de ellos. Fueron seleccionando a los de primero, Harry miro a Bronwyn, la chica tenía cara de aburrimiento, Harry se dio cuenta de que algunos chicos miraban a Bronwyn con interés, cosa que le molesto bastante.

Cuando seleccionaron al último niño, el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y empezó a hablar.

-Bienvenidos un año más, debéis saber que este año se nos unirá una alumna nueva a sexto curso, Bronwyn Black.

Bronwyn se acerco al sombrero seleccionador, vio la mirada preocupante de Harry sobre ella, por lo que le dedico una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó el sombrero seleccionador en su cabeza.- Como algunos de tus antepasados Black, no estarías mal en Slytherin, pero no es allí donde debes estar, aunque estarías a gusto en esa casa, también estoy seguro de que estarías bien en cualquiera de las casas.

-Tendrás que elegir alguna¿no?- pensó Bronwyn.

-Ya lo tengo claro. GRYFFINDOR.

La mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió a Bronwyn. La chica se sentó al lado de Harry.

-Me alegro de que estés en Gryffindor.- dijo Harry.

Bronwyn sonrió agradecida. Dumbledore se puso de pie y empezó a hablar.

-Antes de cenar quiero recordar que el bosque prohibido esta totalmente prohibido para todos los alumnos y también quiero presentar al nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras: Alexander MacArran.- todos menos Bronwyn y algunos Slytherin aplaudieron.

-Dime que no es él.- murmuro Bronwyn a Harry.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry.

-¡Ahora todos a cenar!- exclamó Dumbledore.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Ron y Hermione fueron a guiar a los de primero a la sala común. Y Harry fue con Bronwyn.

Llegaron a la sala común y se sentaron a esperar a Ron y Hermione.

-¿Ya conocías al profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras?- preguntó Harry.

-Es mi tío.- dijo Bronwyn con la mirada fija en el fuego.

-¿Y no te gusta que sea profesor aquí?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Harry,- dijo Bronwyn dirigiendo su mirada al chico.- él y yo no nos llevamos precisamente bien. Siempre terminamos discutiendo.

-----------------------------------------------

Harry, Bronwyn, Hermione y Ron se dirigían al gran comedor, Bronwyn se quedo parada, Harry la miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Bronwyn con voz fría, Harry, Ron y Hermione la miraron sorprendidos.

-Hablar contigo.- dijo una voz detrás, todos menos Bronwyn se giraron sorprendidos, apoyado en la pared estaba Alexander MacArran, el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Ir al Gran Comedor, nos vemos allí.- pidió Bronwyn.

-¿Segura?

-Claro.- Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron al Gran Comedor, Bronwyn se giro hacia Alexander.- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sin mucha amabilidad.

-Pasa.- dijo señalando la puerta en la que estaba apoyado.

La chica entro y se apoyo en una de las mesas.

-Dime lo que te de la gana. No tengo todo el día.

-No podemos estar así todo el curso.

-Así ¿Cómo?

-Como el perro y el gato. No puedes odiarme toda la vida.

-Eso ya lo veremos. ¿Algo más?- preguntó con frialdad.

-Si¿Dónde esta Melinda Warren?

-¿Por qué?

-Eso no te incumbe. Bonita forma de evitar que te odie.

-Su madre era escocesa, debería volver con su familia.

-Sus padres estás muertos y ella está bien donde esta.

Bronwyn salio de la sala y fue al Gran Comedor. Llego al Gran Comedor y se dejo caer en una silla al lado de Harry.

-Toma tu horario.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Tenemos todas las clases con Slytherin?- pregunto Bronwyn sorprendida.

-Si, al haber pocos alumnos los ponen a todos juntos.- informó Hermione.

Se dirigieron a pociones, aunque a ninguno lo apetecia dar esa clase. Pero a Bronwyn la apetecia aun menos la clase que tocaba después de pociones: defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Llegaron a la mazmorra de pociones, Snape todavía no había llegado. Malfoy ya estba allí junto con Crabbe y Goyle.

-¡La panda de traidores a llegado!- exclamo Malfoy haciendo reír a sus amigos.

-¿Qué tal tu padre Malfoy? Oí que escapo de Azkaban. Una pena que vuelva a estar libre.- dijo Bronwyn.

-¿Por qué no te preocupas de tu madre, Black?- dijo Malfoy, y Harry supo que Draco sabia algo que ellos ignoraban.- Oí que no sale de casa.

Harry en ese momento lo entendió, la habían estado vigilando y por la repentina palidez de Bronwyn, ella también lo sabía.

En ese momento llego Snape y tuvieron que dar clase.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

Bueno antes que nada decir que no me a gustado como me a kedado el capitulo, asi k lo siento si os he aburrido! Intentare hacer el siguiente mucho mejor!

Ahora la respuesta a los reviews:

**Martita:** Hola nena! No he tardado mucho en actualizar, no:-p, te diría lo k les va a pasar a Harry y Bronwyn pero como k le kitaria emoción, XD. Haber si me dejas los reviews mas largos! Bueno por lo menos dejas XD, tu me entiendes, jejeje. Espero k te guste este capitulo, aunk a mi particularmente no me gusta nada, pero esk nunca me gusta lo k escribo, mi gran defecto XD. Bueno wapa te dejo ya k no se k ponerte!

**aloromora: **Hola wapa! Te he dicho k me encanta tu review? Bueno pos si no te lo he dicho ya lo sabes! XD. Me alegra k te guste el capitulo. Bueno, analizando tu review XD, intentare darte una explicación a todo. Normal k Bronwyn tenga carácter, es hija de Sirius, la viene de familia, XD, y la forma de contestar a Jhon... pa eso no tengo explicación, XD. No esk Dumbledore me caiga mal, esk no le perdono k no le contara la profecia antes a Harry, y lo del trato, supongo k es por la mania k tiene de sobreproteger a Harry. Bueno el canto del loco me encanta, no pude evitar ponerlo, XD, si el chico tiene mucha capacidad de aprendizaje, XD, pero esk tenian poco tiempo y muchas cosas k aprender, de todas formas a ver kien lleva la contraria a Bronwyn, XD. Sip Susan es la madre de Bronwyn salia al final del tema dos, por si kieres mirarlo. Creo k no explik mucho kien era Robert, pero pa el caso, si era amigo de Lily, tp es muy importante kien sea, solo importa la historia k conto. Bueno la historia del amuleto es un poco liosa, me costo un monton escribirla, la escribi un monton de veces antes de k me kedara bien. Me alegra k te guste la carta de Sirius, pork a mi no me gusta nada, keria poner muchas cosas y al final no puse na interesante, XD. A saber con kien se a juntado pa tener premoniciones, yo diria k fue más con las embrujadas k con Trelawny, XD. No es difícil dejar el ego de Voldemort por los suelos, XD, es mu débil pa mi gusto, XD. Tate es el rey del inframundo, o sea se, el demonio más poderoso. Bueno lo del amuleto sale en este capitulo, la idea es k de juego, XD, con lo k me costo inventarme la historia del amuleto, habra k aprovechar, XD. Y lo de k estan destinados a luchar juntos... ya lo descubriras, XD. No era una orden, no en el sentido estricto, pero si Voldemort tenia más posibilidades de vencer esa batalla era por el apollo de los demonios, entonces si Tate se retiraba, los demonios lógicamente se iban con el, y dejaban a Voldemort solo con los mortífagos, cosa k a Voldemort no le interesaba nada, kedarse solo en la batalla. Esk Bronwyn es de naturaleza borde, no necesita escusas, pero casi siempre lleva razón, si cuando dice las cosas es por algo. Bueno como comprenderas no me puedo chivar de si Draco esta por Kiara o no, pero recuerda k los tios no tienen logica, XD. Solo dos veces? yo creo k no la va volver ni a llevar la contraria XD, tp fue pa tanto el duelo, ya volvera a las andadas, este chico es asi XD. Lo del anillo, yo te lo regalaria, pero no existe, XD, seria gracioso verte estilo Gollum, XD. Pero si casi no se acuerdan de na, no les a servido de mucho, a k acen buena pareja? Harry es más sensato casi siempre, digamos k Bronwyn estaba en algo parecido al Shock. A mi me cae bien muchas veces, pero eske el niñito a veces toca los cojones k da gusto, XD. Bueno cuando se estan despidiendo esta un poco de coña con Harry y Bronwyn, y con Kiara siempre es borde, yo creo k acertabas más con lo de disimular kon la peor forma k con lo de k entendiste mal, XD, a la estaras feliz, k ya te lo he cascado, XD. A mi no me cae muy bien en general pero como te he dicho antes no creo k le perdone nunca k Sirius muriera y el no hiciera na pa evitarlo. Joder un poco más y te cuento mi vida XD, aunk pa eso ya esta el msn, bueno ya lo dejo k al final es más larga la contestación k el capitulo, XD. Espero otro review así de largo o más en este capitulo. Bss wapa y a ver si hablamos pronto!

**Vickypotter007black: **Hola nena! A saber lo k te piensas, k tienes la mente mu sucia, XD, es coña. Espero otro review en este capitulo, y espero k te guste más k el anterior! Bss wapa.

**Marc: **Hola! Me gusta k te guste, la verdad k cuando escribi la historia no pense k fuera a gustar, no se me da mu bien escribir. Y me alegra k te guste la pareja Harry-Bronwyn, pork estoy comprobando k Bronwyn no cae muy bien, XD. Dejame otro review diciendome lo k te parece este capitulo! Bss y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Liz Bennet: **Hola wapa! Bueno alguna de tus preguntas an kedado respondidas con este capitulo, no? En Grimmauld Place, básicamente no ha hecho na k no pudiera hacer en otro sitio, XD. Y lo de Sirius, si te lees el pesimo summary k escribi, seguro k resuelves tus dudas XD. Pos me da k te voy a seguir calentando la cabeza, me encantan los lios, XD. Bueno nena te dejo ya, k no se k ponerte, y a ver si ablamos más por el msn!

**shiras kino: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! Dejalos k se emborraches y vivan la vida k son dos días! Y con un loco asesino (voldemort) detrás de Harry puede ser menos de un día XD! Bueno k muchas gracias por tu review y k espero otro en este capitulo, pa saber tu opinión!

**Aliena88: **Hola nena! Bueno yo nunca me he kedado dormida después de emborracharme, no e llegado a tanto XD. Bueno seguro k juntos están, algun día de estos, pero lo de trankilitos... haces bien en dudarlo XD. Gracias por tu apoyo y me alegro de k te guste! Bss y espero otro review!

**Ginny Evans B.: **Hola! Me alegra k te guste, no es tan raro el nombre! Y no es wendy es Bronwyn, pero bueno paloma, tu a tu bola XD. Dejame otro review, ok? Bss wapa!

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: **Hola wapa! Me alegra haberte enganchado! Aki esta la continuación, bueno lo de Sirius ya te lo dije, no? Y lo k hicieron, ejemmm, te lo tengo k explicar? Es broma, ya lo averiguaras! No seas impaciente! Bss nena! Y espero tu review en este capitulo!

**Yare: **Hola nena! Me alegra k te guste! Espero k aprovaras el examen ;-), y me alegra de k te guste, con lo mala k soy pa escribir reviews y la de paridas k escribo en la historia, verdad? XD Espero más reviews tuyos! Bss wapa!

**SILVIA:** Hola wapisima! K tal? Me alegro de k te guste el fic, y espero k sigas leyendo! Esk como no tengo na k hacer en clase se me ocurren estas cosas, XD. Tu tb me caes muy bien y espero hablar más contigo k ya no hablamos nunca! Bss nena!

Y ya esta! espero más reviews, aunk sean criticas! Bss y espero que os haya gustado mucho el capitulo!


	5. PLANES

Hola! Por fin he actualizado! Ya era hora, esk he estado muy ocupada con los examenes y to eso.

Uhmm sabeis k no me pertenece casi na...

Ahora os dejo con el capitulo, que es bastante corto, pero esk no e tenio tiempo pa mas!

**5. PLANES**

Harry, Bronwyn, Hermione y Ron se dirigían a Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Bronwyn, iba protestando, porque no quería estar cerca de su tío.

La chica hartó tanto a Harry, que la tapo la boca. Bronwyn se soltó bruscamente, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Por qué quería hablar antes contigo?- preguntó Ron.

-Quería ver a una amiga.

-¿Qué amiga?- preguntó Harry.

-A Melinda.- dijo Bronwyn, Harry la miro sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?

-No me lo ha dicho.

-¿Quién es Melinda?- preguntó Hermione.- ¿Y de que la conoces?- preguntó a Harry.

-Es una amiga- contestó Bronwyn mirando con complicidad a Harry.- él no la conoce.

Para desgracia de Bronwyn llegaron frente a la puerta de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Harry la cogió con suavidad de la mano y la obligo a entrar.

A petición de Hermione los cuatro se sentaron en primera fila.

-Buenos días alumnos.- dijo el profesor.

-Y alumnas.- replico Bronwyn.

-Por supuesto.- reconoció el profesor con una sonrisa.- Antes de nada, no quiero que me llaméis profesor, ni que me habléis de usted, a quien no me llame Alex no le prestaré atención. ¿Alguna duda?

Siguieron Hablando de lo que habían dado cursos anteriores el resto de la clase.

* * *

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala común, esa tarde no tenían clases por lo que estaban hablando tranquilamente, o al menos Ron y Hermione hablaban tranquilos, Harry estaba preocupado por Bronwyn, se había ido después de la comida, según ella a conocer el castillo, pero Harry estaba seguro de que se había ido a ver a su madre, el comentario de Draco la había preocupado.

* * *

Bronwyn apareció en el castillo Montgomery sabía que su madre estaría allí. 

Subió a la habitación de Susan llamó y sin esperar respuesta entró, lo que vio la dejó helada, jamás hubiera esperado algo así.

Su madre estaba frente al espejo, con la camiseta un poco levantada y la mano sobre un algo abultado vientre.

-¿De cuanto estás?

-De casi cinco meses.

-¿Quién lo sabe?

-Aparte de ti, nadie.- se sentó en la cama y espero a que Bronwyn hiciera lo mismo.- ¿Por qué has venido?

-Alguien te está vigilando, solo quería que lo supieras. Deberías contárselo a Jhon.

-No podrá hacer nada si me vigilan.

-No hablaba de eso.

-¿Quién es el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras?- preguntó Susan para cambiar de tema.

-Alex.

-Alex ¿Mi hermano?

-El mismo.

-Bronwyn, dime que te vas a portar bien con él.

-Siempre me porto bien, es él el que no lo hace.

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

-Quiere que le lleve a Melinda.- su madre puso un gesto preocupado.- Creo que es la hija de uno de sus enemigos particulares.

-¿Y crees que quiere negociar con Melinda de cebo?

-Si.

-No creo que sea así, después de todo no es malo. ¿Qué tal en Hogwarts?- volvió a cambiar de tema Susan.

-Bien, es divertido volver a estudiar.

-¿Y que tal con Harry?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vamos Bronwyn, vi las miraditas de este verano.

-¿Qué miraditas?

-Nada, da igual, es mejor que vuelvas a Hogwarts.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Por eso no quería que nadie lo supiera, estoy embarazada, no tengo una enfermedad terminal.

-Vale, solo era una pregunta. Volveré cuando tenga tiempo libre.

-Bronwyn, estas en un internado, no puedes salir.

-Pero esto es una situación especial.

-Bronwyn,- dijo su madre con enfado.- ya te he dicho...

-Ya, me he enterado,- la dirigió una mirada preocupada.- pero si necesitas algo... Me voy. Hasta pronto.

* * *

Ron y Hermione seguían hablando y Harry escuchaba un poco, aunque estaba más pendiente de la lluvia que caía tras la ventana. 

Hermione y Ron habían empezado a discutir por algo relacionado con estudiar. Harry se hartó de ellos por lo que se levantó y se acerco a la ventana.

Desde donde estaba se veía parte del lago. No había nadie en los terrenos, aunque con lo que llovía era normal que no hubiera nadie.

Una figura apareció delante del lago, Harry entrecerró los ojos, estaba seguro de que era Bronwyn.

-Ahora vuelvo.- dijo a Ron y Hermione y salió de la sala común.

-¿Dónde irá?- preguntó Ron.

-Ni idea.- contestó Hermione preocupada.- Quizás esté buscando a Bronwyn.

En ese momento apareció Shido, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Ron y Hermione, lo reconocieron por la "visita" que el chico había hecho a Grimmauld Place.

-¿Dónde está Bronwyn?-Preguntó, se notaba por su voz y cara que estaba bastante cansado. Aún así a Hermione le pareció muy atractivo.

-No lo sabemos.- contestó Ron, puesto que Hermione estaba muy ocupada mirando los azules ojos de Shido.

-¿Y Potter?- preguntó Shido de nuevo.

-Creemos que está buscando a Bronwyn.- contestó Hermione.- Puedes esperarlos aquí, no creo que tarden en llegar.

Shido hizo caso a la chica, y se sentó en un sillón.

-¿Por qué los buscas?- preguntó Ron.

Shido le dirigió una mirada penetrante, cosa que incomodo a Ron, Hermione miraba atentamente a los dos, y antes de que Shido contestara, la chica creyó ver un destello rojo en los ojos de él.

-Motivos personales.- lo dijo de forma tan despreocupada que Ron desconfió más de él y Hermione se tranquilizo, la voz del chico la hizo la hizo pensar que nada malo podría pasar nunca, idea que segundos después considero tan tonta que se olvido completamente de ella.

* * *

Cuando Harry salió de la sala común, se dirigió a los terrenos, allí estaba Bronwyn, con la mirada fija en el lago. 

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bronwyn?- preguntó Harry.

-Pensar.

-¿En qué?

-En algo que me ha dicho mi madre...- Bronwyn dudo un segundo sobre si contarle a Harry si su madre estaba embarazada o no, pero el también debía saberlo.- Mi madre está embarazada.

Harry solo pudo mirarla sorprendido, no atinaba decir nada.

-¿De Sirius?- consiguió preguntar dubitativo.

-Si, no ha estado con nadie más.- luego una ligera sonrisa escapo de los labios de la chica.- Mi madre tiene la absurda idea de que tú y yo estamos enamorados.

Hubo un incomodo silencio en el que a los dos se les cruzo por la mente que esa idea no era tan absurda.

-Será mejor que volvamos.

Cuando Bronwyn y Harry entraron en la sala común vieron a Ron mirando con desconfianza a Shido, a Hermione mirando a Shido como si con él pudiera ser eternamente feliz y a Shido dirigiendo miradas a Hermione, aunque nadie supo descifrarlas.

Shido se acerco a Bronwyn y la dijo:

-Jhon te quiere en su despacho ya y sola.

Bronwyn desapareció sin preguntar nada más, Shido decidió esperar a que la chica volviera para saber que quería Jhon.

* * *

Bronwyn apareció en el despacho de Jhon y se sorprendió bastante al ver a Draco allí. 

-Ya estamos todos, ya puedes contarnos eso tan importante como para sacarnos de Hogwarts.- dijo Draco muy molestó.

-Lo que dijiste Harry y tú sobre colaborar con la orden del Fénix era cierto, aún colaborando con ellos tenemos pocas posibilidades de ganar la guerra...

-Déjame adivinar, quieres que Draco y yo mintamos a Dumbledore para que colabore con nosotros y que Harry no se entere de nada.- dijo Bronwyn.

El gesto de Jhon hizo darse cuanta a los dos chicos de que Bronwyn había acertado todo.

-¿Y por qué no vas tu mismo?- preguntó Draco.

-Porque yo soy el jefe y decido quién va y quién se queda.

-Si no quieres hablar con Dumbledore para que colabore contigo está bien, hablaremos nosotros, pero no nos pidas que le mintamos.- dijo Bronwyn aunque seguía molesta.

-Él no nos ayudara.

-Él no es como tú.- dijo Draco, aunque seguía sin sentir mucha simpatía por Dumbledore.

Bronwyn y él desaparecieron. Aparecieron en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hermione mirando muy mal a Draco.

-Shido ven,- ordeno Bronwyn.- Harry cuéntales todo lo de este verano.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Harry.

-A solucionar los problemas de Jhon.- nadie preguntó más, porque el mal humor de la chica se notaba y preferían no enfadarla más.

* * *

Harry acababa de contar todo lo que sabía sobre "the charmed" a Ron y Hermione. 

-¿Por qué no nos lo contaste antes?- preguntó Hermione.

-Porque es peligroso, quería evitar meteros en medio de la guerra.

-Ya estamos en medio de la guerra, debiste contárnoslo.- dijo Ron.

-No habéis visto lo mismo que yo, no pensareis así si estáis en medio de una batalla.

* * *

Bronwyn, Draco y Shido acababan de entrar al despacho de Dumbledore. 

-Necesitamos hablar con usted, profesor Dumbledore.

-Eso es obvio, estáis en mi despacho.

-Pues verá, Jhon quería... aunque en eso no estoy de acuerdo con él... así que Draco y yo decidimos...

-Bronwyn, termina alguna frase y empieza por el principio.- pidió Shido.

-Está bien.- dijo la chica.

Contó todo lo que pudo sobre "the charmed" al hombre. Incluyendo que ellos eran miembros allí y que habían estado entrenando a Harry durante el verano.

Luego comento que querían que la orden de Fénix y "the charmed" colaboraran. El hombre prometió que al día siguiente la orden del Fénix se reuniría, y la darían una respuesta.

* * *

Ron y Hermione se fueron a dormir cuando terminaron de escuchar la historia de Harry, aunque Harry sabía que más que a dormir iban a pensar. 

Harry decidió esperar a Bronwyn, la chica no tardó mucho en llegar.

-Deberías estar durmiendo.- dijo Bronwyn sentándose al lado de él.

-No tenía sueño y quería ver si estabas bien.

-Jhon quería colaborar con la orden del Fénix.- Bronwyn le contó a Harry la conversación con Jhon y luego la que tuvo con Dumbledore.

-¿Crees que Jhon y Dumbledore pueden colaborar sin matarse?

-Es posible.- dijo Bronwyn. En ese momento recordó algo.- ¿Abriste el sobre que te di?

-No, ni siquiera he pensado en el.

-Bueno guárdalo bien, dentro de poco lo necesitaremos.

-¿Qué hay dentro?

-Información sobre el Velo de la muerte, encontré como entrar, pero no como salir, ese es el motivo por el que aun no e entrado en él, averigüé que si alguien muere antes de su hora cae en ese Velo hasta que alguien lo saca, o hasta que llega su verdadera hora que en ese momento simplemente desaparece de allí.

-¿Y se puede sacar a cualquier persona que este allí?

-Claro.

-¿Cuándo entramos?- preguntó Harry decidido.

-Cuando sepamos si la orden del Fénix va a colaborar con nosotros o no haremos los planes. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir.

Bronwyn y Harry se levantaron a la vez y la chica le dio un abrazo de buenas noches. A los dos les vino el mismo recuerdo de unos días antes, solo que esta vez no estaban borrachos.

Los dos deseaban besarse, pero ninguno dio el primer paso. Los dos notaron algo en el pecho, algo calido y agradable, y por fin sus bocas se juntaron.

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó muy temprano y bajo a la sala común donde ya estaba Bronwyn.

* * *

-Buenos días.- dijo Harry. 

-Hola.- contestó ella.- Me acaba de llegar esto, es una carta de Dumbledore, dice que la orden del Fénix se reunió anoche y que desea hablar con Jhon.

Bronwyn se llevo las manos a las sienes, Harry supuso que era otra premonición, aunque no sabía que hacer, se acerco a ella y la abrazo, era lo único que se le ocurría. Pero al tocarla sucedió algo muy extraño, noto que el suelo temblaba ligeramente, y empezó a notar mucho frió, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la sala común, el lugar en el que estaba le sonaba mucho, entonces lo recordó, lo había visto en su sueño, era el interior del Velo de la muerte.

Harry vio delante de el a Sirius, y cuando se quiso acercar todo desapareció y volvió a ver la sala común y a Bronwyn ante él.

Al separarse se dieron cuenta de que los amuletos se habían juntado solos, cosa muy extraña, que nunca antes les había pasado.

-Cada vez pasan cosas más extrañas.- dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- preguntó Bronwyn.

-¿Qué he hecho?

-Entrar en mi premonición, se supone que es imposible.

-Cuando el destino está en juego, nada es imposible.- dijo la voz de Susan que se acababa de aparecer en la sala común.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es hora de que leáis esto. Lo escribieron James y Sirius cuando estudiaban aquí.- dijo la mujer tendiéndoles un sobre, cuando Bronwyn lo cogió Susan desapareció de nuevo.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo,** espero muchos reviews, k en este capitulo he tenido muy pokitos TT. 

Ahora la respuesta a los reviews:

**Marc:** Hola! Me alegra k te siga gustando. Esk si se cuentan todo es mu aburrido xDD. Bueno espero otro review diciendo lo k te ha parecido este capitulo. Bss.

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs:** Hola nena! A mi no me parece prepotente! A k te refieres con lo de k le pasa a la madre de Bronwyn? Uhm pos no se comportan con mas amor... Pork no se me da bien escribirlo xDDD. Bss y espero otro review!

**Martita:** Hola wapa! Espero k te aya gustado el capitulo, k con lo k e tardao en subirlo... espero k la espera aya merecio la pena! Y k me dejes otro review comentando lo k te parece! Bss nena y a ver si ablamos más! K ya casi no ablamos!

**aloromora:** Hola nena! Me podria eternizar contestando ti review, pero esk son casi las 4 de la madrugada y estoy aki conectada solo para conseguir actualizar, asik tengo un sueño... me ha encantado tu review y espero muchos asi de tu parte! Pork me lo paso genial leyendolos, yo cuando pueda (intentare k sea esta semana) te dejo un review en tu historia, ok? Bueno pos eso k espero otro review de los tuyos muy prontito, Bss wapa y hasta muy pronto!

**Yare:** Bueno ya he actualizado, asik me debes dos reviews xDDD, yo tengo un atraso con tu historia xDD, pero ahora k e conseguido actualizar, espero poder tener tiempo pa leerla y dejarte reviews! Bss nena!

Y hasta aki la contestación a los reviews. Espero muchos reviews en este capitulo! Hasta pronto!


	6. EL VELO DE LA MUERTE

Hola! Siento mucho todo lo que he tardado en actualizar, pero he tenido varios problema personales, y cuando ya tenía el capitulo escrito me metieron un virus y me formatearon el ordena y se me borro, por suerte lo tenía escrito a mano, pero tuve que copiarlo entero... Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena, espero vuestros reviews!!! Dewww

**6.- EL VELO DE LA MUERTE**

Bronwyn le dio la carta a Harry, el chico la iba a abrir, pero en ese momento llegaron Ron y Hermione y guardó la carta para leerla en otro momento.

Los cuatro fueron a desayunar. Las clases de ese día, para Harry y Bronwyn, fueron eternas, estaban deseando leer la carta, pero primero debían hablar con Jhon para decirle cuando sería la reunión con Dumbledore.

La última clase fue defensa contra las artes oscuras, cuando esta terminó, Harry y Bronwyn fueron a hablar con Jhon.

Bronwyn le dio la carta que Dumbledore había escrito.

Jhon la leyó, cuando terminó levantó la cabeza y le dijo a Bronwyn:

-Dile que este viernes a las 24:00 donde él quiera.

-Tienes un fénix, díselo tu mismo.

* * *

Harry y Bronwyn estaban en la sala de los menesteres. Iban a leer la carta que Sirius y James habían escrito. Harry y Bronwyn estaban sentados en un sillón bastante cómodo. Harry abrió la carta y la miro con interés, se notaban los cambios de letra. (N/A: la de James la pongo en negrita y la de Sirius en cursiva) 

_¡Hola! Somos Sirius Black y James Potter. Supongo que ya nos conoces por pertenecer a "los merodeadores"..._

**Sirius que no estamos haciéndonos publicidad. Estamos escribiendo esta carta para ayudar con su destino a no se quien, o algo así dijo Selene. **

_Si, aún no entiendo por qué nos toca escribir a nosotros, si ni siquiera hemos entendido esa historia. _

**Da igual, limítate a escribir... Será mejor que empecemos por el principio...**

_Pues al principio la tierra estaba poblada de dinosaurios... _

**¿Por qué eres tan payaso? **

_Porque aprendí de ti. _

**¿Podemos contar ya la historia?**

_Si, claro. _

**El otro día Dumbledore nos llamó para que fuéramos a su despacho, a Sirius, Remus, Evans, Montgomery, Selene y a mí. **

_Aún no entiendo porque llamó también a Peter y Brianne. _

**Da igual, nos contó algo que aún no hemos entendido, sobre ser dignos de no se que y una sala secreta. (Que no podemos decir donde está).**

_Si debes preguntar a Selene Krause y ella te dirá como llegar. _

**Allí habrá otra carta con lo siguiente que debes hacer.**

_¡Hasta la próxima! _

_-_¿Todo esto para decirnos que preguntemos a Selene?- preguntó Harry dando vueltas a la carta en busca de algún otro mensaje.

-¿Selene? Aquí hay algo que no cuadra, Selene nunca me ha dicho que estudio con ellos.

-¿Por qué no hablamos primero con tu madre?

-Está bien, pero debemos esperar a mañana, hoy ya es muy tarde.

Bronwyn se levantó del sillón, seguramente para ir a la sala común, pero el brazo de Harry en su cintura se lo impidió, ella se dio la vuelta sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces, Harry?

Harry no contestó, más que nada porque no sabía que hacia, él también se había levantado del sillón y tenía a Bronwyn encerrada entre sus brazos, ella le miraba con extrañeza.

Harry se acercó un poco más a ella y la beso, ella al principió se sorprendió pero luego le pasó los brazos por el cuello, para poder besarle con más facilidad y respondió al beso.

-Será mejor que volvamos a la sala común.- dijo Harry cuando se separaron, por la falta de oxígeno.

-¿A sí sin más¿No me vas a decir porque me has besado?

-¿Te ha molestado?- preguntó Harry, dirigiéndose a la puerta, para salir del lugar.

-No, pero eso no te da derecho a besarme cuando quieras…

-No lo volveré a hacer…- interrumpió Harry a la chica.

-Tampoco te lo tomes así.- contestó Bronwyn en voz baja saliendo de la sala de los menesteres.

* * *

Bronwyn y Harry acababan de llegar a "the charmed" ya habían terminado las clases de se día y habían ido a ver a Susan para ver que les decía de la carta de James y Sirius. 

Encontraron a Susan en la sala de reuniones, ella estaba con Remus hablando, pero se callaron cuando Harry y Bronwyn entraron.

-Que bien que estéis los dos aquí.- dijo Bronwyn.

-¿No deberías estar en Hogwarts?-preguntó Susan.

-Si, pero queremos que nos expliquéis de que hablaban Sirius y mi padre.- dijo Harry tendiéndoles la carta a los adultos.

Los dos leyeron la carta. Cuando acabaron se la devolvieron a Harry.

-¿No está claro?- preguntó Susan.

-Tenéis que hablar con Selene.- dijo Remus.

-Genial, pues voy a buscarla y así hablamos los cinco.- dijo Bronwyn saliendo de la sala de reuniones. Volvió poco después con Selene.

-¿Quién era esa tal Brianne?- preguntó Bronwyn mientras se sentaba junto a Harry.

-Era amiga de Lily, pero nunca nos llevamos muy bien con ella, Lily era la unica que la soportaba…

-¿Qué pasó con ella?- preguntó Harry.

-Murió… - a Selene no parecía importarle mucho, por el tono de su voz.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Harry la tendió la carta y cuando Selene de leerla puso un gesto extraño.

-No se donde esta esa sala.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Susan sorprendida.

-Pues eso… Que no recuerdo nada antes de que me mordieran…- dijo Selene con tristeza.

-¿Entonces como la encontraremos?- preguntó Harry.

-¿No lo sabía nadie más?- preguntó Bronwyn.

-Sí, Sirius, pero él esta muerto.- dijo Remus.

-Bronwyn, Harry, aún no es tarde, el viernes es un buen momento.- dijo Selene, le devolvió la carta a Harry y salió de la habitación.

-¿De qué habla Selene?- preguntó Remus.

-No lo se, últimamente está muy rara.- dijo Bronwyn.

-¿Piensas que me voy a creer que no sabéis de lo que os habla?- preguntó Susan.

-¿Por qué vamos a saber de que nos habla?- preguntó Harry.

-Porque os hablaba a vosotros.- contestó Remus.

Por suerte para Harry y Bronwyn, que ya no sabían que contestar, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Shido.

-Supuse que estabais aquí.- dijo Shido a Harry y a Bronwyn.

-¿Y por qué sabías que estaba aquí cuando se supone que tiene que estar en Hogwarts?- preguntó Susan.

-Porque nos hemos cruzado cuando he ido a buscar a Selene.- informó Bronwyn.- ¡Estáis paranoicos!

-Harry, Bronwyn ¿Podéis venir un momento?

-Claro.- dijo Harry encantado de salir de allí.

Fueron a la sala de entrenamientos, estaba vacía, por lo que podían hablar tranquilamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Shido?- preguntó Bronwyn.

-Estuve hablando con Matthew Tate, está desesperado por algo que tú tienes, aun que no me dijo que era,- dijo Shido.- espero que nos cuentes a Harry y a mi lo que busca.

Bronwyn se quedó pensativa, no estaba muy segura de lo que Tate buscaba, solo podía ser…

-La daga.-susurró.- Pero él no sabe que la tengo.

-Pues yo creo que si lo sabe ¿Cómo la conseguiste y qué hace?- preguntó Shido.

-Pues todo empezó hace dos años, antes de que Tate se hiciera rey del inframundo, poco antes Jhon y yo descubrimos que la única forma de matar al anterior rey del inframundo era con la daga de la que estamos hablando, si se la clavas a alguien puedes extraer sus poderes y dejarlo como un simple muggle.- explicó Bronwyn.

-¿Y por qué la tienes tú?

-A eso iba Harry. Tate encontró la daga antes que nosotros, la usó para destronar a aquel hombre y después se quedó con los poderes demoníacos. Pero no entiendo por qué la quiere ahora con tanta urgencia.

-Eso no explica por qué la tienes tú.- dijo Shido.

-Porque cuando Tate mató a aquel hombre con sus propios poderes hubo una gran explosión y la daga desapareció, yo tuve una premonición, solo tuve que ir al lugar de mi premonición.

-Tal vez la quiere para que no puedas matarle.- sugirió Harry.

-No, la única forma de que sepa que la tengo es que me viera cogerla. Pero¿por qué esperar dos años para recuperarla?

Nadie supo que contestar.

-Deberíamos volver a Hogwarts.- dijo Harry.

* * *

Poco a poco el viernes llegó, cosa que hacia que Harry y Bronwyn se pusieran nerviosos, más que nada porque no sabían lo que pasaría dentro del velo, entraban a ciegas ya que no sabían lo que habría dentro. 

Cuando acabaron las clases se despidieron de Ron y Hermione y les dijeron que tenían que pasar por "The Charmed" para hablar con la madre de Bronwyn. A si evitaron comentarios de Ron y Hermione.

Pasaron de verdad por "The Charmed" pero para hablar con Shido sobre el Velo.

Aparecieron directamente en la sala de entrenamientos donde ya estaba Shido.

-¡Por fin llegáis!- exclamó el chico.

-Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte.- dijo Bronwyn.

-Tal vez no deberíais entrar hoy, aún no sabemos como salir, puede ser peligroso.- dijo Shido.

-Una vez dentro sabremos como salir.- dijo Bronwyn.

-¿Y si no encontráis la forma de salir? Porque si la gente no sale por algo será.- Shido parecía intranquilo- que yo sepa el único que entra y sale sin problemas es Tate.

-Entonces llevaré un seguro, por si hay que convencer a Tate.- dijo Bronwyn.

-¿Qué seguro?- preguntó Harry.

-Bronwyn, ni se te ocurra darle la daga.

-No llevaré la daga, no soy tan estúpida ¿Algo más?

-Recordad que el Velo produce un efecto diferente en cada persona, no debéis estar mucho tiempo y tratad de que nadie ajeno a Sirius os vea…

-Tranquilo, estaremos bien, hemos conseguido cosas más difíciles.- dijo Bronwyn.

-Esto es diferente, nunca hemos hecho algo así.- dijo Shido.

-Alguna vez tiene que ser la primera.- dijo Harry.

-Nos vemos aquí dentro de una hora y media, no tardéis más.

Shido salió de la sala de entrenamientos y Harry y Bronwyn se cogieron de la mano para desaparecer de allí, Bronwyn les hizo aparecer en un sótano.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Harry.

-Asegurarnos la salida del Velo.

Bronwyn se acercó a unas cajas y con un movimiento de varita las elevó dejándolas suspendidas en el aire, abrió una pequeña trampilla que estaba debajo de las cajas. Sacó una daga de allí.

-¿Esa es la daga que quiere Tate?

-Supongo que si. Es la única que tengo escondida.

-¿No pensarás llevarla? Si Tate la quiere no debes dejar que la consiga.

-No la llevaré, le llevaré una copia que no servirá para nada, pero le tendré entretenido el tiempo suficiente para salir de allí.

Bronwyn hizo aparecer una daga idéntica, guardo la verdadera donde estaba antes y volvió a bajar las cajas.

Bronwyn cogió la mano de Harry otra vez y desapareció de allí. Aparecieron en el ministerio de magia, delante del Velo, los recuerdos acudieron rápidamente a la mente de Harry.

-Vamos, Harry.- dijo Bronwyn.- Cuanto antes entremos, antes saldremos.

-Tal vez no salgamos, tampoco hay prisa.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Bronwyn molesta.- Claro que saldremos.

-Vale, vamos.

-Espera, si quieres puedo ir sola…

-¿Por qué vas a ir sola?

-Bueno, tu mismo lo has dicho Harry, no es seguro que podamos salir. Y bueno tú eres la esperanza del mundo mágico, si no podemos salir… Bueno ya sabes.

-Entonces será mejor que salgamos.

Harry tiró de la mano de bronwyn, andaron hacía el Velo, con decisión. Bronwyn se paró antes de entrar.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.- dijo Harry.- Tú puedes esperar aquí, no hace falta que entres.

Bronwyn rió divertida.

-No me quiero perder la diversión.

Con decisión dieron el último paso, todo el paisaje cambio, lo que antes era la sala del ministerio ahora era todo bosque, ahí también se oían susurros, a un que más fuertes.

Notaron un gran frío, no parecía un lugar agradable para pasar mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo sabremos donde está?- preguntó Harry inseguro.

-No lo se, lo mejor es que andemos en línea recta, tal vez le veamos. Pero debemos saber como volver.

Miraron hacia atrás por última vez, donde se veía la sala, como si fuera una foto.

Aún cogidos de la mano anduvieron hacía delante, con decisión y algo de prisa. Anduvieron lo que les parecieron horas, entre árboles, lo que les estaba dificultando el camino y hacia que se cansaran más, además el frío les calaba los huesos.

Harry se paró y se dejó caer al lado de un árbol, apoyando la espalda en él.

-No puedo más.

-Ya estamos cerca, solo un poco más.- le intentó animar Bronwyn.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No lo se, simplemente puedo sentirlo.

-Está bien, continuemos un poco más.

No tuvieron que andar mucho más, llegaron a un claro donde había un río, era un lugar precioso, dentro del bosque no lo habían notado, pero el sol brillaba con fuerza y se veían y oían pájaros y otros animales. Harry se preguntó como podía hacer tanto frío, pero como Bronwyn no parecía notarlo no dijo nada.

-Vaya, es precioso.- dijo Bronwyn mirando a su alrededor.

-Si, pero debemos encontrar a Sirius.- dijo Harry deseando salir de allí.

-Pues no tendremos que buscar mucho más.- dijo Bronwyn mirando la orilla del lago.

Harry miró hacia allí y vio que Sirius no estaba solo, con él había otras dos personas, al principio le costó reconocerlos, más que nada porque solo los había visto durante el primer año de su vida y en algunas fotos.

Harry estaba paralizado, y si Bronwyn no le hubiera cogido de la mano y hubiera tirado de él para que fuera hacia Sirius, James y Lily, seguramente se habría desmayado.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Sirius con voz potente, levantándose del suelo, provocando que James y Lily se giraron y miraron sorprendidos a Harry y Bronwyn, Sirius les había hablado mucho de ellos, y no había sido difícil reconocerlos.

-Nosotros también nos alegramos de veros.- dijo Bronwyn ya que Harry parecía haberse quedado sin voz y Bronwyn le entendía ya que encontrarse con sus padres después de 15 años tenía que ser un shock.

-No te he preguntado si te alegras de verme, te he dicho que qué haces aquí.

-Venimos a sacarte de aquí, pero por lo visto vamos a tener más trabajo.- dijo mirando divertida a Lily y James.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? Estás muy pálido.- dijo Sirius, Harry seguía con la mirada fija en sus padres, pero la desvío hacía Sirius para contestarle, la culpa por lo que había pasado llegó a la mente de Harry.

-Siento que por mi culpa mu… bueno que estés aquí.- dijo incapaz de pronunciar la muerte de Sirius, aunque estuviera ahí delante.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, en media hora tenemos que estar en la orden "The Charmed"

A Sirius pareció que se le ocurría algo.

-¿Jhon sabe que estáis aquí?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-¿Quién sabe que estáis aquí?- preguntó con enfado.

-Shido y Selene.

-Ya hablaremos cuando salgamos de aquí.

-Bueno pero sin amenazas.- dijo Bronwyn que parecía muy divertida con la situación.- Vamos, tenemos prisa.

Se encaminaron hacia el Velo, Bronwyn iba la primera, ya que era la que mejor sabía el camino de regreso, Sirius iba detrás de ella y James y Lily iban tras él y Harry iba el último, supuestamente para asegurarse de que nadie los siguiera, pero estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en todo lo ocurrido en el Velo como para vigilar nada, y Bronwyn lo sabía que iba vigilando que no hubiera nadie cerca y a la vez iba guiando el camino.

-No deberíais haber entrado y menos solos…- Sirius no pudo contenerse.

-Espera que salgamos de aquí y luego me echas la bronca y ahora cállate necesito saber si hay alguien cerca.

-¿Ya no puedo ni hablar?- preguntó divertido.

-No, aguanta un rato, ya queda poco.

Y como si hubiera pronunciado las palabras mágicas el Velo volvió a aparecer ante ellos, Bronwyn y Harry se acercaron velozmente a él.

Pusieron las manos sobre él, pero parecía de cristal y no parecía que pudiera atravesarse.

-Genial… Con lo fácil que es entrar ¿Por qué es tan difícil salir?- preguntó Bronwyn molesta.

-¿Habéis entrado sin saber como salir?- preguntó Sirius con enfado.

-¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación?- preguntó Harry que tampoco estaba precisamente contento.- Tal vez si rompemos el cristal podamos salir.

-Yo no haría eso.- dijo Tate todos miraron hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz, Tate estaba sentado sobre una roca, con los pies colgados a varios centímetros del suelo. Bajo de la roca y se acercó a Bronwyn.

-¿Y por qué no podemos hacerlo?- preguntó Bronwyn sin moverse de donde estaba, pese a tener a Tate bastante cerca.

-Yo no he dicho que no puedas he dicho que yo no lo haría, no me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre.

-¿Y cómo salimos de aquí?- preguntó Bronwyn frustrada.

-Verás, no puedo decirte eso, y menos a cambio de nada, pero seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

-Sorpréndeme¿Qué quieres?

-La daga.

-No la tengo.

-Bronwyn, estaba allí, te viírada a Sirius, Harry, James y Lily, que estaban sorprendidos por la conversaci acuerdo.pensando en todo lo ocurrido en e cogerla.- Tate dirigió una mirada a Sirius, Harry, James y Lily, que estaban sorprendidos por la conversación.

Harry estaba dudando, no sabía que hacer…

-Os veo aburridos.- dijo Tate haciendo un movimiento con la mano y unos diez demonios aparecieron y se dispusieron a atacarlos.

-Sácalos a ellos de aquí, después te daré la daga, no los necesitas.

-No, pero si ellos se van encontraras la forma de salir de aquí.

Mientras Bronwyn y Tate discutían a los demás no les iba precisamente bien.

Harry había repartido sus armas ya que ninguno de los otros iban armados, además estaban desentrenados, Harry mató a otro demonio que tenía cerca y se fue a ayudar a Lily que estaba rodeada por tres demonios, mató al que estaba más lejos de Lily, al siguiente le dio una patada y se dedicó a atacar al otro, cuando no hubo más se giró hacía su madre.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó a su madre mirando al suelo.

-Si, gracias ¿Tú como estás?

-Bien, voy a ayudarlos….- dijo Harry mirando a James y a Sirius.

-¿Por qué, Tate¿Por qué ahora? Hace dos años que la tengo.

-Porque ahora la necesito y no me gusta que la tengas, mucho poder en manos inexpertas es peligroso.

-Lo sabes por experiencia¿no? Después de todo fue eso lo que te pasó, por eso nos traicionaste y la mataste ¿no?

-Bueno eso es tu forma de verlo, la mía es que recuperé la cordura y yo no la maté… fuiste tu.

-¡MIENTES!- exclamó sacando la varita.- Expelli…- pero no pudo terminar el hechizo, sintió que la varita quemaba y la tuvo que soltar. Bronwyn, demasiado furiosa como para pensar, sacó la espada y atacó.

-Para.- ordenó Tate.- Sacaré a tus amigos de aquí y luego hablaremos.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Bronwyn, el chico la miró.- esperadme en la sala de entrenamientos.

Los cuatro desaparecieron de dentro del Velo, Bronwyn los vio fuera, y después de unas palabras de Harry y Sirius, lo organizaron para ir los cuatro con solo dos anillos ya que James y Lily no los tenían.

Harry llevaba a su madre de la mano y James iba con Sirius, cuando llegaron a la sala de entrenamientos Harry intentó ponerse en contacto con Bronwyn a través del anillo, pero había una barrera bloqueándola. Allí estaban Shido y Selene.

-Hace media hora que deberíais estar aquí…- empezó a regañar Selene.

-¿Dónde está Bronwyn?- interrumpió Shido.

-No se, ha dicho que la esperemos aquí.

Bronwyn llegó poco tiempo después, algo despeinada y con barro en la cara, Harry sin darse cuenta se acercó a ella, para comprobar se estaba herida, tenía una pequeña raja en la mejilla, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, no es nada, un roce, voy a hablar con Jhon.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry.- Creí que ibas a hablar con tu madre.

-Ya, pero como alguien se ha encargado de decirme tantas veces no tengo tacto para dar noticias, a si que mejor que se encargue Jhon ¿Vienes?

-Si, claro.- Harry necesitaba alejarse un poco de sus padres, para poder pensar.

Cuando salieron se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones, Bronwyn estaba segura de que Jhon se había reunido allí con Dumbledore.

Bronwyn iba a abrir la puerta, pero Harry la paró, la agarró de la mano y la izo girarse para ponerse de frente a él.

-Ahora en serio¿cómo estás?

-Estoy bien.- contestó Bronwyn con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Harry la agarró con suavidad de la barbilla y la obligó a levantar la cabeza, la chica tenia los ojos algo hinchados y muy rojos, como si hubiera aguantado las lagrimas, para no llorar.

-Bronwyn…- comenzó a hablar Harry.

-Pronto Harry, pero aún no.-dijo Bronwyn, llamando a la puerta y entrando a la sala de reuniones. Harry no entendió lo que la chica había querido decir, pero no preguntó.

-Jhon, tenemos que hablar contigo.- dijo la chica al entrar y ver a Jhon que estaba con Dumbledore.

-¿De dónde venís?- preguntó al verla despeinada y herida.

-¿Te acuerdas de ese lugar al que nos prohibiste ir? Pues venimos de allí.- dijo Bronwyn intentando parecer inocente. Jhon suspiró cansado.

-¿Y por qué venís a delataros?-preguntó intrigado.

-Porque necesito que se lo cuentes a mi madre.

-Bronwyn, ahora no tengo tiempo, estoy ocupado.

-No te preocupes, será realmente grave si a provocado que dos alumnos de Hogwarts se escapen del colegio.- Dumbledore miraba fijamente a Harry que había fijado la vista en el suelo.- Te escribiré, para concretar la próxima reunión. Será mejor que nadie les descubra fuera del colegio.- dijo Dumbledore antes de guiñar un ojo a Harry y Bronwyn que le sonrieron en agradecimiento.

-Vamos a hablar con Susan, por el camino podéis contarme lo sucedido.

Harry y Bronwyn le hicieron un rápido resumen de lo sucedido dentro del Velo.

-¿Cómo salisteis?

-Tate nos sacó.- dijo Harry.

-¿Tate¿Por qué?

-¿Quién entiende a Tate?- preguntó Bronwyn sin querer dar más detalles de lo ocurrido en el Velo.

Jhon llamó a la puerta de Susan y cuando la mujer les dio paso entraron. Susan no estaba sola, estaba con Remus, los dos sentado en la cama y rodeados de libros y pergaminos.

-¿Qué están planeando?- preguntó Harry en un susurro a Bronwyn de forma que solo lo oyera ella.

-No lo se.- dijo Bronwyn que también se había dado cuenta de que planeaban algo, últimamente siempre estaban juntos y con un montón de libros y papeles.

-Bronwyn y Harry quieren contaros su última estupidez.- dijo Jhon después de saludarlos.

-No fue una estupidez.- se defendió Bronwyn.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?- dijo Remus, que parecía algo enfadado.

-Por lo visto Harry y Bronwyn pensaron que las normas y las órdenes no sirven para nada y han decidido hacer lo que les apetece.

Jhon les contó rápidamente lo que Harry y Bronwyn habían hecho, ya que ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a hablar.

Remus y Susan parecían demasiado sorprendidos para hablar.

-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó Bronwyn acercándose a su madre.

-Os habéis escapado, habéis entrado en un sitio al que se os prohibió ir y a saber cuantas cosas más ¿Y me preguntas si estoy bien?

-Si, ya veo que estás bien.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó Remus.

-En la sala de entrenamientos.

Remus, Susan y Jhon fueron rápidamente hacia allí, pero Harry y Bronwyn se quedaron en la habitación, Harry se quedo vigilando por si volvían mientras Bronwyn revisaba los papeles que estaban mirando Remus y Susan.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Harry.

-Buscan información sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts.

-¿Para qué?

-No tengo ni idea, pero no parecen tener mucho éxito.

-Será mejor que volvamos, antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos.

Harry y Bronwyn salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia la sala de entrenamientos, Bronwyn paró a Harry.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupada.

-¿Por qué no voy a estarlo?- preguntó Harry mirando al suelo.

-Porque no me miras y no me has contestado.

-Solo tengo que acostumbrarme, es… extraño, pero cuando me acostumbre estaré bien.

Harry levantó la mirada para continuar su camino, pero sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los de Bronwyn, que le atraían demasiado, la agarró por la cintura, la miró detenidamente, analizando su cara, como si quisiera no olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle de ella y la besó, solo fue un roce, pero para ellos fue maravilloso.

-Nos van a ver.- dijo Bronwyn, estaban en medio del pasillo y al lado de la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos.

-Da igual.- dijo Harry que cuando la tenía tan cerca sentía que no podía pensar.

Se separó un poco de ella dudando, tal vez debería hacer caso a Bronwyn e ir a la sala de entrenamientos, pero los ojos de ella le atraían demasiado como para alejarse.

Volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella, pero esta vez profundizó el beso. Bronwyn pese a sus objeciones anteriores respondió al beso, poniendo sus manos sus manos entre el pelo de él.

Bronwyn se separó un poco de Harry.

-Harry nos van a pillar.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo.- dijo besándola el cuello.- Además estarán muy ocupados para preocuparse por nosotros.

Harry apoyó a Bronwyn contra la pared y la volvió a besar en la boca, Bronwyn no interrumpió esta vez, Harry se separó de sus labios para volver a besarla en el cuello.

-¿Interrumpo?- preguntó una voz divertida.

* * *

Hola, bueno como ya he dicho por ay arriba siento lo que e tardao, espero tener el proximo antes, aun que no puedo prometer nada, siento si ay faltas de ortografia, es que quería subirlo de una vez y no he mirado mucho las faltas. 

Ahora agradecer a los que me han dejao reviews, que han sido menos de los que esperaba, pero gracias o a todos los que habeis dejado, espero mas reviews vuestros!!

Gracias especialmente a: IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs, Yare, Elias, Marc, Liz Bennet, Sisa Lupin y a aloromora (creo que no me dejaste review en el otro capitulo, pero gracias por tu apoyo) Si no fuera por vosotros sin duda no seguiria escribiendo! A si que espero seguir leyendo vuestras opiniones.

Si alguien tiene alguna gran duda que me lo diga e intentare resolversela. Bss y hasta el proximo capitulo.


	7. LA DAGA

Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir, pero me decepciono mucho tener solo dos reviews, así que si he vuelto ha sido gracias a Yare, que me chantageo jajajaja

Contestaré a los reviews en el profile! Y tengo que decir, que no continuaré si no recibo al menos 3 jajaja. Gracias por leer!

**

* * *

**

**7.- LA DAGA **

-¿Interrumpo?- preguntó una voz con burla.

Los dos se separaron y miraron hacia la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos.

-Joder, Shido, que susto.- dijo Bronwyn que aún respiraba entrecortadamente.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Que entréis, tenéis que explicar un par de cosas.

Bronwyn y Harry, aún molestos por la interrupción entraron a la sala de entrenamientos. Aún que no miraron mucho a Shido por la vergüenza. Cosa que parecía divertir a Shido.

-Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de las explicaciones.- dijo Jhon, acto seguido hizo aparecer dos sillas.- Sentaros.

Bronwyn y Harry se dirigieron una mirada cómplice, mientras se sentaban, no pensaban dar información importante.

-Podríamos dejarlo para mañana, estamos cansados.- dijo Harry.

-Bueno, haberlo pensado antes.

-¿Nos vas a echar la charla? Porque hemos salvado a tres personas.

-No le des la vuelta Bronwyn, el caso es como lo hicisteis podríais haberos quedado allí encerrados. Está claro que teníais información importante espero que me la deis a mi, en vez de haceros los héroes…

-¿Has terminado ya?- le interrumpió Bronwyn.- No te preocupes por que la próxima vez te dejaremos hacer lo que quieras.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Sirius al verla dirigirse a la puerta.

-A dar una vuelta.

Harry se extrañó, habían hablado muchas veces de la reacción que tendría Jhon y siempre habían dicho dejarle hablar hasta que se calmara, no estaba previsto que Bronwyn le interrumpiera.

Harry se levantó rápidamente y agarró del brazo a la chica, la obligó a darse la vuelta y la susurró:

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me estoy mareando.- dijo antes de desmayarse, Harry la agarró antes de que se cayera y la dejó en el suelo con suavidad.

Harry la agarró la mano, más por instinto que porque fuera a servir para algo. Y entonces algo extraño sucedió, sintió un punzante dolor en la cabeza y todo lo que tenía a su alrededor desapareció y apareció un polvoriento sótano.

Harry recordaba ese lugar, había estado allí antes, con Bronwyn, era el sótano donde estaba escondida la daga, miró alrededor, había unos tres demonios registrando el lugar y destruyendo todo lo que tenía cerca.

Harry se separó de Bronwyn, lo más rápido que pudo, porque el dolor de cabeza aumentaba hasta hacerse insoportable.

Bronwyn abrió los ojos con brusquedad y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Jhon acercándose a ellos.

-Nada.- contestó Bronwyn mientras miraba a Harry para asegurarse de que no la delataba.

Jhon miró a Harry, pero este tenía la mirada fija en Bronwyn, estaba claro que ninguno de los dos iba a contar nada.

-Nosotros ya hemos cumplido, nos vamos a Hogwarts.- dijo Bronwyn mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Harry.

-De aquí no se va nadie, todavía quiero saber como salisteis del velo.- dijo Jhon.

-Pero es tarde y entrar en el Velo agota, mañana responderemos a todo lo que quieras.

-Vale, pero la noche la pasaréis aquí. Todos.- dijo mirando de uno a uno a todos los presentes.

-No hay habitaciones suficientes.- dijo Bronwyn buscando una excusa, pos muy mala que fuera, para irse de allí.

-Pues dormir Harry y tú en la misma y dejad a James y Lily la otra, después de todo no va a ser la primera vez.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó Sirius sorprendido. Harry y Bronwyn se pusieron muy rojos, y evitaron mirar a los presentes, y sobretodo mirarse entre ellos.

-¿Hubo alguien que no se enterara?- preguntó Bronwyn.

-Con el escándalo que metisteis, lo dudo.- dijo Shido.

-Vale, pues hasta mañana.- dijo Bronwyn haciendo un gesto a Shido que por suerte solo vieron él y Selene.

-Espera,-dijo Jhon.- ¿no vas a protestar?

-No, porque no me vas a hacer caso, a si que me voy a dormir, que va a ser más productivo.

Bronwyn salió de la sala de entrenamientos y Jhon salió detrás de ella.

-Voy a asegurarme de que no salgáis de aquí.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado. Dile a Harry que nos quedaremos en mi habitación.

Bronwyn abrió la puerta de su habitación, entró y se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba agotada y su premonición no había ayudado mucho, encima la había provocado dolor de cabeza, se empezó a masajear la cabeza para aliviar el dolor.

-Mira el lado bueno, si no encuentras trabajo siempre puedes dar clases de adivinación.- dijo Harry riéndose.

Bronwyn cogió un cojín de encima de la cama y se lo lanzó a Harry que lo cogió antes de que le diera. Él se dirigió a la cama y se sentó al lado de Bronwyn devolviéndola el cojín, la miró con preocupación.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó sin saber que decir.

-Mal, una de estas premoniciones va a acabar conmigo, encima tengo que salvar la daga y no puedo salir de aquí.

-Si se lo explicas a Jhon, tal vez…

-No, Harry, hay cosas en las que Jhon no debe meterse.

-Cuando llegue aquí parecías confiar en Jhon y ahora no eres capaz de hablar con él para que te ayude, me gustaría saber por qué.

Bronwyn abrió la boca para contestar, pero no salió ningún sonido de ella, y la volvió a cerrar, sin saber que decir.

-A veces simplemente debes aceptar que las cosas no son como uno quiere, Jhon tiene cada día más detalles que nos desagradan, sigue siendo nuestro jefe, pero hay cosas que no nos atrevemos a confiarle, podría estar bajo un hechizo, o pasando al otro bando, o simplemente esta perdiendo facultades, no lo sabemos.- dijo Shido desde la puerta.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Cierra la puerta.- pidió Bronwyn.

Después de explicarle la premonición a Shido le pidió que fuera a buscar la daga.

-¿Y qué hago con ella?

-No lo sé, pero esta claro que aquí no estará segura, será el primer lugar donde buscaran, sobretodo si nosotros estamos aquí.- razonó Bronwyn.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó Harry de pronto, provocando una mirada sorprendida de los presentes.

-¿Qué la pasa?- preguntó Shido.

-Que se la puede quedar Hermione, solo hasta encontrar un sitio más seguro.

Shido asintió dando su consentimiento, y los dos miraron a Bronwyn, esperando su respuesta.

-Pero la pondríamos en peligro.- dijo preocupada, no quería que le pasara nada malo a nadie por la daga.

-De todas formas, habrá que vigilar la daga, así que vigilaremos también a vuestra amiga.

-Está bien.- cedió Bronwyn, y después de concretar los últimos detalles, Shido desapareció.

-Tranquilízate, no pasará nada, mañana volveremos a Hogwarts y vigilaremos nosotros mismos la daga. Además la sala en que tenemos que buscar tal vez sea suficientemente segura como para esconder la daga.- dijo Harry.

-Será mejor que durmamos.- dijo Bronwyn. Aunque se notaba su nerviosismo.

-Bronwyn…- dijo Harry buscando argumentos para tranquilizarla.

-Harry, entiende que este nerviosa, si Tate encuentra la daga, no habrá ninguna esperanza de vencerle.

-Entonces habrá que asegurarse de que no la encuentre.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?- preguntó Bronwyn.

-No te preocupes, se nos ocurrirá algo.

-¿Me ayudarás?- preguntó ella insegura.

-Claro que sí.

Harry acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y la besó, Bronwyn le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se juntó un poco más a él, quedando prácticamente sentada sobre Harry.

-Hola chicas.- ronroneó Selene desde la puerta, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Hola Selene.- contestó Bronwyn separándose parcialmente de Harry.

-No os preocupes por mí, solo quería saber como salisteis del Vero… Pero si estáis ocupados, vuelvo luego.

-No, quédate, no importa.- dijo Harry aunque se había puesto muy rojo.

-No os avergoncéis, que yo también he tenido vuestra edad.

-Sí, y por lo visto se te olvido mencionar ciertos detalles de ella, como que ibas con los merodeadores.- contestó Bronwyn, que se había tumbado apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Harry.

-No me gusta hablar del pasado.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry, que deseaba saber cosas sobre sus padres por boca de Selene.

-Bueno, tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, Harry. Tus padres murieron, Sirius fue a Azkaban, Peter se largó, Remus se fue a saber donde durante 11 años y cuando a Susan no la permitieron que te quedaras con ella cogió a Bronwyn y también se fueron y a mi… bueno tampoco tuve una buena época.- pasó su mano por donde estaba la marca de unos colmillos.

-¿Tú sabías que Sirius no había matado a Peter?- preguntó Harry.

-Él me lo contó y le creí, no tenía ningún motivo para no hacerlo, intenté que le dejaran en libertad, pero solo se rieron de mí.

-Y todo por culpa de Voldemort.- murmuró Bronwyn.

-Sí, todo por él.- dijo Harry.- pero tarde o temprano pagará por todo lo que ha hecho.

* * *

Shido apareció en la habitación de Hermione, sin hacer ruido, se acercó a la cama de la chica y se arrodillo en el suelo, al lado de la cama.

-Hermione, despierta.- susurró el chico, para que las otras dos chicas no se despertaran. Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿¡Qué…!?- Hermione empezó a gritar, pero Shido la tapó la boca.

-No grites, por favor.- volvió a susurrar Shido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la chica, ahora también susurrando, después de reconocer al chico.

-¿Podemos hablar en otro sitio?

-Sí, vamos.

Hermione se levantó de la cama, y después de ponerse la bata, bajaron a la sala común, Hermione no pudo evitar ver a Shido bajar tranquilamente las escaleras, ¿Por qué estas no hacían nada?

-¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó Hermione con preocupación, sentándose en uno de los sillones, junto a la chimenea, en la que solo quedaban los restos del fuego, e invitándole a sentarse junto a ella.

-No, no te preocupes, solo necesitamos tu ayuda para algo.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, ese chico no parecía necesitar la ayuda de nadie para nada, y ahí estaba, pidiéndosela como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Tienes que esconder una cosa, de momento, solo hasta que Harry y Bronwyn vuelvan. Pero nadie puede saber que la tienes.

-¿Qué es?

Shido sacó la daga, había pasado a por ella antes de ir a Hogwarts. Hermione la fue a coger. Pero Shido la agarró con suavidad la mano.

-Nadie puede saber que la tienes, ni siquiera tus amigos, supongo que Bronwyn te la pedirá mañana, o tal vez quiera que te la quedes unos días, para despistar a los que la siguen, ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, no te preocupes, no se enterará nadie.

-Gracias-murmuró el chico, pero sonó extraño, como si no acostumbrara a usar esa palabra.

* * *

Cuando llegaron Bronwyn y Harry a la sala común aun no había nadie puesto que era demasiado temprano. Decidieron sentarse en los sofás a esperar que los demás se levantaran. No hablaron, simplemente se sentaron, donde horas antes habían estado Hermione y Shido, y se quedaron mirando el vacío, pensando en sus respectivos asuntos, Harry en sus padres, y Bronwyn en la daga.

Pasado un rato empezó a bajar gente a la sala común. Entre ellos Hermione, que se dirigió a ellos automáticamente. Se sentó al lado de Bronwyn.

-¿Me vas a explicar lo que pasó anoche?- susurró bastante intrigada.

-Ahora no.- contestó Harry por ella.

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar pero en ese momento bajó Ron y su estomago rugió demostrando que quería comida.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa Ron comenzó a hablar de Quidditch y este asentía de vez en cuando, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en el Velo y en sus padres. En ese momento llegó el correo, pero Harry siguió en sus ensoñaciones, hasta que una lechuza moteada se paró delante de él.

Harry desató la carta de la pata y distinguió la caligrafía de Sirius. Instintivamente miró hacia Bronwyn, que charlaba con Hermione tranquilamente, y por el retazo de conversación que la llegó hablaban sobre las clases. Aún no le habían dicho nada a Ron ni a Hermione. Sin saber muy bien porque se guardó la carta en el bolsillo, ya que no se sentía con ganas ni fuerzas de contarles a sus amigos lo de Sirius, James y Lily.

-¿De quién es la carta?- preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

-Nada importante.- sin dar más explicaciones siguió comiendo Ron arqueó las cejas y sin hacer ningún comentario siguió comiendo también.

* * *

Como era un día soleado Harry, Ron, Hermione y Bronwyn decidieron ir a das una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts. A la orilla del lago vieron a Ginny sentada con una chica con la que hablaba muy animadamente. Ellos se acercaron a saludarla.

-¡Hola!- dijo Hermione animada.

-Hola.- respondió Ginny levantándose.- ¿Conocéis a Syljen?- Syljen era una chica de la misma estatura de Ginny. Tenía el pelo castaño por la mitad de la espalda, a capas largas y ondulado. Sus ojos eran marrones.

-¿A quién…?- preguntó Ron disimulando fatal su extrañeza.

-Esa es la abreviatura de mi nombre, bueno se premia a la abreviatura más ingeniosa, cada uno me llama como quiere.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.- Mi nombre real es Sylvia Jennifer Rose Warren.

-¿Warren?- Bronwyn miró a Harry con extrañeza, y él le devolvió la misma mirada.

-Sí… ¿Por qué?- dijo con una mezcla de curiosidad y timidez.

-No, por nada… Ahora vuelvo.- dijo dándose la vuelta y empezando a correr hacia el castillo.

Hermione miró a Harry interrogándole con la mirada pero este se encogió de hombros, después de todo no era mentira, no sabía donde había ido la chica.

-Bueno… y cuando te tenga que llamar, ¿tengo que decir todo eso?- dijo Ron que no se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido a su alrededor.

-Si quieres…. Aunque mis amigos suelen llamarme Syljen o SJ como prefieras.- contestó divertida.

-Creo que te llamaré SJ, es más fácil de recordar.

-¿Y a que curso vas? No recuerdo haberte visto por Gryffindor.

-Eso debe ser porque no voy a Gryffindor, voy al curso de Ginny, pero en Hufflepuff.

-Harry, Ton y Hermione se quedaron hablando con Ginny y SJ mientras Bronwyn corría hacía el castillo.

* * *

Bronwyn entró con prisa en el castillo de Hogwarts y se dirigió al despacho de Alex. Cuando llegó abrió la puerta bruscamente y sin llamar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres de Melinda?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-¡Y eso que importa!- replicó enfadada.- ¿Para qué quieres a Melinda?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Si que lo es. Melinda está bajo mi protección y si la pasa algo, es mi responsabilidad.

-No la va a pasar nada, solo quiero que me cuente… algo.

-¿El qué?

-Nada que sea importante para ti.

-Claro que es importante para mí, si no, no te preguntaría. Por cierto…- no sabía como expresar su pensamiento, pero decidió tratar el tema por otro lugar, para ver si Alex contaba algo.- ¿Melinda tiene una hermana mayor?

A Bronwyn no se le escapó que a Alex se le dibujaba una expresión de sorpresa en la cara.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Pues que si Melinda tiene una hermana mayor.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Viene a que quiero saberlo, y quiero saberlo ahora.

-No lo sé.

-¡NO ME MIENTAS!- dijo Bronwyn perdiendo los estribos.- Estoy harta de esto. Aquí hay algo que no encaja. ¿Por qué quieres a Melinda? ¿Por qué no cuentas que está pasando? Tal vez pueda ayudarte. Antes nos ayudábamos.

-De acuerdo, siéntate y cálmate, es una historia larga.

* * *

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la sala común cuando Bronwyn entró y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Bronwyn?- preguntó Harry acercando una butaca para que la chica se sentara, aunque más que sentarse, se desplomo sobre ella.

-Es sobre Melinda Warren.

-¿Quién?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione.

-Veréis.- empezó Bronwyn y les contó lo referente a quien era, la desaparición de sus padres y que Alex la estaba buscando. Nada que Harry no supiera ya, aunque escuchaba con atención. Una vez que Ron y Hermione estuvieron informados, Bronwyn empezó a contarles lo que había sucedido.- Veréis, cuando Ginny nos presentó a su amiga, me resultaba familiar, me recordaba a alguien. Después dijo su apellido, Warren, y recordé de golpe a Melinda, son idénticas, solo que con 9 años de diferencia más o menos.

-¿Así que Melinda y SJ son familia?

-Eso pensé yo, se apellidan igual, y además se parecen, se que mi tío investiga bien a la gente, y si sabía que Melinda estaba conmigo, es que sabe mucho de ella, así que fue al despacho de Alex a preguntarle. Además de que quería que me resolviera varias dudas, como, qué está pasando, qué quiere de Melinda, y alguna más.- Bronwyn parecía impaciente por contarles el final, y apenas respiraba entre frase y frase.

-Despacio Bronwyn, haber si vas a morir antes de contarnos todo.- dijo Harry divertido, ella cogió aire y siguió hablando.

-Tras unos minutos en los que estuvimos intercambiando diferentes puntos de vista, decidió contármelo, me prohibió que se lo contara a nadie, pero como no me gusta que me den órdenes…- sonrió de forma inocente.

-¿Por cierto, Bronwyn, has dicho que Alex es tu tío?- preguntó Hermione que le costaba procesar tanta información a la velocidad que hablaba Bronwyn, así que pensó con pena en como lo estaría pasando Ron.

-Sí, para mi desgracia, además es el padre de Shido, pero ese tema no es el que me interesa ahora, algún día os hablaré de toda mi familia, es muy extensa. Volviendo al tema, resulta que Regulus Black, antes de aliarse con Voldemort estuvo casado, Sí, ¡casado!- dijo ante las miradas de incredulidad de los otros.- Y además tenía una hija. Cuando se alió con Voldemort su mujer estaba embarazada de uno o dos meses pero él no lo sabía. Rose, que así se llamaba su mujer, cuando vio lo que su marido se disponía a hacer, cogió a su hija de ocho años y huyó del país. Cuando dio a luz por lo visto, entregó la niña a su hermano y a la mujer de este para que la cuidaran como una hija y la niña estuviera más segura. Así que la niña creció sin saber nada de su verdadera madre y su hermana.

-Así que la niña era Melinda y su hermana mayor, de la que fue separada, es Sylvia Jennifer Rose Warren.- dijo Harry.- ¿Pero eso significa que Melinda y SJ son tus primas?- después de esa frase se tapó la boca, al darse cuenta que había metido la pata.

-¿Cómo que tu prima?- preguntó Ron muy sorprendido.

-Bueno adelantaré mi charla familiar, visto que Harry no sabe tener la boca cerrada. Bueno sabéis quien es el hermano de Regulus ¿no? Pues él, es mi padre.

-¿Qué Sirius es tu qué?

-Lo habéis pillado… Siguiendo con lo otro. Cuando pasó todo esto, Alex tenía un hijo, Shido y una hija de ocho años llamada Elizabeth. Pues bien, cuando Regulus se enteró secuestró a Elizabeth porque pensaba que Alex sabía donde estaban Rose y SJ y le dijo que si no le decía donde estaban no volvería a ver a Elizabeth en su vida, Alex no pudo decir nada, porque no sabía donde estaba y no volvió a ver a su hija pequeña. Poco después Regulus al parecer simuló su muerte y huyó. Y ahora Alex quiere a Melinda para llegar a su hermana mayor, a la cual no conoce, para intentar contactar con Regulus para que te diga que fue de su hija.

-¿Y tú le has dicho que está en Hogwarts?- preguntó Hermione.

-No, le dije que la conocimos Harry y yo, ayer, cuando nos fuimos de aquí, ayer, así que seguramente desaparecerá unos días para ir a investigar.

-¿Pero él no sabe cómo se llama?

-No, el nunca tuvo trato con los Warren hasta después el hermano de Rose, Aaron entró en la orden.

-Entonces hay algo que no me cuadra.- comentó Harry pensativo.- si el no había tenido trato con los Warren ¿Por qué sospechó Regulus que Alex sabía donde estaban Rose y su hija?

-Porque su mujer y su hija al parecer, al principio huyeron a Escocia y a Regulus le llegaron rumores de que Alex sabía donde estaba porque por esa época estaba en Escocia y en su infancia estudiaron juntos. Pero Rose y Alex llevaban muchísimos años sin saber el uno del otro.

-¡Vaya historia!- dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Y que va a pasar si Alex se entera de que SJ está aquí?- preguntó Hermione.

-No creo, o no espero que se entere, pero si se entera supongo que intentará usarla para llegar a Regulus.

-¿Y por que no utiliza a Melinda?- preguntó Ton como si no pudiera entender porque se complicaba tanto la vida.

-Pues porque Regulus no sabe que Melinda es su hija, Ronald.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Y?- dijo Ron sin entender donde estaba el problema, se le podía decir que Melinda era su hija y fin del problema.

-¡Pues no creo que a un ex mortífago le importe mucho una niña que no conoce!- contestó Hermione desesperada.

-Bueno, sí, llevas razón.- dijo Ron poniéndose tan rojo como su pelo.- Conclusión que Sirius es tu padre, Regulus y Alex tus tíos, Shido y SJ tus primos, ¿Conoces a alguien que no sea pariente tuyo?

-Pues solo a Hermione probablemente, porque creo recordar que tu familia y la de Harry también están emparentadas con la mía.- dijo Bronwyn divertida.

-¿Y que habrá sido de la hija de Alex?- preguntó Harry a nadie en particular.

-Pues… lo más probable es que Regulus se deshiciera de ella…- dijo Bronwyn.- pero no sé. ¿Bajamos a comer?

-Me parece buena idea.- dijo Harry levantándose, al hacerlo se le cayó la carta del bolsillo.

-¿De quién es?- preguntó Bronwyn.

-Ah, es de Sirius, me la envió esta mañana.

-Que bonito me parece que mi padre te escriba cartas a ti en lugar de a mi… por lo menos me habrá mencionado en la posdata ¿no? En fin ¿Qué quiere?

-No lo sé, aún no la he leído, supongo que será algo de mis padres…

-Probablemente querrá que hables con ellos…

-Sí, bueno, luego la leeré.

-Harry mañana es domingo, yo creo que no sería mala idea que fueras a "the charmed" y estuvieras con ellos, al fin y al cabo son tus padres.

-Supongo que llevas razón.

Bronwyn y Harry giraron y se dieron cuenta de que Hermione y Ron los miraban con los ojos y la boca tan abiertos como podían.

-Esto…-murmuró Bronwyn con timidez.

-Cre-creo qu-que os habéis ol-ol-olvidado decirnos al-algo – consiguió articular Hermione.

-Bueno os lo contamos de camino al Gran Comedor, tengo hambre y la boca seca de tanto hablar.- dijo Bronwyn y mientras salían del lugar comenzaron a contarles lo sucedido en el Velo.

-¿Por qué no nos lo contasteis?- preguntó Hermione.

-Os podríamos haber ayudado.- dijo Ron mientras se sentaban en el Gran Comedor.

-Porque era muy peligroso y seguro que hubierais querido apuntaros.- dijo Harry, sin mirar a sus amigos.

-Pues claro que sí, podríamos haber ayudado.- contestó Hermione a Harry.- ¿Dumbledore sabe lo que hicisteis?

-No lo creo, pero supongo que tarde o temprano se enterará.- dijo Bronwyn.

-¿Crees que Jhon se lo va a contar?- preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé. Pero tarde o temprano se va a enterar, ahora que podemos demostrar que es inocente, no se quedará escondido.- dijo Bronwyn.

-¿Probar su inocencia? ¿Cómo?- preguntó Ron.

-Bueno, los padres de Harry pueden contar lo que pasó, no les quedará más remedio que creerles.- dijo Bronwyn bajando la voz para que nadie les oyera. Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaron una mirada de incredulidad.

-Bronwyn, no te ilusiones mucho con esa idea.- dijo Hermione

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella sin entender.

-Sin Peter Pettigrew no conseguiremos nada, Fudge no creerá a mis padres, alegará que Sirius mató a Peter y a todos aquellos muggles.- razonó Harry.

-Entonces habrá que encontrar a Peter, porque Sirius se volverá loco si sigue encerrado.

-Lo dices como si fuera fácil.- dijo Hermione.

-Tal vez no sea tan difícil, no se trata de Voldemort, solo es un mortífago, y no muy apreciado por Voldemort, no será muy difícil encontrarlo.- dijo Bronwyn.

-¿Crees que Regulus sabrá donde encontrarlo?- preguntó Harry.

-Puede que sí. ¿Por qué?- preguntó Bronwyn interesada en el plan de Harry.

-Porque si encontramos a Regulus antes que Alex, tal vez nos diga donde está Peter, así de paso averiguamos que pasó con la hija de Alex, y ni Jhon, ni Sirius, ni nadie de la orden, tratara de detenernos por buscar a un muerto, ¿qué harían si supieran que buscamos a Peter?- Harry se calló para coger aire, mientras Bronwyn se tomaba su tiempo, para considerar todo lo que Harry había dicho.

-Está bien, no perdemos nada por intentarlo, pero esto no se lo podemos contar a nadie, ni siquiera a Sirius o a Dumbledore, porque nos encerrarían, así que evitad mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos.- dijo Bronwyn con una sonrisita.

-Tranquila, nadie se enterará.

Todos se quedaron callados, sumidos en sus pensamientos, sin saber que decir, hasta que Hermione recordó la daga que Shido la había dado la noche anterior.

-¿Para que sirve la daga…?

-Aquí no.- cortó Harry, mirando alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie la hubiera oído.

-Pero…- intentó decir la chica.

-Si queremos salir mañana, será mejor que vayamos a hacer los deberes.- dijo Bronwyn.

-Llevas razón.- Harry y Bronwyn se levantaron y Hermione les imitó.

-¡Pero aún no he terminado de comer!- se quejó Ron.

-Vamos Ron, que seguro que ayer no hiciste los deberes.- dijo Harry divertido.

-Vaya Harry, deberías pedir el puesto de profesor de adivinación, ya has acertado más que Trelawny.- los dos empezaron a reír.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron haciendo los deberes, menos Hermione, que estaba leyendo un libro, los deberes los había hecho el día antes.

Hermione quería volver a preguntar por la daga, pero había mucha gente y sabía que no la iban a explicar nada. Terminaron de hacer los deberes a la hora de la cena, a si que bajaron al Gran Comedor. Durante la cena apenas hablaron, hasta que a Bronwyn se le ocurrió algo.

-Harry, si mi tío se va a investigar sobre la hermana recién descubierta de Melinda, podemos mandarle lejos, y meter mientras a Shido como profesor, mientras decidimos que hacer con la daga.

-Es una buena idea.- dijo Harry sin el mismo entusiasmo que ella.

-No solucionarás nada matándote de hambre.- le dijo en un susurró para que nadie más lo oyera, dando por acabado el tema de Shido y la daga, para desgracia de Hermione que quería saber más.

Harry la sonrió débilmente, pero no contestó, poco después, mientras aún estaba todo el mundo comiendo se levantó y fue hacia la sala común.

-¿Fé le fasa?- preguntó Ron con la boca llena, ante la cara de desconcierto de Hermione y Bronwyn tragó y volvió a preguntar.- ¿Qué le pasa?

-Está preocupado, voy a hablar con él, vosotros seguid cenando.- dijo Bronwyn y salió por donde poco antes se había ido Harry.

Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala común y sacó la carta, no podía esperar más para leerla.

**Hola Harry:**

**No voy a preguntarte como estás, porque me puedo hacer una idea probablemente acertada, yo también me lleve una gran impresión al verlos dentro del Velo, pensé que jamás los volvería a ver y allí estaban.**

**Pero dentro de aquel lugar siempre tuve la sensación de que aquello iba a terminar pronto, pero por suerte no fue así.**

**Para ti tampoco acabará, al menos de momento, tenéis una segunda oportunidad y no conviene que la desaprovechéis, por lo que pueda pasar.**

**Cuando te sientas con las suficientes fuerzas como para hablar con ellos, ven a "the charmed" pues te esperan aquí.**

**Sirius Black.**

Cuando acabó de leer la carta, la guardó otra vez.

-¿Pone algo interesante?- preguntó una voz logrando que se sobresaltara.

-Me has asustado.

-Lo siento.- susurró Bronwyn, se dirigió a Harry y se sentó a su lado.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.- mintió el chico con la vista fija en el fuego.

-Claro y ese nada tiene mucho que ver con que vayamos a ir mañana a ver a tus padres ¿Verdad?

-Solo que no se que decirles, no les conozco, ni ellos a mí, no se que esperan de mí.

-No creo que esperen nada de ti, solo se tu mismo.

-¿Y si no les caigo bien?

-Harry son tus padres, y te quieren, no puedes caerles mal, además Sirius me contó como lo salvaste en tercero, si conseguiste caerle bien a Sirius, cuando te creías que había sido el asesino de tus padres, imagínate como les caerás a tus padres.

-¿Crees que Sirius sabe que tu madre está embarazada?- preguntó Harry tratando de olvidar el tema de sus padres un rato.

-Si conozco a mi madre, seguro que está esperando el "momento adecuado".

-¿Y cuando será ese momento?

-El día del parto, seguramente, o tal vez el día del primer cumpleaños del niño, o el del dieciocho, pero cuanto más tarde, mejor.- dijo divertida.- Mañana hablaré con ella, a ver que piensa hacer.

Harry dejó de mirar al fuego, para fijar su vista en Bronwyn que miraba el fuego, se dio cuenta de que tenía a la chica muy cerca. Ella al notar el súbito silencio de él, le miró, pero al girarse sus caras quedaron más cerca de lo que ya estaban. Bronwyn y Harry se movieron a la vez, acortando la poca distancia que los separaba y juntando sus labios.

Harry la abrazó temiendo que la chica se separara, pero Bronwyn no parecía tener ninguna intención de separarse. Después de un par de minutos, una voz hizo que se separaran.

-¿Estáis liados?- preguntó Ron sorprendido, Hermione no dijo nada, pero los miraba con sorpresa.

-Me voy a dormir.- dijo Bronwyn levantándose y dirigiéndose a la habitación.

-Creo que yo también.- dijo Harry tratando de levantarse, pero Ron se lo impidió, sentándose a su lado, Hermione subió las escaleras para ir a preguntar a Bronwyn.

-¿Qué tienes con Bronwyn?- preguntó Ron.

-Solo es mi amiga.

-Hermione también es tu amiga, y no te he visto besarla.

-Porque Hermione es como una hermana. Sería demasiado raro tener algo con ella.

-Pero ¿qué tienes con Bronwyn?

-No lo sé, la quiero mucho, y no es la primera vez que nos besamos, de hecho, no puedo evitar besarla cada vez que estamos solos, pero no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella, no se si es cariño… o algo más.

-Pues después de veros yo diría que es algo más, no pierdes nada por intentarlo.

-¿Ron Weasley dando consejos de amor? El mundo se debe estar acabando.- dijo Harry riéndose.

-Sí, tu ríete, pero como sigas así, Bronwyn se irá con otro, no creo que tenga problemas para eso.

-Me voy a dormir.- dijo Harry levantándose, pero la última frase de Ron le había añadido una preocupación más a las que ya tenía, ¿y si Bronwyn se enamoraba de otro? De pronto la imaginó besándose con otros chicos y notó algo que no le gustaba nada: Celos.

* * *

Hermione subió a la habitación después de Bronwyn y obligó a la chica a sentarse en su cama junto a ella.

-¿Qué hay entre Harry y tú?

-Amistad.- dijo Bronwyn tratando de levantarse.

-Harry es mi amigo, no quiero que sufra.

-Me alegro de que te preocupes por él, pero que yo sepa, no puedo hacerle nada con unos besos.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que si sales con él, no desaparezcas de pronto, ya ha habido demasiado de eso en su vida.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

-¿Qué sientes por él?

-Me gusta muchísimo, pero las cosas son demasiado complicadas.- susurró ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Se que va a suceder algo grave, puedo notarlo, y normalmente siempre acierto con mis presentimientos, temo enamorarme de él y que luego algo nos separe.

-Pues si os puede pasar algo en el futuro, aprovecha el tiempo que tenéis, porque si no, te arrepentirás.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Bronwyn estaban terminando de desayunar, Harry y Bronwyn se miraban de vez en cuando recordando la noche anterior. Pero sin saber que decirse, de nuevo los nervios los superaban.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-preguntó con suavidad Bronwyn.

-Claro. Vamos chicos.- los cuatro salieron del gran comedor hacia un aula vacío para ir a "The Charmed".

Los cuatro usaron los anillos de Harry y Bronwyn y aparecieron en "The Charmed", en medio del pasillo y fueron hacia la sala de entrenamientos para ver si estaban allí. Kiara salió de la sala de entrenamientos, con bastante prisa y gesto de enfado, Bronwyn la paró.

-¿Qué te pasa?- la preguntó Bronwyn con seriedad.

-¿A mí? Nada.- Kiara iba a continuar su camino, pero se paró y miró otra vez a Bronwyn.- Yo que tú no me fiaría mucho de Malfoy.

-¿Qué te ha hecho Draco ahora?

-Nada, yo solo te lo digo.

-Yo tampoco me fiaría mucho de Draco Malfoy.- dijo Ron, Kiara le sonrió agradecida y preguntó.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Veníamos a ver a mi madre y esta gente.- dijo dejándolo caer Bronwyn.

-Están en la sala de reuniones.

-Están en la sala de reuniones.

-Gracias, Kiara.- Kiara se alejó de ellos.

La puerta de la sala de entrenamientos se abrió, y por ella salió Alice colocándose la ropa, miró mal a Bronwyn y sonrió con suficiencia, alejándose de ellos. Draco salió después, de la misma sala y se paró sobresaltado, obviamente no esperaba encontrárselos allí.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- les preguntó.

-¿Desde cuando te tenemos que dar a ti explicaciones?- preguntó Bronwyn, enfadada con él.

-Desde que metes a gente que no puede estar aquí.

-Mejor no hablemos de normas.- dijo mirando la camisa desabrochada del chico.

-¿Podéis dejar de discutir?- preguntó Harry que ya estaba suficiente nervioso como para que encima se entretuvieran más.

Los cuatro dejaron a Draco y Alice, que se había parado para oír lo que pasaba, en medio del pasillo y siguieron su camino hacia la sala de reuniones. Antes de abrir la puerta Bronwyn dirigió la última mirada a Harry que la sonrió con nerviosismo. La chica terminó de abrir la puerta y los cuatro entraron fijando su vista en la gente de dentro.

Sirius estaba paseándose de un lugar a otro, parecía divertido por algo, pero al verlos paró su paseo. Lily y James estaban entados, agarrados de la mano, como si temieran separarse, al lado de Lily estaba Susan, con una mano protectora sobre su vientre, aparentemente liso y al lado de ella, estaba Remus, por último, estaba Selene, apoyada en una pared, en el fondo de la sala, a distancia de sus amigos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó Sirius provocando que todo el mundo los mirara.

-¡Sirius!- exclamó Hermione y le abrazó, la verdad es que le habían echado de menos. Se separó de él al notar todas las miradas fijas en ella y se puso roja.

-Es bueno saber que alguien me echó de menos.- dijo Sirius dirigiendo una penetrante mirada a Susan.

-No seas infantil.- dijo la mujer desviando la mirada hacia Bronwyn.- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Nada… Qué nos apetecía saltarnos las normas y hemos dicho ¡Vamos a "The Charmed" que allí nadie nos verá! Pero es obvio que nos equivocamos.- dijo Bronwyn con ironía.

-¡Qué simpática eres!- dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.

-Es que la simpatía es hereditaria.- dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Entonces lo debes haber heredado de tu madre.- dijo Sirius, Selene, James, Remus y Ron se rieron del comentario, y Harry y Bronwyn no pudieron esconder una sonrisita.

-Tal vez lo ha heredado de tu madre.- dijo con falsa dulzura Susan, ahora si rieron todos, porque conocían a la madre de Sirius.

-Es muy divertido veros discutir, sobretodo cuando se trata de insultarme un rato, pero ¿podéis dejarlo, al menos media hora?- dijo Bronwyn.

Harry dirigió una mirada a sus padres y abrió la boca, pero no se le ocurría nada que decir por lo que la volvió a cerrar. De pronto sintió un punzante dolor en la cicatriz, se puso una mano encima de la frente, pero el fugaz dolor había desaparecido igual de rápido que había aparecido.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Bronwyn girándose hacia él, al oír su quejido.

-Sí,- contestó Harry retirándose la mano de la cicatriz, Sirius abrió la boca.- no es nada, ya estoy acostumbrado.- Harry intentó sonreír, pero estaba preocupado, no le había dolido desde que Bronwyn le había enseñado oclumancia.

Bronwyn le miró, para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero su vista se dirigió unos centímetros más abajo, donde el collar antes azul, se había vuelto rojo, como la sangre.

-Voldemort.- susurró Bronwyn.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, el próximo cápitulo ya lo tengo casi terminado, me faltan algunos retoques, y cuando lo suba, dependerá de vosotros... lo siento, pero es que escribir para que nadie lo lea, es una perdida de tiempo, y más ahora que necesito mucho de ese tiempo para estudiar.

Así que ya sabéis, con un simple review me hacéis feliz, en el siguiente cápitulo salen mucho más Sirius, James y Lily!! y se desvelará algún misterio más.


	8. HERIDAS

Bueno aquí estoy otra vez, actualizando, gracias a todos la gente que me ha dejado review, me habéis alegrado bastante jajajaja, asi que aqui esta el siguiente capitulo!!!

**8.- HERIDAS**

-Voldemort.- murmuró Bronwyn.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Susan, sin saber a que venía eso.

-Nada…- murmuró la chica.

Harry había entendido a Bronwyn, Voldemort atacaría, pero sin saber donde no podrían hacer gran cosa.

-Algo querrías decir.- dijo Remus.

Harry vio que Bronwyn se acercaba a ellos, también esperando una explicación.

-¿Has tenido una premonición?- preguntó Selene mirando a Bronwyn de forma inquisitoria.

-No, solo… una sensación.- dijo Bronwyn.- Por cierto ¿Qué fue de Regulus?- preguntó en parte para cambiar de tema y por otra parte para averiguar lo que pudiera.

-Murió, Voldemort ordenó que lo asesinaran.- dijo Sirius sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de su muerte.- dijo Harry.

-¿Habéis hablado con Alex?- preguntó Susan.

-¿Tú lo sabías?, ¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo y no has hecho nada por tu hermano?- preguntó Bronwyn sorprendida.

-Mi hermano es una buena persona, pero cuando se trata de ese tema se vuelve…- empezó Susan.- Bueno que no os involucréis mucho en ese tema.

-Solo hizo lo que tú también hubieras hecho, defender a su familia.- dijo Selene.

-¡Pero no a costa de una niña indefensa!

-¡Vale ya!- las interrumpió Lily.- ¿Vais a contarnos lo que pasa?

Susan y Selene contaron lo de la hija de Alex y que este quería a Melinda para llegar a Regulus, pero ninguna de las dos mencionó a SJ, Harry dudo de si era porque no la conocían o porque no querían que nadie supiese de su existencia.

-¿Sabías para que quería a Melinda?, ¡Y me hiciste creer que no lo sabías!- exclamó Bronwyn.

-¿Puedes dejar de acusarme?- preguntó Susan.- No te lo conté porque era Alex el que debía hacerlo.

-Eres experta en guardar secretos.- dijo Bronwyn y sonrió, Lily sonrió también, haciendo que Susan y Bronwyn se dieran cuenta de que sabía sobre el embarazo de Susan.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Shido apareció por ella. Todos le miraron con curiosidad, Bronwyn le quería pedir que buscara información sobre Regulus, así que supuso que ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

-Selene, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-Sí, por supuesto.- dijo ella yendo hacia la puerta.

-Espera Shido, yo también tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo Bronwyn siguiendo a Selene hacia la puerta.

Shido miró a Hermione, que llevaba mirándole desde que había abierto la puerta, la chica se sintió pillada y se sonrojó, Bronwyn y Selene ya habían salido, él después de mirar con curiosidad a Hermione salió con ellas.

-¿Qué ha querido decir Bronwyn con lo de los secretos?- preguntó Sirius mirando a Susan fijamente.

-Nada que te importe.- contestó Susan.

-A lo mejor un poco si le importa.- contestó Harry, con algo de timidez.

Susan le lanzó una mirada asesina pero Lily rió y le dio la razón. Harry miró a su madre con agradecimiento, y esta le sonrió, él desvió la mirada hacia Sirius que le sonreía orgulloso.

-¿Por qué no os sentáis?

-Claro, profesor Lupin.- contestó Hermione dirigiéndose a las sillas junto con Ron, Harry se sentó después que ellos.

-Nada de profesor, ya no soy tu profesor, Remus a secas está bien.

-Jamás te imaginé de profesor, Remus.- dijo James, provocando las risas de Sirius.- De hecho no te imagino quitando puntos a nadie, después de todo lo que hicimos en Hogwarts.

-No deberías sentirte tan orgulloso de eso.- dijo Lily.- Por suerte Remus recapacitó e hizo algo de provecho, y vosotros dos podríais madurar un poco.

-Recuérdame por qué te casaste con ella.- pidió Sirius.

-Porque era genial en…- empezó James.

-¡Hay menores delante!- Lily fingió escandalizarse, pero sin duda disfrutaba con las tonterías de los presentes.

-En hacerme ver cuando estaba haciendo algo mal.- terminó James.- Pero… ¡Qué mal pensada eres!

Los presentes no pudieron evitar reírse de la situación y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Harry se relajo y sin darse cuenta bajó las barreras de su mente, en ese momento no consideró que fuera peligroso dejar la oclumancia a un lado.

En ese momento se hizo el silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, más bien al contrario, todos estaban relajados y felices, Sirius por fin se había dejado de pasear y se había sentado al lado de James.

-¿Y qué tal el curso?- preguntó Remus para hablar de algo.- Estáis en sexto tendréis un montón de deberes por los EXTASIS.

-Bueno, si lo llevas todo al día no es mucho.- dijo Hermione.

-Para ti nada es mucho.- dijo Ron.

-Es que si tú dejaras de hacer el vago y estudiaras, te iría mucho mejor.

-Yo no hago el vago, disfruto de la vida.

-¡Ya vale!- dijo Harry.- ¿No podéis dejar de discutir?

Ninguno de los dos contestó, por lo que James se tomó la obligación de relajar un poco la situación y no se le ocurrió nada mejor, que recordar sus años en Hogwarts.

-Recuerdo nuestro sexto año en Hogwarts, fue el mejor sin duda.- dijo James, pero ante la mirada de Lily se corrigió.- El mejor en cuanto a bromas, porque séptimo fue genial, empezamos a salir y eso.

Bronwyn que había vuelto a entrar cuando Ron y Hermione habían acabado de discutir se sentó entre Sirius y Harry, para presenciar mejor lo que sucedía con su "familia". Harry mientras se reía del cambio de frase de su padre, igual que el resto de los presentes, volvió a sentir una punzada en la cicatriz, pero la ignoró.

Esta vez el dolor no desapareció sino que se fue haciendo más fuerte hasta que comenzó a oír un zumbido que reemplazó las voces de los presentes y todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.

De pronto el zumbido se vio sustituido por voces y gritos y poco a poco la negrura fue desapareciendo para ser sustituida por gente corriendo, huyendo de algo que no alcanzaba a ver.

Pero poco después apareció el motivo de su huida apresurada. Dementores y detrás de ellos, mortífagos. Uno de ellos se paró y se arrodilló frente a "Harry" se quitó la mascara y Harry pudo ver a Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¿Mi señor?- preguntó la mujer, con ese tinte de locura que teñía su voz.

-No quiero supervivientes y que quede claro quien ha sido.

Harry abrió los ojos sobresaltado, estaba tumbado en el suelo de la sala de reuniones, con todos los presentes a su alrededor, mirándole con atención, y tras varias voces preguntando, relató lo sucedido y entre Sirius y Bronwyn le obligaron a ir a la enfermería.

-Estoy bien, no necesito ir a la enfermería.- se quejó él.

-Vamos, si vas a acabar allí, por las buenas o por las malas.- dijo Bronwyn.

-¿Me estás amenazando?- preguntó divertido aunque le dolía la cabeza.

-No, pero vamos a la enfermería.- la chica se giró hacia Remus.- ¿Puedes ir a contárselo a Jhon?

-Vale.- Remus salió del lugar y Bronwyn llevó, casi a rastras, a Harry a la enfermería.

Harry intentó protestar de nuevo, pero la cara de Bronwyn se lo impidió, ya se quejaría después. Además si iban a hacer algo en contra de Voldemort, él no quería perdérselo. Cuando entraron a la enfermería Bronwyn dejó a Harry con Ron y Hermione, los demás estaban organizando la reunión, y fue a hablar con Mary, la enfermera. Después de intercambiar unas palabras, la enfermera fue hacia ellos.

-Vaya Harry, cuanto tiempo sin verte.- comentó Mary.

-Y si Bronwyn no me hubiera arrastrado hasta aquí, hubiéramos estado aún más sin vernos.- Harry intentó sonar malhumorado y cabreado, pero Mary le sonrió, sin ofenderse.

Mary sonrió con cordialidad a Ron, Hermione y Bronwyn y se llevó a Harry a través de una puerta, hablando con suavidad con Harry, haciéndole preguntas y siempre sonriéndole.

-¿Qué le van a hacer?- preguntó Hermione con preocupación.

-Conociendo a Mary, muchas preguntas y luego alguna prueba, insistirá en que Harry debe pasar allí la noche, él dirá que quiere venir a la reunión, al final le dejará salir, pero de forma condicional, si vuelve a venir mañana, y él pasará de venir. Pero no sé, nunca se me ha dado bien la medicina.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella apareció Draco que les miró sorprendidos, aunque bastante pendiente de Ron, sabía que el chico no dudaría en atacarle.

-Voy a empezar a pensar que me seguís.- dijo con burla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Hay reunión.- dijo Bronwyn.

-Tú también estás aquí.- dijo Draco reacio a dar más información.

-No se que estás tramando, y me da igual, pero que no interfiera en tu trabajo aquí.

-He venido porque Mary me lo ha pedido y que yo sepa, mi trabajo no es de tu incumbencia, aunque si quieres hablamos del tuyo.

-Eso no explica que hacías con Alice.

-Deberías confiar en mí.

-Confió en ti, pero… Bueno da igual, averigua lo que puedas sobre Regulus Black, ¿Vale?

-Esta bien, ya te diré lo que averigüe.- dijo Draco antes de desaparecer por la puerta que se había ido Harry un momento antes.

-Yo no me fiaría de Malfoy.- dijo Ron.

-Yo si y tengo buenos motivos, tal vez debería llevaros a Hogwarts antes de que nos metamos en problemas.- dijo Bronwyn.

-Déjalos que se queden.- dijo Jhon detrás de ellos.- ¿Cómo está Harry?

-No lo sé, está dentro con Mary.- Jhon se dirigió a la puerta, pero Bronwyn le habló antes de que se metiera.- ¿Vas a meter a Ron y Hermione en la orden?- preguntó sorprendida.

-No, para eso necesito el permiso de sus padres y no creo que los señores Weasley estuvieran muy satisfechos con esa idea, pero va a venir Dumbledore, para hablar sobre Voldemort, él deberá decidir si se quedan o regresan a Hogwarts.- después de esas palabras Jhon entró a la enfermería.

-Pues yo no me pienso ir sin saber lo que pasa.- dijo Hermione.- además mis padres si que me darían permiso.

-Lo sé Hermione, pero no es momento para eso, ya entraréis los dos.

A los pocos minutos de que Jhon entrara la enfermera salió.

-¿Cómo está, Mary?

-No tiene nada, pero sería bueno que pasara aquí la noche.

-No puede, hay reunión, a la que por cierto tú también debes asistir.

-Sí, eso mismo me dijo él, pues ve a decírselo, yo voy a cambiarme.

Bronwyn entró a la sala contigua, sin Hermione y Ron, que se habían quedado fuera y fue hacia la única cama ocupada. El ocupante hablaba con Draco y Jhon.

-Deberías ir a hablar con Dumbledore, seguro que está a punto de llegar y deberías contarle lo de los Potter y Sirius antes de que los vea.- dijo Bronwyn cuando llegó hasta ellos.

-A veces me pregunto quien está al mando.- murmuró Jhon mientras salía.

-Nos vemos en la reunión.- dijo Draco saliendo también.

-¿Cómo estás, Harry?- preguntó Bronwyn después de decirle que debían asistir a la reunión.

-Bien, ya te dije que no tenía nada.

-Me refiero a lo de tus padres, que sientes después de volverlos a ver.

-No lo sé, al principio… fue algo increíble, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando y no está tan mal.

-A mi me pasó algo parecido cuando mi padre salió de Azkaban, claro que yo sabía que tarde o temprano le vería pero tú…

-Bueno, ¿Vamos a la reunión?- preguntó Harry al ver a Bronwyn triste por lo sucedido con Sirius años atrás.

-Claro.- dijo la chica sin entusiasmo.

Cuando salieron vieron allí a Mary hablando con Ron y Hermione.

-Mary, ¿Sabes algo de Robert?- preguntó Bronwyn sin estar segura de querer oír la respuesta.

-¿Qué os ha dado hoy por Robert? Ya me lo ha preguntado Alice antes. Pues por lo que sí, ni mejora ni empeora, no saben lo que tiene, es bueno que no empeore, pero que tampoco mejore, no sé…

-¿Qué le has dicho a Alice?- preguntó Bronwyn.

-Que no sabía nada de él, a esa chica no la interesa nadie, solo ella misma… no me fío, y por lo visto Draco tampoco.

-¿Le has dicho a Draco que averigüe que quería de Robert?

-No, Draco ha venido a traerme las pociones y ha oído a Alice, ha ido a investigar porque ha querido.

Los cinco llegaron poco después a la sala de reuniones y se sentaron como habían estado antes, Bronwyn entre Sirius y Harry y al lado de Harry, Hermione y Ron.

-Y ya me explicarás para que te estuve enseñando oclumancia.

-Es que… no me he dado cuenta.

Bronwyn rió por el tono culpable del chico y la reunión, con Jhon y Dumbledore a la cabeza, dio comienzo.

Se limitaron a contar lo que Harry había visto un rato antes y a intentar averiguar donde atacaría Voldemort, pero la puerta se abrió y Jhon y Dumbledore se interrumpieron. Melinda entró en la sala y se dirigió hacia Harry y Bronwyn.

-Me aburro.- dijo la niña.- ¿Me puedo quedar aquí?

-No Melinda, aquí no puedes estar y lo sabes.- dijo Bronwyn, aunque no quería alejarse de la niña, ya que no se fiaba de nadie.

-Es que fuera solo está Alice y ella me grita todo el tiempo.

-¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación? Luego vamos nosotros.- dijo Harry sonriéndola.

-¿De verdad?- contestó Melinda desconfiada mirando a Harry y Bronwyn alternativamente.

-Claro.- contestó Harry.- enguanto acabemos aquí vamos contigo.

La niña salió mientras Harry y Bronwyn la miraban preocupados.

-Habría que buscar un lugar seguro para ella, este no creo que sea el mejor ambiente para una niña.- dijo Bronwyn.

-Llévatela a Hogwarts.- dijo Sirius con burla.

-Me encantaría, pero allí estaría más tiempo sola que con nosotros. Llévatela tu a Grimmauld place.- dijo Bronwyn.

-No creo que sea un buen ambiente para ningún niño en general.- contestó Sirius que parecía haber perdido el tono de burla.

-Claro, así has salido tú.- contestó Susan.

-Sí, sin embargo a ti no te ha hecho falta ningún ambiente especial para ser peor que yo. Contestó Sirius con su tono de burla otra vez.

-¿Qué…?- Susan iba a contestar, pero Bronwyn la interrumpió.

-¿Por qué no superáis ya lo que os pase? Parecéis dos niños de cinco años.

-Es que Black no ha superado aún esa edad mental.- dijo Susan.

-Y lo dijo la madura.- contestó Sirius.

-¿Pensáis estar así mucho tiempo?- cortó esta vez Harry.- Porque va a morir gente inocente y vosotros aquí discutiendo, cuando Voldemort vaya a atacar podemos decirle que espere que estáis intentando discernir quien de los dos es más inmaduro, aún que en mi opinión os podéis felicitar, porque habéis ganado los dos.

Nadie contestó pero Lily, James, Bronwyn y Selene le sonrieron demostrando que opinaban igual que él y Remus trató de disimular porque Susan le estaba mirando pero también le vio asentir ligeramente.

-¿Continuamos?- preguntó Bronwyn para romper el incómodo silencio.

-Joder.- murmuró Shido y a continuación dijo más alto.- Me llaman, volveré cuando sepa algo.- Shido desapareció antes de que nadie pudiera contestar.

-¿Dónde ha ido?- preguntó Dumbledore.

Bronwyn vio que Jhon iba a contestar algo grosero, así que le interrumpió.

-No podemos decirle donde está porque no lo sabemos, pero seguro que en unos,- Bronwyn miró su reloj.- quince minutos está aquí para decirnos donde van a atacar.

-Confías demasiado en él.- dijo Jhon.

-No me ha dado motivos para desconfiar.- contestó ella.

Después de ese breve comentario todos se pusieron a murmurar, mientras Jhon le explicaba a Dumbledore que también participarían demonios. Hermione volvió a preguntar a Harry por la daga y el chico la dijo que se lo explicarían más tarde, cuando no hubiera nadie.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Kiara a Ron.

-Ron, Tú eres Kiara ¿No?- Ron recordaba que Bronwyn lo había pronunciado en el pasillo.

-Sí, gracias por darme la razón antes.

-Es que estoy de acuerdo contigo, no me fío de él.- dijo Ron.

-Pues para nuestra desgracia los demás si se fían.- le dijo la chica sonriendo.

Hermione escuchó unos segundos la conversación de esos dos, pero no pudo evitar distraerse preguntándose por Shido, si estaría bien y donde estaría. Harry también estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, oía a Bronwyn hablando con Sirius, pero era incapaz de entender lo que decían, estaba recordando el año anterior, antes de su vista en el ministerio, pensó que habría pasado si le hubieran expulsado de Hogwarts, seguramente hubiera acabado allí con Bronwyn y Sirius, pero sus padres no hubieran estado allí.

Luego recordó las navidades en Grimmauld place, como Sirius se había ido poniendo triste cuando Harry debía volver a Hogwarts, y se preguntó si Sirius no se alegraría de poder volver a "The Charmed" y un extraño sentimiento asaltó su mente, Sirius no había podido pasar las navidades con su familia por estar con él.

Se dijo que Bronwyn debería odiarle por quitarle así a su padre, después de todo, él odiaba a Voldemort por haberle arrebatado a los suyos, pero Bronwyn no le odiaba, al contrario, cada vez parecían más unidos.

-¡Harry…, HARRY!- gritó Bronwyn a su lado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él sin saber porque le gritaba.

-¿Estás bien? Llevo llamándote un rato.- la chica colocó la mano sobre la frente de Harry, para ver si tenía fiebre.

-Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando.- dijo Harry quitándola con suavidad la mano de su frente.

* * *

Shido apareció en el inframundo, delante de Tate y se arrodilló, agachando la cabeza, para evitar que Tate pudiera ver su mueca burlona.

-¿Qué deseáis, mi Señor? Estaba en medio de una reunión.

-¿Y son esas reuniones más importantes que lo que yo tenga que decirte?- preguntó Tate haciendo un gesto para que se levantara.

-No, pero no puedo salir y entrar cuando me plazca.

-¿Te ha mencionado Bronwyn que perdió algo en el Velo?- preguntó Tate, ante el gesto negativo de Shido, Tate siguió hablando.- Perdió la varita allí, dila que si la quiere recuperar, que venga a pedírmela.

-Dudo que valore tanto la varita como para arriesgar su vida.

-Entonces tendré que coger algo que valore más.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada… Ves a hablar con Voldemort, que te diga donde y cuando atacaremos y después asegúrate de que Bronwyn se entera, pero no les des mucho tiempo, que no se puedan organizar mucho.

-Pero…- el chico fue a protestar pero Tate le interrumpió.

-¿A qué esperas?

-Ya voy, mi Señor.- Shido con un gesto de desagrado desapareció del lugar y volvió a aparecer frente a Voldemort.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Voldemort levantando su varita.

-Vengo de parte de Tate.

-Sí, el mencionó que mandaría a alguien.- Nagini siseó a su lado.- Pero ¿Cómo se que eres tú?

-No te quedará más remedio. Y baja eso.- dijo señalando la varita.

-No me des órdenes, podría matarte con un movimiento de varita.- dijo Voldemort y una sonrisa de burla apareció en los labios de Shido, aunque no dijo nada.

* * *

-¿No está tardando mucho?- preguntó Harry a Bronwyn mirando el sitio vacío de Shido.

-No te preocupes, llegará dentro de poco.- contestó Bronwyn tratando de autoconvencerse.

En ese momento llegó Shido, sus ojos azules estaban de un color rojizo bastante extraño y parecía muy enfadado.

-¿Dónde está la daga?- fue lo primero que preguntó al llegar.

-En Hogwarts.- contestó Hermione con timidez, el chico no parecía al mismo que siempre.- ¿Por qué?

-Será mejor que no nos alejemos mucho de ella, así que tendrás que ir a buscarla.

-Yo voy con Hermione.- se prestó Harry.

-No, te necesito aquí, Sirius llévala tú.- dijo Shido.

-Y que alguien traiga un mapa, tenemos que hacer planes.

Hermione y Sirius desaparecieron de la sala y Jhon le acercó un mapa a Shido, que lo amplificó para ver mejor la zona que iban a atacar.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Bronwyn al chico, no era extraño que después de hablar con Tate tomará él el control y comenzara a dar órdenes, pero parecía furioso.

-¿Has usado tu varita desde el viernes?

-No, que yo recuerde. ¿Por qué?

-¿Me la dejas?- preguntó Shido con burla.

En ese momento Sirius y Hermione volvieron a aparecer mientras Bronwyn buscaba su varita. La chica soltó una palabrota y abrió la boca para decirle a Shido que no la tenía, pero él se adelantó.

-La tiene Tate, a dicho que cuando la quieras vayas a pedírsela.

-Ahora voy.- dijo la chica con ironía.

Harry miró a Bronwyn que tenía cara de fastidio, seguramente si la chica no iba a enfrentarse a Tate en ese mismo momento, era porque no sabía donde estaba el hombre.

-Ni se te ocurra.- le dijo Harry en un susurro.

-Claro que no, no voy a ir yo sola contra Tate.

-Bronwyn…- comenzó Harry.

-En serio, para lo que uso la varita, no me merece la pena arriesgar la vida.

* * *

-Hola.- una voz sobresaltó a Ginny y a SJ que miraban el lago.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó SJ desconfiada.

-Estoy buscando a una amiga, no se si la conocéis, se llama Bronwyn, va a Griffindor.

-Si la conocemos, pero no sabemos donde está.- dijo Ginny mirando atentamente al chico, tenía el pelo castaño claro, casi rubio y los ojos azules, tendría unos veinte años.

-¿Me podríais ayudar a buscarla? Es muy urgente.

-Claro, ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Ginny y ella es SJ.

-Me llamo Matt.

-No estudias aquí ¿verdad?- preguntó SJ.

-No.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?- preguntó SJ que seguía desconfiando.

-Tate. ¿Por qué?

-Yo he oído hablar de ti, eres…- pero lo que SJ había oído nunca lo supieron, unos 10demonios aparecieron alrededor de ellas.

-Llevarlas al inframundo, pero las necesito vivas.

* * *

-Vale, nos dividiremos en tres grupos. Selene conmigo en el grupo uno, Harry y Draco en el dos, y Kiara y Bronwyn en el tres, los demás poneros donde queráis, el grupo uno, atacará de frente, Harry cuando te de la señal tu grupo atacará desde el lado, y cuando traten de retroceder aparecerá Bronwyn y su grupo, de forma que los encerraremos contra esa pared,- Shido señalo un punto en el mapa.- y llevaremos la ventaja. Si en algún momento os consideráis en peligro, avisad a los otros dos grupos y nos retiraremos, no quiero bajas, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y qué hago yo?- preguntó Susan.

-Quedarte aquí y asegurarte de que ellos tres no salgan.- dijo Bronwyn señalando a Sirius, James y Lily con la cabeza.

-No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras vosotros vais a luchar.

-Pues no cruces los brazos, pero no voy a dejar que vengas y si hace falta te hechizaré.- dijo Bronwyn con enfado.- o mejor que opine él.- dijo mirando a Sirius.- Cuéntaselo y que decida.

-Está bien, me quedaré.

-¿Cuándo saldremos?- preguntó Ron.

-Vosotros no vendréis, no estáis preparados aún.- dijo Harry.

-Pero…- intentó protestar Hermione, pero Shido los cortó.

-Debéis quedaros aquí, no podemos dejar la daga sin protección.

-Será mejor que os quedéis en la enfermería, haréis más falta allí que aquí.- dijo Bronwyn.- Harry, tal vez deberías quedarte, aún estás débil.

-No.- dijo Harry, el chico iba a seguir hablando pero la exclamación de dolor de Bronwyn le interrumpió.

La chica agachó la cabeza y apretó las manos contra la frente. Harry dudó un segundo, sabía que si la tocaba vería lo mismo que estaba viendo ella, pero no sabía si la molestaría. Al final su curiosidad ganó y puso la mano en el brazo de ella.

La sala de reuniones fue sustituida por el inframundo, donde vieron a Ginny y a SJ encerradas en una especie de jaula de luz. Y a Tate y varios demonios más rodeando esa jaula.

-Lo siento chicas, pero necesito a Bronwyn y ella irá a buscaros.

El inframundo volvió a desaparecer. Harry fijó su vista en Bronwyn que parecía demasiado sorprendida como para hablar.

-Van a secuestrar a Ginny y a SJ.- dijo Harry.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ron sorprendido.

-No.- dijo Bronwyn y Harry la miró sin entender.- Ya ha pasado.

* * *

Cuando "The Charmed" llegó los mortífagos ya habían empezado a destruir y matar todo cuanto se cruzaba en su camino, pero no había ni rastro de demonios. Y en medio de toda la destrucción estaba la jaula de luz, con SJ y Ginny dentro.

-Distrae a Voldemort.- dijo Draco a Harry, se cambió el traje de la orden por el de los mortífagos.- yo sacaré a las chicas.

Harry fue hacia donde estaba Voldemort, que miraba la destrucción de su alrededor con alegría, y de vez en cuando movía la varita, causando más destrozos. Harry vio una explosión y Draco voló por el aire, varios metros, hasta un escaparate, se chocó contra él y rompió el cristal. Harry no miró más, al ver levantarse a Draco dio por echo que estaba bien y se centró en Voldemort.

-Vaya, pero mira quien está aquí. ¿Preparado para morir, Potter?

-¿Lo estás tú, Voldemort?

-Solo eres un niño, no podrás matar al gran Lord Voldemort.

-Te pude matar con un año.

-Pero no lo lograste.

-Tú tampoco pudiste matarme y solo tenía un año.

Voldemort sacó la varita, Harry le imitó, y ambos se enzarzaron en una lucha encarnizada. A bastante distancia de ellos Bronwyn y Tate parecían más ocupados en discutir que en luchar.

-Devuélveme la varita.- dijo la chica estirando la mano hacia él.

-Quizás si me lo pides con más educación…- Tate hizo un movimiento con la mano y un corte apareció en la mano de Bronwyn, la chica se arrancó un trozo de túnica y envolvió la mano en ella.

-Te la puedes quedar.- dijo con odio.

-Me extraña bastante que estés aquí preguntándome por tu varita en vez de ir a salvar a tus amigas. A si que supongo que alguno de tus amigos está con ellas.

-¡Qué listo eres!- dijo Bronwyn con ironía.- ¿Por qué no me devuelves la varita?

-Te la devolveré cuando me devuelvas mi daga.

-No la tengo, y aunque la tuviera, no te la daría.

Draco había ido hacía donde estaban las dos chicas, estaban rodeadas de mortífagos y algunos demonios. Él seguía con el traje de mortífago, así que se acercó a ellos sin problemas.

-El señor tenebroso os llama.

Los mortífagos fueron rápidamente, demostrando el miedo que tenían a su señor. Miró a los demonios que quedaban, sacó su espada y avanzó hacia ellos. Shido apareció a su lado para ayudarle, en pocos minutos se libraron de los demonios.

-¿Las llevas tú?- preguntó Shido a Draco.

-Que remedio.

Draco se acercó a las dos chicas que estaban encerradas en la jaula rodeada de magia, con un movimiento de varita, la jaula desapareció y se acercó a ellas.

-No te acerques mortífago.- dijo Ginny con odio, Draco se volvió a cambiar de traje, al de la orden y destapó la cara.- Malfoy debí suponer que eras tú…

-Puedes callarte un rato, te voy a salvar la vida.- el chico volvió a cubrirse la cara.- Nos vamos.

SJ se acercó a él sin dudar, dispuesta a salir de allí como fuera.

-No te fíes de él Siljen, es un mortífago.- dijo Ginny con odio.

-Te he salvado la vida, podrías agradecérmelo un poco.

-Podríamos haberlo hecho sin ti.

-Si ya me he dado cuenta.

Draco se cansó de discutir y agarró a Ginny con fuerza de un brazo, a SJ la agarró con la otra mano, pero con más suavidad. El chico desapareció del lugar para aparecer en la enfermería de "The Charmed". Cuando llegaron allí soltó a Ginny con brusquedad y también soltó a SJ aunque con más cuidado. Los señores Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Jhon y Dumbledore estaban allí.

-¿Dónde están los padres de Bronwyn?- preguntó Draco sorprendido por su ausencia.

-En la sala de reuniones.- dijo Hermione luego miró a los señores Weasley como si eso lo explicara todo.

* * *

Harry dirigió la vista hacia Draco en el momento en el que desaparecía con las dos chicas. Volvió a mirar a Voldemort, que aprovecho su momento de despiste para lanzarle un cruciatus. Harry notó la maldición, sentía un intenso dolor, era como cuchillos clavándose en su cuerpo, apretó los dientes con fuerza, no le daría la satisfacción de oírle gritar.

Bronwyn vio a Harry caer de rodillas y quiso ir hacia él, pero Tate la paró usando la espada para frenarla, la chica se paró a tiempo para no clavarse la espada. Ella sacó su espada pero Tate tenía otros planes en los que no incluía luchar contra Bronwyn.

-Toma.- dijo entregándole la varita a Bronwyn.

-¿Por qué me la das?

-Lo conseguiré, conseguiré que estés de mi lado, y me llevaré por delante a quien haga falta.

Y como si quisiera demostrarlo le hizo un gesto a uno de sus demonios, que estaba cerca de Harry, al cual Voldemort ya había dejado de torturar. Harry notó el movimiento del demonio a su izquierda, levantó la espada, aunque apenas le quedaban fuerzas después de la maldición imperdonable de Voldemort.

Usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba, detuvo la estocada que iba directa a su cuello, pero al usar todas sus fuerzas para detenerle no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio y cayó tumbado al suelo, Voldemort aprovechó el momento de debilidad para hacer aparecer una espada y clavársela al chico en el pecho.

Harry sintió que todo a su alrededor desaparecía, todo se volvió negro y lo último que oyó fue a Bronwyn gritando su nombre. Bronwyn intentó ir hacia él, pero un brazo en su cintura se lo impidió y la obligó a darse la vuelta, ella se resistió, no quería darle la espalda a Harry, quería ir con él y sacarlo de allí, pero las manos de Tate en su cintura la impidieron moverse.

-Se lo que te ata al bien, pero me libraré de todos, de toda esa gente que impide que seas mía.

-Matt abre los ojos, lo que hubo entre nosotros se acabó, lo estropeaste todo y sinceramente perdiste todas las oportunidades que podíamos darte, ahora si me disculpas…- la chica se soltó de las manos de Tate con brusquedad, mientras se secaba las lágrimas involuntarias que habían escapado de sus ojos.

Al girarse vio que Shido desaparecía junto con un inconsciente Harry. Supuso que era ella la encargada de poner a salvo a los demás, así que dio la orden de retirada, y empezó a llevar a los más graves a "The Charmed" con ayuda de Draco, que había vuelto, Kiara, Remus y Selene. Pero antes de irse, Tate le dijo algo a Bronwyn.

-Volverás a rogarme mi ayuda, cuando veas lo que he preparado para vosotros.

Bronwyn desapareció de allí sujetando a uno de los miembros de "The Charmed" nuevos, que tenía una herida en el pecho que no dejaba de sangrar. Cuando llegó a la enfermería vio que habían metido a Harry en una de las salas privadas del lugar, en el que metían a la gente que estaba más grave. Y Draco entraba y salía en busca de más pociones. Dejo al chico que llevaba con Kiara, que trataba a algunos de los enfermos, y fue hacía la habitación donde estaba Harry, pero una vocecita la hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué le pasa a Harry?

-Melinda, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me aburría y he venido a ver a Mary, para jugar… ¿Qué le pasa a Harry?

-Nada Melinda, vuelve a la sala de reuniones, no deberías estar aquí.- Bronwyn quería ir a ver a Harry y sentía tener que hablar a Melinda mal, pero estaba de malhumor.

SJ pareció notar el problema de la chica, así que se acercó para ayudarla, se arrodilló al lado de la niña para quedar a su misma altura.

-Hola, te llamas Melinda, ¿No?

-Bronwyn, necesitamos ayuda, ve a la sala de reuniones y diles que vengan, no importa el secreto.- ordenó Draco.

-Pero quiero ver a Harry.- dijo Bronwyn con tristeza en la voz.

-Yo iré, Melinda puede llevarme hasta allí, y les diré que vengan.- se prestó SJ que deseaba ayudar a sus salvadores.

-Está bien. Gracias.- dijo Bronwyn.

-¡DRACO TE NECESITO!- gritó Mary desde la sala donde estaba Harry. Bronwyn y Draco corrieron hacía allí.- No respira.- dijo dándole diversas pociones. Bronwyn se puso blanca y empezó a llorar, Selene la sacó de allí y se puso a ayudar a Draco y Mary.

* * *

Bueno tengo grandes planes para el siguiente capitulo, asique si tengo reviews actualizare pronto jajajaa.

Besosss y gracias por vuestro apoyo!!


	9. UN PROFESOR NUEVO

Que sepais que estoy enfadada, por los pocos reviews que he tenido... por eso he tardado más en actualizar, por que hace días que termine de escribir el capitulo, así que quiero más reviews para actualizar más pronto! Y gracias a los que si habéis dejado reviews :)

**9.- UN PROFESOR NUEVO**

-¡DRACO TE NECESITO!- gritó Mary desde la sala donde estaba Harry. Bronwyn y Draco corrieron hacía allí.- No respira.- dijo dándole diversas pociones. Bronwyn se puso blanca y empezó a llorar, Selene la sacó de allí y se puso a ayudar a Draco y Mary.

Bronwyn estaba en algo similar a un shock, se había quedado donde Selene la había dejado, no había intentado ver a Harry, no podía moverse, ni siquiera era consciente de si respiraba o no, solo estaba allí, mirando a ninguna parte, llorando y terriblemente triste. No oía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni la importaba, solo podía mirar la puerta cerrada de Harry.

Unos brazos la rodearon, pero esto solo fue un consuelo mínimo, ni siquiera sabía a quien pertenecían esos brazos, solo sabía que no eran de Harry, y eso es lo único que importaba. Si él moría sería por culpa de ella, debía haber ordenado la retirada, pero estaba demasiado ocupada jugando con Tate, sintió que la furia la embargaba, y trato de ir a por Tate, pero alguien se lo impidió, la separó las manos para evitar que usara el anillo para desaparecer.

-Suéltame.- dijo la chica furiosa.

-Relájate, respira, muriendo no ayudarás a Harry.- la voz de Sirius trató de consolarla, aunque era incapaz de ver al hombre.

-Es por mi culpa, ¿qué haré ahora?

-No es tu culpa, tú no eres Voldemort, ni Tate y si sigues hablando así te hechizaré para que duermas.

-Si le pasa algo, jamás me lo perdonaré.

-No le pasará nada, no puede pasarle nada.- dijo una voz detrás de Bronwyn, ella se giró para ver a Lily, que se abrazaba a James.

-Oh, Lily, lo siento tanto, ahora que habéis vuelto, por mi culpa… por mi culpa…- se echó a llorar de nuevo, sin poder terminar.

-No es tu culpa y pase lo que pase se pondrá bien, ha salido de cosas peores.

-Estaba débil, no debería haber dejado que fuera, se supone que yo tengo que protegerlo, no matarlo.

Lily se acercó a Bronwyn y la abrazó demostrando su desacuerdo con la chica, Bronwyn soltó a Sirius y se aferró a ella, necesitaba a alguien más que respirar, se sentía culpable y a la vez, no quería alejarse de la mujer, pero si algo le pasaba algo a Harry por su culpa…

* * *

-Draco, pásame la poción.- el chico obedeció la orden de Mary, normalmente era dulce y tranquila, pero cuando había un paciente cerca, se olvidaba de todo y demostraba porque estaba allí y porque se merecía ese puesto.

Habían conseguido que Harry volviera a respirar, otra cosa era poder estabilizarlo lo suficiente para curarle las heridas. Tenía una gran herida en el pecho, Selene había tenido que salir, porque no aguantaba más el olor a sangre. Y mientras Draco tapaba la herida, Mary le administraba las pociones que Draco la iba dando.

-No creo que haya dañado ningún órgano.- dijo Mary.

-Tal vez deberíamos llevarle a San Mungo.- dijo Draco.

-Si le movemos ahora, se desangrará.

Pasaron largo rato allí, curándole, administrándole pociones y lavando las heridas, finalmente pudieron cerrarle la del pecho, tuvieron que darle puntos y una poción para que recuperara parte de la sangre perdida. Finalmente le vendaron el pecho y Draco pudo salir de la sala, se sentía agotado, pero al salir pensó que prefería volver a entrar.

La gente corría de un lado a otro, curando a algunos y ayudando en todo lo que podían, todo era un ir y venir, la gente estaba agotada, y por todos los lados había alguien gravemente herido, esa batalla había causado más bajas de las que había causado ninguna otra batalla que él recordara.

Fue hacia la puerta, dispuesto a darse una ducha y tratar de curarse sus propias heridas. Pero vio a Bronwyn llorando, abrazada a Lily y no pudo evitar ir hacia ellas. La chica ni siquiera le vio, pero James sí, y fue rápidamente hacia él.

-¿Cómo está?

-Grave, Mary sigue con él, pero hemos conseguido estabilizarle y parece que se pondrá bien.

Bronwyn despertó de su ensoñación y fue hacia la habitación rápidamente, necesitaba comprobarlo por si misma. Draco solo pensaba en una ducha de agua caliente y una cama mullidita, ya no le importaban las heridas, solo quería dormir. Pero de nuevo interrumpieron su camino.

-Draco.- llamó Kiara.- Ven.

-Claro.- él fue donde estaba ella, sorprendido, hacía años que ella no le llamaba Draco.

-Quítate la camiseta.- dijo Kiara.- Y túmbate.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Draco sorprendido.- Bueno ya se que me quieres, pero no me parece el momento ni el lugar.- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-No seas tonto, te vi caer contra ese escaparate. También he visto los gestos de dolor que llevas haciendo desde ese momento. Así que te voy a curar, quieras o no.

-Bueno si me obligas.- dijo él chico sonriéndola con gratitud.

Se quitó la parte de arriba y se tumbó boca abajo, tenía un profundo corte en el brazo, en el que aún se podían ver trozos del cristal y varios pequeños en la espalda, aunque no parecía nada grave.

-Vaya, que aguante tienes, te debe de doler muchísimo.

Los dos chicos se quedaron callados después de eso, ambos pensando en el otro, generalmente discutían y se llevaban mal, pero durante los combates llegaban a un acuerdo de no agresión, que solía durar varias horas después de las batallas, hasta que uno de los dos hacía o decía algo que al otro no le gustaba, y todo volvía a ser como antes.

Ni siquiera recordaban cuando habían empezado a discutir, un día todo iba bien, y al día siguiente, no se soportaban, ninguno de los dos había intentado arreglarlo, las cosas entre ellos no funcionaban así, había una época en la que habían estado juntos, pero él estaba en Hogwarts, junto con un montón de chicas y ella estaba allí, con muchos chicos a los que enseñaba a luchar y los que la enseñaban a ella. Y los celos habían acabado con su relación, y el amor se había convertido en odio…

-Había olvidado esto.- dijo Draco con suavidad.

-¿El qué?, ¿Qué las heridas duelen?- preguntó Kiara, pero no con burla como lo haría normalmente, sino con el mismo tono suave que había usado él.

-No, que serías capaz de perdonar al mismísimo Voldemort, si él te pidiera ayuda.- dijo Draco girando la cabeza desde su posición para mirarla.

Ella no contestó, se limitó a mirarle con una pequeña sonrisa, bueno quizás a Voldemort era algo exagerado, pero si Draco la pidiera cualquier cosa, se lo daría sin dudar, sin preguntar y sin cuestionar al chico.

* * *

Shido dio una patada a la camilla, moviéndola de su lugar, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro, y de vez en cuando aprovechaba para patear algo, estaba en el fondo de la enfermería, pateando todo lo que se ponía por delante, había cerrado las cortinas, para que nadie le viera, pero no había funcionado, porque Hermione había aparecido a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó la chica en un susurro.

-Es culpa mía, debí haber ordenado la retirada, maldito Tate, me timó bien, aparecieron por detrás, y nos encerraron como pensábamos hacerlo nosotros con el ejército de Voldemort. Cuando solo vi mortífagos supe que algo tramaba Tate, en ese momento debí a ver ordenado la retirada, pero tenía que hacerme el maldito héroe.

-Si hubieras ordenado la retirada no hubieras salvado ni a SJ ni a Ginny. ¿Eso hubiera sido mejor?

-Han muerto 15 personas, hay 5 gravemente heridos y tu mejor amigo se está muriendo, ¿Eso es mejor?

-No obligaste a esa gente a luchar, Harry hubiera ido por su cuenta si no hubiera estado aquí, y el resultado hubiera sido peor.

-Eso no cambia nada.

-Lo cambia todo.

Los ojos de Shido habían pasado del color azul, que tenían siempre, a un extraño color rojo, como la sangre.

-Tus ojos…- susurró Hermione.

-No te preocupes, no es nada, me pasa cuando estoy furioso.

-Me dejas más tranquila.- dijo ella con ironía.- Por mucho que te culpes no revivirá nadie, si sigues luchando contra el mal, salvaras a cientos de personas que aún no han muerto.

-Se supone que tengo que proteger a Harry… Y a la primera de cambio…- susurró él, sentándose en la cama.

-Él estará bien, es fuerte, sobrevivió a cosas peores. Y esta vez no nos decepcionará.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- Hermione se sentó al lado de Shido.

-Porque él es casi como un hermano, necesito pensar que estará bien.

Shido pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione, simplemente ese gesto, no sabía que decirla, puesto que el mismo necesitaba consuelo, no era capaz de darlo, miró a los ojos de la chica, que estaban aguados y ella se fijó que los de él volvían a ser azules, le sonrió con un poco de dificultad y se juntó más a él, que estrechó el abrazo.

* * *

Un día pasó tras otro, sin gran relevancia, Ron, Hermione y Bronwyn parecían zombies, iban a clase al salir hacían rápidamente los deberes, iban a ver a Harry, estaban allí un rato y Shido o Selene volvía a llevar a Ron y Hermione a Hogwarts y Bronwyn se quedaba allí toda la noche, hasta que por la mañana, Lily y James tomaban el relevo.

Pero Harry no despertaba, mejoraba poco a poco, pero no despertaba, ni daba ningún tipo de señal de ser consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, habían decidido esperar un par de días más y si no enviarle a San Mungo.

Ese día no parecía tener ninguna diferencia con otro, era miércoles, asistieron a todas la clases, comieron poco y después de hacer los deberes, fueron a "The Charmed", la tarde pasó silenciosa, James y Lily estuvieron con ellos, hasta que Susan y Shido aparecieron. Shido obligó a Ron y Hermione a volver a Hogwarts, aunque Bronwyn como cada noche, se negó a moverse de allí.

-Mamá, ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó Bronwyn cuando se quedaron solas, Susan había obligado a ir a James y Lily a dormir.

-Claro, cariño, dime.

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a Sirius?

-¿Decirme qué?- preguntó una voz desde la puerta.

Susan se puso pálida y Bronwyn se sintió un poco mal, sabía que Sirius iba hacia la enfermería, había notado su aura, pero quería que su padre supiera lo del bebé, no la gustaba que le ocultaran que iba a tener un hijo.

-Nada.

-No puedes ocultarlo para siempre.- dijo Bronwyn agarrándose a la mano de Harry, le necesitaba tanto…

-No creo sea el momento.

-Nunca va a ser el momento.- susurró Bronwyn.

-¿Qué pasa? Habláis como Lily y tu cuando estabais embarazadas.- dijo riéndose con su característica risa profunda.

-Bueno…- Susan y Bronwyn intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

-¿Me vais a decir que pasa?

-Sí, bueno… verás…- Susan no parecía capaz de decir nada más, seguiría así indeterminadamente, si alguien no la ayudaba.

-Venga mamá, no es tan difícil, ya lo hiciste una vez.

-En realidad se lo dijo Selene, él se toma mejor las cosas cuando Selene está por medio.

-¿La llamo?- dijo Bronwyn con burla.

-¿Me lo contáis ya?- dijo Sirius que empezaba a sospechar y sus sospechas no le gustaban.

-Mañana te lo cuento.- dijo Susan saliendo apresuradamente del lugar.

-¿Me lo cuentas tú?- preguntó Sirius sonriéndola con cariño, en un intento de converncerla.

-No, te lo tiene que contar ella.

-Oh, vamos Bronwyn, yo finjo sorprenderme, pero dímelo, ¡si sabes que eres mi hija favorita!

-Soy tu única hija, y no te lo voy a contar, así que búscala, y oblígala a hablar.- dijo Bronwyn sonriendo, cuando el hombre salió murmuró.- al menos de momento soy su única hija.

Bronwyn se sentó en la silla, como hacía cada noche y apoyó la cabeza en la cama, cerró los ojos y el cansancio la pudo, llevaba demasiadas noche en vela, y ya no podía más, por lo que al "tumbarse" se quedó dormida al instante. La despertó una mano que la agitaba suavemente.

-Cinco minutos más.- susurró Bronwyn sin abrir los ojos.

Pero siguieron agitándola hasta que ella abrió los ojos y se sentó recta en la silla, bastante molesta. Miró alrededor, pero no había nadie, pero como alguien tenía que haberla agitado, miró al único ocupante de la habitación. Harry tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Agua.- susurró con la boca seca.

Bronwyn hizo aparecer un vaso con agua y se lo dio, despacio para evitar que se atragantara, aunque él que estaba demasiado sediento trato de beber rápidamente, cuando acabó de beber, se sintió mucho mejor.

-Harry, te he echado tanto de menos, será mejor que vaya a buscar a Mary, estábamos todos tan preocupados, ahora vuelvo.- y Bronwyn desapareció por la puerta, dejando a un pensativo Harry mirando la puerta.

Bronwyn fue en busca de Mary todo lo rápido que pudo, entró en su habitación, sin pensar que ella estaría dormida o que querría algo de intimidad, la despertó moviéndola suavemente mientras decía: "¡Harry se ha despertado!"

-Enseguida voy.- dijo la mujer completamente despierta.- Llama a Lily y James.

La chica no dijo nada, simplemente salió corriendo hacia el lugar indicado, cuando llegó a la puerta ni siquiera llamó, sino que la abrió con brusquedad, James y Lily saltaron de la cama, demostrando el ligero sueño que la preocupación los causaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Bronwyn?- preguntó James.

-Harry…- susurró Lily preocupada por la salud de su hijo.

-Harry se ha despertado.

Lily y James no necesitaron nada más para salir de la habitación hacia la enfermería, de forma apresurada. Bronwyn fue a despertar a sus padres, ya que sabía que estaban muy preocupados por Harry.

Fue primero a la habitación de Sirius, pero estaba vacía, luego se encaminó a la de Susan, preguntándose donde estaría su padre, pero no tuvo que cuestionárselo durante mucho tiempo, al abrir la puerta de la habitación de su madre, se resolvió el misterio, los dos estaban en la cama, abrazados, y hablando entre susurros, o al menos habían estado así hasta que Bronwyn irrumpió en la habitación tan bruscamente como lo había hecho en la de James y Lily.

-Harry se ha despertado.- dijo antes de salir tan bruscamente como había entrado, prefería no hacer ningún comentario sobre lo que había visto, aunque sonrió feliz.

Volvió apresuradamente a la enfermería, aún sonriendo, pero una vez allí paro de sonreír, James y Lily estaban en la puerta de Harry, abrazados, Sirius y Susan llegaron justo después de Bronwyn, demostrando la prisa que se habían dado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sirius que tenía ganas de entrar a ver a Harry.

-Mary le está haciendo algunas pruebas, para comprobar que no hay nada dañado, dijo que esperáramos un poco y enseguida podríamos entrar a verle.

-Esta bien.- dijo Bronwyn.- no puede estar mal.- susurró, después que se había despertado había dado por hecho que todo saldría bien, pero después de las palabras de James, había vuelto a dudar.

-¡Eh! Claro que estará bien.- dijo Sirius fingiendo estar ofendido.- Harry se enfadaría si supiera que dudáis de su fuerza para recuperarse.- Lily y James se relajaron un poco ante las palabras de Sirius, pero Bronwyn no, cosa que su padre notó.

La puerta se abrió y Mary salió sonriendo por ella, la cerró con suavidad y se giró hacia los allí reunidos.

-Seguro que se recupera, si observáis algún cambio en el avisadme, aunque iré a verle en un rato.

Todos entraron a la sala, y Lily se abalanzó hacia su hijo, sonriendo y llorando a la vez, mientras le besaba la frente y le abrazaba con toda la fuerza que podía. Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ocultó su rostro entre el pelo de su madre, para evitar que se viera ese detalle, nunca en su vida había sentido algo así, había necesitado tantos abrazos en su vida y había tenido tan pocos…

Hubo algunos abrazos más, y muchas palabras de afecto a Harry, pero finalmente acabaron como se puede esperar acabar, cuando los merodeadores están de por medio, Bronwyn había ido a llamar a Remus y Selene, que también estaban muy preocupados por Harry, y todos acabaron haciendo bromas y recordando viejos tiempos.

-Harry, ¿Sabes que voy a ser padre?- dijo Sirius con orgullo. Harry miró para otro lado con disimulo, si lo sabía, pero no quería decírselo a Sirius por si le molestaba.

-Ya eres padre.- puntualizó James mirando a Bronwyn con una sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno, me refiero a que voy a ser padre otra vez.

-Si casi se ha desmayado al enterarse.- dijo Susan riéndose.

-Eso es mentira, es que… bueno yo que sabía, no soy adivino sabes, esa es tu hija.

-Pero que manía de meterme en todas las discusiones, siento la vida que le vais a dar al pobre niño, menos mal que yo no os tengo que soportar.

-¿Cómo sabes que es niño? Además, ¿soy el último en enterarme del embarazo?

-No, yo tampoco lo sabía Sirius.- dijo James.- Y Lily tampoco.

-Bueno, yo un poco si que lo sabía.

-Yo no se si es niño o niña, solo era por decirlo de alguna manera.

-¿Y tú como lo sabías? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?- dijo James fingiendo estar molesto, la verdad es que entendía perfectamente a su mujer.

-Bueno, cariño, Sirius es tu amigo, ya sabes…- dijo Lily algo incomoda.

-¿Tú también lo sabías Harry?- preguntó Sirius, el chico se dejó de reír de ellos, para mirar a Sirius.

-Sí, algo había oído. Pero no era yo quien te lo tenía que contar.- Sirius le miró con orgullo y una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué siempre me entero de todo el último?

-Porque no eres muy observador que digamos.

Y la discusión se alargó más de lo que los presentes notaron, hasta que llegó Mary y los echó de allí, con cara enfadada, pero en el fondo se alegraba mucho de la felicidad de todos los presentes, y del brillo que había aparecido en los ojos de Harry a causa de la felicidad, parecía tan triste el día que le había conocido, que dejaría a sus padres allí toda la noche si pudiera, pero era hora de descansar y ya habían estado todos allí demasiado tiempo, eso sin contar los gritos que daban, que habían causado quejas de otros pacientes.

-Venga que parecéis niños, todos a la cama, Harry tu poción, Bronwyn tu también, a Hogwarts, esta noche solo quiero aquí a enfermos, venga, venga.- todos se despidieron de Harry y salieron de allí.

Bronwyn esperó a que todos salieran, y se acercó a la cama del muchacho, Mary la iba a echar otra vez, pero la pidió un minuto a solas con Harry, y Mary después de mirarla unos segundos, los dejo solos.

-¿Estás bien de verdad?

-Me duele un poco el pecho, pero no es nada grave.

-Estoy ayudando a mi tío a encontrar a Regulus, sin necesidad de Melinda, lo vieron en la batalla, de parte de los demonios.

-Vaya.

-A partir del sábado mi tío se va a dar de baja. Va a ir a perseguir a Regulus, y le he pedido que si le encuentra le sonsaque información de Peter. Si encuentra a Peter iré a por él.

-Iremos.- corrigió Harry.

-No, no podré soportar que te vuelva a pasar algo así por mi culpa.

-Bronwyn acércate.

La chica se acercó un paso, pero Harry la tuvo que decir: "más" ya que seguía demasiado lejos, cuando se acercó lo suficiente, la agarró de la muñeca y la obligó a tumbarse a su lado en la cama, aunque ella no opuso mucha resistencia, la besó con suavidad, paseando sus manos por la espalda de la chica, cuando se separaron, Harry susurró:

-Nunca vuelvas a decir que es culpa tuya, porque en ese caso, me enfadaré, y la que se quedará en Hogwarts, mientras yo persigo mortífagos serás tú, yo entendí hace tiempo que no puedo evitar que te pasen cosas malas, por eso me gusta luchar contigo, no puedo evitar que vayas, pero estoy tranquilo teniéndote a mi lado, yo tomo mis decisiones, decido ir a las batallas y esto- señaló su pecho y la venda que lo cubría.- son cosas que pasan, y seguirán pasando, porque no voy a dejar de luchar, es mi destino, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eres un suicida.

-Llevas razón, daría mi vida por ti, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tal vez deba darla por otros, pero te aseguro que eres la primera de mi lista.

-Te odio.- susurró Bronwyn tratando de levantarse, pero él la sujeto por la cintura, para evitar que se moviera.

-Yo no te odio, te necesito, porque sin ti no podría seguir, no ahora que mis padres y Sirius están aquí, me gustaría encerrarme en algún lugar con todos vosotros, y no salir jamás, pero no puedo ¿entiendes? Y no necesito que me lo pongas más difícil, sino que me ayudes a luchar.

-No me puedes pedir que te prepare para morir.

-No, te pido que me prepares para vivir.

-¡Pero no puedes ganar a Voldemort y a Tate!

-Claro que puedo, con tu ayuda.

Ella no contestó simplemente se aferró a él y lloró, no, no le odiaba, al contrarió, nunca había dudado de que le quería, pero ahora estaba segura que estaba enamorada de él, y no podía mandarle a una muerte segura, si él moría…

Los labios de Harry sobre los suyos interrumpieron sus pesimistas pensamientos, haciéndola temblar ligeramente, sabía que no podría vivir sin él, pero ¿y si no la quedaba más remedio?

Y no supieron en que momento se quedaron dormidos, pero Mary entró a darle la poción a Harry, y los dos estaban dormidos y abrazados, en la pequeña cama de la enfermería.

Mary sabía que Harry debía tomar esa poción, no es que quisiera estropear ese momento, habían pasado tanto tiempo intentando que Bronwyn dejara de ser esa persona fría y desdichada en la que se había convertido, que parecía increíble el cambio que Harry había producido en ella.

Le despertó con suavidad, intentando no despertar a Bronwyn y le dio la poción a Harry que se tomó de un trago, le preguntó en un susurró que debían hacer con Bronwyn, pero Harry solo la abrazó un poco más y negó con la cabeza, indicándola que no la despertara.

Harry se pasó horas mirando a Bronwyn dormir, no tenía sueño, después de todos los días que había estado dormido, su rostro aún estaba algo mojado por las lágrimas, pensó en secárselo, pero no quería despertarla, él también sentía ese miedo cuando ella iba a luchar, pero debía hacerlo, para eso estaban allí, era su deber.

Finalmente se durmió cuando empezó a entrar el sol por la ventana, Bronwyn se despertó un rato después, para ver como ya era completamente de día y llegaba tardísimo a clase.

-Luego vuelvo Harry.- susurró besándole los labios con suavidad, el chico se movió un poco en sueños y ella desapareció sonriendo.

Se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa, se puso el uniforme y corrió a clase, llegaba tarde a transformaciones, y esa mujer no la tenía gran aprecio, a saber lo que Dumbledore contaba de ella por ahí, bueno después de todo había secuestrado a Harry, tampoco esperaba un trato cordial por parte de la orden del Fénix.

* * *

El domingo después de desayunar Hermione, Ron y Bronwyn, fueron a "The Charmed". Mary iba a dar el alta a Harry ese día y querían ir a por él, para volver a Hogwarts todos juntos.

En la enfermería todos estaban reunidos en la puerta de Harry, mientras Mary acababa de echar el último vistazo a Harry y el chico se vestía.

Cuando salió de la habitación, miró sorprendido a toda la gente que estaba allí, prácticamente toda la gente que conocía de "The Charmed" estaba allí hablando entre ellos, y todos saludaron a Harry a la vez, mientras algunos se acercaban a abrazarle y besarle.

Finalmente y por las peticiones de James y Sirius, todos pasaron allí el día, un día feliz y sin preocuparse, Harry y Bronwyn fingieron haber olvidado la conversación de la noche en la que Harry volvió a despertar, pero la conversación estaba muy presente en la cabeza de los dos.

-Si lo sé no te lo cuento.- Susan puso un gesto de fingido enfado, mirando a Sirius, que no dejaba de presumir de su habilidad para crear niños.- Además creó recordar que no creías que era tuyo.

-Sí, pero fue cosa del shock.

-Sí que han cambiado las cosas en estos años.- dijo James.- Remus profesor y Sirius quiere tener un hijo. El mundo se acaba.

-Sirius ya tiene una hija.- puntualizó Lily, detalle que su marido y Sirius parecían haber olvidado.

-Bueno Lily, no te ofendas Bronwyn,- la chica hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia, ya había hablado de eso con él, el día anterior.- pero a ella apenas la vi crecer, ya sabes Azkaban y tal y siempre me han gustado los niños.

-Vaya, parece que estas madurando y todo.- dijo Susan con ironía.

-Si madurara te sacaría demasiada ventaja, así que prefiero quedarme a tu nivel.

Selene que estaba en una esquina, tratando de recordar algo de su infancia, y es que pensó que ahora que James y Lily habían vuelto, podrían volver algunos recuerdos a su mente, como pasa con la amnesia, pero nada había llegado allí, simplemente dolor, por no poder compartir esos momentos, donde sabía que había estado.

Sintió la llamada de Tate y desapareció tan silenciosamente como solía hacer, tanto que los presentes en la sala tardaron unos minutos en descubrir su desaparición. Llego al lugar desde donde la llamaba Tate antes de lo que el hombre esperaba.

-Te ofrezco un cambio.- dijo el hombre sin esperar más.

-¿Qué cambio?- Selene volvió a ponerse esa mascara de frialdad que solía usar en público y que sabía que a Tate le encantaba.

-Tengo entendido, que hay una tal Alice en "The Charmed" que es aliada de Voldemort, la quiero en mi bando, pero no vendrá voluntariamente, ¿lo entiendes?

-Sí, ¿Qué gano yo?

-Tu alma.- Selene no esperaba algo así, había estado mirando al vacío sin interés, como la pasaba con todo en los 16 años que llevaba siendo vampiro, nada la interesaba, pero eso… era más de lo que podía esperar, miró a Tate con tanta brusquedad que se hubiera hecho daño en el cuello de haber sido humana.

-No te creo.

-Bueno no tienes nada que perder, solo es una niñata, encima esta de parte de Voldemort, y tu recuperaras tu vida, ¿Qué otra cosa quieres?

-Creo que es una recompensa demasiado grande para algo tan sencillo como traer a una cría, además de que sería más lógico que se lo encargaras a Shido.

-Voy a ser sincero contigo, esa cría no es tan inofensiva como os hace creer, ha matado a tres de los míos, Shido es demasiado valioso para arriesgarle, además, se que tu estarás de mi lado con alma o sin ella, y con ella será mas humana, no podrá contigo. Piénsatelo, pero cuanto más tardes en traerla, más tardaré luego en devolverte tu alma.

Selene desapareció del lugar, apareciendo en un bosque y una casa medio destruida, allí la habían convertido en vampiro, esa casa derruida era el primer recuerdo que tenía, y un bebe llorando, que la atormentaba noche tras noche, aún no sabía que había pasado, sabía que esa casa era de James y Lily, sabía que Sirius la había llevado a su casa, pero aún no podía explicar porque la habían mordido, ni porque había aparecido allí.

Necesitaba sus recuerdos, pero no podía ofrecer a Alice, a fin de cuentas a ella no la había hecho nada, sí, era una traidora, ¿pero ella misma no lo había sido al principio? Sabía de quien era hija Alice, Sirius se lo había contado, y de nuevo, no podía traicionarla, pero necesitaba sus recuerdos, saber que había pasado realmente y no saberlo por boca de los demás.

Se puso en el lugar exacto donde se había despertado y lloró y gritó durante lo que la parecieron horas. O quizás eran horas de verdad. Recordó ese llanto de bebé, había entrado en la casa, mientras recordaba fue entrando a la casa, y haciendo exactamente lo que había hecho ese día, había visto el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre, que aún mantenía un gesto de lucha en la cara, subió las escaleras con torpeza y se encontró a una joven pelirroja, protegiendo a un bebé que lloraba en su cuna.

La cuna seguía en esa habitación, había sentido deseos de alimentarse de ese bebé, de beber su sangre, en ese momento otro hombre entró en la habitación y habló dirigiéndose a ella, supuso la mujer, aunque no podía recordar su nombre.

Selene miró la cuna vacía, si no hubiera sido por Sirius, no sabía que había pasado, Sirius había sido su ayuda durante toda su vida, la habían contado cosas de Hogwarts y él había estado allí desde siempre, incluso cuando estuvo en Azkaban, así que decidió pedirle su ayuda a él una vez más.

Miró la cuna una vez más, desde aquel día, no se había acercado a nadie lo suficiente como para sentir deseos de morderle, a menos que fuera imprescindible, pero aún se sentía tan culpable con Harry… Sabía que con alma no necesitaría sangre para vivir, pero también sabía que había muchos vampiros que habían recuperado el alma y se habían suicidado al no ser capaces de perdonarse lo que habían hecho.

Apareció en la sala de reuniones, de la cual se habían apoderado antes para pasar el día y de donde Selene había desaparecido misteriosamente. Todos la miraron aliviados, incluso Susan, porque esa mujer parecía odiarla y Selene no conocía el motivo, como de otras muchas cosas.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Remus enfadado, que había sido el primero en notar su desaparición.

-Con Tate, lo siento, no avise por no interrumpir vuestra conversación. ¿Sirius puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro.- los dos salieron de la sala y entraron en la habitación de Bronwyn que era la que más cerca estaba. Allí le contó el trato que le había ofrecido Tate.- ¿En qué consistiría recobrar tu alma?

-Pues volvería a ser como antes de que me mordieran, es decir, volveré a recordar todo, si antes era una antipática y agresiva volveré a serlo, y si era todo lo contrarió también volveré a ser así, pero seguiré teniendo algunas cosas de vampiro, como la fuerza y la resistencia, aunque no me afectara la luz solar.

-No deberías dar a alguien bueno a cambio de algo que no sabes si obtendrás, ni siquiera es seguro que aunque recuperes tu alma, vuelvas a tener recuerdos.

-Lo sé.- Selene agachó la cabeza, sabiendo que Sirius tenía toda la razón.

-Pero Alice no es buena y si Tate la quiere para su bando, no la hará daño, pero entiende que yo no debo decidir por ti.

-¿Que debo hacer Sirius?

-Bueno, Alice está en su dormitorio si no me equivoco, pero yo no puedo decirte que lo hagas porque podrían acusarme a mí, ya sabes que no tengo muy buena fama.- el hombre salió y la guiño un ojo haciéndola sonreír.

* * *

Harry se despertó con dolor de cabeza, había dormido poco, después de una semana durmiendo, y ahora madrugaba para ir a clase, definitivamente preferiría quedarse en la cama, pero probablemente Bronwyn vendría a ingresarlo de nuevo, lo único bueno es que tenían defensa contra las artes oscuras, sonrió con suavidad, no, Bronwyn seguramente no le obligaría a ir a esa clase.

Se levantó con pereza y se arregló, llamando a Ron varias veces, hasta que consiguió despertarle, los dos salieron corriendo porque llegaron tarde y comprobaron que las chicas aún les esperaban hablando en susurros entre ellas, se levantaron al verlos y todos fueron al Gran Comedor.

Comenzaron a desayunar, Ron le dijo a Harry que al día siguiente había entrenamiento de Quidditch, siguieron hablando del deporte mágico, mientras Hermione y Bronwyn hablaban del trabajo que Snape les había puesto en pociones. Bronwyn miró una vez más a la mesa de los profesores donde el sitio de su tío estaba vacío y sonrió ligeramente al recordar quien era el sustituto, aunque aún no había llegado.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, causando las miradas algunos alumnos, más por costumbre que por interés, pero los que no habían mirado fueron codeados por sus compañeros para que miraran y pronto todo el alumnado, junto con los profesores, miraban al lugar.

-Le gusta llamar la atención.- dijo Harry a Bronwyn con diversión.

Ella rió suavemente, rompiendo un poco el silencio que se había creado en el lugar, y muchas chicas empezaron a soltar risas tontas y suspiros, causando malas miradas en Hermione.

Dumbledore se puso en pie y recibió al recién llegado con una sonrisa, intercambiaron algunos murmullos, y Shido pasó a la parte de la mesa donde estaban los profesores.

-Queridos alumnos, como habréis notado, vuestro profesor, Alexander MacArran ha tenido que ausentarse por unos problemas personales, así que Shido ocupará su lugar lo que dure esta baja.

Casi todas las chicas se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a aplaudir, aunque nadie permaneció indiferente, estaba claro que este profesor era muy diferente al anterior, irradiaba un aire… diferente, eso sumado a que Dumbledore no había pronunciado apellido, causo el interés de todo aquel que no le conocía, y que no se había enamorado de él nada más verle.

-Ahora tenemos defensa contra las artes oscuras.- dijo Hermione sin despegar su vista de las chicas que seguían de pie y aplaudiendo. ¡Si hasta había Slytherin!

-Parece tranquilo, yo no estaría así si diera clases por primera vez ahora, y tuviera a todas esas chicas babeando por mi.- dijo Ron y ante la mirada furiosa de Hermione sus orejas enrojecieron.- ¿Qué he dicho?- preguntó cuando la chica salió del gran comedor con una rapidez asombrosa.

Harry se encogió de hombros, pero Bronwyn miró la puerta por donde había desaparecido Hermione y luego a Shido que también miró la puerta unos instantes antes de mirarla a ella y guiñarla un ojo, aunque sin sonreír.

La gente empezó a ir hacia la clase, sobretodo las chicas que tenían defensa contra las artes oscuras, así que Harry, Ron y Bronwyn se encaminaron también hacia el lugar. La puerta estaba cerrada y todos permanecían alrededor de ella, demasiado excitados, por lo que no paraban de hablar.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad, sin nadie que la moviera, aunque eso no era extraño en Hogwarts, cuando todos entraron la puerta se cerró con la misma suavidad, Hermione iba a arrastrar a sus amigos a primera fila, pero Harry y Bronwyn iban dispuestos, no se perderían eso por nada del mundo, y Ron se encaminó detrás de ellos algo molesto, en su opinión se veía y oía igual desde la última fila.

-Bueno días.- dijo una voz desde detrás sobresaltándolos a casi todos, solo Bronwyn y Harry se habían esperado algo así de Shido.- Vuestro anterior profesor a tenido que ausentarse, como ya os explicó Dumbledore.- Shido fue paseando entre los alumnos hasta llegar al principio de la clase.- Y como no he podido hablar con él…

-Y aunque hubiera podido tampoco lo hubiera hecho.- le susurró Bronwyn a sus amigos. Shido la guiñó un ojo dándola la razón.

-No se por donde os quedasteis.- Shido parecía encantado allí.- Pero tengo entendido que lo que habéis dado desde que entrasteis en Hogwarts son básicamente hechizos de defensa, y ya que estos valen para más bien poco, empezaremos con los de ataque.

-Quitad las mesas, aprenderemos a defendernos de los vampiros.

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen?- preguntó una voz desde el fondo de la clase, que resultó ser la de Pansy Parkinson.

-Si no se lo que dices es difícil saber si es verdad.- dijo Shido con su arrogancia típica.

-Dicen que al anterior profesor le afectó la maldición que recae sobre tu actual puesto.

-¿Y cual es esa maldición?- preguntó Shido cada vez más cansado de las tonterías de la chica, Bronwyn y Harry cruzaron una mirada, sabiendo que lo mejor para Pansy era dejar el tema ahí, pero la chica no era tan avispada.

-Bueno ningún profesor dura más de un año en este puesto, y por lo visto el antiguo ni siquiera a llegado al año, yo si fuera profesor de ese puesto en Hogwarts, me preocuparía.

-Pues yo, si fuera tú, me preocuparía por las notas, que tengo entendido que el año pasado dejó bastante que desear señorita Parkinson.

Hermione miró a Shido, sorprendida y de cierta forma decepcionada, por el golpe bajo del profesor a la alumna, se mordió el labio pensativa, mirándole el perfil mientras él miraba a Pansy. Finalmente él la miró y Hermione pudo ver en sus ojos y durante unos segundos sorpresa, antes de que su rostro volviera a ser inescrutable.


	10. LOS MERODEADORES

_Bueno si no me equivoco este capitulo es el segundo más largo que he escrito jajaja, así que no tendréis queja ¿no? No me ha dado tiempo a revisarlo, porque ahora me tengo que ir, y como no lo subiera, a saber cuando lo iba a poder subir, espero no haber soltado ninguna pedrada rara jajaja._

Antes de que se me olvide, lo que esta en cursiva son los recuerdos de los merodeadores, Selene y los demás...

**10.- LOS MERODEADORES**

La clase sin duda iba a ser recordada durante mucho tiempo en Hogwarts, estuvieron ensayando hechizos contra vampiros, Shido había hecho aparecer unos muñecos que simulaban vampiros, por suerte y alivio de los que le conocían, solo eran muñecos y no vampiros de verdad, lo cual era bastante probable que Shido, usando su influencia con Tate, pudiera llevar a la clase.

Hermione se estaba empezando a frustrar, no la salía el hechizo, se resistía, no quería funcionar, pero sin duda, no era culpa suya, o al menos eso se decía ella para consolarse. Shido era tan reclamado por tantas chicas, para pedirle su ayuda, que Hermione no tenía la oportunidad de ser ayudada.

Miró a Shido de nuevo, con algo de disimulo, tal como llevaba haciendo toda la clase, este hablaba con Harry y Bronwyn en susurros, cuando se separó de ellos miró a Hermione, que fingió estar realizando el hechizo, pero nuevamente solo salieron unas chispas de la punta de la varita.

Se sobresaltó cuando alguien desde atrás la agarró la mano derecha, donde sujetaba la varita y se la movió creando el movimiento preciso para que el hechizo funcionara, Hermione se tensó al oír la voz del chico susurrándole al oído.

-Los magos y sus varitas, solo os atáis y ni siquiera os es suficientemente útil.- Hermione miró alrededor, pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para mirarlos.- quédate al final de clase.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida, desde el día en que habían herido a Harry apenas habían vuelto a hablar.

-Aún tienes la daga, debemos hablar sobre ella, pero solo tú y yo, que nadie se entere.- él la guiñó un ojo y se encaminó de nuevo al lugar donde le reclamaba una chica de Ravenclaw.

Y la clase siguió su curso normal, para frustración de Hermione que solo sacaba chispas de esa varita que la odiaba, sin duda. Miró al resto de la clase, ninguno parecía tener muchas dificultades para hacer el hechizo, algunas chicas fingían no saber hacerlo, pero en cuanto Shido no miraba, lo hacían perfectamente.

-¿Cómo vas?- preguntó Harry sobresaltándola.

-Mal, creo que hoy no es mi día.- dijo Hermione enfadada.

Harry trató de ayudarla, pero la chica estaba demasiado frustrada para hacer nada a derechas, así que se alegró bastante cuando la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó en todo el colegio.

La mayoría se fueron apresuradamente hacía la puerta, Hermione se retrasó un poco, con disimulo, aunque cuando Ron la llamó, no supo que contestar. Por suerte Shido la pidió que se quedara un momento y la sacó del apuro. El resto de la clase fue saliendo poco a poco, aunque algunas chicas miraron mal a Hermione porque se iba a quedar con el nuevo y llamativo profesor.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione mirando al chico, con algo de malhumor porque no la salía el hechizo.

-No te estreses, es un hechizo difícil.- dijo Shido riendo con suavidad, ante la cara de frustración de la chica.

-Pero a todo el mundo le ha salido, no acostumbro a ser la única en fallar al hacer un hechizo.

-Si quieres después de las clases pásate por aquí y te ayudaré a hacer el hechizo, ya verás como luego te parece facilísimo. Pero no era de eso de lo que te quería hablar. La daga tiene un aura oscura, y todo lo que pasa demasiado tiempo en contacto con ella se impregna y cualquiera que busque la daga sabe reconocer esa aura.

-No la llevo ahora.- dijo la chica sin terminar de entenderlo.

-Pero la has llevado, ¿verdad?- la chica asintió con suavidad y Shido la sonrió con dulzura.- Pues poco a poco va tiñendo tu aura de negro, de oscuridad, tristeza, maldad y eso se puede percibir desde fuera, para quien sepa hacerlo por supuesto, a parte de que si estas demasiado en contacto con ella, puede contagiarte su maldad…- Shido no consideró que hicieran falta más explicaciones, porque la despidió con un par de palabras y desapareció guiñándola un ojo.

Hermione se quedó unos instantes demasiado impresionada como para reaccionar, ese chico era muy extraño, decidió salir antes de llegar demasiado tarde a la siguiente clase, aunque ya iba tarde y tenía clase McGonagall.

Se juntó con los demás y pasaron un día entretenido, charlando, apenas dieron clase, solo se dedicaron a hablar con Harry y a ayudarle continuamente con cosas tontas como sacar los libros, pese que el chico entre sonrisas insistía en que estaba bien, al principio se enfadó un poco, pensando que sus amigos no le consideraban capaz ni de tomar apuntes, pero luego se alegro de tener tan buenos amigos, y paso por alto el hecho de que Bronwyn le mojara la pluma en el tintero, por que eso era moverse demasiado.

Y cuando iban al gran comedor a cenar, Hermione se despidió de ellos diciendo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca, que los alcanzaría en un rato, después de que Harry se quejara por décima vez de que Ron llevara dos mochilas, sintió una llamada de Selene, y por la cara de Bronwyn, ella también lo había notado, los dos se miraron unos segundos antes de dirigirse hacía el lugar de la llamada, había demasiada gente para desaparecer allí, así que agarraron a Ron y se dirigieron a una clase vacía.

* * *

Hermione había mentido a sus amigos, era consciente y no estaba segura de porque lo había hecho, simplemente no quería las molestas preguntas de Ron, ni los comentarios divertidos de Bronwyn, ni la mirada inquisitiva de Harry y por evitarse esas cosas, les había dicho que iba a la biblioteca.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la clase de Defensa esta se abrió sola como había hecho por la mañana y después de que ella entrara se volvió a cerrar, Shido estaba sentado de espaldas a ella en la mesa que Hermione se había sentado por la mañana, cuando la oyó entrar se levantó y la miró sonriendo.

La chica estaba segura de que esa sonrisa la había visto poca gente, no parecía acostumbrado a sonreír, a ella la gustaba que él la dedicara sus sonrisas, sus miradas, incluso su tiempo.

-¿Me ayudas con el hechizo?- preguntó Hermione nerviosa, sin saber que decir.

-Por supuesto, ven aquí.- ella se aproximó temblorosa a él, aunque sin ningún motivo aparente para su temblor.

Shido hizo aparecer un muñeco, como los de por la mañana, la agarró con una mano la cintura y con la otra la agarró la muñeca y en susurros, ya que por la distancia no necesitaba gritar más, le explicó como hacerlo.

A Hermione le costó algún tiempo que su varita reaccionara y dejara de echar chispas, pero finalmente lo consiguió y realizó un hechizo, como Shido lo clasificó: perfecto. Ella se dio la vuelta emocionada y se abrazó a él, sin darse cuenta, realmente solo había sido una reacción instintiva, pero él la devolvió el abrazo haciéndola sentirse cómoda.

-¿Por qué no pruebas otra vez?

Shido se arrepintió de sus palabras, ya que ella se dio la vuelta y se separó de él. Hermione pensó que habría incomodado al chico y por eso quería que se separara, pero el hechizo le volvió a salir perfecto dos veces más y ella se volvió a girar hacia Shido, con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque esta vez, para desgracia de los dos, no le abrazó.

-Gracias, eres un profesor genial.- dijo Hermione sonrojándose un poco.

-Con alumnas como tú, es muy fácil.- dijo guiñándola un ojo, en un gesto muy característico suyo, se acercó a ella el paso que les separaba y la acarició el brazo derecho, haciendo que ella sintiera un escalofrío.

Shido agachó un poco la cabeza, inclinándola hacia ella, poniendo su otra mano en la cintura de la chica, ella parecía demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar, aunque se acercó un poco más a él, sin duda de forma inconsciente. Shido terminó de acortar las distancias y la beso con una mezcla de dulzura y brusquedad. Se separaron poco a poco, cuando volvieron a necesitar aire, él la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, y ella se sonrojó de forma que podría competir con el pelo de Ron.

-¿Aprecias mucho a Harry?- preguntó Shido riendo de la cara de desconcierto de ella.

-Bastante ¿por qué?

-Porque lleva un rato llamándome será mejor que vayamos.

La agarró con suavidad la mano y aparecieron en la habitación de las chicas, donde Ron, Harry y Bronwyn miraban hacia el techo con el ceño fruncido, o al menos los dos últimos, Ron miraba encantado.

Shido y Bronwyn miraron hacia el lugar, allí estaba Selene, subida al palo de la cama, donde se sujetaban los doseles, y cada vez que se movían, estos crujían, sin duda por el peso.

-¿Qué hace ahí arriba?- preguntó Shido bastante divertido.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos juntos?- preguntó Ron que no parecía llevarse bien con Shido.

-La encontré de camino a la biblioteca, estaba saliendo cuando Harry me llamó y no vi nada malo en traerla.- dijo Shido mintiendo con naturalidad. Hermione le agradeció con una mirada la mentira.- ¿Qué hace ahí Selene?

-Bueno dice haber recordado su escondite secreto, sabe que estaba relacionado con ese lugar.- Harry no dio más explicaciones, siguió mirando a la chica por si caía poder sujetarla.

-¿Recordado?, ¿Tate lo ha hecho?

-¿Lo sabías?- preguntó Selene girando con brusquedad para mirarle.

-Sí, me lo comentó, pero pensé que tú debías decidir, no quería influenciarte, pero elegiste bien.

-¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó Bronwyn con el ceño fruncido.- Si fue idea de Tate, no tiene que ser buena.

-Nada.- dijeron dos voces a la vez, causando la mirada de sospecha de Harry y Bronwyn.

-Esto es tan raro… hay un recuerdo que viene a mi mente continuamente, pero no puedo continuar, que frustrante.- se paseó un poco más por el palo que seguía crujiendo mientras hacía memoria.

_-Baja de ahí.- dijo la voy de una Lily adolescente.- Algún día te caerás y te harás daño, y ni siquiera puedes bajar sola, siempre nos haces ir a por Black._

_-Déjala, con un poco de suerte se romperá la cabeza.- dijo Susan desde abajo sacándola la lengua._

_-Si no me dejáis concentrarme no acabaré por lo que he subido y no podré bajar. ¿Alguien puede ir a buscar a alguno de los chicos? Me da miedo bajar sola._

Y en ese momento ella levantaba las manos para agarrarse al techo, y sus recuerdos se cortaban, miró un momento al techo, y entonces lo notó, una de esas piedras debían ser falsas, elevó las manos como solía hacer cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts.

Apoyo sus manos en todas y cada una de las piedras que había allí y que estaban a su alcance, pero todas estaban igual de frías y duras, trato de recordar donde estaba ella en su recuerdo, así acotaría un poco por donde buscar. Entonces una de esas piedras cedió, y se elevo apartándose sola del lugar, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes y la aliviada de Selene. Metió la mano en el lugar y sacó una caja que pasó a Shido, mientras ella bajaba de un salto ágil.

Volvió a tomar la caja como si fuera algo frágil y la limpió el polvo con una mano, una bonita luna estaba gravada en la superficie de madera. Sonrió con dulzura y se giró hacia los chicos con ojos cristalinos.

-¿Por qué no vamos a "The Charmed" y lo vemos con los demás? Seguro que también les interesa.- Selene les sonrió con dulzura.

-La caja es preciosa.- dijo Hermione mirándola fijamente.

-Me la regaló Remus en las navidades de segundo, tardé años en entender por qué.

No dijo más, simplemente desapareció, todos sabían donde iban, así que si querían seguirla tenían vía libre. Harry y Bronwyn cruzaron una mirada y no necesitaron más, simplemente consultaron a Ron y Hermione que también quisieron ir.

-Espero que ya lo recuerdes.- dijo Susan con su ya habitual antipatía.

-Lo que he recordado es que antes no eras tan borde.- dijo Selene algo mosqueada con ella.

-Ya vale.- dijo Sirius causando la sorpresa de los presentes, los recién llegados se habían acomodado en sus sitios habituales, y para desgracia o alegría de Hermione Shido se había sentado al lado de ella, provocando que se sonrojara.- Es por el bien de mi hija.

-¿Hija?- preguntó Bronwyn divertida.

-Sí, es que la primera se parece demasiado a su madre, quiero una que siga mis pasos.

-Yo no me parezco a mi madre.- dijo Bronwyn haciendo un falso pucherito.

-¿Cuántas bromas has hecho en Hogwarts desde que ingresaste?- pregunto Sirius.

-Entre hace un mes…- se quejó ella.

-Nosotros nos ganamos el odio de Filch la primera semana.- dijo James con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-No deberías sentirte tan orgulloso.- dijo Lily mirándole mal, aunque se podía leer la diversión en sus ojos verdes.

-Claro que me siento orgulloso.- dijo James, aunque ante la mirada de ella buscó el apoyo de Sirius.

-Yo no digo nada, que siempre os estáis metiendo conmigo.- dijo Sirius con un gesto de orgullo, aunque se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Oh…- Selene había pasado de la situación que se estaba dando a sus alrededor, y había abierto la caja, por lo visto una foto había sido la causante de su frase.- Acabo de recordar que tú y yo…- se sonrojó mirando a Remus, que la sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Vosotros… qué?- preguntó Bronwyn sorprendida.

-Nada.- dijo Selene mirando a otro lado para disimular, y su mirada se posó en Harry, atrayendo varias miradas más hacia él.

-Quita esa cara.- dijo Lily aunque se la veía divertida, Harry hasta el momento había tenido una expresión concentrada, pero en ese momento la miró, fingiendo sorpresa.- es la misma cara que ponían tu padre, Sirius y Remus cuando estaban planeando una broma.

El chico miró a su madre fingiendo inocencia. Pero su madre había visto esa expresión demasiadas veces como para que funcionara. Pero es que el comentario de Sirius sobre las bromas le había hecho pensar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Bronwyn y con una sonrisa divertida y cruel le dijo.- ya sabes que ahí que ser responsable no salir del colegio y cumplir las normas.

-¡Dejad de mirarme así!- dijo Harry ya que se sentía como un animalillo con el que iban a experimentar, todas las miradas estaban puestas en él.- Ya tengo suficientes problemas sin buscar más.

James, Sirius e incluso Selene le miraron un tanto decepcionados. Pero Hermione, Ron y Bronwyn seguían mirándole sabiendo que si tenía pensado hacer algo y sin duda algo que los incluía a ellos también.

-¡Vaya!- dijo Selene, centrando la atención de todos los presentes, de nuevo en ella.

-¿Qué has encontrado ahora?- dijo Susan con tono condescendiente, Selene la recordaba a cuando llegaban los regalos de navidad y se pasaban horas descubriendo los nuevos secretos que contenían.

Era una carta, que pasó a Lily por encima de la mesa, la chica la cogió con curiosidad y rió suavemente cuando terminó de leerla y se la pasó a su marido, que la cogió con curiosidad y también sonrió.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Harry a Sirius que la tenía en ese momento.

-Bueno, una de las veces que tu padre pidió salir a Lily, se ve que a la pelirroja no la sentó del todo bien, y James fue de cabeza al lago con el calamar gigante.

-Solo te ha faltado contar que era noviembre y el agua estaba muy fría.- dijo Selene, visiblemente contenta de volver a recordar.- James se pasó 3 días en la enfermería. Y le mandó esta carta a Lily para decirla que se estaba muriendo por su culpa y que merecía que fuera a darle un beso al menos, para morir en paz.

-¿Y qué hiciste?- preguntó Bronwyn mirando a Lily.

-Baje a la enfermería y le dije que antes de darle un beso prefería tirarme yo misma al lago.

-Y James se pasó una semana sonriendo porque su pelirroja había bajado a la enfermería a verle.- dijo Remus también divertido.

-Sí, pero al final la conseguí.- dijo James abrazando a Lily y besándola la mejilla con dulzura.

-Todo eso es muy bonito, pero no es eso lo que tienes que recordar Selene.- dijo Susan.

-Lo intento, pero no es tan fácil. No dejamos muchas pistas sobre aquello ¿No?- dijo Selene en el mismo tono arisco que Susan.

Selene sacó otra foto de la caja, que saltaba a la vista que estaba ampliada mediante magia, porque seguía tan llena como al principio. La foto esta vez era de Peter, un Peter con 16 años, sonriente, al que si no hubiera sido por la reacción de los presentes, Harry, Ron y Hermione no le hubieran reconocido. Sirius gruñó como un perro furioso.

-Pese a todo, fue uno de los merodeadores.- trató de tranquilizarle Selene.

-Solo un maldito traidor.

-Defendió a los suyos, la pena es que olvidó en que lugar estaban.- dijo Susan el ambiente del lugar se había enrarecido.- Siempre os defendió, pese a no ser tan bueno en magia como vosotros, como aquella vez…- Susan empezó a contar una historia con ayuda de Sirius y James.

_James y Sirius estaban en el bosque oscuro junto con Fang, cumpliendo el castigo que les habían puesto, Remus y Peter estaban en alguna otra parte del bosque junto a Hagrid._

_-Solo a Dumbledore se le ocurre mandarnos al bosque sin varita._

_-Según él, no hay peligro, además nos conocemos el bosque mejor que el castillo, ¿Qué problema puede haber? _

_-Yo.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, que lejos de sobresaltarlos les hizo gracia. _

_-Tú no eres un problema, Snivellus, eres nuestra diversión.- dijo Sirius dándose la vuelta con prepotencia. _

_-¿Sin vuestra varita?- dijo Snape apuntándoles con la suya. _

_-No nos hace falta varita Snivellus, no eres rival para nosotros. _

_Snape los apuntó con la varita, y empezó a pronunciar algún tipo de hechizo a la vez que movía la varita, pero no llegó a hacerles nada, porque otra voz se oyó detrás de él._

_-Expelliarmo.- Peter apareció y agarró la varita de Snape en el aire.- Deberíais recordar que sois merodeadores y no dejaros la varita por ahí. _

-Y lo que pasó después con Snivellus, os lo contaremos cuando seáis magos adultos.- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa prepotente.

-¡Mirad!- Selene sacó una foto de ella misma y Sirius, estaban en un pasillo en el que se veían varios cuadros, pero Selene no miraba la foto, si no la inscripción de detrás.-"El tercero a la izquierda te dejará llegar, siempre que sepas contestar."

-Genial. ¿Qué significa?- preguntó Sirius, antes de que Susan dijera algo, seguramente ácido.

-No lo sé, pero estoy segura que indica donde está la entrada a la sala.- le pasó la foto a Harry.- Suerte chicos, ahora será mejor que volváis al castillo, creo que no conseguiremos más pistas de aquí.

-Dijisteis que Sirius sabía entrar.- recordó Bronwyn una antigua conversación.

-No, Selene me lanzó un obliviate porque según ella, la información estaba a buen recaudo, supongo que se refería a esa foto.- dijo con algo de burla, Selene le sacó la lengua y siguió investigando en la caja de sus recuerdos.

-Vamos, como profesor no debería dejaros salir del castillo.- dijo Shido rodando los ojos.

-Harry, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? - preguntó Sirius, aunque no parecía una pregunta, más bien una afirmación.

-Claro.- sabía que no se podía negar, pero tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

Los dos salieron de la sala, mientras Bronwyn le decía que le verían en Hogwarts. Entraron a la habitación de Bronwyn y Harry se sentó en la cama con una naturalidad que hizo que Sirius frunciera el ceño, tendría que tener una charla con Harry respecto a lo que hacía con su niña, después de todo, había oído cosas que no le habían gustado nada.

Harry no miró a Sirius a los ojos, no le había mirado a los ojos desde que le habían encontrado en el velo, no podía hacerlo, se sentía demasiado culpable, si no hubiera sido por él, Sirius no habría muerto.

-¿Por qué me evitas desde el Velo, Harry?

-Lo siento Sirius.

-Tengo la sensación de que lo que sientes no es no mirarme a los ojos, en realidad debería estarte agradecido, bueno lo estoy, por haber ido aquella noche al ministerio, sin ti, tus padres no estarían aquí Harry.

-Pero…- Harry le miró por primera vez a los ojos, y de verdad podía ver allí agradecimiento.- Por mi culpa no estuviste con Bronwyn en navidad el año pasado, y te perdiste un montón de tiempo para estar con ella.

-No vivía de verdad Harry, escapé de Azkaban para matar a Peter, y te encontré a ti, tan parecido a James, no sabía distinguiros, supongo que Molly llevaba razón, me consumía estar aquí sin ellos, la culpabilidad me podía, realmente quería ir a cada batalla, a ver si una acababa conmigo de verdad.

-¿No pensabas en Remus, Susan o Bronwyn?- dijo algo molesto por la confesión del hombre, por sus planes de egoísta suicidio.

-En cada momento, en ellos y en ti, solo era un reflejo de mí, no podía más, estaba muerto en vida, solo quería quitaros un problema, un quebradero de cabeza, quería estar junto a James y a Lily, porque aquí me sentía inútil, una carga para los demás, estaba avergonzado de en lo que me había convertido.

-¿Y ahora?

-Decídelo tú, da el primer paso Harry, habla con tus padres, ¿les llamó? Están deseando hablar contigo pero no quieren presionarte, James se está empezando a desesperar, por suerte Lily tiene paciencia por los dos, pero es tu madre, y la duele que estés tan lejos aún estando tan cerca. Me preguntaban por ti continuamente en el Velo ¿Sabes? Están muy orgullosos de ti, aunque evite contarles algunos detalles… dolorosos de tu vida, eso te corresponde a ti.

-No se que decirles…

-Entonces deja que hablen ellos. Solo demuéstrales que estás dispuesto a aceptarlos.- Sirius esperó un poco y cuando el chico asintió sonrió y con una última frase salió en busca de los padres del chico.- Ah, y cuidado con lo que haces con Bronwyn, después de todo es mi niña, y no te gustaría lo que ha aprendido en el poco tiempo que hemos pasado juntos.

* * *

Bronwyn dejó a Hermione y Ron a cuidado de Shido, para que los llevara de nuevo a Hogwarts, y ella desapareció en otra dirección, donde iba siempre que Harry estaba ocupado en otra cosa, no quería preocuparle, no quería que Harry tuviera más problemas, ni preocupaciones.

Ya conocía perfectamente esa habitación del hospital de magos, pasaba allí mucho tiempo, aunque menos del que le gustaría, aquel hombre había sido su padre en ausencia de Sirius, la había enseñado todo cuanto sabía, había cuidado de ella y la había protegido y ahora la dolía demasiado verle allí, sin estar vivo, sin estar muerto…

Sonrió a Alix, la mujer de Robert, que estaba allí, si esa mujer también había sido como su madre, mientras Susan estaba demasiado ocupada lamentándose por el destino de sus amigos y de si misma, no había sido una vida fácil para ninguno de los merodeadores, ni de los que habían estado a su alrededor.

-Vuelve a Hogwarts, cariño, te avisaré si hay algún cambio.

-Solo un minuto, Alix.

-Está bien, ¿puedes quedarte con él mientras voy a comer algo?

-Claro, siempre que quieras.- Bronwyn se arrepintió después de pronunciar esas palabras, daba a entender que Robert no se iba a recuperar, pero la sonrisa agradecida de Alix demostró que no se lo había tomado a mal.

Bronwyn se aproximó a la cama, quería a sus padres, pero sentía un respeto hacía Robert mayor que hacía ellos, quizás porque había crecido con él. Con sus enseñanzas y su ayuda.

Le sujetó la mano entre las suyas, mientras saladas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, ella no hizo nada por contenerlas, simplemente se abrazó a él y lloró amargamente, estuvo así hasta que oyó a Alix volver, se despidió de ella en un susurró, sin mirarla y desapareció.

Apareció en su habitación de Hogwarts, la cual estaba desierta, e hizo lo que solía hacer cuando era más pequeña y quería desahogarse sin que nadie lo supiera, se metió en el baño, cerró mediante magia la puerta, abrió el grifo de la ducha, y se metió debajo, completamente vestida, se sentó en el suelo de la ducha y dejó que el agua cayera sobre ella, mientras lloraba con amargura.

De pronto tantas cosas volvieron a su mente, que solo pudo llorar más y más con desesperación, con todo lo que había retenido tanto tiempo dentro de ella.

* * *

Harry se sentó a esperar a que volviera Sirius con sus padres, no sabía que hacer, que decir, ni como actuar ante ellos, estos no tardaron en llegar, cuando volvieron para desgracia de Harry, Sirius no venía con ellos, siempre era más fácil hablar cuando Sirius estaba delante.

-Hola…- tartamudeó Harry con timidez, no se le ocurría nada mejor que decir, pero para su madre pareció suficiente, se abrazó a él con fuerza.

-Le vas a asfixiar.

-Voldemort estaría encantado de que le ayudaras.- dijo Harry con un humor muy negro. Una exclamación de horror escapó de los labios de su madre.

-No digas eso ni en broma Harry, no dejaremos que Voldemort te haga daño.

-Lo ha hecho durante años.

-Pero nosotros no estábamos.- dijo Lily mirándole con dulzura.

Los adultos se sentaron, cada uno a un lado de Harry, y comenzaron a hablar con tranquilidad, como si tuvieran mucho tiempo y tal vez era así. Después de hablar de varias cosas sin importancia a James se le ocurrió otra idea que hizo que sus ojos brillaran.

-¿Y qué tal con las chicas?- preguntó su padre guiñándole un ojo.

Harry se sonrojó, recordando los besos que había compartido con Bronwyn, en esa misma cama, pero aunque solo habían sido besos, no pensaba compartirlo con sus padres, no sabía como hacerlo, nunca había contado algo así.

Su madre cambió de tema, por el evidente sonrojo de su hijo, pero Harry no la escuchaba, había oído otra cosa, que le había hecho levantarse sobresaltado de la cama, solo era un sollozo, alejado, no sabía de donde salía, sus padres se habían cayado y en ese momento intercambiaban una mirada.

-¿Estás bien Harry?- preguntó James preocupado.

-¿No oís eso?

-¿El qué?- preguntó Lily.

Harry recordó su segundo año en Hogwarts, y el basilisco, solo lo oía él, pero esta vez no era un basilisco, era alguien llorando, pensó que podía ser Voldemort, tratando de engañarle, pero no notaba nada en la cicatriz, el ruido venía de su pecho, dirigió la mano allí y agarró el collar que colgaba de él, entonces lo oyó más fuerte, un sollozo desgarrador.

-Bronwyn.- susurró, solo podía ser ella, solo ella compartía aquella unión.

-¿Qué la pasa?- preguntó Lily tratando de saber si su hijo se había vuelto definitivamente loco.

-¿Eh? Nada, que me está llamando, seguro que está preocupada por mí, mañana son las pruebas de Quidditch, me pasaré después por aquí.- Harry desapareció sin dar tiempo a sus padres a decir nada.

Harry se dejó guiar por el collar, le apretó con fuerza y deseó aparecer junto a Bronwyn, cuando llegó se quedó helado, la chica no parecía haberle visto, estaba sentada en el suelo de la ducha, con el agua abierta, y sollozos desgarradores escapaban de sus labios.

-¿Qué te pasa Bronwyn?- dijo Harry aproximándose a ella y cerrando el agua de la ducha, después de comprobar que salía helada.

-No la apagues, me estaba duchando.- se quejó ella, aunque sin fuerza.

-Vaya, ¿Ahora te duchas vestida?

-Sí, ¿algún problema?

-Habla conmigo, desahógate.- susurró Harry tendiéndola la mano, ella le cogió la mano y dejó que él la levantara y la aplicara un hechizo de secado, aunque seguía helada y él lo había notado.- Ven conozco un buen lugar donde entrar en calor y que nadie nos encontrará.

Harry la agarró con suavidad de la mano, y apareció en el lugar donde la puerta de la sala de los menesteres aparecía cuando se la necesitaba, pasó tres veces por el pasillo, imaginando lo que quería, mientras Bronwyn le miraba como si se hubiera vuelvo loco.

La puerta apareció sorprendiendo a Bronwyn, Harry la volvió a agarrar de la mano y la hizo entrar sonriéndola, para tranquilizarla, en la sala había aparecido una gran chimenea, y varios sillones alrededor y en medio una mesita.

Harry cerró la puerta tras él y llamó a Dobby, le mandó traerle algo de chocolate, y después de que el elfo domestico casi llorara por poder ayudar a Harry desapareció, Harry llevó a Bronwyn hasta la chimenea y la obligó a sentarse delante.

-Ahora cuéntame que te pasa.- no era una petición, ni una pregunta, Bronwyn lo había notado, era una orden.

-No es nada, Harry de verdad.- pero aún así no se atrevía a contárselo, se sentía mejor por el calor, pero no podía contarle que… no, no podía.

-Está bien, si no me lo quieres contar, responde a mis preguntas ¿vale?- ella asintió con suavidad, feliz de no tener que contárselo, a él no se le ocurriría preguntarle sobre Tate, aunque Bronwyn se equivocaba.- ¿De que conoces a Tate?

-Bueno yo estoy en una organización que lucha contra demonios y él es el jefe de ellos, no es precisamente un desconocido.- dijo Bronwyn después de pensarlo un poco y ponerse muy blanca.

-Pero, ¿ya lo conocías de antes?

-Sí.- susurró Bronwyn mirando al fuego.- Cuando yo tenía 10 años, encontramos un registro de magia altísimo, era él, tenía 15 años, nadie le había enseñado magia, simplemente cuando se enfadaba o asustaba, su cuerpo generaba magia, cuando llegamos al lugar, vimos dos muertos, y a él en una esquina, llorando.

-¿Tenías 10 años y ya ibas a misiones?

-Sí, bueno, aquí lo de la guardería no se lleva, o eres útil, o no vales.

-Vale, continua.

-Por lo visto los dos hombres le estaban intentando robar, incluso le habían pegado, recuerdo que tenía el labio roto y un ojo morado, parecía tan desconsolado… me acerque a él, me pidió que no le denunciara, me dijo que no tenía casa, estuve un montón de tiempo hablando con él y finalmente le convencí de que no era un monstruo, que la magia era algo normal y que viniera conmigo.

-Quien diría que es la misma persona.- Bronwyn sonrió con tristeza, aún mirando fijamente el fuego.

-Solo dejaba que yo me acercara a él, nadie más. Solo yo podía enseñarle, era muy bueno, en un par de años aprendió todo lo que yo había aprendido en toda mi vida. Después volvimos a detectar una subida de magia, no es algo tan raro, pero pocas veces nos mandan a nosotros a algo así, además que suelen ser niños menores de 11 años que luego van a Hogwarts…

-¿Por qué vosotros no fuisteis a Hogwarts?- la interrumpió Harry.

-Bueno para ir a Hogwarts hay que demostrar magia antes de los 11 años, a él le llegó después, y cuando me llegó la carta, aún le estaba enseñando a él, pensé que sin mí estaría solo, puesto que no dejaba que nadie más se acercara.

-Vaya…- susurró Harry, su vida había sido dura, pero Bronwyn hablaba con tanta tristeza que se preguntó que más la habría pasado de pequeña.

-Pues en ese otro aviso era una chica la que estaba haciendo magia, pero era una de las nuestras, estaba rodeada de demonios, y Tate la salvó la vida, pero matando a esos demonios, nuevamente tarde un montón en hacer que se perdonara. La chica era una de las hijas de Robert, tiene un montón.- dijo Bronwyn con una pequeña sonrisa.- Se llamaba Claire. Después de eso Tate dejó que Claire entrenara con nosotros, parecían muy unidos…

-¿Por qué no entraste en Hogwarts, ya se tenían el uno al otro?

-Cuando cumplí 14 años,-Bronwyn fingió no haber escuchado a Harry.- Tate tenía 19, me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, entonces empezamos a salir, o algo parecido, no fuimos más allá de unos besos- cortó Bronwyn a Harry que había abierto la boca para decir algo.- entonces un día descubrimos la daga, encontramos un libro que decía donde estaba y como atraerla, lo hicimos, y apareció, Tate la tomó le dije que me la dejará a mí, pero dijo que era demasiado poder para alguien tan pequeño.

-Creí que tú le habías enseñado todo lo que sabía.

-Y así es, pero había algo diferente en él, desde que tocó la daga, tenía la misma mirada que Voldemort, una mirada sedienta de poder, en ese momento no me lo tomé enserio, pensé que bromeaba, pero sus ojos no eran los mismos.- de los ojos de Bronwyn comenzaron a caer gruesas lágrimas, Harry se situó detrás de ella abrazándola por la espalda, aún sentados en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-No se como Tate descubrió donde estaba el antiguo jefe de los demonios, Claire y él querían ir a matarle, "con la daga será facilísimo" decía Tate, y Claire le daba la razón, creo que estaba enamorada de él. Así que dos a uno, ellos ganaron, fuimos a por él. Tate le quitó los poderes con la daga, yo me aseguraba de que ningún demonio se acercara y Claire era la encargada de matar al jefe demonio.

-¿Qué paso?

-Tate quitó sus poderes al demonio, pero no los dejó en la daga, se los cogió para él, Claire mató al demonio, y al ver lo que Tate había hecho me llamó para que hiciera algo, cuando llegue un montón de demonios se colaron, Claire trato de detenerlos, y lo hizo bastante bien pero eran demasiados, Tate empezó a atacarme, yo quería ayudar a Claire, pero Tate no me dejaba, entonces la oí gritar, la habían rodeado, y la estaban atacando, y no pude hacer nada, Tate me sacó de allí, me llevó al antiguo cuartel de "The Charmed", aún puedo recordarlo, como si hubiera sido hace un rato:- Bronwyn empezó a contar la historia.

_-Ahora tienes dos opciones Bronwyn.- dijo Tate._

_-¡Déjame volver a por ella Matt!- dijo una Bronwyn de 14 años._

_-Ya es tarde. Ahora decide, lucharás conmigo o contra mí._

_-Jamás me uniré al mal Tate.- Bronwyn empezó a llamarle por su apellido, estaba claro que no era el mismo Matt que ella conocía._

_-Es una pena, podríamos haber dominado el mundo, juntos, ahora morirás. Aunque te daré un tiempo para que lo pienses, mientras me acostumbró a mi nuevo poder. Recuerda que por tu culpa morirá mucha gente, a parte de Claire, ¿cómo quedará eso en tu conciencia? _

Bronwyn no pudo continuar, empezó de nuevo a sollozar, se arremangó la túnica y le enseño las muñecas a Harry, había muchos cortes en ellas, y la mayoría muy profundos. Harry la miró boquiabierto, no se esperaba eso de Bronwyn, parecía todo lo contrarió a una persona que quisiera acabar con su vida.

-No fue tu culpa, tú hiciste lo que pudiste.

-Me encontró mi madre, hasta ese día parecía que no recordaba que yo existía, me criaron Robert y Alix, pero mi madre me encontró medio muerta en el césped, llorando y rodeada de sangre, me salvó la vida. Estuve meses en la enfermería hasta que me curé, Sirius vino a verme, y me echó la bronca del siglo. Y después volvió contigo…

-Lo siento.- susurró Harry.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Bronwyn mirándole por primera vez, tenía la cara empapada en lágrimas, Harry la limpió un poco, pero seguía muy triste.

-Que no tuvieras a tu padre por mi culpa.

-Oh Harry, no seas tonto, él venía conmigo cuando no estaba contigo, yo le pedí que te cuidara, después de lo de Tate, tú fuiste mi nuevo protegido, se suponía que desde cuarto tenía que estar contigo, desde que Tate se alzó como nuevo demonio y Voldemort volvió pero no tenía fuerzas. De hecho estuve dos años sin hacer ninguna misión, simplemente me entrenaba, noche y día, hasta que caía agotada, entonces me ingresaban me alimentaban y me obligaban a descansar, hasta que me recuperaba.

-¿Y qué cambió?

-La muerte de Sirius, en ese momento mandé a Remus a protegerte, como antes lo había hecho Sirius, pero los informes de Remus no eran como los de Sirius, mi padre me lo pintaba todo muy bonito, pero Remus quería que despertara, así que me contaba la verdad, por eso decidí ir a verte, necesitaba ver si era verdad, en ese momento el Velo era mi obsesión, quería a mi padre aquí de nuevo, pero cuando te vi, deje el Velo y a Sirius de lado, necesité protegerte, sentí algo que no había sentido hacía mucho tiempo, quería cuidarte Harry.

-¿Significa algo que Tate y Voldemort volvieran el mismo año?

-No volvieron el mismo año, volvieron el mismo día, Tate ya se comunicaba con Voldemort, por eso sabía donde contactar con el jefe de ellos, no fue casualidad, lo hicieron aposta.

-¿Cuantas veces has intentado suicidarte Bronwyn?

-Bueno la que te he dicho y cuando me enteré que Sirius había muerto, pero me arrepiento de verdad… Si lo hubiera conseguido…- dejó la frase en el aire.

Harry la obligó a apoyar la espalda contra él, de pronto las palabras quedaron olvidadas, no quería preguntar nada más, la acarició las muñecas donde aún se veían los profundos cortes a la luz del fuego, ella suspiró apoyándose más contra él, feliz de haberse librado de la carga, de haberle contado la verdad, se giró para verle la cara, él la sonrió con dulzura y sin saber quien había empezado comenzaron a besarse.

* * *

Shido llevó a Ron en primer lugar, le dejó en la habitación de los chicos y volvió a dar la mano a Hermione, pero para sorpresa de la chica no la llevó a su habitación si no al despacho de él.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-Bueno antes nos han interrumpido pero pensé que podíamos hablar.

-Claro.- dijo Hermione sonrojándose furiosamente.

-Hermione.- dijo el chico mirándola con cariño, sabiendo que ella no iba a decir nada.- El beso de antes ha sido muy especial para mí, pero para mi desgracia sigues siendo mi alumna, como Dumbledore se entere me echa, y como Dumbledore me eche Bronwyn me mata.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Hermione mirándole sorprendida, no esperaba eso, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho.

-Habrá que esperar hasta que mi padre vuelva.

-¿Quieres decir que finjamos que no somos nada?- dijo Hermione, que sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Es lo mejor, lo siento, pero Alex volverá pronto, de verdad, pero siempre puedes aprender oclumancia y así podríamos vernos cuando no haya nadie.

-Tengo que hacer deberes, nos vemos luego…- susurró Hermione.

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de allí, ocultando sus lágrimas al chico. Verse a escondidas no es lo que ella quería, llegó a su habitación y después de asegurarse de que no había nadie se metió en la cama cerró los doseles y lloró evitando hacer ruido.

Se sentía tan estúpida, por un momento pensó que todo iba a salir bien, pero solo había sido eso, un sueño. Por un momento la pareció oír la voz de Shido llamandola, sollozó un poco mas fuerte al darse cuenta que solo era otro sueño, pero se equivocaba.

-Hermione, no estes triste, conseguire que todo se arregle, pero ahora hay demasiadas cosas en contra.

-Quiero estar sola.- susurró la chica pero deseando que él no se fuera.

-Cuando quieras hablar, solo búscame.- susurró Shido, desapareciendo, mientras notaba la llamada de Tate.

* * *

Harry y Bronwyn estaban abrazados aún, tumbados sobre el suelo y besándose, se habían olvidado de todo, solo existían ellos dos. Pero todo lo bueno se acaba y definitivamente eso era muy bueno.

-Te amo, Bronwyn, no quiero que nada nos separe, no creo que pudiera vivir sin ti. Tengo miedo de perderte, suelo perder a todo el que me importa.

-No me perderás Harry, siempre te protegeré y no solo porque sea mi misión, no dejaré que nada malo te ocurra.

-¿Me protegerás como tu novio, o tu protegido?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?

-Como tu novio.

-Pues pídemelo.- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Por supuesto que sí.- dijo ella sonriendo y besándole de nuevo.- Harry- susurró cuando se volvieron a separar.

-Dime.

-¿Mañana me puedo presentar a las pruebas de Quidditch?

-Claro, son libres además el capitán será Katie Bell, deberías decírselo a ella en todo caso, pero las pruebas son libres.

-Nunca he jugado al Quidditch.- confesó Bronwyn sonrojándose ligeramente.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Bueno entre matar demonios y entrenarlos no he tenido mucho tiempo libre.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Pero sabes montar en escoba?

-Bueno, un poco.

-Ven.

-¿Dónde?

-Al campo de Quidditch, a adelantar las pruebas, o al menos las prácticas para ella.- dijo Harry sonriendo.

* * *

**Bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo, sé que el final para Hermione es un poco deprimente, y me gustaría decir que hay un buen motivo... pero no lo tengo, pura crueldad jajaja, que tal pareja hace con Shido? espero vuestras opiniones!!! bss**

Respuesta a los reviews en mi Profile


	11. SIGUIENDO SUS PASOS

****

11.- SIGUIENDO SUS PASOS

Harry y Bronwyn se encaminaron hacia el campo de Quidditch, pero alguien interrumpió su camino, Cho Chang apareció delante de Harry, sonriente, miró un momento a Bronwyn pero la descartó con rapidez.

-¿Podemos hablar, Harry?

Se notaba el tono de autoridad en la chica. No es que quisiera hablar con ella, pero Bronwyn le guiñó un ojo, se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-Te espero en el campo de Quidditch y luego podemos ir a la sala de los menesteres otra vez, quedaba algo de chocolate de Dobby.

Entre el tono susurrado y lo cerca de la zona sensible de su cuello, no se quiso negar, aunque si hubiera querido, tampoco hubiera podido, la chica le miraba con unos ojitos que eran irresistibles para Harry. Bronwyn le beso los labios y se fue dirigiéndole una última mirada de desinterés a Chang.

Chang le dirigió una mirada de odio a Bronwyn, antes de girarse hacia Harry con una encantadora sonrisa, aunque él había visto la mirada que le dirigió a Bronwyn y no le gustó nada el cambio tan rápido en los gestos de Cho.

* * *

Shido miró a Hermione por última vez antes de desaparecer, no quería dejar así, pero Tate parecía impaciente, le maldijo en su cabeza y apareció ante él, inclinando la cabeza.

Tate era otro de los motivos por los que no podía estar con Hermione, si el hombre se enteraba querría tenerla de su lado, y no iba a permitir que Matt tocara a Hermione y más teniendo en cuenta que ella cuidaba la daga.

-¿Qué deseas Tate, no puedo venir cuando se me antoje? Creo que me vigilan- Shido era tan bueno mintiendo a Matt, que hasta él se creía algunas de sus mentiras, y Tate no dudaba de nada de lo que Shido dijera.

-Que sabes acerca de Weasley.

-Pues va al curso de Potter y Bronwyn, esta enamorado de Granger…- empezó Shido por primera vez interesado por lo que quisiera "su jefe".

-Ese Weasley no, la niñita pelirroja.

-No se mucho acerca de ella, la hija pequeña de Arthur y Molly Weasley, tiene 6 hermanos mayores, si no me fallan las cuentas…

-¿Me vas a dar también su historial médico? Lo que yo quiero saber es si es accesible o se asustará si me vuelve a ver.

-Casi la matas, no creo que te reciba con los brazos abiertos. Pero no es de las que se asustan fácilmente.

-Eso quería saber, será mejor que vaya a hacer una visita a Hogwarts, nos veremos pronto Shido.

El chico sabía que eso era una invitación a que se fuera, así que con una leve inclinación de cabeza volvió a su despacho en Hogwarts con una nueva preocupación en la cabeza, Ginny Weasley, él no podía protegerla, ya que Tate sabría su traición, así que solo quedaba la capacidad de autoprotección de la chica.

* * *

Ron salió de su habitación cuando Shido le dejó allí, bastante furioso con el nuevo profesor, no sabía que tenía con Hermione, pero últimamente siempre aparecían y desaparecían juntos, y a Ron no le convencía las historias del hombre, por muy creíble que fuera.

Salió de la sala común y se encaminó sin rumbo, esperando toparse con Shido, para gritarle que se alejara de Hermione, sí eso haría, no es que Ron quisiera nada con Hermione, pero nadie tenía derecho a acercarse a su amiga.

Iba tan concentrado pensando en que decirle a Shido, que al girar la esquina no vio a alguien que venía de frente, tan concentrado como él. Así que el choque fue inevitable, por suerte tenía buenos reflejos adquiridos en el Quidditch y pudo sujetar a la chica antes de que llegara al suelo.

-¡Mira por donde vas!- le recriminó la chica, pero entonces levantó la vista y vio a Ron, se sonrojó ligeramente y volvió a hablar.- lo siento, yo también debería mirar por donde voy, estaba pensando en… otra cosa.

-No pasa nada.- dijo Ron confundido por el cambio de la chica, nunca entendería a las mujeres.

-¿A dónde ibas tan pensativo?- preguntó SJ mirándole con una sonrisa.

-A ningún sitio, solo paseaba.- mintió Ron, pero sus orejas se pusieron del mismo tono que su pelo, mientras recordaba que tenía que matar a Shido.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas? Iba al lago.- dijo la chica, pero no le dio tiempo a contestar, le sujetó la mano, y le arrastró tras ella, mientras no dejaba de parlotear, sobre cosas sin sentido para Ron.

-Pero yo…- SJ ni siquiera le escuchó por lo que Ron desistió y la acompañó al lago.

* * *

Cho dirigió a Harry hacia un aula vacía, al chico no le hacia mucha gracia estar allí, prefería estar con Bronwyn en el campo de Quidditch, pero lo que Cho tenía que decirle parecía importante, porque jugueteaba con sus manos en un gesto nervioso.

-¿Qué quieres, Cho?- preguntó él mirándola con intriga.

-Bueno Harry, ya no es necesario que sigas disimulando, sé que solo estás con esa niña para darme celos, pero ya no es necesario, puedes volver conmigo si quieres.

Harry abrió la boca, para contestarla, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta, sin saber que decir, volvió a cerrarla.

-No estarás hablando enserio, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Harry, mirando hacia la ventana, para no ver la cara de la chica.

-Claro que no Harry, se que tú me amas, no me mientas.- susurró Cho Chang antes de acortar la distancia que los separaba y besó a Harry, este tardó un par de minutos en reaccionar, pero cuando pudo se separó de ella con brusquedad.

-Cho, no estoy con Bronwyn para darte celos, estoy con ella porque la quiero de verdad, y no la voy a dejar por ti, además no es una niña y espero que no la vuelvas a insultar.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?

-Harry no te haría nada, pero yo si, espero no oírte decir nada más de eso a mi novio. ¿Vamos Harry?

* * *

Ginny paseaba por el castillo, pensando en lo sucedido hacia una semana y un par de días, pensando en Matt, puede que no fuera de los buenos, pero nadie podía negar que fuera muy guapo.

Se convenció de que debía dejar de pensar en él, SJ se había distanciado un poco de ella, debido a que no quería dejar de hablar de Tate, y eso era algo que SJ no quería recordar, claro que la chica tampoco dejaba de hablar de Draco.

En un principio había ido a la biblioteca, pero como no se podía concentrar, salió de ella y empezó a vagar por el castillo mientras pensaba en cosas como: Matthew Tate, demonios, magos…

Y en eso estaba cuando un ruido la hizo sobresaltarse, se dio cuenta de que se había metido por un pasillo poco transitado, no la gustaba meterse por esos pasillos sola, pero no se había dado ni cuenta. Miró a su alrededor, buscando de donde provenía el misterioso ruido, pero al no ver nada aceleró el paso.

Una puerta frente a ella, a uno de los lados del pasillo, fue abierta, pero ella no estaba en Griffindor por su cobardía, así que en vez de darse la vuelta, agarró su varita y se encaminó a la puerta. Había alguien allí, de espaldas a ella, mirando por una de las ventanas.

Era un chico alto, con el pelo castaño claro, casi rubio, no podía verle la cara, pero sabía quien era, su corazón se había acelerado, iba a salir en silencio, pero la puerta se cerró tras ella, con un fuerte golpe, el hombre la miró y la sonrió con suavidad.

-Hola Ginny.- susurró el hombre.

-Déjame irme, y no te haré nada.- dijo la chica aunque la mano con la que sujetaba la varita estaba temblando.

-No quiero hacerte daño, solo hablar contigo.

-¡Me secuestraste! Entiende que no me apetezca mucho ser tu amiga.- dijo con burla.

-No vengo a ofrecerte mi amistad, la amistad no sirve para nada, vengo a ofrecerte algo mejor.- dijo Tate mientras de acercaba peligrosamente a Ginny.

* * *

Harry y Bronwyn habían estado sobrevolando el campo de Quidditch durante un buen rato, solo tenían la escoba de Harry, por lo que debían turnarse, habían cogido prestada una del colegio, pero se iba demasiado, y ante el riesgo de que derribara a la chica, Harry prefirió que no la usaran.

Cuando la chica volvió a tierra mientras Harry la miraba atentamente lo hizo con una expresión de felicidad que el chico olvidó que la iba a echar la bronca por un giro muy cercano a una de las gradas que podía haber acabado con la lesión de la chica.

Los ojos de Bronwyn brillaban, y su pelo ligeramente alborotado eran los únicos testigos que quedaban del vuelo de la chica, pero aún les quedaba solucionar un pequeño problema, si quería presentarse a las pruebas necesitaría una escoba. Pero la solución solo estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí.

-¿Vamos a ver a Sirius?- propuso Bronwyn.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Harry algo preocupado por la reacción de su padrino cuando se enterara de que "su niña" tenía novio y que precisamente era él.

-Tal vez me compre una escoba.

Harry no dijo nada, le parecía improbable que Sirius la comprara una escoba así porque si, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que las pruebas eran al día siguiente. Pero ante la carita de ilusión de la chica, le compraría la escoba el mismo, aunque no le gustara los arriesgados giros que la chica había aprendido a hacer.

La pasó un brazo por la espalda y desaparecieron juntos, para ir en busca de Sirius, aunque seguro que era mejor pedirle la mejor escoba del mercado que decirle que su niña tenía novio, pensó Harry con algo de amargura.

* * *

Cho Chang se había quedado en el mismo lugar que Harry la había dejado, y no pudo evitar pensar con amargura que todo era culpa de esa niña, que le había arrebatado a su novio, primero le quitaron a Cedric y ahora a Harry, pero no iba a dejar que se llevaran al chico sin más, no sin luchar, y sabía quien estaba tan deseoso de dañar a Harry como para ayudarla aunque hubiera que mentir un poquito.

Salió de la clase y se encaminó hacia las mazmorras, preguntó a varios Slytherin donde podía encontrar al rubio, hasta que al final dio con él, Draco Malfoy la miró un momento, sabía de su relación con Harry, sin duda no le iba a gustar lo que la chica quería decirle.

-Necesito tu ayuda, sé que odias a Harry Potter.

-Pensé que erais novios.- dijo Draco con curiosidad.

-Lo éramos, hasta que esa niñata se metió entre los dos, ahora necesito tu ayuda para que me lo paguen.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- preguntó Draco, estaba claro que esa chica estaba loca, pero sentía curiosidad.

* * *

-¡Papi!

Harry dejó de sentir el abrazo de Bronwyn en el momento que llegaron a la sala de reuniones y esta se había lanzado a los brazos de su padre, que cambiaba su mirada de Harry a Bronwyn extrañado.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija?-preguntó Sirius con un tinte divertido en la voz, aunque se leía la clara amenaza.

-Nada, lo juro.- dijo Harry y se apresuró a sentarse al lado de su madre, lo más lejos de Sirius posible. Su madre sonrió y le pasó una mano por los hombros.

-Me compras una escoba papi.- preguntó Bronwyn con una dulce sonrisa a la que nadie podía negarse…

-No.- dijo su padre con rotundidad, tal vez porque esa sonrisa la había heredado de él, pero para sorpresa de todos pudo negarse, aunque ante los pucheritos de Bronwyn tuvo que cambiar su respuesta.- Pídesela a James, es tu padrino, yo se la compré a mi ahijado.

-James.- dijo Bronwyn cambiando su mirada de Sirius a James, si alguien pensaba que se iba a cortar porque no era Sirius, se equivocaba.

-Bueno creo que Harry tiene ahora nuestra cámara en Gringotts.- el hombre trató de pasar el bulto.

Harry miró hacia otro lado, sabía que Bronwyn podía convencerle de eso, y de cualquier cosa, así que fingió que con él no iba la cosa antes de que Bronwyn usara su cara de niña buena para convencerle.

Y la estrategia pareció funcionar, porque todos comenzaron a mirar el techo como si allí se encontrara algo maravilloso y único.

-Me rindo.- dijo Selene para sorpresa de todos.- ¿Qué escoba quieres?

-Eh… pues…

-Te preguntaré de otra forma, ¿qué escoba conoces?

-Creo que la Saeta de Fuego de Harry, y la Nimbus 2001 de la que se pavoneaba Draco hace unos años…

-Bueno yo me encargo.- dijo Selene guiñándola un ojo con diversión y no quedó ninguna duda de que estaba planeando algo.

-¡Te quiero Selene!- dijo Bronwyn agradecida.- Más que a toda esta panda de tacaños juntos.- dijo con dignidad antes de desaparecer sin esperar a Harry.

* * *

Hermione seguía metida en su cama, con los doseles cerrados, había dejado de llorar, aunque de vez en cuando se la escapaban algunas lágrimas, sus dos compañeras estaban ya durmiendo, solo faltaba Bronwyn.

Al acordarse de Bronwyn la imagen del primo de esta llegó sin querer a su cabeza. Shido, suspiró antes de que unas lágrimas rebeldes volvieran a recorrer su cara. No pudo evitar sollozar, se sentía engañada por el chico, primero fingía quererla y luego la dejaba, volvió a sollozar con más fuerza.

En ese momento Bronwyn apareció en la habitación, Hermione la hubiera oído si sus sollozos no hubieran sido tan fuertes. Bronwyn se iba a meter en su cama, pero al oír los sollozos dudó un momento, no estaba muy segura de que cama provenían, pero al acercarse a la de Hermione no quedó ninguna duda.

Abrió los doseles con suavidad tratando de no asustar a la chica, pero por lo visto no fue muy efectivo, porque Hermione se sobresaltó, y se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas, Bronwyn frunció el ceño, preguntándose que le habría pasado a Hermione para estar así.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Na… nada.- dijo ella con voz temblorosa.- Vete a dormir es tarde.

-No me voy a ningún sitio, es obvio que necesitas hablar con alguien, supongo que preferirías hacerlo con Ron o Harry, de hecho puedo ir a buscarlos si quieres.

-¡NO!- exclamó, lo último que la faltaba es a Harry o Ron por allí, eran demasiado sobrepotectores, sobretodo Ron.

-Así que mi primo ha hecho algo ya ¿No?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno es obvio, vi como os mirabais, vuestras desapariciones repentinas y que aparecierais juntos… ¿Qué ha pasado? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.

Hermione se mordió un labio, ella era la prima del chico, a lo mejor se ponía de parte de él, Bronwyn la apartó un poco de la cama y se tumbó a su lado, mientras volvía a cerrar los doseles y los insonorizaba con un hechizo, lo último que la apetecía es que todos supieran lo que había pasado, y con las compañeras de habitación que tenían, mejor no jugársela.

-Bueno él y yo nos besamos, y pensé que sentía algo por mí, soy estúpida, entonces me dijo que no podíamos tener nada.- dijo Hermione mientras se echaba a llorar de nuevo y se abrazaba a Bronwyn.

-¿Qué motivo te dio?- Bronwyn pensaba que eso no era normal, Shido no besaba a una chica cualquiera, así que debía sentir algo por Hermione, entonces, ¿Por qué la dejaba?

Hermione entre lágrimas la contó los motivos de Shido, lo que había dicho sobre que era su alumna y Dumbledore le podría despedir, también la contó lo que había dicho el chico sobre la oclumancia.

-¡Qué panda de idiotas tengo por primos!- dijo Bronwyn.- Pero no te preocupes, que no estás sola.

* * *

-¿Has visto a Harry o Bronwyn?- preguntó Draco por décima vez aquel día.

La chica a la que había preguntado se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, allí nadie tenía mucho tiempo para charlar. Sabía que no estaban en Hogwarts, y sabía que habían ido a "The Charmed" pero donde se habían metido una vez allí era un misterio.

-Se han ido otra vez.- dijo una voz detrás de él.

-Maldita sea.- dijo Draco girándose.- Pues paso de ellos, por mí como si Chang les espera con 100 dementores en la entrada de Griffindor.

-Bueno a lo mejor prefieren a los 100 dementores antes que hablar contigo, yo lo prefiero.- dijo Kiara recordando con una ligera punzada de dolor que había sido el chico quien había roto su tregua, como siempre…

-Pero no todo el mundo es tan soso como tú.

-¿Y qué harás ahora que Alice a desaparecido? ¿Lloras en la cama porque te has quedado sin donde meterla?

-Si sabes que para "meterla" no me faltan voluntarias, ¿no lo dejamos por eso?

-¿Qué vas a meter?- preguntó una inocente vocecita desde detrás del chico. Draco se puso muy rojo y se giró, al ver a Melinda y confirmar sus sospechas se agachó al lado de ella para quedar a su altura, pero no supo que responderla.

-Que se le ha gastado la tinta Mel, y no sabe donde meter la pluma para que le escriba.

La niña se fue diciendo a todo aquel que estaba en su camino que Draco no sabía donde "meterla". Draco miró mal a Kiara, como si fuera la culpa de ella lo que Melinda había oído.

-Que excusa más mala.- dijo el chico mirándola con burla.

-Al menos no me he quedado mirándola como si fuera idiota, aunque supongo que cada uno mira como lo que es.

Draco se aproximo a ella amenazante, pero la chica no retrocedió, le miró con odio o al menos lo intentó. Draco la acorraló contra la pared, sin que la chica supiera como habían llegado a esa situación.

-No vuelvas a llamarme idiota, mejor aún no vuelvas a dirigirte a mí, entiendo que sigas enamorada de mí, pero no quiero tener nada más que ver contigo, ¿te queda claro?

-Clarísimo, pero te aseguro que si siguiera enamorada de ti me habría suicidado.

* * *

-Tengo una idea genial.- susurró Harry a sus amigos durante el desayuno.

Hermione tenía los ojos rojos y algo hinchados, pero dijo que se había quedado estudiando y todos la creyeron, ahora escuchaban a Harry, aunque el chico no llegó a exponer su idea porque tuvieron que irse a clase.

Tuvieron pociones, la poción de Harry salió perfecta lo que molestó mucho a Snape, claro que el hombre lo compensó metiéndose con la poción de Hermione, la chica no se había concentrado mucho y la poción había resultado un poco desastrosa.

Todos se alegraron de salir de aquella clase, Snape había estado más ácido que de costumbre, por suerte ya había acabado la tortura, aunque no para todos, Hermione miró el horario por última vez, se lo sabía de memoria, pero había preferido asegurarse, y no se equivocaba, tocaba defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Recuerda lo que hablamos.- la susurró Bronwyn a Hermione.

-Es difícil.- dijo Hermione bajando la mirada.

-Bronwyn…- la llamó Harry desde atrás.

La chica no se molestó en mirarle, no estaba enfadada, claro que no, pero la molestaba que Harry hubiera mirado para otro lado, no pretendía que el chico la comprara una escoba, pero como mínimo la podía haber mirado ¿No?

-¿Qué os pasa?- preguntó Ron.

-Nada.- contestó Harry, mirando la espalda de Bronwyn.- A mí, al menos, no me pasa nada, lo que le pase a ella es otra cosa.

-Que no me pasa nada Harry, no estoy enfadada, déjalo ya.

Pero si Harry la iba a contestar nunca lo supieron, porque Cho Chang apareció delante de ellos, con una sonrisa encantadora, Bronwyn ni siquiera la miró, pasó de largo ignorándola, Hermione fue con ella, porque estaba demasiado distraída como para darse cuenta de la tensión del momento.

-Hola Harry.- dijo la chica mirándole con lo que sin duda ella consideraba un gesto seductor.

-Hola Cho.- respondió él, mirando la espalda de Bronwyn que estaba girando la esquina, sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Ahora no tengo tiempo lo siento.- dijo él tratando de escaquearse. Ron le palmeó la espalda y se fue con las dos chicas.

-Oh, vamos, ella no va a desaparecer, dedícame dos minutos.

-Llego tarde a clase.

Ron no escuchó más, compadecía al pobre Harry por el acoso de la chica, pero no era algo que a él le apeteciera presenciar. Bronwyn parecía cabreada, y Hermione estaba ausente, ¿Qué pasaba con sus amigos últimamente?

-¿Por qué no haces nada?- preguntó Ron a Bronwyn.

-¿Nada de qué?

-Pues Harry y tú estáis juntos, y Cho va claramente detrás de él, deberías defender lo que es tuyo.

-No digas tonterías.- dijo Bronwyn aunque en parte sabía que Ron llevaba razón.- Harry no quiere nada con ella, ¿qué importa lo que quiera ella?

-Debería preocuparte tiene un buen plan.- dijo Draco, ya habían llegado a la puerta de defensa contra las artes oscuras y él estaba allí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ron molestó, aún no tragaba a Draco.

-Ahora nada.- Draco miró alrededor y Bronwyn entendió perfectamente el mensaje, aunque Ron al parecer no.

-¿Tratas de hacerte el interesante o qué?- dijo Ron acercando peligrosamente la mano a la varita, por suerte la puerta de la clase se abrió, aunque a juzgar por la expresión de Hermione, de suerte nada.

Hermione suspiró y entró a la clase, se intentó sentar en última fila, pero Bronwyn la llevó a rastras hasta su sitio habitual, causando la mirada molesta de la chica.

-No quiero sentarme aquí.- se quejó ella, pero Shido apareció al frente de la clase y Bronwyn no la contestó.

* * *

-Llegó tarde Cho.- se quejó Harry por décima vez, mínimo.

-Oh Harry, pero tenemos que hablar de lo nuestro.- dijo Cho poniendo cara de pena.

-No hay nada entre nosotros y por mucho que me lo preguntes no va a cambiar.

Cho le miró un momento, y se alejó de él cabreada, Harry miró a la chica antes de irse hacia clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Se alegro de que el profesor fuera Shido y no Snape, el chico solo sonrió y le dejó pasar.

La clase resultó tan impresionante como la primera, solo dieron un par de minutos de teoría y lo demás fue toda práctica, las chicas volvieron a reclamar a Shido, y Hermione se puso lo más lejos de él posible.

Harry y Ron habían notado el extraño comportamiento de su amiga, pero ninguno dijo nada, Bronwyn se acercó a Shido y le susurró algo, poco después a Harry le quedó claro lo que la chica le había dicho, porque puso a practicar juntos a Draco y Bronwyn.

* * *

-Esto no va a funcionar.- dijo Bronwyn en medio de un desierto pasillo.

-Que sí, ya verás como sí, confía en mí.- dijo Harry escondiéndose bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

-Claro tú haces lo fácil…- susurró la chica antes de echar a andar.

Se paró frente a una puerta, cogió aire varías veces, expulsándolo lentamente y levantó el puño para llamar a la puerta, pero antes de que sus nudillos llegarán a la puerta, esta se abrió, dando pasó a Snape, que la miró con odio. Antes de mostrar sus dientes amarillos en una cruel sonrisa.

-No está permitido a los alumnos venir aquí.

-Si no recuerdo mal, Dumbledore dijo que aquí había una lista sobre las cosas que no estaban permitidas, por lo tanto si está aquí habrá que venir a verla.- Bronwyn se tuvo que contener antes de sonreír aliviada porque Hermione hubiera comentado ese detalle.- Además quiero hablar con el Señor Filch.

Filch la miró sorprendido desde detrás de Snape, sin duda no estaba acostumbrado a ese respeto por parte de los alumnos, probablemente tampoco los profesores le trataban con respeto, solo era "la fregona".

-Bien, Snape, luego nos veremos, gracias por tú ayuda, pasa niñita.- dijo Filch echando a Snape sin mucho disimulo, Snape miró con odio a Bronwyn antes de irse.

Bronwyn sonrió, alegre de haber fastidiado a Snape, el amor por el Quidditch no era lo único que Sirius le había contagiado al escapar de Azkaban, también le había pegado ese odio intenso por Snape.

-Quería hablar con usted sobre ese Peeves.- dijo Bronwyn, sabía que había fascinado a Filch con su respeto hacía él, así que había decidido explotarlo.

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora ese…?- Filch no pudo encontrar una palabra que le describiera.

Bronwyn puso su sonrisa más dulce, el hombre la miró fijamente esperando una respuesta, la chica se relajó un poco, ese hombre se iba a creer todo lo que ella dijera, así que ya no había motivo para estar nerviosa, aunque se preguntaba porque había estado allí Snape, seguro que tramaba algo.

-Ha llenado un pasillo de alguna especie de sustancia verde.

-¿Qué pasillo?

-Pues no se cual es, pero se llegar a él, puedo llevarle.- dijo Bronwyn con su dulce sonrisa de nuevo.

-Vamos muchacha, esta vez no se librará, le cogeré y le echaré.

Bronwyn salió detrás de Filch, notó la ligera presión en su brazo, que significaba que la segunda parte del plan estaba en marcha, Harry estaba allí, el chico la miró desaparecer al final del pasillo, tenía la sensación de que últimamente siempre la veía irse, suspiró por última vez y entró al despacho de Filch.

Recordaba la conversación con los gemelos Weasley durante su tercer curso, habían sacado el mapa de un cajón en el despacho de Filch en el que se leía "_confiscado y altamente peligroso_".

Más de una vez se había preguntado si había algo más de su padre, Sirius y Remus en aquel cajón, era el momento de comprobarlo, se quitó la capa de invisibilidad, y abrió el cajón, miró dentro algo preocupado, si no había nada, había arriesgado a sus amigos a un castigo sin motivo.

Pero el cajón estaba repleto, había frasquitos, de aspecto inofensivo, pergaminos, incluso un par de libros encogidos, Harry se apresuró a guardar todo en la mochila, que por suerte llevaba, porque si no le sería imposible trasportar todo eso.

Cuando solo le quedaban un par de frasquitos por guardar, oyó pasos apresurados en el pasillo que daba al despacho, lo guardó todo, y se escondió junto a la mochila bajo la capa de invisibilidad, tratando de controlar sus respiraciones para no delatarse, mientras cerraba el cajón de forma silenciosa.

Se abrió la puerta y Harry esperó ver a Filch, pero no fue él quien entró, sino Colin Creevey, Harry abrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendido, el chico miró a su alrededor, Harry se tapó la boca para evitar hacer ningún ruido que le delatase.

Colin dejó algo en la mesa y salió corriendo, llevando su famosa cámara enganchada al cuello, como siempre, Harry volvió a destaparse, y se encaminó a la mesa, para ver que había dejado allí el chico, era una nota, con letras recortadas, al parecer del profeta, se podía leer: "_Lo sé todo, esto no quedará así_"

Harry cogió la mochila se puso la capa y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de poder abrirla esta se abrió sola y no dio a Harry en la cara de casualidad, el chico se apartó un poco y miró a los recién llegados, Filch iba cubierto de una especie de moco verde, de la cabeza a los pies, y Bronwyn iba detrás de él, completamente limpia y aguantándose la risa.

-Cuando pille a Peeves, te juró que lograre que esta vez lo expulsen, tú declararás en su contra ¿verdad?

-Bueno tengo que pensármelo, no quiero que tome represalias en mi contra.- dijo Bronwyn saliendo.

Harry se apresuró a salir detrás de ella, y cuando doblaron la esquina, desde donde Filch, que se había quedado mirando como Bronwyn se iba, no podía verlos, abrió la capa y metió a Bronwyn bajo ella, abrazándola por la cintura y dándola un mordisquito en el cuello.

-¡Harry! Lo que te has perdido, espera que estemos todos, ya verás que risa.- los dos fueron todo lo deprisa que la capa les dejaba, hacia la sala de los menesteres donde habían quedado con Ron y Hermione.

Ron estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de risa, y Hermione trataba de disimula, pero no podía evitar la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Harry preguntó que había pasado, pero Bronwyn también había empezado a reírse y ninguno parecía en condiciones de poder explicar nada.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó el chico ya que era la única que estaba en mínimas condiciones de hablar.

-Pues verás, estábamos llenando el pasillo de la cosa esa verde, cuando ha llegado Peeves, parece que le ha hecho gracia la broma, nos ha quitado la poción y a seguido manchando todo él.

-Entonces llegue yo con Filch.- tomó la palabra Bronwyn.- Empezó a gritar a Peeves que le iba a expulsar y un montón de cosas más. Y Peeves cansando de sus gritos, le roció del moco verde ese.

-Deberías haber visto la cara de Filch.- dijo Ron entre risas.

-¿Qué has encontrado?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

Harry comenzó a sacar las cosas que había cogido del cajón, Hermione cogió los libros, ampliándolos, comenzó a ojearlos con curiosidad. Bronwyn se encaminó hacia las pociones cogió una de ellas y la abrió, oliéndola y mirando su color y consistencia… Ron miró los pergaminos, al igual que Harry.

-Pero eso no es todo, ha pasado una cosa rarísima.- dijo Harry contándoles lo de Colin.

-¿Qué sabrá?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida. Pero ninguno encontró respuesta así que Ron cambio de tema.

-¿Serán como el mapa, Harry?

-No lo sé, pero debemos investigar después, ahora tenemos que ir al campo de Quidditch.

-No le digáis nada de esto a los Merodeadores hasta que descubramos como funciona todo.- pidió Bronwyn.

Ante el nombre de los Merodeadores uno de los pergaminos reaccionó y unas letras aparecieron en él, que Ron se apresuró a leer en voz alta:

"_Los señores lunático, colagusano, canuto y cornamenta, les informan de que si han encontrado esto tienen el deber de seguir nuestros pasos y usarlo para dar un dolor de cabeza a los profesores y un motivo para reír a sus compañeros, esto no dejará indiferente a nadie. Nos leemos pronto" _

-Será mejor que lo guardemos, ya investigaremos más tarde.

Bronwyn, Ron y Harry se encaminaron hacia el campo de Quidditch mientras Hermione guardaba las cosas y las llevaba a un "lugar seguro".

Los tres chicos iban muy nerviosos, aunque la que más nerviosa iba era Bronwyn, había volado con Harry el día anterior, y alguna vez en la moto de Sirius, pero nunca con tanto público.

Cuando llegaron al campo de Quidditch ya estaban allí los aspirantes y Katie Bell que era la nueva capitana del equipo, Harry iba a hablar pero Bronwyn le dio un golpe en el brazo para captar su atención y señaló hacia el otro lado del campo de Quidditch.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia allí rogando porque no fuera lo que ellos pensaban, pero no tuvieron suerte, Selene estaba tumbada al sol con una sonrisa, al lado de una escoba, y al otro lado de la escoba había un perro y un ciervo.

-Al final todos participaron para comprarte tu escoba.- dijo Selene con una sonrisa aún más pronunciada.

* * *

Harry fue a "The Charmed" acompañado de Bronwyn, la miraba continuamente, pero ella no parecía haber reaccionado aún.

-¿Tan poco os gusta el colegio? No lo pisáis…- dijo Susan como saludo cuando entraron en la sala de reuniones.

-Yo le tengo alergia.- dijo Bronwyn con una sonrisa, sentándose al lado de su madre.

-¿Te han cogido al final?- preguntó Sirius nervioso, habían visto las pruebas, pero no sabían a quien había cogido.

-Claro.- dijo Bronwyn como algo obvio.- ¿Qué te creías?

-¿Te ha gustado la escoba?- preguntó James, recordando la Saeta de Fuego de la que les había tocado pagar una parte.

-Sí. Es genial, gracias a todos.

Kiara abrió la puerta de la sala de Reuniones, miró un momento a los presentes, con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, sin duda había estado llorando, miró a Bronwyn y la preguntó con la voz algo temblorosa:

-¿Tienes un minuto, Bro?

-Claro.- dijo algo sorprendida, saliendo tras ella.

-Yo voy a mirar unas cosas a la biblioteca, ¿Vienes Susan?- preguntó Remus haciéndole un gesto a Sirius.

-Será mejor que vaya yo también, no me fió de ti.- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Me apunto, no se me ocurre una mejor forma de pasar la tarde que en una biblioteca.- dijo Selene riéndose.

Así que los cuatro adultos salieron entre risas dejando a Harry a solas con sus padres, sintió que se le secaba ligeramente la boca, sin saber que decir. Por suerte James habló primero.

-Eres muy bueno volando.

-Gracias.

-Vuelas mejor que Sirius, y casi podrías competir conmigo.- dijo el hombre riéndose.

-¿Casi? Eso habría que verlo.- dijo Harry sonriendo a su padre.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa, Kiara?- preguntó Bronwyn al entrar en la Sala de Entrenamientos tras ella.

-Me voy.

-¿De misión?- preguntó Bronwyn sorprendida, aunque algo la decía que no era eso a lo que se refería la otra chica.

-No, me voy de aquí, a otro país, aún no estoy muy segura de donde, pero me voy la semana que viene, he hablado con Jhon, esta haciendo los trámites para que me pueda incorporar en otro grupo.

-¿Por qué te vas?

-No soporto más estar cerca de Draco, no aguanto sus burlas ni sus insultos…

-Bueno precisamente tú tampoco te callas a su lado.

-Pero no puedo seguir aguantando que después de una batalla esté encantador y luego se olvide y me vuelva a tratar como si no valiera nada, como si fuera lo peor…

-Te quiere.

-Pues no quiero que me quiera así, no quiero quererle.- dijo llorando.

-¿Y tu familia?, ¿Tus amigos?, ¿Has pensado en nosotros?

-Continuamente, pero ya no tengo familia Bronwyn, no se quienes son mis padres, Robert nos adoptó, pero ahora se está muriendo, lo sabes, ya no está y desde que Claire murió, la familia está separada, pienso constantemente en mis amigos, en vosotros, pero nos seguiremos viendo, ¿vale? No es el final, pero necesito tiempo, lejos de Draco.

-Si eso te va a hacer feliz.

-¿Es posible ser feliz aún?

-Sí, lo conseguirás, ya lo verás.

-¿Y tú?, ¿Serás feliz?

-Ya soy feliz.- susurró Bronwyn.

-No lo eres.

-No lo seré mientras Tate viva.- reconoció Bronwyn.

Kiara sabía que Bronwyn no descansaría hasta acabar con el chico, solo esperaba que ella sobreviviera, que Tate no la matara y que el poder no la corrompiera como le había pasado a él.

* * *

Harry llevaba la capa de invisibilidad en la mochila, junto a la foto de Sirius y Selene, aquella que llevaba la nota detrás, después de darle muchas vueltas creían saber donde estaba la sala, y después de las clases, mientras todo el mundo iba a comer, pensaban ir a buscarla.

Bronwyn llevaba todo el día ausente, no escuchaba y no hablaba, estaba pensativa. Ron estaba demasiado nervioso para hablar y cada vez que alguien le hablaba se sobresaltaba y se le ponían las orejas rojas y Hermione iba con uno de los libros de los merodeadores, leyendo por los pasillo, de forma ávida, tanto que Harry llegó a pensar que el libro tenía un hechizo que hacía que Hermione no pudiera dejar de leerlo.

La campana que daba fin a la clase sonó y los cuatro saltaron a la vez en sus sillas, sobresaltados, antes de mirarse con nerviosismo, salir de la clase y esperar a que la gente pasara, Shido pasó en ese momento y miró a Hermione fijamente, antes de seguir su camino, ante la mirada dolida de la chica.

Después de andar un par de minutos, llegaron a un pasadizo, en el que estaba tomada la foto, había cuadros a ambos lados y una iluminación bastante deficiente. Leyeron otra vez la inscripción de la foto: _"El tercero a la izquierda te dejará llegar, siempre que sepas contestar."_

Caminaron hasta el tercer cuadro a la izquierda, y se plantaron los cuatro delante de él. Pero este les miró con curiosidad, de pronto pareció comprenderlo y se echó a reír.

-Os equivocáis de cuadro niños.

Harry volvió a mirar la foto, entonces lo comprendió no era el tercer cuadro desde la entrada, si no desde donde estaban Sirius y Selene en la foto. Se dirigió ahora si al tercero a partir de los chicos, y se plantó frente al hombre que lo miraba fijamente, sus amigos se pusieron a su lado.

-¿Preparados para entrar?

-Sí.- contestó Harry sin dudar.

-Entonces responder a mis preguntas y os dejaré pasar.

* * *

-Solo quiero saber que pasó esa noche Susan.

-Pero deja de meter a Harry y Bronwyn, es imposible que ellos se acuerden de nada.

-Pues ayudadme vosotros.

-Está bien.- dijo Sirius.- Susan y yo habíamos discutido, así que Remus la acompañó a ella y a Bronwyn a casa y yo te llevé a ti para que habláramos.

-¿Entonces porque volví?

-A mi me dijiste durante la cena que querías hablar conmigo, pero luego Sirius te estuvo convenciendo para que hablaras con él y le acompañaste.- dijo Lily

-¿Qué paso después Sirius?

-Susan y yo habíamos discutido por Peter ella pensaba que él era el traidor.

-Y no me equivoqué.- dijo Susan con amargura.

-Entonces yo te dije que era una suerte que tu fueras el guardián y no él, porque actuaba de una forma muy extraña.- recordó Selene.

-Entonces lo supe, supe que él era el traidor y fui a buscarle a su guarida.

-Y yo fui a hablar contigo Lily, pero no recuerdo de que.

-Tal vez la ibas a contar lo de Peter.- sugirió Susan.

-No, ella ya sabía que quería hablar durante la cena, si hubiera sido de Peter y su traición, no hubiera esperado a después.

* * *

Ginny miró por última vez el lugar del que había desaparecido Tate y sonrió, desde hacia dos días Tate había ido ya cuatro veces a verla, quizás no era tan malo después de todo.

Ginny estaba convencida de que si Matt la había secuestrado había sido culpa de Bronwyn, él solo quería hablar con ella, y ella no quería, solo había intentado contactar con ella, no definitivamente estaba segura de que no era malo.

* * *

Bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo, no me gusta el título, probablemente me ha costado más escribir el título que el capítulo en sí, y no me gusta nada jajjaa, bueno he actualizado relativamente pronto teniendo en cuenta que he estado de examenes, no hay quejas ¿no? jajaja

Espero vuestros Reviews y opiniones, y espero que os guste el capítulo!!!


	12. OSCURIDAD

**12.- OSCURIDAD**

-¡Cuidado!- Harry se agachó justo en el momento que un hechizo pasó por donde antes había estado su cabeza.

-Gracias.- respondió Harry a Draco que le hizo un saludo militar antes de mandar otro hechizo.

Harry miró alrededor, Bronwyn "hablaba" con Tate, lo cual ya parecía una costumbre, Voldemort no estaba allí, lo cual era bastante extraño, normalmente le gustaba ver la destrucción que causaba, así que Harry supuso que o estaba planeando algo más importante, o no esperaba una batalla, simplemente matar unos cuantos muggles.

Aunque Harry se equivocaba, Voldemort había perdido todo su interés en matar muggles, eran demasiado inofensivos, como aplastar una hormiga, él estaba centrando toda su atención en matar los magos que trataban de impedir que él fuera poderoso, matarlos o volverlos a su favor, como muy bien había sugerido Tate.

Bronwyn miró a Tate por última vez antes de empezar a atacarle, le había dado la oportunidad de redimirse, de volver con ellos, pero él simplemente se había reído, la había dicho que no quería cambiar de bando, pero que ella aún podía ir con él.

Comenzaron una lucha con espadas, olvidándose de lo de su alrededor, solo ellos, una lucha por sobrevivir, por demostrar quien era mejor, pero Bronwyn olvidó una norma básica, nunca te olvides de lo que hay a tu alrededor si estas rodeada de demonios y mortífagos, dos seres traicioneros.

Un hechizó la alcanzó por la espalda, todo se volvió negro ante ella, y cayó al suelo, Harry vio a Bronwyn caer y corrió hacia donde estaba ella, pero antes de llegar unas cuantas maldiciones cortaron su paso, pudo esquivarlas, y trato de seguir adelante, pero Tate se interpuso en su camino.

-Ella estará bien Potter, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de ti.

Una bola negra salió de su mano y alcanzó el pecho de Harry antes de que este pudiera reaccionar. Miró un momento hacia abajo, donde la bola negra empezaba a rodearle todo el pecho, de forma bastante preocupante, antes de que un zumbido sustituyera el ruido de la batalla y su visión fuese remplazada por algo muy negro.

* * *

-Ha sido un fracaso, un absoluto y…- un quejido salió de los labios de la chica.- Cuidado mamá.

-Tienes un chichón, habrá que ponerte hielo.

-Se me ocurren formas menos dolorosas de hacerlo. Si ya me has torturado suficiente me voy a buscar a Harry.

-No vas a ningún lado, Shido a dicho que iba él, fíate de él.

-¡Pero si es un demonio!

-¿Desde cuando desconfías de él por ser un demonio?- preguntó Selene que parecía muy afectada por no poder hacer nada.

-No desconfió de él, pero yo también quiero ir.

-Solo molestarás.- trató de razonar Sirius con ella.

-Si lo que quiere Tate es a mí, iré.- trató de convencerles Bronwyn.

-Sí, claro, venga bonita duerme un rato.- dijo Sirius empujando a Bronwyn de nuevo a la cama.

-No me hables como si tuviera cinco años, Sirius, claro que a lo mejor no sabes que no los tengo, con lo oportunamente que desapareces siempre…- Bronwyn habló con bastante frialdad, pero nada más acabar de pronunciar las palabras se tapó la boca con arrepentimiento.- Lo siento, estoy nerviosa.

-Ya si, será mejor que duermas un poco.- Sirius se había quedado más pálido de lo que había estado anteriormente, lanzó una mirada a los presentes y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos, aunque podía haberlos dejado cerrados, porque todo estaba oscuro, parpadeó varias veces tratando de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Pero no funcionó, todo siguió oscuro y ahora notaba el frío por sus brazos y su pecho y espalda. Poco a poco fue tomando conciencia de donde estaba, o más bien de cómo estaba, tenía los brazos atados a una fría pared de piedra y no llevaba camisa.

Le habían quitado todas las armas, pero para su sorpresa llevaba puesto el collar y el anillo de la orden, podía ser porque el que le había despojado de las armas no sabía para lo que valían el anillo y el collar o porque por algún motivo no se los podían quitar.

Oyó otro ruido proveniente del lugar en el que estaba, aunque no estaba muy seguro de donde estaba. Alguien parecía haber despertado también, porque se oyeron pequeños gemidos doloridos. Harry deseó tener la varita para poder hacer un lumus, tardo unos segundos en recordar que sabía hacer magia sin varita, así que murmuró el hechizo.

-Lumus.

La sala se iluminó tenuemente, miró a su alrededor, estaba metido en una celda y en el otro lado de la celda había una chica, la reconoció, era de la orden "The Charmed" aunque nunca había hablado con ella, la había visto en la pelea.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Harry a la otra chica.

-No hagas magia.- dijo la chica con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por el miedo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Harry apagando el hechizo.

-Ellos pueden verlo…

-¿Cuánto llevamos aquí?

-Creo que 6 o 7 horas, pero no lo sé. Estuve inconsciente, luego desperté hice un lumus como tú y entonces llegaron y me hicieron algo y volví a caer inconsciente.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Harry, tratando de comunicarse con "The Charmed" por el anillo, pero era incapaz.

-Voldemort.- susurró la chica.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Abie.

-Vale Abie, yo soy Harry, ¿llevas tu anillo?

-Sí, pero no me deja ponerme en contacto con nadie, Harry… - la chica iba a decir algo, pero se calló antes de pronunciarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que te han hecho algo, tu aura esta negra y los ojos también. Creo que te han lanzado un hechizo de…

-Vaya, vaya, que chicos tan charlatanes tenemos aquí.- dijo una voz desde fuera.

* * *

-Tenemos un problema.- dijo Shido.- Lo tiene Voldemort, no podemos llegar hasta él, de momento no piensa dañarle, está tratando de ponerle de su parte.

-No lo conseguirá.- susurró Bronwyn, todos estaban reunidos en torno a Shido.

-No lo hace con palabras. Le ha hecho lo mismo que a mí.

Todos los presentes entendieron lo grave de la situación y todos se quedaron callados, sin saber que hacer, Bronwyn se paseaba de un lado a otro, nerviosa.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.- gritó la chica nerviosa.-No podemos dejarle allí con ellos, sabéis lo que viene ahora.

-El sacrificio.- susurró Susan abrazándose ella sola, toda esta situación era superior a ellos. Shido trató de contactar con desesperación con Harry mediante el anillo, pero este no funcionaba.

* * *

-Bueno Harry, diría que es un placer verte, pero no lo es.- ahora Harry reconoció la voz.

-Alice.- susurró con odio.

-Sí.-una tenue luz iluminó el lugar, Alice abrió la puerta de la celda, las manos de Harry quedaron sueltas, mientras Harry se acariciaba las muñecas doloridas, Alice ni le miró y se acercó a Abie.- me temo que has hablado más de la cuenta, te lo advertimos.

Alice movió la mano con una rapidez sorprendente, mientras murmuraba la maldición imperdonable que acabó con la vida de Abie, Harry reaccionó sin darse cuenta, movió la mano para detenerla, en un acto un tanto estúpido, pero una bola negra salió de entre sus dedos y dio en la espalda de Alice, provocando que esta cayera al suelo sin vida.

Harry se acercó a las dos chicas, para comprobar si estaban vivas, pero las dos yacían muertas, con los ojos abiertos y Alice tenía un gesto de dolor en la cara. Lo que indicaba que su muerte no había sido tan rápida como había parecido…

Harry miró sus manos sorprendido, y asqueado por lo que había hecho, se apartó de los cuerpos con rapidez, preguntándose desde cuando tenía ese tipo de poderes, tal vez era lo que Abie había intentado decirle, trató de volver a hacerlo, pero un ruido le sobresaltó, Voldemort estaba en la puerta de la celda.

-Vaya Harry, ¿Qué has hecho?, ¿Has matado a dos chicas inocentes?

-No, yo no he sido, Alice mató a Abie.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Voldemort, sembrando la duda en Harry.

-Claro, yo vi a Alice lanzar la maldición imperdonable…

-¿Y donde esta su varita?

-Alice podía hacer magia sin varita.

-No, no podía.

-Pero ella… yo…

-¿Cómo te sientes después de matar a una chica inocente Harry? Una chica que daba todo por salvar a los muggles, como tú, como Bronwyn, y una vez que lo pruebas no puedes parar. ¿Cómo sabes que no mataras ahora a tus amigos? Una vez que empiezas no puedes parar. Te llegó un hechizo oscuro, ahora no podrás dejar de matar, pero puedes elegir como hacerlo Harry, yo te ofrezco mi ayuda… Déjame ayudarte.

-No… jamás estaría de tu lado…

-Pronto no podrás resistirte a la magia Harry, lo sabes, forma parte de ti, ya estas notando como te invade, porque no te quedas aquí y lo piensas, volveré luego.

Harry cayó de rodillas y comenzó a vomitar, todo eso era demasiado para él, dejó que las palabras de Voldemort lo invadieran unos segundos, no sabía si era verdad, pero hasta que estuviera seguro no pensaba acercarse a Bronwyn, rozó el collar que colgaba de su cuello, y este se calentó de golpe, sorprendiendo a Harry, que instintivamente se levantó del suelo y quitó la mano del collar, aunque este seguía calentando su pecho, ardía, de pronto una voz pareció surgir del collar directamente a su cabeza.

-Ayúdala.- su vista se nubló unos segundos y el paisaje a su alrededor cambio rápidamente.

La tenue iluminación de la celda fue sustituida por el sol de medio día, que cegó a Harry, por lo visto Abie se había equivocado respecto al tiempo que llevaban allí, debía haber pasado toda la noche y parte de la mañana.

Harry se cubrió los ojos con el brazo para que no le cegara el sol, esperó a acostumbrarse un poco antes de destaparse, miró alrededor estaba en medio del claro de un bosque, caminó un poco sin rumbo fijo, hasta que oyó un gritito ahogado.

Una chica estaba tumbada en el suelo, mientras un hombre la agarraba de los brazos y otro estaba inclinado sobre ella, Harry se acercó rápidamente, sin estar muy seguro de que hacer, levantó la mano de forma inconsciente y el hombre que estaba inclinada sobre la chica, cayó sin vida a un lado de ella, le había alcanzado otra de esas bolas negras.

-Ayúdame.- gritó la chica mirando a Harry, mientras el otro hombre seguía agarrándola las manos. Harry miró al hombre y enseguida le reconoció era Peter Pettigrew.

Harry levantó la mano hacia él, pero en su lugar había una rata, que desapareció rápidamente entre los arbustos, Harry la iba a seguir pero pasaron varias cosas a la vez.

La chica se levantó del suelo a una velocidad imposible para un humano, o un mago, y se abalanzó a los brazos de Harry, mientras se lo agradecía con efusividad. Y alguien trató de ponerse en contacto con Harry mediante el anillo. Harry se lo quitó y lo tiró a un lado.

Sabía que con sus nuevos poderes podía desaparecerse, así que lo uso para alejarse del anillo, pero la chica seguía abrazada a él, por lo que viajó con Harry. Este desapareció de un lado a otro varias veces, para dificultar que le siguieran, acabó otra vez en un bosque, pero se aseguró de estar lejos del primer lugar.

-Gracias, gracias.- seguía diciendo la chica.

-De nada.- dijo Harry separándose de ella.- Ahora déjame, viajo solo.

-No, no me dejes, ellos volverán a por mí, protégeme…

-Soy peligroso para ti.

-¿Tienes una estaca?- preguntó la chica enseñándole los dientes, o más bien los largos colmillos a Harry.- Me llamó Elektra ¿Tú?

-Harry… Pero sigo queriendo estar solo.

-Pero me matarán… ¿Qué mas da que lo hagas tú o ellos?

-Joder, ¿por qué siempre tengo que salvar el mundo?

-Bueno no te pongas así, no hace falta que te quedes conmigo, ya me buscaré la vida, es lo que llevó haciendo desde que nací…

* * *

-Harry, ha salido de allí, el anillo vuelve a funcionar, está en escocia.- dijo Bronwyn segundos antes de desaparecer, cuando llegó vio algo brillando en el suelo, lo cogió al descubrir que era el anillo de Harry, notó la magia del chico y trato de seguirla, pero Harry había escondido bien su rastro, así que se perdió pronto y no pudo seguirle.

Bronwyn volvió a "The Charmed" y convocó una reunión de emergencia, cuando todos estuvieron sentados puso el anillo en la mesa y lo empujó al centro, miradas sorprendidas se pudieron ver por toda la sala, y Bronwyn explicó lo ocurrido.

-¿Crees que habrá funcionado?- preguntó Selene entristecida.

-No lo sé…- susurró Bronwyn.

-Harry es más listo que eso.- dijo Shido, mirando mal a Bronwyn y Selene.- Y me parece increíble que dudéis así de él.

-Nadie duda de él, pero está claro que está huyendo de nosotros, y si no es porque el hechizo le ha afectado, ¿por qué va a ser?- dijo Draco.

-Es porque teme hacernos daño, esta confundido, algo dentro de él está cambiando, no sabe qué y según lo que nos has dicho había un mortífagos muerto, ¿cómo es sentiríais si cada vez que levantáis la mano muriera alguien?- dijo Shido con frialdad, mientras chispas rojas brillaban en sus ojos, se había levantado sin darse cuenta.- Ahora nuestra prioridad es encontrarle para poder ayudarle.

* * *

-Por lo visto Potter se ha acostumbrado pronto a sus poderes, porque lo primero que ha hecho ha sido transportarse.

-Eso no lo hicieron los poderes que le dimos, fue otra cosa, estaba recibiendo ayuda externa, pero no entiendo como. Y quiero saberlo.- la voz de Voldemort hizo estremecerse a todos sus subordinados.- Quiero que me traigáis a Potter antes de que lo encuentre otro.

Voldemort se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien apareció sobresaltándole, aunque eso no era algo que pensara reconocer. Tate le miraba echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿Cómo se te ha podido escapar un niño?

-Tenía ayuda, creo que de él… Te dije que no dejaría que lo hiciéramos…

-Deja de balbucear como un quinceañero Voldemort, él está muerto, hace años que murió ¿vale? Solo se ha acostumbrado muy rápido a sus poderes.

-Sí, tal vez sea eso, será mejor que le busquemos.

* * *

-Pues si tan bien se te da buscarte la vida, hazlo, pero lejos de mí.- dijo Harry cabreado, no quería seguir siendo un héroe, no quería hacer daño a esa chica.

La chica empezó a andar alejándose de Harry, sin volver a mirarle, Harry la miró fijamente para asegurarse de que se alejaba, la chica andaba en línea recta, dirigiéndose hacia el sol, Harry recordó que a los vampiros les dañaba el sol, y que ella era un vampiro, por lo que pensó que era una especie de suicidio.

-Para.- la gritó Harry.

Ella frenó aún con un pie en el aire, y se giró para encararle, Harry vio su actitud digna, parecía dolida por el despreció de Harry, pero aún así le miraba con la cabeza levantada, sin avergonzarse ni dejarse intimidar.

-¿Quieres algo?- le preguntó con frialdad.

-El sol, tú…- Harry se sintió ligeramente avergonzado, sin saber que decir, se suponía que no le importaba lo que le pasara a ella, aunque obviamente no era verdad.

-Ah, era eso, no te preocupes, nací vampiro.

-¿Y…?- preguntó Harry que deseaba haber preguntado más a Selene.

-Pues que tengo alma, ¿tú que eres?-preguntó Elektra que parecía haberse relajado un poco, aunque seguía teniendo esa actitud tensa.

-Un mago.

-¿Entonces por qué te rodea magia negra? ¿Te lanzaron uno de esos hechizos? Sí una vez conocí a alguien así, será mejor que aprendas a dominarlo antes de que te domine a ti.

Harry la miraba boquiabierto, había sabido todo sin darle tiempo a responder, entonces una pregunta acudió a su mente, y no pudo evitar pronunciarla en voz alta.

-¿Sabes como controlarlo?

-Claro, pero tú no me quieres contigo, así que si me disculpas.

Elektra sonrió y desapareció, Harry se sintió mal, si hubiera sido un poco amable con la chica ahora tendría ayuda, de pronto el bosque le pareció enorme para estar solo, además no podía estar mucho tiempo allí, pronto alguien le encontraría.

* * *

Para sorpresa de todos, el más afectado por la desaparición de Harry era Shido, nunca había demostrado gran interés en Harry, solo era un mago más, le tenía aprecio pero no hasta el punto de encabezar la búsqueda por encima de Bronwyn o de James y Lily.

Habían pasado 4 días ya, nadie sabía nada de él, Shido se metía entre los demonios y Mortífagos y sabía que ninguno sabía nada, a menudo se le veía hablando en susurros con Selene, que parecía la única capaz de seguir su nivel sin quejas.

-No sabremos nada de él, al menos no hasta que él quiera que le encontremos, lo hace bien, no deja rastro apenas y lo que deja lo confunde con otros antiguos.- Shido estaba al mando en la reunión, dando parte a los presentes.

-¿Y que sugieres que hagamos?- preguntó Draco.

-No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Harry está por ahí.- Bronwyn se levantó para encararse con Shido.

-Nadie te ha pedido eso, pero pienso que lo mejor es asegurarnos de que nadie le encuentra.

-Prefiero quedarme sin hacer nada que ayudarle en su huida.- dijo Sirius.

-¿Y si le encuentran los Mortífagos? Yo voto por no dejar que se acerquen a él.- dijo Shido mirando a los presentes de uno en uno.

-¿Cómo haremos eso?

* * *

-Maldito Potter, siempre le ha gustado llamar la atención, pero nunca pensé que hasta este punto.

-A ti se te escapó, Voldemort, si no aparece te haré directamente culpable, ahora averigüemos que saben los magos.

Tate llamó a Shido y esté apareció un par de segundos después, últimamente se cuidaba mucho de no disgustar a su "jefe". Más que nada por la información que podía sacar de Tate y Voldemort, aunque el segundo parecía desconfiar de él.

-¿Qué quieres, mi señor?

-¿Cómo está la cosa por "The Charmed"?

-Empieza a cundir el pánico señor, están bajando sus defensas, tal vez esté bien que Potter no aparezca, los muggles ya no cuenta con "The Charmed" como defensa, o al menos no como siempre.

-¿Qué propones que hagamos?- dijo Voldemort con la mano debajo de la túnica, agarrando su varita sin duda.

-Mi trabajo no es proponer, Lord, mi trabajo es informar de lo que sé.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba, Harry no podía asegurar lo que llevaba huyendo, ¿2 días? Tal vez 5… No tenía ni idea, había tanta gente siguiéndole que no tenía tiempo apenas para descansar. Dormía una hora o menos antes de volver a huir.

Aunque su huída se había convertido más bien en una búsqueda, en la búsqueda de Elektra, esa chica sabía algo y él quería saberlo también.

Hasta el momento no había usado más magia involuntaria pero igualmente seguía desconfiando de si mismo, ¿cómo podía saber lo que le pasaría una vez estuviera con más gente? No podía arriesgar la vida de Bronwyn, ni de Ron, Hermione o cualquier otro de sus amigos.

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyado contra un árbol, apoyó la cabeza en el árbol y decidió echarse una "siesta". Tuvo sueños intranquilos en los que huía continuamente y sin motivo, de un lado a otro y sin parar.

Cuando se despertó era de noche otra vez, en eso se había convertido su vida, huir, dormitar, y matar demonios, porque había decidido usarlos de blanco para tratar de controlar su nueva magia eran los demonios, y entre una cosa y otra buscaba a Elektra.

Desapareció de nuevo, de un lado a otro, para borrar su rastro, finalmente llegó a una cueva en la que se había quedado alguna noche, era extraño pero allí se sentía bien al principio no sabía porque era, pero pronto lo supo, Bronwyn había pasado por allí y allí se sentía más cerca de ella.

Oyó un ruido extraño al final de la cueva, algo que nunca antes había oído en aquel lugar, pensó en desaparecer, por si era alguien buscándole, pero realmente parecía alguien en problemas y él no pudo resistirse a avanzar un poco por el lugar.

Lo hizo lentamente y con la mano preparada para lanzar un hechizo, pero lo que vio le sorprendió tanto que no hubiera podido lanzar el hechizo de haber querido, un lobo estaba en una esquina de la cueva, lamiéndose una pata herida y gimoteando. Harry tardó unos 20 segundos en comprender que lo que veía no era un lobo, si no un licántropo.

Harry pensó que el animal le atacaría cuando le viera, pero este le miró y volvió a lamerse la pata, Harry movido por una especie de pena y curiosidad se acercó al animal con la mano levantada para indicarle que no iba a hacerle nada.

El animal era mucho más pequeño que Lupin, por lo que debía ser más joven, el animal miró la mano de Harry y trató de levantarse pero la patita herida, una de las traseras, se lo impidió, al parecer no era capaz, volvió a gimotear adolorido, Harry se arrodilló a su lado, con cuidado y despacio, para que el "animal" no se asustara.

-Hola bonito, ¿cómo te llamas? Genial Harry como si te fuera a responder…

-Grrrr…- el lobo rugió un poco, pero no de forma amenazadora, más bien parecía querer responderle.

-¿Entiendes lo que digo?

-Grrrr…- movió el hocico ligeramente de arriba a bajo, acto seguido volvió a dedicar su atención a su pata herida, le sangraba algo pero no parecía grave.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- Harry movió su mano hacia la pata herida para mirar que tenía con más seguridad, pero el lobo gruño y lanzó un mordisco a la mano de Harry.

* * *

-Vuelve a estar en la cueva.- Bronwyn estaba en una cama de la enfermería, nadie sabía como lo estaba haciendo, pero tenía premoniciones continuas con Harry, lo que la estaba dejando agotada.

-Si te matas, el nos matará cuando vuelva.- dijo Hermione con su habitual lógica.

-Déjala que se mate, así aprenderá a hacer su trabajo.- dijo Shido mirando mal a Bronwyn, desde la desaparición de Harry estaban algo distanciados.

-¿Yo? Si tú le hubieras enseñado en vez de pasar de él…

-Es que no debería haber salido de Hogwarts, allí estaba seguro.

-Sí, claro, segurísimo, ¿no ibas a mandar a tu amiguito Tate a por él?

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Shido sorprendido.

-No sé, no me cuadra esa gran preocupación que sientes por él cuando nunca te ha importado, así que tal vez al final si estés de parte de Tate.

-Que alguien me avise cuando deje de decir gilipolleces.

Shido desapareció dejando a Hermione y Ron un poco descolocados. Supuestamente él iba a llevarlos a Hogwarts, Bronwyn suspiró y se giró hacia Hermione y Ron.

-Ron, ¿Podemos probar otra vez? Por favor…- suplicó Bronwyn, estaban probando si Ron podía meterse en sus visiones como había hecho Harry, aunque no tenían demasiado éxito.- Hermione, ¿Puedes ir a hablar con Shido? No creo que me dejen llevaros a mí, esta en la sala de entrenamientos.

Hermione salió de allí, por suerte se conocía ya los caminos del lugar, llamó antes de entrar en la sala de entrenamientos. Nadie la respondió así que abrió la puerta, Shido estaba de espaldar a la puerta, con una espada en la mano, y sin camiseta, dando golpes a un palo con la espada y alguna patada ocasional.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Shido, pero el chico ni se enteró. Hermione cerró la puerta con fuerza y el ruido por fin llamó la atención de Shido, aunque de forma demasiado ruda para alegrar a Hermione. El ruido le había sobresaltado por lo que se giró y puso la espada contra el cuello de Hermione.

* * *

-No funcionaba con Harry de casualidad, cielo.- dijo Susan que acababa de entrar a la enfermería, para ver el experimento de su hija.

-Tenía que probarlo…

-No vas a poder sustituirle, ni tu ni ninguno de nosotros, estáis unidos Bronwyn, desde antes de nacer, y nada cambiará eso.

-¿Y cuando consigan que le maten? Vamos si está tratando de acariciar a un licántropo herido.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lily sorprendida.

-Pues eso… no os preocupéis. No le va a hacer daño.- lo dijo más para tranquilizarlas a ellas, que por que fuera verdad, porque lo último que había visto era el intento del lobo de morderle.

* * *

-Están aquí, estoy seguro.- Harry pudo oír una voz masculina al principio de la cueva, el lobo le dio con el hocico en el brazo para llamar su atención.

Harry dudó un momento, el lobo le miraba con sus grandes ojos marrones, pidiendo ayuda, no sabía si sacarlo de allí, ya había tenido problemas por no ayudar a Elektra, no quería que volviera a pasarle nada así.

Agarró al lobo por el pelaje y desapareció, que fuera lo que Merlín quisiese, hizo lo que acostumbraba a hacer, aparecer y desaparecer de un lado a otro para borrar el rastro, finalmente paró en otra cueva, el lobo quedó tumbado como había estado antes, entrecerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en una de sus patas delanteras, parecía agotado.

* * *

-Joder, no se os ocurre formas mejor de llamar mi atención que tratar de matarme del susto.- dijo Shido mirando a Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno la que tiene una espada contra la garganta soy yo así que si haces el favor de apartarla…- dijo Hermione con la voz temblorosa.

En el momento que Bronwyn la había mandado a buscar a Shido había querido matarla, estaba tan ensimismada en buscarle un sustituto mágico a Harry que se había olvidado de que lo último que Hermione quería era estar a solas con su profesor más popular.

-Lo siento.- dijo Shido guardando la espada en su cinturón.- ¿Querías algo?

-No… Sí.- "qué te pongas un poco nervioso como me pasa a mí cuando te veo" grito la mente de Hermione, aunque por suerte pudo controlarla.- Bronwyn quiere que nos lleves a Ron y a mí a Hogwarts.

-Está bien.

Shido se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió dejando a Hermione salir delante, algo que hubiera resultado caballeresco si no hubiera mirado todo el tiempo a un punto situado a tres metros sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-Shi… Esto… Bueno que si necesitas hablar con alguien…- dudo en llamarle por su nombre, eso implicaba una confianza, que ya no existía entre ellos.

-Gracias Hermione, pero no creo que sea necesario.

-Llevas razón, porque ir apuntando a la gente por solo cerrar una puerta es muy lógico.

-Pensé que no querías saber nada más de mí.- susurró Shido, con esa extraña cualidad suya de hacerlo tan cerca del oído que conseguía hacer que se estremeciera.

-Fuiste tú el que no quisiste nada más de mí.- dijo Hermione dolida, andando más rápido para llegar a la enfermería cuanto antes.

Shido la agarró del brazo y abrió la primera puerta que encontró en su camino, obligándola a entrar y entrando él detrás. La acorraló contra una de las paredes y cerró la puerta con la pierna, quedando tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentir sus respectivas respiraciones en la cara.

-No vuelvas a decir eso Hermione, yo de ti lo quiero todo, quiero besarte cada día, y que me sonrías y verte feliz, abrazarte y pasar todo el día contigo, alejados del mundo, solos tu y yo… Pero no es posible, pronto, te lo prometo, pero no ahora.

-Pronto puede ser tarde, Shido.

-No lo será.- el chico se acercó a ella y la beso con pasión, jugueteando con su lengua en los labios de ella, Hermione se dejó llevar por la calidez y experiencia de él y le abrazó por el cuello, Shido se separó poco a poco.- No será tarde mientras los dos sintamos lo mismo, y yo nunca dejaré de sentirlo.

Hermione miró a otro lado, pensativa, pero algo desvió el rumbo de sus pensamientos, una mancha negra en la pared y un papel en el suelo, debajo de la marca.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Hermione.

Shido miró al lugar señalado por la chica y se dirigió allí a coger el papel, al leerlo dijo una palabrota que Hermione no había esperado oír en los labios del chico, y después la respondió.

-Es una lista, y la mitad está tachada.

-¿Una lista de qué?- preguntó Hermione, sabía que no era algo bueno, si no Shido no se hubiera puesto así.

-Pues algún demonio, algún muggle y sobretodo magos.

-¿Puedo verla?

-No.- respondió Shido rápidamente apartando la lista de ella.

-¿Quién sale que no puedo ver?

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan lista? Déjame investigar que es, luego te la enseño, de verdad.

-Quiero verla ahora.

* * *

Harry se quedó despierto hasta el amanecer, tenía miedo de que el lobo se fuera, no sabía porque, pero quería quedarse con él. Esperó con ansia el amanecer, quería saber quien era, y no iba a descansar hasta averiguarlo.

El lobo gimoteó cuando empezó a amanecer, y empezó la dolorosa experiencia de transformarse en humano, Harry procuró no mirarle para darle intimidad, pronto los aullidos animales se transformaron en gemidos humanos.

-No deberías haberme sacado de allí.- dijo una voz adolorida que Harry reconoció perfectamente.

-Eres tú.- dijo Harry mirando a Elektra, se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda y se sonrojó aunque a ella no pareció importarle demasiado, Harry se quitó la camisa y se la dio.

-Que listo, tú también eres tú.

-¿Eres un licántropo y un vampiro?

-Y una mujer.- dijo al notar que Harry había hablado en masculino.- Pero si lo soy, por eso no me afecta la luz del sol.

-¿Qué tal tu pierna?

-Creo que tengo una bala dentro, por lo demás bien.

-¿Quién te ha disparado?

-Un cazador, que quería llevarse al lobo de recuerdo, pero no te preocupes, no volverá a disparar a nadie.

-¿Te curo?- preguntó Harry no queriendo más detalles de lo que había hecho la chica.

-No hace falta, no quiero deberte nada.

-Ya me debes algo, te salvé la vida.

-Y luego me echaste y por tu culpa casi me mata un cazador, si hubiera estado contigo no me hubiera pasado nada. Así que empate.

-Te saqué de la cueva.

-Nadie te lo pidió.

-Pero… Déjalo…- susurró Harry confundido.

* * *

-Si Harry no vuelve no podrán entrar.

-¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa?- preguntó Susan a Selene.

-Pues… él es capaz de cuidarse solo, pero mucha gente morirá si no hacen lo que tienen que hacer.

-¿Estás bien, Susan?- preguntó Lily a su amiga, últimamente parecía tener dolores por el bebe, pero fingía estar bien, aún la quedaban un par de semanas para salir de cuentas, pero Lily había hablado con la enfermera y pensaban que se la iba a adelantar el parto.

-Sí, me voy a descansar.

Susan se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta, pero no llegó a ella, se paró y se agarró la tripa, con un gesto adolorido, Sirius se levantó de su silla y la agarró antes de que se cayera.

La llevaron a la enfermería rápidamente, y echaron a todos de allí, como acostumbraban a hacer.

* * *

-Tengo frío.- susurró Elektra abrazándose a si misma.

Harry la pasó un brazo por los hombros y la frotó con las manos los brazos, la había curado la herida, la había sacado la bala, y la había echado un par de pociones, pero había perdido mucha sangre y parecía agotada y helada.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Harry.

-Elektra, ¿tan mala memoria tienes?

-¿Qué haces en el bosque?- preguntó Harry.- ¿De quién huyes?

-Es una historia muy larga…- susurró ella.

-Tenemos tiempo.- dijo Harry abrazándola un poco más fuerte para darla calor.

-Pues supongo que todo empezó antes de que naciera, el hombre que me crió, Alfred, un vampiro, se dedicaba a secuestrar chicas y aterrorizarlas antes de violarlas y beberse su sangre, este vampiro tenía dos mujeres a las que no mataba, las usaba para ayudarle a secuestrar y retener a las chicas, esas dos mujeres también eran vampiresas, se llamaban: Anthea y Elizabeth. Si te aburres dímelo.

-No me aburro, sigue.- dijo Harry sonriéndola.

-Pues a una de las chicas que secuestraron, resultó estar embarazada, luchó con uñas y dientes para proteger al bebe, por lo que Anthea se apiadó de ella y decidió protegerla frente a Alfred, la mordió para que Alfred perdiera su interés en ella, y la protegió hasta que el bebe nació, ella se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo inconsciente y cuando despertó después de tener al bebe no recordaba nada y consiguió escapar, así que yo me quede con Anthea.

Harry miró a Elektra, parecía contar la historia como algo ajeno, como si no tuviera nada que ver con ella, miraba fijamente la pared, pero se podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Eso no explica que haces aquí.

-Ahora iba. Alfred decidió que era más fácil torturarme a mí que buscar a chicas de la calle, así que me encerró en un calabozo y…- Elektra se levantó y se desabrochó la camisa de Harry que aún llevaba puesta, se puso de espaldas a él y le enseñó profundas cicatrices que cruzaban su espalda.- No hace falta que digas nada.- dijo ante la cara de Harry mientras se volvía a abrochar la camisa y se sentaba.

-No dejaré que te vuelvan a hacer eso. ¿Y por qué te siguen?

-No prometas lo que no puedes cumplir. Alfred mandó a sus amigos a por mí, yo soy la recompensa a su duro trabajo.- dijo con la misma frialdad de antes.- ¿Cuál es tu historia?

Harry empezó a contar su historia a la chica, mientras ella escuchaba atentamente, y así pasaron los días, juntos hablando, descansando a ratos, entrenando, y matando a los demonios que conseguían encontrarlos.

* * *

Hermione había conseguido coger la lista y había visto su nombre en ella junto con otros muchos que no conocía y algunos que sí, habían decidido no contárselo a nadie hasta que supieran que significaba, Shido había empezado a investigar quienes eran las personas de la lista.

Eso sumado a la desaparición de Harry hacia que cada día fuera más difícil hacer vida normal, cada día se oían comentarios más fantasiosos sobre donde estaba Harry, al principio habían intentado cubrir su desaparición diciendo que estaba enfermo, pero pronto dejó de ser factible.

En Hogwarts los rumores volaban y Hermione había oído todo tipo de comentarios, desde que Bronwyn le había asesinado, hasta que se había puesto de lado del Señor Oscuro, esa era la que más fastidiaba a Hermione y Ron, y a Bronwyn cuando estaba por allí, pero eso no era demasiado tiempo.

Hermione bajó despacio los escalones de la sala común, aún era temprano y no quería despertar a nadie, cogió el libro y se sentó en un sofá a leer, como hacía días que no podía hacer, había sacado el libro de la sala secreta, al entrar en aquella sala con Harry, Ron y Bronwyn, lo había cogido, suspiró, los echaba de menos.

Recordó lo que habían visto en la sala antes de ponerse a leer:

_Al final la que respondió a la mayor parte de preguntas fue Hermione, y la mayoría de respuestas estaban en historia de Hogwarts, entraron cuando el cuadro se abrió y vieron una gran sala, con sillones de los colores de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, estanterías con libros antiquísimos y mesas y sillas junto con velas para iluminar de noche, aunque había grandes ventanales para el día._

_Hermione se dirigió a las estanterías para ver los libros, y Ron se dejó caer en el sillón rojo y dorado, este se desplazó ligeramente bajo su peso y Ron se levantó sobresaltado. Hermione vio una hoja sobresaliendo entre los libros y la cogió._

_-La siguiente pista es: Introduce tu suerte debajo de tu casa. No te equivoques o las consecuencias serán terribles.- leyó Hermione a los demás._

_Al oír esto supusieron que por casa se refería a los sillones, así que los movieron, pero el suelo parecía normal, Harry pasó las manos por encima y descubrió una tabla suelta, así que la levantaron y vieron una hendidura redonda. No se habían atrevido a meter nada en ella, por lo que Hermione había cogido unos cuantos libros para investigar y habían salido de allí._

* * *

-¿Me quieres?- preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Claro que si, Ginny, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde la primera vez que te vi. Déjame que te lo demuestre, déjame besarte.

Ginny titubeo poco pero finalmente se acercó a Tate y dejó que él la besara, la abrazó por la cintura y junto sus labios con los de ella, aprovechando para lanzarla un silencioso hechizo de dependencia.

-Yo también te quiero… Te necesito.- susurró Ginny cuando se separaron.

* * *

Hermione acabó de leer el libro con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por la sorpresa, lo cerró con cuidado, por muy sorprendida que estuviese, ese libro tenía tantos años como el castillo, más o menos.

Se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos y abrió la puerta sin molestarse en llamar, los chicos ya se estaban levantando y la miraron mal.

-¿Qué haces Hermione?

-Ya se como funciona, ya se lo que hay que poner.

-¿El qué?

-No esperaras que te lo cuente aquí. ¿No?

-Espérame, bajo en 10 minutos.

* * *

El Gran Comedor estaba repleto de estudiantes desayunando, las lechuzas entraron en ese momento dejando periódicos y cartas a sus dueños, Hermione cogió el Profeta sin muchos ánimos para ver una foto de Harry de hacia dos años, cuando estaban en el torneo de los tres magos y el titular rezaba: Harry Potter: héroe o villano.

-Se empiezan a repetir.- dijo Hermione enseñándoselo a Ron.

Pero el chico no lo vio, miraba a la puerta del Gran Comedor, como cada día con la esperanza de que Harry volviera, pero nunca era así.

-¿Esa no es Kiara?- dijo Ron llamando la atención de Hermione.

Kiara se dirigió a la mesa de Slythering, llamando la atención de la gente a su paso, aunque no pareció importarla en exceso, había hablado con Dumbledore antes y la había dado su permiso para entrar.

Se acercó a Draco y le pidió hablar con él, cuando él se negó le dijo que sería la última vez que hablaran y consiguió picar la curiosidad de Malfoy por lo que se levantó y la siguió fuera del Gran Comedor.

-¿Qué quieres decir con la última vez?

-Me voy Malfoy, me han trasladado a América, no volveremos a vernos.

-¿Por qué te vas?

-Porque aquí no me retiene nada ya, no me lo hagas más difícil, es lo mejor.

-¿Dejarás de ayudar a Harry?

-No puedo hacer nada por él.

-¿Abandonas? Eres una cobarde…

-No abandono, allí también hay magos oscuros…

-¿Entonces que quieres de mí?, ¿Qué te de una palmadita en la espalda y te desee suerte? No pienso hacerlo.

-Solo quería que lo supieras, ¿Puedes…?, ¿Puedes besarme por última vez?

* * *

Aquí está por fin el capítulo, intentaré subir el próximo más rápido, aunque ahora tengo un par de semanas de examenes... Dejadme reviews!!!!

Espero que os guste ;)


	13. DE VUELTA A CASA

**13.- De vuelta a casa**

Harry bajó su espada, mirando a Elektra que estaba tendida en el suelo, jadeando con suavidad, estaban entrenando, Harry había descubierto el desconocimiento de las armas de Elektra y se había decidido a enseñarla, era muy buena, y tenía la ventaja de que al ser vampiro no se cansaba, pero de vez en cuando fingía agotarse para el descanso de Harry.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, alguien puede habernos rastreado.- dijo Harry algo molesto por que la chica se preocupaba tanto por él. No quería compasión ni preocupación, si no ayuda con su oscuro problema.

-Pues que vengan.- dijo enseñando los colmillos ligeramente.

-¡Qué mesecito me estás dando!- se quejó Harry aunque sonriente.

-Anda que tú a mí, ¿Sabes? Los vampiros nos alimentamos de sangre y si no me dejas alimentarme pronto te voy a morder de ti.

Elektra se había levantado rápidamente mientras hablaba y había colocado sus colmillos estratégicamente cerca del cuello de Harry, este rió ligeramente y levantó su daga poniéndola sobre el cuello de Elektra, ella levantó las manos ligeramente y se separó de él.

-Algún día te quedarás dormido.- chasqueó los dientes y no pudo evitar reírse.

-Anda sabía que eras una vampiresa y una mujer lobo, pero lo de fantasma no lo sabía.- dijo Harry riéndose de ella. Elektra se lanzó sobre él, tirándole al suelo, y sentándose encima de Harry.

-¿Fantasma?- dijo rozando con sus dientes el cuello de Harry, este ni se inmuto, había conocido a la chica bastante bien durante el mes que llevaban juntos, como para saber que solo estaba jugando.- Es tan fácil matar, Harry, ni te lo imaginas, con apretar un poco tengo a alguien desangrándose bajo mi boca, no me gusta sentirme así.

Elektra se tumbo un poco y rodó quedándose al lado de Harry, ambos tumbados sobre la hierba. Mirando el cielo, o tal vez no miraban nada, simplemente estaban tumbados sintiendo el uno al otro, Harry no sabría explicar que sentía por Elektra, en el tiempo que llevaba lejos de Bronwyn, quizás dos meses, quizás menos o más… Pero en ese tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Bronwyn, cada vez que dormía soñaba con ella, y cada vez que se despertaba rogaba por que fuera esta la que estuviera entre sus brazos… Pero nunca lo era, siempre era Elektra.

Y su relación con Elektra era… como la hermana que nunca tuvo, sentía que había estado toda la vida con ella, quería cuidarla y protegerla, y había descubierto que la chica no tenía gran apego con su propia viva, en varios ataques de demonios ella se había lanzado contra ellos, sin importarle lo que la pasara, en varias ocasiones se había interpuesto en los ataques a Harry, siempre trataba de protegerle, pero al chico no le gustaba el desprecio de ella por la vida.

-A mi no me lo has hecho, pese a lo fácil que es.- dijo Harry sin mirarla.

-Eres como mi cachorrito, mi parte de lobo se revela, ante que te pase algo, así que imagínate como me siento si intento matarte yo.

-Entonces matar no es tan fácil.

-He matado a mucha gente.

-No, has matado demonios y mortífagos.

-¿Y ellos no son gente?

-Si ellos son capaces de matar a gente con familia y niños, ¿Qué derecho tienen a vivir?

* * *

-Vaya, esto es impresionante.

-Te lo dije, preciosa.- Tate rodeó con un brazo a Ginny.- Pero los magos se empeñan en echarnos de aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo reclaman como suyo, los magos lo quieren todos, nosotros solo queremos vivir en paz, no nos pueden arrebatar nuestra tranquilidad.

Ginny miró alrededor, una extensa pradera se extendía bajo sus pies y un hermoso lago brillaba poco más adelante, con una ruidosa cascada que llamaba la atención de los animales varios revoloteaban cerca de ella, tratando de beber.

-¿Entiendes por que es tan importante encontrar a Harry Potter? El podrá abogar por nosotros. A él le escucharán.

-Ojala pudiera ayudarte, trataré de hablar con Ron a ver si sabe algo.

-No hace falta que te arriesgues por nosotros Ginny, nadie espera eso.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, déjame ayudar por favor.

-Sería demasiado arriesgado si alguien te descubriera.

* * *

Hermione dio la vuelta número cuatro mil al menos, y se levantó de la cama, poniéndose la bata sobre el pijama, se puso las zapatillas y bajó a la sala común, el fuego estaba casi apagado, por suerte, ya empezaba a hacer calor y la chimenea era un poco agobiante, trató de leer pero tampoco se concentraba, ¿como hacerlo si Shido llevaba sin aparecer desde la tarde anterior? Ese día la clase de defensa se la había dado Dumbledore.

Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en Shido, Ron había dicho que probablemente estaba buscando a Harry y Bronwyn no había dicho nada porque no había perdonado que su primo que la culpara de la desaparición de Harry.

La chica dejó el libro de nuevo, y salió de la sala común, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero por una vez… Se encaminó hacia la habitación de Shido, por suerte sabía donde estaba, por el camino se tropezó con la señora Norris, a la que la lanzó un hechizo para petrificarla, aunque uno suave, solo para tener tiempo de irse de allí. Y ando más rápido hacia la habitación de Shido.

En la puerta dudó un poco, ¿debía entrar? Pero unos pasos al final del pasillo la hicieron decidirse. Abrió la puerta y entró pegando la oreja sobre ella para saber quien era. Pudo oír la voz de Snape hablando con Filch, aunque no entendió lo que decían, no le dio más importancia. Miró dentro pero Shido no estaba allí, la verdad es que se lo había esperado.

Se fijó en un montón de libros que había sobre el escritorio y no pudo evitar dirigirse a ellos, cogió uno al azar y se sentó en la cama a esperar a Shido.

* * *

-Harry…- el chico oyó una dulce voz femenina llamándole.

-¿Bronwyn?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Más quisieras enano.- dijo Elektra riendo, Harry abrió los ojos disgustado.

-¿Qué quieres pesada?

-Aunque no te lo creas, dormir, así que si dejas de llamar a tu amada Bronwyn, yo y el resto de criaturas del bosque te lo agradeceremos.

-Yo no…

-Mira Harry, la llamas cada noche, a ella y al resto de tus amigos, yo voy a seguir durmiendo un rato, dentro de una hora me iré a nuestra cueva, no te quiero ver aparecer por aquí, allí nos vemos, tu vete a ver a cualquiera de tus amigos.

-No puedo, si voy con Bronwyn no me dejará irme otra vez, me hechizará si hace falta.

-Pues ves con Ron o Hermione,- Harry había hablado tanto de su mundo a Elektra que parecía que los conocía.- ellos aceptarán tu decisión, a ellos les vendrá bien tener noticias tuyas, a ti te vendrá bien que te cuenten como va vuestro mundo y a mi me vendrá bien hacer eso que llevo sin hacer un mes… como se llama…

-¿Dormir?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa inocente.

-Sí, después de encontrar un cuello sangriento.- dijo relamiéndose.

-¿Una hora?

-Sí, pero vuelve.

-Más te vale estar allí.

Harry la dio un beso en la frente a Elektra y desapareció sonriendo, primero apareció en el dormitorio de las chicas, tenía la esperanza de ver a Bronwyn dormir, pero ella no estaba allí, tampoco Hermione, Harry decidió ir a su antigua habitación andando, llegó a tiempo para ver a Hermione salir de la sala común, pensó en pararla, pero la dejó, si se iba sería por algún buen motivo.

Se sentó un par de minutos en su butaca favorita, había olvidado lo que era sentarse en algo que no fuera una piedra o el suelo, se puso de pie y subió a su habitación, sus compañeros roncaban de forma ruidosa, y su cama parecía tan cómoda que tuvo que resistir el impulso de acostarse, se acercó a la de Ron, mientras recuerdos invadían su mente.

Puso la mano sobre la boca de Ron el chico abrió los ojos bruscamente, desde que Sirius había rajado sus cortinas en tercero tenía el sueño más ligero. Le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no se movió, temeroso de que Harry fuera un sueño y desapareciera.

-¿Hablamos abajo?- susurró Harry muy bajo. Ron asintió y se levantó de la cama.

Harry volvió a bajar y se volvió a sentar en su butaca preferida, Ron se sentó en el sillón de al lado y le miró fijamente, sin hablar, solo le miró.

-¿Realmente eres tú?

-¿Tanto he cambiado en un par de semanas?- preguntó Harry sonriendo.

-¿Un par de semanas? No, lo que te ha cambiado a sido el resto del mes que has pasado fuera Harry, llevas más de un mes y medio desaparecido.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Como siempre supongo, ¿tú?

-No lo sé. Me siento como si no fuera yo, como si llevase una bomba dentro que pudiera estallar en cualquier momento, no quiero acercarme a nadie que pueda hacer daño y a la vez no soporto estar lejos. ¿Qué ha pasado por aquí?

-Pues nada relevante, Kiara se ha ido del país, Shido y Bronwyn no se habla, Susan ha tenido un niño precioso con el que Sirius está encantado. A tu padre no se le puede dirigir la palabra sin que te hechice, tu madre se pone a llorar cada vez que piensa en ti. Hermione suple tu falta leyendo y Bronwyn a entrado en una espiral autodestructiva.

-Me alegra ver lo bien que os lo arregláis sin mí. ¿Qué le pasa a Bronwyn?

-Se niega a pensar que su vida acabe contigo, así que trata de meter a todo el que puede en sus premoniciones, a la vez no quiere dejar de verte aunque sea en premoniciones por lo que nadie sabe como es capaz de tener una visión sobre ti cada dos minutos más o menos, y ya sabes como se pone después de una premonición.

-¿Está loca?- dijo Harry algo más alto de lo pretendido, levantándose de su asiento.

-Sí, eso creemos todos. ¿Vas a irte de nuevo?

-Sí, aún no estoy preparado para quedarme, ¿puedes dar mensajes de mi parte?

-Claro.

* * *

Elektra se despertó de nuevo, habría pasado una media hora desde que se fue Harry, aunque en medio del bosque era difícil cuantificar el tiempo. Desapareció y apareció varias veces como Harry la había indicado y llegó a la cueva donde Harry había visto por primera vez al lobo, quedaba solo una semana para que volviera a convertirse en lobo y se encontraba algo débil.

Se volvió a tumbar en un rincón y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Necesitaba dormir. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Harry, solía ser tan bueno con ella, tenía claro que solo era como un cachorrito para ella, pese a que él era más mayor, pero no quería que le pasara nada. Y trataba de convencerle de que volviera con Bronwyn y sus amigos que allí estaría mejor, pero él no quería ni oír a hablar de ello.

La chica volvió a dormirse, hasta que un gran ruido la despertó abrió los ojos somnolienta, ¿es que no se podía dormir allí? Miró la fuente del escándalo, al menos 5 demonios y 3 mortífagos la rodeaban.

-Hola…- dijo la chica con una sonrisa segura, seguridad que no sentía en absoluto.- ¿Qué os trae por aquí?- la chica maldijo en silencio a Harry por dejarla sola, olvidando que lo había echado ella.

-Pues haber, yo había pensado en secuestrarte y atraer a Potter hasta nosotros, luego matarte, entregarle a Potter a Tate y Voldemort y ganarnos un par de favores.

-Es un buen plan.- dijo Elektra con una falsa sonrisa.- ¿Pero habéis tenido en cuenta que me voy a resistir?

-Por supuesto, ¿qué piensas hacernos?- contestó uno de los mortífagos con una carcajada.

-Tengo un poco de hambre la verdad, la pena es que me vais a manchar el sueño pero bueno supongo que puedo limpiarlo con vuestros restos.- Elektra gruñó ligeramente enseñando los dientes.

-Se acabó la charla.- uno de los demonios le hizo unos gestos a los demás que comenzaron a atacar. Elektra sacó una espada y comenzó a luchar.

Consiguió matar a tres de los demonios y a un mortífago, pero un golpe en la cabeza la dejó medio inconsciente, le lanzó la espada a otro de los demonios que murió en el instante, pero entre los dos mortífagos y el demonio restante la agarraron y se la llevaron, pudo ver a Harry entre la densa neblina que había en su cerebro, aunque estaba segura de que se lo había imaginado.

* * *

Harry se despidió de Ron antes de la hora prevista, no quería dejar sola a Elektra, la próxima visita a sus amigos la haría con ella. Llegó con una sonrisa a la cueva, tenía ganas de contarle a Elektra todo lo que había averiguado de sus amigos. Pero solo llegó a tiempo de ver un cadáver de un mortífago y a dos mortífagos y un demonio secuestrando a Elektra.

Harry suspiró cansado y comenzó a perseguir a los secuestradores. Maldiciendo en voz baja, ¿no podían dejarles en paz? Siguió el rastro del demonio que era el que llevaba la voz cantante en el asunto, aunque por el poco empeño del ocultar su rastro supuso que era una especie de trampa, Harry los siguió de un lado a otro y para sorpresa del chico de pronto desapareció el rastro.

-No, no, no…- gimió Harry dándole un puñetazo a un árbol.

Se había confiado tanto de que ese demonio era un pardillo, que cuando este se había separado del grupo y le había llevado por otro lugar ni lo había notado, le dio otro puñetazo al árbol, levantándose la piel de los nudillos con la corteza. Y empezó a soltar toda clase de palabrotas que venían a su mente… Había prometido a Elektra que no la pasaría nada, y ahora la había perdido.

* * *

Shido apareció en su dormitorio y se quitó la camisa aún a oscuras, tirándola a un lado, estaba agotado, no había sido un gran día, había descubierto que varias de las personas de la lista estaban muertas, para ser más concreto diez de las personas de la lista.

Se sentó en la cama y encendió una vela mientras se descalzaba, pero un suave ruido en la cama lo sobresaltó, se giró con una mano sobre la espada, para ver a una dormida Hermione acurrucada en la cama, con un libro entre sus brazos.

Shido sonrió ligeramente y le quitó el libro a la chica, para dejarlo en la mesilla, y se quedó mirándola con un gesto encandilado, la chica pareció sentir a Shido porque abrió los ojos ligeramente, algo somnolienta, pero al verle pareció espabilarse.

-Lo siento creo que me dormí…

-Eso estaba claro, el caso es que haces dormida en mi cama.- dijo Shido, pero no parecía enfadado, más bien divertido.

-Quería saber si estabas bien.

-Lo estoy.- dijo Shido que seguía mirándola fijamente.

-¿Has averiguado algo?

-Supongo que no te quedarás tranquila hasta que te lo cuente ¿no?

-Supones bien.

-Las diez primeras personas de las lista han sido asesinadas o están desaparecidas, la lista, fue escrita por Alice, y estaba en su habitación. Por lo que pensé que ahora que está muerta no moriría nadie más de la lista, pero desde que murió han muerto dos personas de la lista…

-¿Entonces quién las está matando? Y ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, eso trato de averiguar, pero estoy agotado.- Shido se dejó caer en la cama, al lado de Hermione, dejando a esta entre la pared y Shido.- Y la gente a la que están matando son demonios traidores, mortífagos infiltrados y magos sangre sucia…

-Será mejor que te deje dormir y me vaya a mi dormitorio.

-Bueno Hermione es muy tarde y no creo que como profesor deba dejarte salir.- dijo Shido bostezando y acomodándose un poco.

Hermione le miró con disimulo, el chico no llevaba camiseta, Hermione miró sus abdominales bien formados, y sus anchos brazos demostrando lo acostumbrado que estaba al ejercicio físico.

-No creo que sea buena idea, tranquilo me he escapado demasiadas veces como para que alguien me descubra.

Shido no dijo nada, pero cuando Hermione se sentó en la cama buscando la forma de salir sin tocarle, la agarró por la cintura y tiró hacia él, haciendo que ella cayera encima. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó con dulzura y pasión. Ella trató de resistirse, pero los labios de Shido la tentaban demasiado, cuando él se separó ligeramente y la apartó el pelo de la cara, ella suspiró.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Hermione? No puedo dejarte ir, y a la vez no quiero tenerte cerca, me vas a volver loco.

-Pues deberías decidir lo que quieres, yo no quiero seguir así… me confundes.

-Ahora durmamos.- dijo Shido incapaz de responderla.

* * *

Ron esperó un par de minutos después de que se fuera antes de dirigirse a las escaleras de las chicas, iba a poner el pie en el primer escalón cuando recordó que no podía subir allí.

Estaba a punto de amanecer, por lo que ya no se acostó, se dirigió a su cuarto a vestirse y esperar a que Hermione bajara. Se dirigió a la sala común después de arreglarse, el tiempo pasaba y la gente comenzaba a despertar, en ese momento se abrió el cuadro y entró Hermione.

-¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó Ron sorprendido.

Hermione se sobresaltó y se alegro de haber echo un hechizo para que su pijama pareciera el uniforme, pero al hechizo le quedaba poco tiempo para que dejara de ser eficaz.

-De la biblioteca, si me das un minuto, podemos ir a desayunar.

-Harry estuvo aquí.- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿Se queda?

* * *

Harry había encontrado al demonio, y ahí estaba, delante de él, lloriqueando como un crió, pero no soltaba prenda. Le dio otra patada al demonio, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo, este volvió a quejarse.

-¿Dónde la han llevado?

-No lo sé, es cosa de Voldemort. Déjame irme y haré lo que quieras.

-Lo que quiero es saber donde os habéis llevado a la chica y si no me lo dices te voy a matar, lenta y dolorosamente.

-Puedes matarme pero eso no te ayudará a encontrarla.- dijo el demonio con crueldad.

-Bueno pero dejarte vivir tampoco me ayudará a encontrarla.

Harry sacó la espada y apuntó al cuello del hombre, esté le miró con prepotencia, Harry sabía que el demonio sabía algo, pero no se lo iba a decir, malditos demonios traidores.

-Tu última oportunidad.

* * *

Bronwyn se dirigió a clase de defensa a regañadientes, más que nada iba porque Hermione y Ron la habían dicho que Harry había pasado por allí y quería oír detalles, pero estos la habían dicho que si no iba a defensa contra las artes oscuras no la contaría nada.

-Espero que estéis contentos.- dijo Bronwyn con cierto tono de fastidio en la voz.

-Sí, si mucho.- dijo Hermione para que se callara, a ella tampoco la apetecía particularmente ver a Shido, porque estaba segura de que si la miraba se iba a sonrojar.

Entraron a la clase sin mucho entusiasmo, Shido los recibió con una cara más seria de lo normal, todo el mundo fue llegando y entrando a la clase, y la puerta se cerró tras el último alumno.

-Bien, chicos, chicas ya que estáis todos aquí quiero comunicaros que esta será la última clase que de, el profesor Dumbledore ya ha encontrado un nuevo sustituto y siento todo el desbarajuste que pueda provocaros tanto cambio de profesor, pero motivos superiores a mí me obligan a tener que dejar el puesto.

Varios murmullos de queja se escucharon a lo largo de la clase, sorprendiendo a Shido, no sabía que los alumnos le habían cogido tanto cariño, pero no podía seguir con Hermione y dando clase, era amoral además estaba allí por Harry, sin Harry no tenía sentido que siguiera allí.

-¿Volverá Alex?- preguntó Hermione ante la insistencia de Bronwyn, ya que ella no quería hablar con su primo.

-No, me temo que no. Pero bueno dejando temas desagradables de lado, me he propuesto como último día de clase que todos podáis hacer un patronus corpóreo, ¿qué os parece?

* * *

Harry se prometió que si en un par de horas no encontraba a Elektra pediría ayuda a "The Charmed" si es que se la querían prestar después de todo. Maldijo a la chica por haberle convencido de que se fuera y se concentró en la magia de ella.

Pero no pudo encontrar nada, entonces recordó que Selene había mencionado una vez que encontrar un vampiro era fácil si sabías como, pero el no sabía como, así que fue a la fuente de la información.

Pensó en Selene y no le costó sentir la magia de la chica, volvió a pensar que era un estúpido por no haber practicando a encontrar la magia de Elektra, pero es que de Elektra no tenía pensado separarse, ¿para qué quisiera saber encontrarla?

Para su desgracia Selene estaba en una habitación de "The Charmed" con Sirius y James, puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de que el encuentro era inevitable. Quiso desaparecer antes de que Sirius o su padre le vieran, pero James aprovechó ese momento para mirar hacia donde Harry había aparecido.

-Selene, necesito tu ayuda.

-Hola Harry, nosotros también nos alegramos de verte.- dijo Sirius al parecer enfadado con él.

-Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo, esto es grave.- dijo Harry tratando de no mirar a los hombres, sentía que les había fallado.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Harry?- preguntó Selene.

-¿Cómo puedo encontrar un vampiro?

* * *

-¿Sigues creyendo que tu amiguito vendrá?

-Espero que no venga.- dijo Elektra mirando con odio a Alfred.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque si viene te va a dar una dolorosa lección que no te gustará aprender.

Elektra rogó hacia sus adentros porque Harry no viniera, habían preparado muy bien la trampa, le atraparían nada más verle, y ella no quería ser la causa del secuestro y probablemente muerte de su "cachorrito".

Elektra miró alrededor sopesando las oportunidades que tenía de escapar. Tenía las manos atadas sobre su cabeza por una cadena de hierro, había un cadáver en descomposición al otro lado de la sala, atado de igual manera y la puerta estaba cerrada y bien protegida con magia.

Si Alfred se fuera podría usar magia para desatarse y avisar a Harry, pero no podía hacer nada mientras el estuviera allí, no sabía como pero bloqueaba sus poderes vampiricos.

-No te resistas, será peor.- dijo Alfred riéndose.

-Muérete.

-Ya estoy muerto, por otro lado, deberías alegrarte de que ese inútil no aparezca, porque me lo pasaré genial contigo cuando ya no les seas útil.

* * *

Draco estaba en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero si hubiera estado en cualquier otro lugar no lo habría notado, hacia un mes más o menos que Kiara se había ido, quien le iba a decir que la iba a echar de menos.

Pero ahora todo le recordaba a ella, Shido les había dicho lo del patronus, y a partir de ese momento sus pensamientos habían volado a 3 años antes, en la sale de entrenamientos de "The Charmed":

_-Venga Draco, no es tan difícil, solo tienes que pensar en algo agradable._

_-Es que no se me ocurre nada agradable. Aunque tal vez puedas ayudarme.- dijo Draco con una picara sonrisa._

_-Encantada.- dijo Kiara, se acercó a él y dejó que Draco la besara abrazándola por la cintura. Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo habían estado besándose, hasta que el se separó de ella y dijo:_

_-Creo que ya sé.- y una gran serpiente de humo plateado salió de su varita, reptando por el suelo._

_Poco después Draco se fue a duchar dejando a la chica en su habitación, cuando salió de la ducha vio a Kiara sentada en el suelo, rodeada de varios pergaminos y llorando. Draco se aproximó a ella y cogió uno de los pergaminos con curiosidad. Se sorprendió al ver una de las cartas de Pansy diciéndole lo feliz que se sentía porque sus padres habían arreglado ya su boda._

_-Dijiste que no, que ya lo habías solucionado, pero te siguen llegando cartas de ella, esta es de esta misma mañana._

_-Kiara… No me casaré con ella, te lo prometo, pero mi padre… no puedo ir en contra de él, ¿no puedes entenderlo?_

Draco recordó con amargura como ese había sido el último día que se habían besado, Draco se había negado a besarla si se iba, así que ni siquiera tuvieron ese beso de despedida, desde ese día se habían llevado mal, aunque Draco no la odiaba, solo era una reacción inadecuada por no poder besarla cuando lo deseaba. Nadie podía culparlo por ello, ¿o sí?

-¿Draco?, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No…- susurró el chico, incapaz de mentir.

-¿Quieres salir?

Draco no esperó a que se lo repitiera, salió de la clase como alma que lleva el diablo, llegó hasta el bosque oscuro y se adentró en él sin mirar atrás cuando había andado suficiente en él como para que no le oyeran desde el castillo se dejó caer de rodillas y gritó, liberando la frustración y el dolor que le producían la marcha de Kiara, tratando de cerrar ese capitulo de su vida y de empezar uno nuevo, tratando de olvidar, pero, ¿se puede olvidar si tienes el corazón partido en pedazos?

* * *

-No te vas a volver a ir, como tu padre te prohíbo…

-Espera ¿Me prohíbes? Claro que voy a irme, porque tengo que ir a encontrar a ese vampiro…

-¿Y luego qué?, ¿Volverás al bosque?

-Bueno en realidad, había pensado volver aquí, si me aceptáis claro…

-¿Y cómo sabremos que volverás y que no es mentira?

-¿Tenéis mi anillo por aquí?- James se quitó el anillo y se lo tendió sin saber que decir.- Lo llevaré puesto ¿vale? Dadme dos horas, en dos horas como mucho volveré a la sala de reuniones, si no estoy allí entonces os permito rastrearme y darme una patada en el culo.

-Yo voy contigo, los vampiros son mi campo.- dijo Selene.

-No, y es importante que no tratéis de buscarme antes de dos horas, aún no controlo del todo mi magia, y cuando me asusto… Bueno no estamos para visitas al velo ahora.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no quieres las dos horas para huir?

-Porque yo nunca os mentiría Sirius, sería muy simple desaparecer ahora y no me encontraríais, pero de verdad quiero volver, he descubierto que el bosque no es muy seguro y ya he aprendido todo lo que quería de allí. Gracias por tu ayuda Selene. Dos horas.

Harry desapareció y apareció en Hogwarts, cogió su capa de invisibilidad y agradeció en silencio que todo el mundo estuviera en clase, se puso la capa y se dispuso a hacer lo que Selene le había dicho para rastrear a Elektra, pero antes de que le diera tiempo empezó a sentir una gran calor sobre su pecho y al posar la mano en el collar este volvió ha hacerle desaparecer y aparecer en otro lugar, más concretamente la celda de la que él se había ido. El cadáver de aquella chica que según Voldemort el había matado seguía atado a la pared, pero no había rastro de Alice, se giró con cuidado para que no se le cayera la capa, pues había gran vigilancia en la celda y vio allí a Elektra, medio desmayada, probablemente la habían hecho algo.

Pero algo le llamó más la atención que la chica, a unos centímetros de ella, medio oculta por las sombras del cuerpo de Elektra, había una rata con una pata brillante que Harry reconoció enseguida. Era Peter.

Sabía que no podía usar el anillo para desaparecer, por lo que solo le quedaba el recurso de sus poderes demoniacos, se agachó con cuidado de que la capa no resbalara y acercó una mano muy despacio hacia Peter y la otra hacia Elektra, los agarró a los dos a la vez, a Peter con más fuerza para evitar que huyera y hizo gala de sus nuevos poderes desapareciendo de allí y apareciendo de nuevo en su cueva, se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y petrificó a Peter para que no pudiera huir.

Le devolvió a su forma habitual y se aseguró de que siguiera petrificado, para evitar huidas, le lanzó un hechizó para que no pudiera convertirse en rata y se giró hacia Elektra con la intención de despertarla, pero un destello de alguien fluctuando le sobresaltó y desapareció con Elektra y la rata traidora del lugar. Apareciendo y desapareciendo de un lado a otro hasta que estuvo seguro de que había perdido a sus perseguidores.

Aunque estos volvieron a encontrarle, por lo visto no iba a ser tan fácil deshacerse de ellos, pues ya que no podía huir lucharía. Y así comenzó a luchar contra un par de demonios y Alfred, por suerte en ese momento Elektra despertó y se unió a la lucha de Harry, ayudándole a sobrevivir.

La lucha fue más difícil de lo que Harry había esperado, cuando mataban un demonio aparecía otro en su lugar, y Alfred había escapado al ver la cosa demasiado a favor de Harry y Elektra, el primero se empezaba a enfurecer y como consecuencia sus ojos se estaban empezando a teñir de un color negro, tan oscuro que a Elektra le daba un poco de miedo mirarle, y el aura negra se estaba empezando a hacer visible casi palpable en el ambiente.

-Harry libera la magia antes de que te consuma.

-Estás demasiado cerca.

-No me harás nada, te lo prometo, tú eres más importante ¿recuerdas?

-Eso no es cierto.

-Claro que lo es, si yo muero nadie lo notará, pero tu dejarás a toda esa gente llorando tu perdida.

-Yo lo notaría si murieras.

-Hazlo o me matarán ellos.- señalo con la cabeza 3 demonios que esperaban su turno para atacarla.

Harry extendió la mano hacia los demonios y unos rayos negros comenzaron a salir de sus dedos, rodeando a los demonios en un círculo perfecto y el circulo se fue cerrando poco a poco, Harry se puso delante de Elektra para protegerla, no sabía como actuarían esos rayos. Cuando se cerró del todo los demonios explotaron, dejando por fin el lugar despejado.

-Vamos, volvemos a "The Charmed"

-Será que vuelves tú.- dijo Elektra mirando a Harry algo preocupada, sus ojos seguían negros.

-Vamos los dos, por las buenas o por las malas.

-Sí, señor.- dijo Elektra sacándole la lengua.

* * *

Todos se reunieron en la sala de reuniones con una rapidez asombrosa, incluso Ron y Hermione estaban ya allí, esperando a Harry, nadie hablaba, nadie se movía, solo esperaban, Bronwyn estaba apoyada en la pared, mirando fijamente la puerta como si en cualquier momento se fuera a abrir y fuera a aparecer un sonriente Harry como si nada hubiera pasado.

Era increíble como con un par de palabras había engañado a todos, o eso pensaba a Bronwyn al menos, una visita nocturna a Ron y un par de palabras a los crédulos de su padre y su padrino y ahí tenía a media orden dejando su trabajo de lado para esperarle a él.

-Me largo.- dijo la chica con frialdad.- Si se digna a aparece y juntarse con la plebe, le dais recuerdos de mi parte y le deseáis mucha suerte en su próxima huída.

-Me gustaría más que me desearas tu misma la suerte, Bronwyn.- dijo Harry sobresaltando a todos que estaban mirando a Bronwyn y como ella ya habían perdido la esperanza de que apareciera.

Bronwyn se aproximo a él en un par de largas zancadas, Harry era ya algo más alto que ella, por lo que tuvo que inclinar la cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba para poderle ver los ojos, ahora algo más oscuros por la magia negra que acababa de liberar.

-¿Nos dejas verte? A ver si te vamos a hacer daño Harry, lárgate otra vez…

-No me voy, me quedo.- dijo Harry que sabía que de cierta forma se merecía el desprecio de Bronwyn. Elektra se escondió un poco más detrás de Harry, allí había demasiada gente, y ella odiaba a la gente.

-No podías haber decidido eso hace un mes, idiota…- susurró Bronwyn que sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, Harry se acercó un poco más a ella, pero Bronwyn levantó la mano y le propinó una sonora bofetada, que Harry vio venir y no hizo nada por esquivar.

En ese momento la atención dejó de fijarse en Harry y Bronwyn porque Sirius se dio cuenta de quien estaba petrificado en el suelo, al lado de Harry, gruñó como acostumbraba a hacer cuando era hocicos y se acercó a Peter. Harry le agarró por el brazo y le susurró:

-Mejor no le mates, te puede venir bien.

-Voy a buscar a Jhon.- dijo Tonks sabiendo que haría falta allí.

Harry iba a presentar a Elektra y se giró a ella, para darse cuenta de que la chica se había tapado con el pelo la cara y le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, mientras le susurraba:

-No, me tengo que ir, no puedo estar aquí.

-Ni lo sueñes.- contestó Harry en respuesta, los demás miraban algo sorprendidos a la chica pues no la habían visto hasta el momento.

-La buscabas a ella.- dijo entonces Selene acercándose a la chica con cuidado.

-Sí.- Harry no trató de negarlo, era evidente.

Selene extendió una mano hacia Elektra, en modo de saludo, pero Elektra dio un paso atrás, topándose con la pared, miró a Harry con una muestra de suplica en sus ojos, que era lo poco que se veía de su rostro.

-No la gusta que la toquen, Selene. Es Elektra por cierto.

-Vaya, si que está completo el bosque hoy en día no, hay de todo, comida, bebida, chicas para pasar el rato.- Bronwyn le guiñó un ojo a Harry en una muestra de falsa camarería.

-Te equivocas, Bronwyn.- dijo Selene para sorpresa de todos.- Harry te quiere, no dejaba de llamarte en sus sueños, y cada vez que se despertaba pensaba que todo había sido un sueño y que en realidad estaba contigo.

-Tampoco son necesarios los detalles.- dijo Harry sonrojándose.

Elektra se apartó el pelo de la cara sin darse cuenta, sonriendo a Harry, entonces Selene volvió a llamar la atención de todos.

-Oh, ya se porque volví a tu casa Lily, te iba a decir que estaba embarazada.

Elektra salió rápidamente de la sala de reuniones, por suerte para Harry lo hizo a pie, el chico se apresuró a seguirla, y la cogió por la cintura para evitar la apresurada huida de la chica. Le empezó a susurrar palabras al oído para tranquilizarla. Pero ella seguía revolviéndose.

-No, Harry déjame irme, no quiero verla, ella no es mi madre, Anthea lo era. No quiero tener cerca a alguien que me abandonó.

-No te abandoné, te olvidé y por causas que no pude controlar.- dijo Selene sobresaltando a los dos.

-Da igual. Tú no eres nada mío.

-Por lo menos déjame que te lo explique todo, luego ódiame si quieres.

-Mira a lo que llevó tu olvido.- Elektra se soltó de Harry con un gesto un tanto violento y se levantó la camiseta, para que Selene pudiera ver los profundos latigazos que cruzaban su piel.- Yo no olvido, así que no me pidas que te escuche.

-Te llamas Elektra, ¿No?- preguntó Selene, la chica asintió.

-Elektra.- Harry puso su mejor carita de perro abandonado que había aprendido de Sirius.- Escúchala, si no te convence nos iremos de aquí, te lo prometo, donde tu quieras.

-Yo no quiero que tú te vuelvas a alejar de tu familia, Harry.- dijo Elektra.

-Entonces me iré yo, y os podréis quedar los dos aquí.- dijo Selene.

* * *

Elektra y Selene se habían ido a la habitación de la segunda. Y Harry volvió a entrar a la sala de reuniones, junto con Jhon y Tonks que llegaron en ese momento. Jhon se hizo cargo de Peter, se lo llevó a Hogwarts para que Dumbledore le ayudara a dar la libertad a Sirius, y la reunión se dispersó en gran medida.

Susan se había ido a ver a su bebe que lloraba y volvió con el cuando Jhon se llevó a Peter, Sirius extendió los brazos para cogerlo y cuando estuvo en sus brazos el bebe se calmó al instante. Tenía una mata de pelo rubia como su madre, aunque los ojos parecían grises como los de Sirius y Bronwyn.

Harry se aclaró la garganta mirando a los presentes, Ron, Hermione, Shido, sus padres, Remus, Susan, Sirius y Bronwyn, todos menos Susan que estaba vigilando lo que hacia Sirius con el bebe le miraron.

-Yo… quería disculparme, no debí haberme marchado sin avisar, aunque lo hice porque no quería haceros daño.

Todos le dijeron que no importaba, menos Bronwyn, que había dirigido la mirada a otro lado fingiendo no escucharle, Harry se aproximó a ella, pero ella se giró hacia el otro lado, ignorándole. Harry agradeció la fuerza física que había ganado en el bosque y la cogió como si de un saco de patatas se tratase.

-Eh, ¿Estás loco? Suéltame.

-Pensé que no me veías.- dijo Harry con una risa profunda.

La llevó a la que meses atrás había sido el dormitorio compartido, y la soltó en la cama, se puso entre ella y la puerta y la miró sin estar muy seguro de que decir.

-Yo no te perdono.- ella se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta.- Déjame salir.

-No. ¿Por qué no me perdonas?

-Por irte.

-Ya he vuelto.- dijo él con simpleza.

-Pero no me llevaste contigo.- dijo Bronwyn poniéndose de espaldas a él, y tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz.

-¿Era eso?, ¿Piensas que te olvidé?

-Te amo más que a nada en este mundo Bronwyn y si no te llevé fue porque me fui por no hacerte daño a ti, pero te prometo que si me vuelvo a ir te llevaré conmigo. Además conocí un par de lugares preciosos a los que te tengo que llevar.

-¿Juntos?

-Si me besas ahora si.- dijo el chico con picardía. Bronwyn se lanzó a sus brazos y le beso, le había echado tanto de menos…

* * *

Selene y Elektra estaban ya en la sala de entrenamientos cuando Harry y Bronwyn volvieron algo sonrojados, Harry se sentó al lado de Elektra y la preguntó en voz baja como estaba esta asintió y sonrió al chico y él se relajo visiblemente.

-Espera,- dijo entonces Sirius que parecía haber notado algo en ese momento, aunque sin duda solo lo introducía así para darle más emoción.- Si Selene es tu madre, tu padre es… Remus.

-¿Qué?- dijo el aludido sorprendido, sin duda no había querido pensar en ello.

-No.- dijo Selene aunque Elektra y Harry la miraron, consciente de que mentía.

-Claro, no lo había pensado pero eso tiene mucha lógica.- Elektra le dio una patada a Harry por debajo de la mesa y le dirigió una mirada bastante "sangrienta"

-Por cierto.- trató de relajar Bronwyn el ambiente.- Hermione descubrió lo que hacer en la sala de los fundadores.

-¿Sí?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Sí, leyendo.- dijo Hermione como si fuera lógico.- Son vuestros collares, deben encajar en el hueco de debajo de los sillones, pero cada uno en su casa, es decir que cada uno de los cuatro collares idénticos que hay es de un fundador, si os equivocáis de fundador lo que hay allí desaparecerá para siempre.

-¿Cómo sabremos que collar es de cada fundador?- preguntó Harry interesado.

-Cada collar era de un fundador por lo que solo su descendiente o el descendiente de su guardián podrán cogerlo, Bronwyn y tú tenéis uno cada uno, Voldemort debe tener el otro, y el otro…- dijo Lily pensativa…

-Bueno ya solo tenéis que descubrir quien tiene el otro y de quien sois familia cada uno de vosotros.- dijo Sirius con burla, seguía con el bebe en brazos.

-Por cierto Harry.- dijo Susan.- Sirius y yo hemos estado pensando y queremos pediros una cosa a Bronwyn y a ti.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Harry sorprendido. Bronwyn no se sorprendió por lo que ya debía saber lo que era.

-Queremos que seáis los padrinos de Josh.

-¿Josh?- preguntó Harry, aunque supuso que era el bebe, solo quería darse tiempo para que se le pasara la sorpresa.

-Sí, el bebe.- dijo Sirius.- ¿Quieres cogerlo?- preguntó sorprendiendo a Harry.

-¿Tan poco lo aprecias? Podría hacerle algo malo.- dijo Harry.

-Confío en ti, Harry.

Harry tomó el bebe entre sus brazos y este le miró y extendió una manita hacia su cara tratando de tocarle, Harry puso el dedo índice entre los deditos del bebe que el niño cerró entorno al dedo y empezó a reír con una risa cristalina que hizo sonreír a Harry. Y entre ellos de alguna forma se creó un extraño vínculo que los unió sin que se dieran cuenta.

* * *

Bueno no se como habrá quedado el capítulo, por que no lo he releído, pero he tenido un subidon de inspiración y he escrito el capítulo casi del tirón.

En el próximo capítulo conoceremos quien es el nuevo profesor de defensa, y aviso de que Shido se va a arrepentir mucho de haber dejado el puesto libre jajajaja, también sabremos quien tiene el 3 collar, y porque hace cosas raras el collar de Harry que lo lleva para un lado y para otro :S bueno eso tal vez no lo sepamos tan pronto jajajaja.

Quiero reviewssss porque si no tengo reviews me voy a deprimir y no voy a escribir, y ahora que solo me queda una semana de examenes iba a poder escribir mucho... pero sin mas de dos reviews no pienso volver a actualizar (y no me gusta amenazar jajajaja) Se aceptan críticas y de todo un poco jajajaja cualquier cosa... xDD por cierto en el próximo capítulo va a morir alguien, ¿queréis saber quien? Pues ya sabéis, al menos dos reviews!!!!


	14. POR TU CULPA

**14.- POR TU CULPA**

Harry había vuelto a clase sin mucho entusiasmo, pese a lo bonito que estaba Hogwarts, había comenzado a nevar, y los terrenos se empezaban a cubrir de blanco, echaba de menos la libertad que el bosque le otorgaba, además no quería separarse de Elektra, no se fiaba de que ella huyera, no soportaba los espacios cerrados o con mucha gente y la había dejado en "The Charmed" donde un montón de personas iban a controlar donde iba, cuando y por que.

Iban camino del gran comedor, Ron iba expresando en voz alta sus teorías sobre el nuevo profesor, que ocuparía el lugar de Shido, pero no tuvieron que esperar a tener esa clase para averiguar quien era el nuevo profesor.

-Hermione.- se oyó detrás de ellos alguien arrastrando las erres. Todos se dieron la vuelta y menos Bronwyn habían descubierto ya quien era el que había hablado.

-Viktor.- dijo Hermione mirando a su antiguo novio, Viktor Krum.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hermione temiéndose lo peor.

-Soy vuestro nuevo profesor de defensa.

-Vaya eso es…- empezó Hermione.- Genial.- terminó la frase aunque sonó bastante sarcástico, sarcasmo que Krum no debió entender, porque se acercó más a ellos.

-Hace mucho que no contestas a mis cartas.

-Sí, es que he estado muy… ocupada.- dijo Hermione mirando suplicante a sus amigos.

-Bueno Hermione.- cortó Bronwyn en respuesta a su muda suplica.- ¿Me puedes acompañar al baño?

-Claro. Nos vemos por ahí Viktor.

Hermione y Bronwyn fueron al baño de verdad, Hermione se iba riendo, aunque parecía una risita histérica, Hermione la condujo al baño de Myrtle la llorona y sus dos amigos aparecieron poco después.

-¿Por qué ha tenido que contratar Dumbledore a ese idiota?- preguntó Ron que no le perdonaba los flirteos que había tenido con Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Hermione estuvo saliendo con él hace dos años.- explicó Harry, pues Hermione solo seguía riéndose.

-Es verdad Hermione, nunca nos has contado que pasó al final con él.

-Pues al final se puso muy pesado, quería conocer a mis padres y "formalizar la relación" y ahí lo dejamos, aunque por lo visto no le quedó muy claro. ¿Bronwyn le puedes decir una cosa a tu primo de mi parte?

-¿Qué se ha lucido?- dijo Bronwyn anticipándose al comentario de Hermione, esta asintió.- Mejor mándale una carta, no nos hablamos…

-Muy bonito.- se oyó una voz espectral y llorosa saliendo de los retretes, aunque pronto la tuvieron delante, causando el sobresalto de Bronwyn que no la conocía.- ¿Vienes ha reírte de mí? Largaos.

* * *

-Harry, ¿Sabes que el sábado hay partido contra Hufflepuff?- informó Bronwyn en un susurró ya que estaban en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué?- exclamó el chico sorprendido, ganándose algunas malas miradas de un par de Ravenclaw y de Hermione.

-Pues eso, esta tarde ahí entrenamiento.- se unió Ron a la conversación.

-El último antes del partido.

-Genial… ¿Quién está en mi puesto?

-Nadie, Ginny no quiso y nadie era suficiente bueno. Estamos con un reserva malísimo, no vería la snitch ni aunque se la pusieran delante de la nariz.

-¿Por qué no me habéis avisado antes?- preguntó Harry mirando mal a sus amigos.

-No sé. Tal vez estabas ocupado… ¿Huyendo?- dijo Bronwyn enfadada y salió de la biblioteca causando demasiado escándalo y provocando más malas miradas de los Ravenclaw's.

-Creo que sigue enfadada.- dijo Ron en un susurro.

-Ya se le pasará.- dijo Harry mirando con cierta preocupación la puerta, pero no pensaba ir tras ella.

Los tres siguieron con sus deberes, fingiendo que no había pasado nada, estaban tan concentrados que se sobresaltaron cuando Hermione volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué pasará con Colagusano y Canuto ahora?- preguntó Hermione mirando a Harry.

-Pues supongo que harán un juicio a Colagusano y si consiguen que Canuto salga inocente él volverá a salir, sino todo seguirá como hasta ahora.

-¿Quieres que vayamos con ellos?- preguntó Hermione haciendo clara alusión a los padres de Harry y a Sirius y Remus.

-No importa.- Harry no quería contarle a sus amigos que no quería estar con su "familia" porque se avergonzaba de su comportamiento. Suficiente duro era ver la mirada de sus amigos cada vez que surgía un tema del tiempo que él no había estado, ver el dolor en el rostro de sus amigos o los comentarios hirientes de Bronwyn, no necesitaba estar con nadie mas, suficientemente mal se sentía.

* * *

Harry bajó tarde a desayunar, se había quedado dormido al igual que Ron, por lo que los dos corrían para poder desayunar antes de pociones.

Se sentaron enfrente de las chicas y ambos cogieron gran cantidad de bollos y zumo y empezaron a devorarlo como si no hubieran comido en su vida, pero el tranquilo desayuno de Harry fue interrumpido cuando las lechuzas hicieron su aparición, una se posó frente a Harry con cara malhumorada, lo que causó las risas de Ron.

Harry desató la carta sin mucho interés, la lechuza volvió a emprender el vuelo perdiéndose entre las demás, abrió la carta y lo que vio le dejo helado, allí estaba Cedric sonriéndole, era una foto bastante antigua, pero no por ello menos impactante.

Harry dio la vuelta a la foto para que sus amigos no la vieran, pero hubiese preferido no verlo, una notita estaba escrita por detrás, con letra clara y concisa, solo tres palabras que presionaron el corazón de Harry: "Por tu culpa"

* * *

Harry se sentó al lado de Bronwyn en pociones, aún no habían hablado y él se empezaba a cansar de la actitud infantil de la chica.

-Bronwyn…

-No estoy enfadada.- cortó ella.

-Genial, ¿Entonces porque llevamos sin hablarnos desde ayer?

-No lo sé.- murmuró la chica.- últimamente todo es confuso… Creo que va a pasar algo terrible Harry, lo noto, me duele el pecho, como si tuviera un gran peso en el corazón y no se lo que es… solo… no podría soportarlo si te pasara algo.

-Bronwyn…- dijo Harry pero Snape le interrumpió.

-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y fuera de mi clase, Potter y Black, no creáis que porque vuestros padres estén muertos se os va a consentir hablar en mi clase.

-Vete a…- empezó Bronwyn, Harry la pisó para que se callara, cogió sus cosas con una mano y con la otra mano cogió lo de Bronwyn y la arrastró fuera de clase.- Suéltame que le voy a echar tantas maldiciones seguidas que hasta se le va a quitar la grasa del pelo.

-Quieres estarte quieta, vas a conseguir que nos castiguen.

-Por cierto,- la puerta de pociones se abrió detrás de ellos.- estáis castigados, antes de la cena en mi despacho.

Bronwyn iba a protestar por suerte Snape cerró la puerta de la clase antes de que le diera tiempo a decir nada, Harry la sujetó de la mano y se la llevó de allí a "The Charmed".

-¿Relájate quieres? El sábado hay partido y Snape estará encantado de prohibirnos jugar, así que no le des motivos.

-No había pensado en eso…- susurró la chica.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Quejicus?- preguntó una voz en algo parecido a un ladrido.

-Nos ha castigado.- admitió Harry.

Sirius, Susan, James, Lily, Remus, Selene y Elektra estaban allí. Harry no se había dado cuenta de que estaban hasta que Sirius había hablado, Harry aprovechó y se sentó al lado de su madre, le gustaba estar al lado de sus padres, se sentía querido, los necesitaba, y los había visto muy poco desde que ellos habían vuelto, Harry sonrió a Elektra que le devolvió la sonrisa y movió los labios en un "hola" sin sonido.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?- preguntó Remus. Bronwyn se sentó al lado de Sirius y este la pasó un brazo por los hombros, Sirius siempre había sido muy cariñoso y a Bronwyn le encantaba.

-Solo estábamos hablando y de pronto ha venido nos ha quitado puntos y nos ha echado de clase, y cuando nos íbamos nos ha castigado.- Bronwyn se giró hacia su padre, recordaba lo mal que le había hablado el día que Harry desapareció y ya iba siendo hora de disculparse.- Siento lo que te dije aquel día, papá.- Sirius entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería su hija.

-No pasa nada, todos estábamos mal.- la revolvió el pelo y la dio un beso en la frente.

-Yo me he perdido.- reconoció James.- ¿Quién es Quejicus para castigaros?

-Nuestro profesor de pociones.- dijo Harry y la reacción de su padre no se hizo esperar.

-¿¡Qué!?, ¿Ahora aceptan mortífagos como profesores?

-James, no hay pruebas de que siga siendo mortífago…- dijo Remus.- Además Snape es el menor de los problemas de Harry en Hogwarts.

"Gracias, Remus" pensó Harry mirando al hombre lobo con cara de pocos amigos, el había intentado ocultar el "sufrimiento" no porque no quisiera contárselo, si no por no hacerles sufrir y porque no quería revivir esos malos momentos, la cara de Cedric en la foto que había recibido en el desayuno volvió a su cabeza… "por tu culpa"

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Lily sin estar muy segura de preguntar.

-¿No les has contado lo de la piedra filosofal?- preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno… no he tenido mucho tiempo…

-¿Ni los maltratos de los Dudley?- apoyó Bronwyn ganándose la mala mirada de Harry.

-¿Basiliscos?- preguntó Susan.

-Como salvaste a Sirius y perdonaste la vida a Peter.- añadió Selene.

-Ni como te enfrentaste al dragón.- dijo Elektra con timidez.

-Oye… apóyame un poco…- se quejó Harry mirando a Elektra.

-Solo me integro.- le susurró la chica como si fuera un secreto.

-Ya puedes empezar a contarnos todo eso.- dijo Lily.

-De hecho no te mueves de aquí hasta que lo sepamos todo.- apoyó James.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Jhon entró por ella, Harry pensó que le erigiría una estatua si conseguía librarse de dar detalles a sus padres, de hecho lo intentó con todas su fuerzas, pero Jhon no le ayudo por lo que podía dar por perdida su estatua.

-Qué pena… no voy a poder contároslo… ¿Qué quieres Jhon?

-No, solo os molesto un minuto. El lunes es el juicio a Pettegrew, quiero que vayáis todos, en caso de que no te den la libertad Sirius o haya algún problema con vosotros,- miró a James y Lily.- os sacaremos de allí así que no os preocupéis. Y ya os dejo seguir hablando.

-Traidor.- susurró Harry causando la risa de Bronwyn, Sirius y Elektra.- ¿Por dónde empiezo?- dijo sabiendo que no había más remedio.

* * *

-¿Dónde estarán Harry y Bronwyn? Va a empezar la clase…

Hermione y Ron estaban en la puerta de defensa contra las artes oscuras, esperando a que llegara el profesor, Hermione no estaba segura de poder aguantar la clase entera sin reírse, Shido se iba porque no veía bien la relación alumna-profesor y traían a Viktor Krum, el cual se había dedicado a acosarla desde que se conocieron.

-Podéis pasar.- Hermione se tensó al oír la voz, pero disimuló, en ese momento llegaron Harry y Bronwyn y los cuatro entraron a la clase Bronwyn les obligó a ir a primera fila, no quería perderse detalle.

-¡Qué cruel eres!- se quejó Hermione.

La clase fue larga y tediosa para Hermione, Krum no dejaba de mirarla y la preguntaba todo el rato, cosa que en condiciones normales no la molestaría, pero es que Krum la llamaba "Herms" todo el rato, cosa que a la chica estaba venga a poner de los nervios…

-Y ya podéis salir.- fueron como un soplo de aire fresco para Hermione, pero el sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla.- Herms quédate.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica cuando todos habían salido.

-¿Te pasa algo conmigo?

-No, solo que tengo hambre.- mintió la chica, después de todo ¿cómo se le dice a un profesor que no te acose?

-Hermione.- susurró el chico acorralándola contra una mesa, Hermione trató de retirarse, pero la mesa se lo impidió.- Me vuelves loco…

La chica trató de retirarse, pero la mesa no quería moverse de su lugar, Krum aprovechó para rodearla con sus brazos musculosos y besarla, Hermione trató de resistirse y las manos de Krum volaron al trasero de Hermione pero no se conformó con eso y una de sus manos empezó a subir. Hermione le apartó de un empujón, que seguro que él no esperaba y salió de allí.

Hermione fue rápidamente al gran comedor, necesitaba estar con sus amigos, se sentó entre Ron y Harry, por suerte los dos estaban entretenidos con la comida y ninguno se dio cuenta, aunque al parecer no iba a tener tanta suerte con Bronwyn.

-¿Qué quería?

-Nada.- mintió la chica.

Harry miró a Hermione, le había temblado la voz al contestar, pero la chica le sonrió, por lo que dio por hecho que habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Una lechuza se posó delante de Harry, el chico la reconoció por la cara malhumorada, cogió la carta que le entregaba y la guardó sin mirarla. No le apetecía saber lo que había en ese momento.

* * *

El sábado llegó más rápido de lo que Harry, Ron y Bronwyn querían, los tres estaban en el equipo de Gryffindor y los tres tendrían que subirse a sus escobas en media hora, con el frió que hacía.

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que Harry estuvo sobre la escoba antes de darse cuenta, miraba a las tres cazadoras, Bronwyn y Ginny se habían adaptado perfectamente al puesto y los leones ganaban 60-40 pero Harry estaba deseando encontrar la Snitch y bajarse de la escoba, pues los dedos se le estaban entumeciendo, debido al frío y la ligera llovizna que amenazaba convertirse en nieve.

Harry vio un ligero destello abajo, y se lanzó a por él, pero una vez allí no había nada, debía ser solo una mala jugada del frío, miró al buscador de Hufflepuff que parecía tan perdido como él, pero de pronto la mirada del otro buscador se fijó en algo y se lanzó a por ello. Harry también lo vio, estaba justo entre los dos, ahora todo dependía de habilidad.

Harry espoleó su escoba pero esta parecía resistirse a correr más, Harry estiró la mano y sus dedos rozaron la pequeña y resbaladiza pelota, Harry cerró la mano desesperanzado y notó algo duro en ella, se miró la mano y vio la pequeña pelota dentro de ella.

* * *

La que se montó en Gryffindor fue digna de recordar, la gente había perdido toda esperanza de ganar con la desaparición de Harry, pero él había vuelto para demostrar que era el mejor. Aunque no estaba muy contento, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta, Harry se escabulló en un momento de distracción general.

Salió de la sala común y comenzó a andar sin rumbo, sus pies anduvieron solos hacia la "sala de los fundadores". Se sentó en una de las mesas y sacó un sobre de su bolsillo, había guardado todas las fotos en uno de los sobres y las llevaba siempre encima, no quería que nadie las viera.

Puso todas las fotos encima de la mesa, le habían mandado una foto en cada desayuno, comida y cena, desde aquella primera de Cedric, en todas con el mismo mensaje por detrás: Por tu culpa.

Miró las caras sonrientes de las fotos, algunos conocidos como Cedric, Sirius, James y Lily, y otros totalmente desconocidos para Harry, pero parecían fotos del profeta, por lo que tal vez también habían muerto por su culpa.

No era justo, él no quería que esa gente muriera, pero al parecer todo el que estaba cerca de él acababa muerto, asesinado por Voldemort por apoyar a Harry, por estar cerca de él o simplemente por querer librarse de Voldemort.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?- preguntó una voz al lado del chico sobresaltándole.

-Sí, Bronwyn.- dijo reconociendo a la chica mientras trataba de ocultar las fotos, pero Bronwyn fue más rápida y cogió una.

-¿Esto es lo que has estado recibiendo?- Bronwyn leyó la nota.- ¿De quién es?

-Ojala lo supiera.- suspiró Harry cogiendo la foto y volviéndola a guardar con las demás.

-Lo descubriremos.- le dijo Bronwyn abrazándole.

-Seguramente sea la nueva estrategia de Voldemort.- sugirió Harry devolviéndola el abrazo.

-No te preocupes Harry, no estás solo.

Juntos se dirigieron al sofá, Harry se tumbó en el sofá y tumbó a Bronwyn sobre él, ella se dejó hacer y besó a Harry con dulzura, como hacía más de un mes y medio que no se besaban.

-Volví por ti.- susurró el chico.- No soportaba estar más tiempo lejos de ti, pese a que aún tengo miedo de lo que pueda haceros… me siento tan estúpido.

-No hables más.- susurró Bronwyn y le volvió a besar con dulzura.

* * *

Hermione no había salido de la sala común en toda la tarde, por suerte la excusa de la fiesta por haber ganado el partido la valía para quedarse en la sala, y después subió a dormir diciendo que no tenía hambre para ir a cenar.

Se metió en la cama y se acurrucó abrazándose a si misma, mientras pensamientos pesimistas rondaban su mente. Había conseguido librarse de Krum un día, pero ¿qué haría al día siguiente? O cuando tuvieran clase… no podía evitarle de por vida…

Pensó en contárselo a Shido, pero no tenía porque meterle en eso, además de que él no podría hacer nada, Hermione dio varias vueltas en la cama, pero el sueño no llegaba. Y con cada mínimo ruido se sobresaltaba.

* * *

Harry separó un segundo a Bronwyn de sí, la chica le miró con un gesto interrogante, la mayor parte de la ropa entre los dos había desaparecido y ahora estaban en el sofá muy acaramelados.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Harry por última vez.

La chica asintió y Harry volvió a besarla, con más pasión que antes si eso era posible, pero ninguno de los dos iba a parar en ese momento…

* * *

Una lechuza repiqueteó en la ventana, despertando a Hermione, que por fin se había dormido, se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió, la lechuza entró y la tendió una carta que Hermione cogió más dormida que despierta. La leyó algo preocupada por si había pasado algo:

_Hermione:_

_Necesito hablar contigo, es muy urgente, te espero en el pasillo de encantamientos, no dejes que te vean._

_Harry_

Hermione se preguntó que le abría pasado a Harry, Bronwyn había ido tras él, deberían estar juntos… Pero Hermione no dudó más, si Harry la necesitaba… Salió de la habitación y bajó hacia el pasillo de encantamientos.

* * *

-He estado investigando, Selene. Es ella.- dijo Shido a Selene en un susurro.

-Lo sabía... Tengo una hija… ¿Ahora que hago, Shido?

-De momento alejarte de Tate, y alejar a tu hija, él la quiere, por eso quiso devolverte tu alma, para que recordaras donde estaba.

-¿Por qué la quiere?- preguntó Remus desde la puerta.

-Ella es única.- dijo Shido, pero Selene le interrumpió.

-Es mitad licántropo, mitad vampiro… hay poca gente así, normalmente una cosa mata a la otra, es como tener un ojo azul y uno verde. Pero tranquilo, no esperamos nada de ti, es mi responsabilidad.- dijo Selene.

Shido salió de la sala de reuniones, apretando el brazo de Remus cuando pasó al lado de él, para darle su apoyo.

-También es mi hija…- susurró el lobo.

-Solo de genes.- dijo Selene con una falsa sonrisa.- No quiero que te acerques a ella.

-No puedes impedírmelo. Tengo el mismo derecho que tú.

-¿Nunca nos entenderemos?- preguntó Selene.

-Selene…

-Ninguno de los dos tiene responsabilidad sobre mí.- dijo Elektra desde la puerta sobresaltándoles.- Soy suficientemente mayor como para cuidarme sola y si no lo fuera no querría ser una carga ni un motivo de discusión para nadie. Suficientemente mal lo he pasado en mi… existencia. Como para que dos desconocidos discutan sobre quien me quiere más…

* * *

Shido se aburría mortalmente, había tratado de investigar sobre la lista, pero había mandado a Draco y era conveniente no interferir en la investigación de otra persona, por si alguien sospechaba, no quería que los relacionaran.

Pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer, estaba en su habitación, mirando el techo, nunca había sentido especial interés por dormir, de pequeño se despertaba al amanecer y se acostaba tarde, dormir le aburría.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y esta se abrió sin esperar respuesta, Melinda entró por ella, y se acercó a Shido con una sonrisa en su infantil rostro.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó riéndose.

-Cualquiera te dice que no enana.- dijo Shido agarrando a Melinda subiéndola a la cama y haciéndola cosquillas.

-Para.- rogó la niña, Shido se detuvo unos instantes mientras ella recuperaba el aliento.- ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

-Claro, renacuaja.

-¿Tú no tienes novia?

-No, supongo que no, ¿y eso?

-Es que Sirius y James dicen que te gusta Hermione, yo creo que hacéis buena pareja.

Shido se quedó demasiado impresionado como para responder… Él cuando tenía la edad de Melinda no opinaba sobre las relaciones de sus mayores, de hecho no sabía casi nada de relaciones, y allí estaba Melinda, dando su opinión sobre él y Hermione. Shido iba a responderla que era muy pequeña para esas cosas, pero no pudo hacerlo.

La niña se pasaba entre adultos todo el día, sin otro niño con el que jugar, sin sus padres para enseñarla a divertirse… ¿cómo no iba a meterse en cosas de adultos? Si era todo lo que tenía a lo largo del día… Solo estaba con adultos no sabía ser una niña, "eso habrá que cambiarlo" pensó Shido algo triste por la infancia que se estaba perdiendo la niña y lo rápido que la estaban obligando a madurar.

-¿Quieres una rana de chocolate?- preguntó con una sonrisa Shido.

-¿Bronwyn no se enfada?

-¿Por qué se va a enfadar?

-Porque siempre me las da ella.

-No, no te preocupes no se enfada.- Shido dio al rana a la niña, y Melinda se fue todo contenta a "dormir".

Shido echó de menos a la niña según salió esta por la puerta, porque volvió a quedarse sin nada que hacer, encima le había hecho pensar en Hermione y ahora no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

Así que decidió ir a verla, no soportaba más la agonía de estar lejos de ella y encima sin nada que hacer, no tenía que haber dejado el trabajo de profesor, por lo menos la tenía cerca.

Desapareció sin pensarlo más y apareció en la habitación de las chicas de Hogwarts, Parvati y Lavender estaban durmiendo pero ni Hermione ni Bronwyn estaban allí, así que se dispuso a volver a "The Charmed".

* * *

Bronwyn se había quedado dormida entre los brazos de Harry, mientras este le acariciaba la espalda desnuda con un dedo, haciéndola una especie de masaje. Harry hizo aparecer una manta y arropó a Bronwyn que empezaba a quedarse fría.

-¿Harry?- susurró la chica adormecida, demostrando que no estaba tan dormida como parecida.

-Dime, cielo.

-¿Mañana vamos a volver a "The Charmed"?

-Claro.

-¿Con Ron y Hermione? No quiero que los dejes de lado, te han echado mucho de menos.

-Lo siento.

Bronwyn levantó la cabeza con los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño, Harry la miró con verdadero arrepentimiento, ella subió un poco y le beso con dulzura.

-No te lo hecho en cara mi vida, entiendo que te fueras, solo… no vuelvas a hacerlo.

* * *

-Suéltame.- ordenó Hermione aunque realmente no sentía la valentía Gryffindor de la que tanto presumía.

La carta era una trampa, se la había mandado Krum, sabiendo que ella no se negaría a ir si un amigo la llamaba, y la había arrastrado hasta la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Hermione estaba tumbada entre el suelo y Krum, mientras este trataba de meterla mano y la metía la lengua en la boca, provocando las nauseas de Hermione.

Trato de resistirse, pero solo se ganó que Krum la hiciera más daño, él la desgarró la ropa dejándola solo con la ropa interior, mientras el trataba de quitarse los pantalones sin soltarla.

-Suéltala.- se oyó una voz tras él. Provocando el alivio de Hermione al reconocer de quien era.

-¿Y tú quien eres?

-Tu peor pesadilla.- dijo Shido dando una patada en el costado de Krum lanzándole hacia un lado y agarrándola la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse, Shido se quitó la camiseta y se la tendió a Hermione para que se vistiera un poco.

-Hijo de…

Pero Krum no terminó de hablar, ya que Shido se adelantó a él y le dio un puñetazo devolviéndole al suelo de donde se acababa de levantar con la intención de pegar al chico.

-Vete de aquí Hermione.- ordenó Shido.

-Ven conmigo.- pidió la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero sin dejar que estas salieran.

-Hermione sal.- repitió Shido mirándola. Hermione se fijó en los ojos de él, su iris estaba rojo, en vez de azul.

-No, no sin ti. No quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa.

Krum se había vuelto a levantar, y se dirigió a Shido con el puño en alto, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con la espada del chico antes de poder darle a él.

-Hermione sal.- volvió a ordenar Shido cada vez más enfadado.

-Cobarde.- musitó Krum.

Y si había algo que Shido no soportaba era que le llamaran cobarde. Le tendió la espada a Hermione, esta la cogió dubitativa y Shido la mandó a una esquina del aula, con la espada preparada por si Krum se acercaba.

-Cuando quieras.- dijo Shido con una pose bastante chula.

* * *

-¿Señor? Ya está todo preparado, cuando quiera puede dar la orden.

-Aún es muy temprano, quiero que estén juntos… Sino no servirá de nada.

-Pero cuanto más esperemos más gente podrá vernos.- dijo el demonio con insolencia.

-Pues los matáis a todos. ¿Tate no os entrena para esas cosas?

-Nosotros somos libres, no necesitamos que nos entrenen.

-Entonces va siendo hora de que aprendas. Crucio.

* * *

Harry se había quedado dormido en algún punto de la noche, con Bronwyn aún entre sus brazos, la chica parecía tan pequeña entre sus brazos, normalmente parecía fuerte, mandona y autosuficiente pero ahora se la veía tan… tan inocente y débil. Aunque se despertó un rato antes que la chica.

Harry la rozó los labios con un dedo, causando que ella se pasara la mano por encima por las cosquillas, Harry rió con suavidad, y la vibración de su pecho despertó a la chica, que le miró con despiste.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Tarde seguramente. Porque ya ha amanecido y tengo hambre.

-¡Qué glotón! Pues yo estoy muy a gustito aquí.- dijo la chica.

-Bueno te puedo comer a ti, quitarme el hambre y así te puedes quedar tumbada donde estás.

-Tentador…- murmuró la chica.- Pero nos esperan para desayunar.

-¿Quién?

-Los merodeadores y familia, ¿nos duchamos tú buscas a Ron y yo a Hermione y quedamos en la sala de reuniones dentro de media hora?

* * *

-Es que eres muy bestia.- dijo Hermione a Shido.

Después de la pelea de Krum con Shido, aunque prácticamente fue la pelea de Shido con su saco de boxeo vivo, Shido había llevado a Hermione a su habitación, la chica se había vestido y ahora estaba curando las manos de Shido, que era la única herida que tenía, por los golpes dados a Krum.

-¿Ese era el nuevo profesor?

-Sí.

-Siento haberme ido Hermione, pero te prometo que no volverá a dar clase.

-No si lo que me extraña es que sigas respirando.- Hermione trataba de hacerse la dura, pero si no hubiera sido por el chico ahora estaría muy mal, y aunque se había pasado un poco con el método, le alegraba la intervención del chico.

La puerta se abrió sobresaltándolos a los dos, pero "solo" era Bronwyn, que los miró extrañada un momento pero prefirió no hacer comentarios.

-Vamos a ir a pasar el día a "The Charmed" ¿Venís?

-Claro.- dijo Shido y luego miró a Hermione que asintió encantada de alejarse de Krum.

-¿La llevas Shido?- preguntó Bronwyn.

-Claro.- dijo el chico sonriendo a Hermione.

-Yo voy a ducharme y luego voy, hemos quedado en media hora en la sala de reuniones.

-La ducha está aquí.- puntualizó Shido con una sonrisa, ya que le estaba curando en el baño.

-Ya… pero por no echaros, ya me busco otra ducha.

Bronwyn sonrió y rastreó el aura, ahora más oscura que un par de meses atrás, de Harry, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie más y apareció junto a él, el chico estaba en ropa interior apunto de meterse en la ducha por lo visto y la miró sorprendido al verla aparecer.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó preocupado.

-Es que Shido y Hermione están en el baño de nuestra habitación y se veían tan tiernos que no he querido echarlos, además de que me quedan un par de preservativos que me regalo Sirius.- dijo la chica recordando a Harry la vergüenza al descubrir que los preservativos que habían usado se los había dado Sirius a su hija, para "no ser abuelo".

* * *

Cuando Bronwyn, Ron y Harry llegaron allí se dieron cuenta de que solo Shido y Hermione estaban allí, por lo que se sentaron con ellos a esperar a los demás, Lily, Susan, Selene y Elektra fueron las siguientes en llegar, Elektra se lanzó sobre Harry nada más verle, y el chico la abrazó con dulzura, la había echado de menos.

-Tengo hambre.- susurró la chica causando las carcajadas de Harry.

-Que novedad en ti.

La chica le sacó la lengua y se quitó de encima de él para sentarse al lado en otra silla, en ese momento entraron James, Remus y Sirius, pero estos no se sentaron, si no que movilizaron a los demás.

-He pensado.- dijo James.

-Mentira lo he pensado yo.- cortó Sirius.

-Que vayamos a la sala de entrenamientos que se está mejor.- los cortó Remus, provocando las malas miradas de sus amigos.

Todos se levantaron para hacer caso a los merodeadores, la verdad es que con la gran mesa en medio tenían que casi gritar para poder participar todos en una conversación decente.

Bronwyn y Harry salieron los últimos, dados de la mano, ahora que volvían a estar juntos no querían separarse, Sirius y James estaban en la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos, esperando a que todos entraran para cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

Cuando Sirius entró agarró a Bronwyn de la barbilla con suavidad, y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos, esta alzo una ceja a modo de pregunta pero Sirius siguió mirándola fijamente, provocando que Susan se acercara a su hija a ver que la sucedía.

-¿Por qué te brillan tanto los ojos?- preguntó Susan dándose cuenta de lo que miraba Sirius con tanta curiosidad.

-Bueno… veréis.- Harry la miró asustado pensando que iba a contar algo y a ella se la veía tan seria…- Es que me drogo.

Los presentes se rieron de la cara de Sirius y Susan, pero a estos no pareció hacerles tanta gracia, porque la miraron muy mal.

-En realidad yo creo que es eso que no sientes nunca… como se llama…- dijo Sirius con burla.

-¿Felicidad?- dijo Susan con el mismo tono que Sirius.

-Sí, eso que vosotros os empeñáis en fastidiaros mutuamente.- Bronwyn volvió la burla en contra de sus padres.

Todos se sentaron en círculo, poniéndose bastante juntos, pero entonces las tripas de Sirius reclamaron comida. Y ya que nadie quiso bajar a pedir comida, le tocó a él.

Sirius tardó bastante poco en bajar a pedir comida y volvió a subir a grandes zancadas, sentándose en su lugar anterior, James, Remus y él cruzaron una mirada cómplice y Remus empezó a hablar.

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta la situación actual, hemos considerado que hay que tener una charla necesaria.

-Sobre sexo.- cortó Sirius la perorata del licántropo.

-¿Qué queréis que os contemos?- preguntó Shido causando la risa de todos menos de los tres merodeadores.

-El caso es que la charla la vamos a dar nosotros…- dijo James.

-Bueno yo ese terreno lo tengo dominado, así que ¿puedo irme a hablar con mi padre?- dijo Shido.

-No, tú aquí con los demás.- ordenó Sirius cortando las esperanzas de todos de poder huir.

-Bueno.- siguió James como si no hubiese habido interrupción.- Sabemos que tenéis una edad en la que las hormonas os controlan y no tratamos de impedir que mantengáis relaciones sexuales.

-Pero no lo hagáis.- dijo Sirius mirando a su hija y a Harry sin disimulo. Estos se sonrojaron y miraron para otro lado, como si la cosa no fuera con ellos.

-Sirius… No seas crío, tú a su edad estabas cada semana con una…- dijo Susan.

-Pero no me acostaba con todas.

Todos los adultos le miraron, con un gesto de incredulidad, y James carraspeó ligeramente, Sirius miró mal al "traidor" de su amigo.

-Bueno pero no era lo mismo…

-¿Y en que se diferencia?- preguntó Bronwyn.

-Que yo no puedo quedarme embarazado.- dijo el hombre triunfal, como si hubiera descubierto la forma de ganar a la chica.

-Así que el objetivo de la charla es decirnos que usemos condones. Mensaje captado.- dijo Bronwyn sonriendo con burla a Sirius, la gustaba cuando se ponía en plan sobre protector.

-Bronwyn… que tú eres muy pequeña para hacer esas cosas…- dijo Sirius, ya sin argumentos.

-Cuarto curso, Mariam Rose, Hufflepuff, sala de los menesteres. ¿Tú no eras joven, Sirius? Bronwyn al menos va a sexto.- dijo Selene.

-¿Sabes? Me gustabas más cuando no te acordabas de nada.- se quejó Sirius mirando a su mejor amiga.- Pero use protección.

-¿Quieres decir que tenías tu varita cerca, no?- preguntó James con burla y diversión hacia su amigo, casi se hermano.- Porque te pasaste dos meses diciendo que la veías más gorda y que estaba embarazada.

-Hasta que la chica te gritó delante del gran comedor que la dejaras en paz, que no estaba embarazada.- recordó Remus riéndose.

-Y, no te ofendas Bronwyn, pero hemos tenido dos hijos sin buscar ninguno.- dijo Susan.

-Vale, vale, se que os gusto, la gente quiere Sirius y le dais Sirius, pero ahora sigamos con la charla.

Pero la charla propiamente dicha no se la llegaron a dar, porque los chicos cuestionaban todo lo que decían los adultos y solían acabar dejando mal a uno de los merodeadores con sus experiencias pasadas.

El desayuno llegó poco después, cosa que sorprendió a Hermione que se esperaba un montón de elfos domésticos, pero la comida fue traída por gente, que la dejó entre ellos y volvió a salir de allí. La sorpresa de Hermione se debió reflejar en su rostro, porque Harry se lo explicó.

-Aquí no hay elfos.

-La gente trabaja aquí para pagar sus estudios de magia.- aclaró Shido.

-Podían hacer lo mismo en Hogwarts.- sugirió Hermione.

-¿Tú te pondrías a cocinar para que 4 alumnos ricos que pueden pagar la matrícula no tuvieran que hacer nada?- preguntó Susan.

-Pues…

-A ella la darían una beca.- dijo Harry guiñando un ojo a su amiga.

Poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando entre bromas y risas, como si de verdad fueran una familia unida y feliz, con muchísimos miembros, Elektra estaba apoyada sobre Harry mientras se reía de lo que Sirius estaba contando.

-Entonces llegué a casa de Lily y James y allí estaba Bronwyn, fue la primera vez que usó magia y tenía solo un año.- contó Sirius con orgullo.

-¿Hasta con un año huía de ti?- preguntó Bronwyn con inocencia.

Bronwyn se rió cuando su padre la lanzó un cojín, de los muchos que habían hecho aparecer ya con ese propósito. La chica agarró el cojín y se lo lanzó de nuevo a Sirius, aunque el hombre lo esquivó. Entonces algo rompió la tranquilidad de la tarde.

Bronwyn se llevó la mano a las sienes, con cara de dolor, como siempre la pasaba cuando tenía una visión, Harry la agarró con intención de calmarla, ya había olvidado que se podía meter en las visiones de la chica, pero volvió a repetir ese hecho, por lo visto algo insólito.

Harry reconoció la calle que tenía alrededor, era Privet Drive, un demonio estaba en la puerta de la casa, tardó un par de segundos en reconocer a Tate, mirando al número cuatro con fijeza como si temiera que fuera a escapar de allí. Entonces aparecieron 6 encapuchados, dos llevando a cada uno de los Dursley.

Los obligaron a arrodillarse frente a ellos y Tate hizo una mueca de repugnancia al verlos lloriquear, Dudley trató de revelarse, pero solo consiguió que le dieran un golpe en la cabeza, dejándole inconsciente.

-¿Dónde está Harry Potter?

-No lo sé.- lloriqueó Petunia.

-Tengo una idea,- dijo Tate con maldad, Harry estaba seguro de que no había pensado nada bueno.- se lo voy a preguntar otra vez, si no me da la respuesta que quiero… le cortaré un dedo a su hijo. Cuando se quede sin dedos, le mataré.

Harry soltó a Bronwyn saliendo de la visión de golpe, esta le miró con lástima y Elektra saltó hacia atrás mirando a Bronwyn y Harry alternativamente.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó la chica.

-Hay que ayudarles.

-Harry…- empezó Bronwyn sin saber muy bien como decirlo.

-¿Qué? Muévete ahí que hacer algo.

-Ya… ya no se puede hacer nada… era una visión del pasado…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y dio paso a la enfermera de "The Charmed", Mary. Que miró a los presentes mientras el aire volvía a sus pulmones, luego habló, causando aún más conmoción entre los presentes.

-Robert… han llamado de San Mungo, está peor…

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo, quería agradecer los reviews que me habéis dejado!! ;) y visto que la amenaza del capítulo anterior funcionó para subir el próximo capítulo quiero al menos 4 reviews, ya lo tengo casi escrito así que cuanto antes tenga los 4 reviews antes subiré el próximo.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ;-)


	15. EL JUICIO

**15.- EL JUICIO**

Harry sintió que la furia le llenaba y le rodeaba, pero en un sentido más explícito de lo normal. Cosa que le hubiera preocupado si no hubiera estado en el estado que estaba.

-¿Harry?- preguntó Bronwyn con suavidad, mirando el aura oscura que se arremolinaba alrededor del nuevo demonio.

Pero él no respondió, ni siquiera dio señales de haberla oído, Harry estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha, y toda la oscuridad de la zona parecía ir hacia él, uniéndose a su aura, Bronwyn estaba al lado de él, tratando de que la escuchara. Y Shido se encargaba de que nadie más se acercara, de que si su magia se descontrolaba no afectara a nadie, no sabían lo que podía salir de él.

-Voy a ir.- dijo Harry de pronto sin moverse ni un ápice.

-Es una trampa Harry.- trató de razonar Bronwyn.

-Da igual. Me quieren a mí, me tendrán, así dejaran de haceros daño.

-Shido.- susurró Bronwyn mirando al chico, él comprendió enseguida y se cambiaron los puestos.

-Harry, si no dejas de atraer magia oscura a ti, voy a tener que desmayarte.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry que no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacia.

Shido se arrodilló a su lado, y le obligó a levantar la cabeza, consiguió evitar un gesto de disgusto al ver los ojos del chico completamente negros, el poder oscuro que Harry tenía era mayor de lo que había imaginado, y como no le enseñaran a canalizarlo pronto, explotaría, y de forma bastante gráfica.

-Salid de aquí.- pidió Shido a los demás, que obedecieron a regañadientes.- Ahora Harry,- comenzó Shido cuando Bronwyn salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.- debes respirar pausadamente ¿vale? Tu patronus fue muy bueno, eso es que tienes capacidad de poder traer hasta ti un recuerdo agradable, pues ahora tienes que hacer algo similar, piensa en cosas agradables, y deja que ellas te llenen.

-No puedo…

-Si puedes, Harry. Eres el mejor mago que he conocido en mi vida, y mira que conozco a muchos, desde Dumbledore hasta Voldemort, y tú eres mejor que ellos, incluso mejor de lo que lo soy yo, y yo puedo dominar la maldad que inocularon en mí.

-¡Pues yo no puedo!- exclamó Harry aunque Shido pudo notar el dolor en la voz de él.

-Mira Harry… ahora mismo hay tres posibilidades, la maldad explota y tú y yo morimos, controlas tu magia y nos salvamos, te desmayo y pasaras unos días inconsciente.

-Pues desmáyame o vete, no quiero que te pase nada.

-Contrólalo si no puedes te desmayo.

Harry hizo caso al chico, pensó en Bronwyn, en la genial noche que habían pasado juntos, pensó en Hermione y Ron, en Elektra y por supuesto en sus padres, en Sirius, Remus, Susan y Selene, en el magnifico día que habían pasado todos juntos.

-Muy bien Harry, sigue así.- animó Shido.

-Es… muy difícil.

-Lo estás haciendo genial Harry, casi has conseguido dominar toda esa magia oscura, ya es más de lo que yo conseguí la primera vez.

-Deja de compararme contigo.- rogó Harry, no quería ser mejor, no quería destacar por encima de Shido, Shido siempre había sido más poderoso que él. Pero volvió a concentrarse en sus padres…

* * *

Giró por una esquina mal iluminada, dentro de aquel gran caserón que no había vuelto a pisar desde hacia cinco años, pese a todo, podría haberlo recorrido con los ojos cerrados, se había jurado que nunca más iba a pisar esa casa, pero también se había jurado proteger a la persona que amaba.

-Vuelve.- dijo cuando encontró a la persona que buscaba.

-Hola, hijo mío, yo también me alegro de verte.

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo, pero no es alegría lo que siento, por otro lado, necesito que vuelvas a dar clase en Hogwarts.

-¡Shido!- exclamó una menuda mujer, su madre, abrazándose a él.

-No he vuelto para quedarme.

El pasado de Shido le golpeó provocando el dolor dentro del chico, cinco años atrás a él también le habían hechizado, como a Harry y había huido para no dañar a los que quería, paro no había ido al bosque como Harry, si no que había ido con su tía, a "The Charmed" donde le habían tratado de enseñar a canalizar sus poderes, aunque la mayor parte la consiguió solo.

Pero ahora su familia estaba en "The Charmed" nada se le había perdido aquí, no había querido volver nunca, el dolor y la vergüenza por sus actos le atormentaba, pero no podía dejar que Krum siguiera siendo profesor, y él no podía volver, no quería tener más cosas que le avergonzaran y le atormentaran y no haría ningún bien a Hermione tenerle allí todo el día.

-Yo no volveré a Hogwarts.

-Pero…

-No Shido, fui allí para encontrar a Melinda Warren, ya que Bronwyn no me dejará acercarme a ella, sigo un buen rastro hacia Regulus.

-Nunca le encontraras.- murmuró Shido molesto contra su padre.

-¿Qué pasa Shido?- preguntó su madre sentándose frente a él. Shido la quería muchísimo, siempre tan dulce y segura, autoritaria pero siempre con una sonrisa, por lo que Shido supo que si su madre se ponía al mando todo se solucionaría.

* * *

Harry estaba en la enfermería, por obligación de Bronwyn, no es que se encontrara mal ni nada, simplemente la chica quería que le "hicieran unas pruebas" pero Harry estaba muy ocupado pensando como para protestar.

Había notado todo el poder que su cuerpo había generado, aunque más que generar, la palabra sería recoger, pero lo que más asustaba a Harry, era que no había podido dominarlo, que ese poder le había dominado a él, aumentando sus ganas de "matar y destruir" casi como si fuera otra persona.

Había tratado de parar ese poder pensando en cosas bonitas como Shido había dicho pero nada podía detenerlo, pero entonces un pensamiento se había colado en su cabeza, un pequeño pensamiento como una luz, Josh, el hijo de Sirius y Susan, Harry había pensado en el pequeño bebe y todos los malos poderes y sentimientos oscuros que se agolpaban en Harry, habían desaparecido…

Harry estaba tumbado en la camilla mirando al techo y perdido en sus pensamientos, no quería pensar en sus tíos ni en su primo, tenía miedo de que hubieran muerto por una guerra de magos, después de lo mucho que odiaban la magia, no era justo que esta acabara con su vida.

Por otro lado tampoco quería pensar en Robert, porque pensar que podía morir y lo muy unidos que estaban él y Bronwyn, probablemente Bronwyn estaba en San Mungo, después de haberle obligado a ir a la enfermería ella había desaparecido.

-¿Cómo estás, Harry?

El chico miró a su madre, esta le sonrió y Harry echó de menos haber tenido más de esas en su vida, entonces su mente viajó de nuevo hasta los Dursley. Causando un gesto de dolor en su cara.

-Mejor que los Dursley sin duda.- murmuró Harry mirando de nuevo al techo.

Lily le apartó un poco las piernas y se sentó en la cama, enfrente de su hijo, respiró profundamente y afrontó la primera conversación seria que tendría con su hijo.

-Petunia y el chico… ¿cómo se llamaba…?- dijo de forma pensativa Lily.

-Dudley.- Harry miró con aprensión a su madre.

-Petunia y Dudley están vivos Harry, a tu primo le han cortado un par de dedos, pero nada grave, podrá vivir con ello. Tu tío sin embargo…

-Si ha muerto no quiero oírlo.- murmuró Harry clavando la vista en el techo de nuevo.

-Harry… no es culpa tuya.

-Lo sé.- mintió el chico, la verdad es que se sentía bastante culpable.

-No Harry, todos dicen que te pareces a James, pero no saben cuanto… a tus abuelos, los padres de James, también los mataron los mortífagos.

Harry miró con atención a su madre, había oído muchas historias de sus padres, pero ninguna de sus abuelos, y ninguna de tanta gravedad como esa.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Harry con la garganta seca.

-Estábamos en séptimo, la madre de James estaba enferma por lo que dejaron a James irse a casa unos días antes de tiempo. Sirius removió cielo y tierra hasta que le dejaron irse con James.- recordó Lily con una sonrisa, aunque volvió a ponerse seria enseguida.- Entonces atacaron a sus padres, antes de que llegaran de Hogwarts.

-Cuando Sirius y yo llegamos los mortífagos seguían dentro de casa.- James acababa de entrar y tomó la palabra sobresaltando a madre e hijo.- ¿Ahí un hueco para mí?- Harry se apresuró a recoger las piernas para que su padre se pudiera sentar al lado de su madre.

-¿Los pillasteis?- preguntó Harry.

-No, eran 6, y salieron por la puerta de atrás cuando nos oyeron entrar, conseguí capturar a uno, pero se suicido, a los demás solo los vimos irse.

-Vaya…- murmuró Harry con tristeza.

-James volvió a Hogwarts más prepotente y más "bromista" que nunca.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry sorprendido, pensaba que eso habría hecho madurar a su padre.

-Porque pensaba que era culpable Harry, si hubiera llegado cinco minutos… solo cinco minutos antes…

-Entonces habrías muerto con ellos.- dijo Harry.

-Alguien me hizo comprender eso. ¿Entiendes lo que queremos decirte, Harry?

-Pero no es lo mismo, ellos odiaban la magia, si no hubiera sido por mí nunca habrían estado en contacto con un mago, no es justo que mueran por ello.

-¿Es justo que Voldemort tratara de matarte desde que naciste, Harry?

-¿Es justo que te arrebataran a tu familia, a la gente que te quería y te obligaran a vivir lejos de tu mundo?

-No, nada de eso es justo, pero ya me he acostumbrado…- susurró Harry pero pensó que era mejor cambiar de tema.- ¿Cómo está Robert?

-Bastante grave…

-¿Y Bronwyn donde está?

-En San Mungo, no quiere volver hasta que sepa que pasa con él.

-Quiero ir con ella.

-Pídeselo a la enfermera.- dijo James con una sonrisa, sabía lo severa que era esa mujer, casi, pero solo casi, podría competir con la Señora Pomfrey.

-Mary.- llamó Harry, si su padre creía que se iba a quedar allí por no hablar con Mary, es que aún no le conocía.

-No, Harry, Bronwyn me ha dicho que si te vas me mata…

* * *

Shido acababa de salir de casa de sus padres, porque a ese lugar no lo consideraba su casa, y ahora estaba en la puerta del despacho de Jhon, había llegado a un buen entendimiento con su madre, porque su padre le había negado cualquier tipo de ayuda.

Lo malo del acuerdo con su madre, es que él tenía que ser profesor una semana, si ella no conseguía convencer a su padre o Shido no lograba encontrar nada más fiable de Regulus, ella daría las clases, por suerte Shido aún tenía toda la semana y la navidad por delante.

Shido entró sin llamar, costumbre adquirida de Bronwyn, allí estaban Dumbledore y Jhon, seguramente hablando de Harry porque cuando él entró ambos se callaron.

-Siento molestar, pero me gustaría hablar con vosotros, pensaba ir después a Hogwarts, pero así me ahorráis trabajo.- Shido entró, cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó en una silla al lado de Dumbledore.

-Pasa y ponte cómodo, Shido.- dijo Jhon con ironía.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno lo primero, entrenar a Harry, Ron y Hermione, Harry tiene un gran poder y Ron y Hermione no se van a quedar a un lado mientras su amigo lucha, todos lo sabemos, por lo tanto yo me ofrezco voluntario para entrenarlos.

-¿Qué sacas con ello?- preguntó Jhon con sorpresa, Shido no hacía nada sin un beneficio.

-Potter tiene mucho poder Jhon, yo soy el único que tiene un poder así, nadie más podrá ayudarle, y ya has visto lo que pasa cuando no se controla, si no se hubiese dominado a tiempo, no estaríamos vivos.- razonó Shido "también me gustaría proteger a la persona que amo más que a nada en el mundo" pensó para si mismo. "Me estoy volviendo demasiado sentimental" se reprendió seguidamente a si mismo.

-Está bien.- cedió Jhon que sabía que Shido lo haría igual.- ¿Eso es todo?

-No, tuve que dejar Hogwarts de una forma un tanto apresurada… quiero volver.

-No puedes dejarlo y volver a tu antojo.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Lo sé, pero verá, sé que el nuevo profesor, creo que el nuevo profesor ha sufrido un pequeño accidente, además no era el indicado para el puesto, y si tengo que entrenar a Harry, Ron y Hermione, podré hacerlo mejor si estoy en Hogwarts.

-¿Le has hecho algo al nuevo profesor, Shido?- preguntó Jhon mirándole fijamente.

-No es mi estilo, ya sabes, si estuviera muerto podrían culparme.- dijo Shido guiñando un ojo a Jhon.

* * *

Harry había conseguido salirse con la suya, y allí estaba en San Mungo con Bronwyn abrazada a él. La chica no lloraba, pero estaba temblando y Harry no podía dejar de abrazarla, y aunque hubiera podido tampoco habría querido.

Draco apareció en ese momento, se acababa de enterar y pensó que tal vez necesitaran algo, y para su desgracia deseó no haberlo hecho.

-Draco.- murmuró Alix, la mujer de Robert.- ¿Puedes hacer una cosa por mí?

-Claro, cualquier cosa, por eso estoy aquí.- susurró el chico, acercándose a la mujer un poco para darla su apoyo.

-Kiara… no nos perdonaría que no la avisáramos, pero ninguno de nosotros quiere moverse además que tú eres el único que puedes saber donde está.

-Trataré de encontrarla, aunque no te prometo nada.- susurró el chico antes de desaparecer.

-Harry.- susurró Bronwyn aún entre los brazos del chico.

-Dime.

-Mañana es el juicio ¿Vas a ir?

-Supongo… -susurró Harry- ¿Y tú?

-Quiero ver como condenan a ese…

-No pienses en eso ahora, Bronwyn.- susurró el chico abrazando un poco más fuerte a la chica.

* * *

Draco tenía una ligera idea de donde estaba Kiara, por lo que fue allí, en América solo había dos cuarteles de "The Charmed" así que si no estaba en uno tenía que estar en el otro.

Todos los cuarteles de "The Charmed" eran de forma similar, estaban hechos a propósito para que si eras de uno pudieras encontrar las zonas básicas en cualquiera de ellos. Así que se encaminó al despacho del jefe de aquel lugar, fuera cual fuese.

Llamó a la puerta del jefe, cuando este le dio paso entró a la sala, mientras cogía aire y se preparaba para ver de nuevo a Kiara.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el hombre mirando a Draco fijamente. El chico notó el intento del hombre de entrar en su mente.

-Busco a Kiara Revedoune, ¿está aquí?

-¿Quién la busca?

-Draco Malfoy, es muy urgente se lo aseguro, sino no estaría aquí. ¿Puedo verla?

-Le preguntaré si quiere verle.- dijo el hombre saliendo del lugar.

Draco salió del despacho para esperarla fuera, no le parecía bien quedarse solo en el despacho, además seguro que se negaba a verle, ¿por qué iba a decir que sí, si le odiaba? Pero esperaba que por lo menos la picara la curiosidad y bajara.

Y así fue, poco después bajó la chica, se acercó a él mirándole con curiosidad, aunque pareció recordar de pronto su hostilidad y le miró mal.

-Espero que sea algo grave de verdad.- dijo la chica con voz dura.

-Es por Robert, él…

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Kiara acercándose más a Draco.

-Él está peor. Alix me ha mandado a buscarte, están en el hospital.

Los ojos de Kiara se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque luchó para que estas no salieran, Draco la abrazó para reconfortarla y ella le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

* * *

El médico salió en ese momento, a la sala de espera, todos le miraron fijamente, esperando una buena noticia, aunque nadie creía que esta fuera a llegar realmente.

-¿Quién es Bronwyn?- preguntó el médico.

-Yo.

-Robert quiere verte.

-¿A mí?

-Sí y mejor entre rápido, no creo que pueda hablar mucho tiempo. Está empeorando.

Bronwyn obligó a Alix a entrar con ella, no quería que Robert muriera sin ver al menos a su mujer, no sería justo que solo lo viera ella, así que al final entraron las dos.

-Bronwyn, -susurró Robert sin fuerzas para hablar más alto.- Ya tenéis dos amuletos pero os faltan otros dos para poder abrirlo y solo los verdaderos herederos podrán tocarlos. Uno está en posesión de su dueño entre los mortífagos, el otro fue robado por demonios, aunque podréis recuperarlo.

-Vale.- susurró Bronwyn incapaz de hablar más. El hombre se giró a su mujer y Bronwyn consideró que era el momento de dejarlos solos.

* * *

Eran las ocho de la mañana, Harry se encontraba en el ministerio de magia, más concretamente en las salas de tribunales. De forma inconsciente se había colocado al lado de Sirius, que le había pasado un brazo por el hombro en señal de apoyo, todos estaban nerviosos, pero ninguno podía entender como se sentían Harry y Sirius, la culpabilidad, el dolor y los malos recuerdos acudían a la mente de los dos, por suerte abrieron la sala pronto y no tuvieron que pensarlo más.

Lily, James, Susan, Remus, Selene, Ron, Hermione, Bronwyn, Sirius y Harry entraron juntos y se sentaron juntos, protegiéndose mutuamente, los adultos se comportaban como hermanos y no necesitaban decirse nada para saber que necesitaba cada uno. Y Ron, Hermione y Harry siempre se habían cuidado entre ellos sin darse cuenta, sin pararse a pensarlo, simplemente era así. Y ahora habían aceptado a Bronwyn en su grupo protegiéndola, sin siquiera pensar.

Fudge "presidía" el juicio, Peter estaba en la silla central, atado con las cadenas, temblando y probablemente llorando porque se oía su gimoteo. Un elfo domestico se acercó con un vaso para cada uno, Bronwyn cogió el suyo con sospecha y lo olió, esperó a que el elfo se fuera y les susurró a los demás.

-Es veritaserum, mejor no os lo bebáis, hay cosas que no queremos que sepan, ¿no?

-Se aseguraran de que nos lo bebamos.

Harry se llevó el vaso a los labios ante la sorpresa de los demás, pero el líquido no llegó hasta su boca, antes lo desvaneció, aunque hizo como que tragaba y volvió a dejar el vaso.

-Sois magos, ¿no?- preguntó Harry con burla, todos parecían haberse olvidado de la magia.

Así que todos siguieron el consejo no pronunciado de Harry e hicieron desaparecer la bebida de su vaso, volviéndolo a dejar en su lugar, Hermione miró con disgusto como el elfo volvía para llevarse los vasos.

Fudge comenzó a preguntar a Peter, pero este no dijo nada, solamente lloriqueaba, causando el asco de sus antiguos amigos, Fudge lo intentó un par de veces más, pero finalmente tuvieron que retirarle para que el juicio pudiera seguir.

Le pusieron en una silla similar a la de antes, pero en un lado y llamaron a Sirius a testificar, que fue algo tembloroso, se jugaba mucho en ese juicio, estar encerrado le estaba matando, y en un sentido demasiado literal.

Fudge comenzó el interrogatorio, Sirius contestó a todo lo que pudo, evitando cosas demasiado personales con bastante habilidad. Todos testificaron tarde o temprano, contando lo sucedido 15 años atrás y finalmente Harry contó la participación de Peter en la vuelta de Voldemort.

* * *

-¿Qué crees que le harán?- preguntó Bronwyn abrazándose un poco más fuerte a Harry.

-Fudge dará una palmadita en la espalda a Peter y condenará a Sirius de por vida, sino no sería él.- dijo Harry con burla, pero deseaba equivocarse con todas sus fuerzas.

Estaban esperando fuera, pero Sirius y Peter estaban dentro, esperando sentencia, junto con Fudge y demás trabajadores del ministerio, entonces fue cuando Harry lo sintió, otra vez el collar calentándose, dejó que este volviera a llevarle, y desapareció de allí.

Apareció en un bosque, miró sorprendido a su alrededor, Bronwyn apareció tras él y le miró mal por haberla dejado atrás.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No sé.- Harry se encaminó por un tenue camino que estaba bajo sus pies.

Bronwyn se agarró a su mano y fue con él, mirando a su alrededor con atención, entonces Harry vio el motivo por el que el collar le había trasportado, el mismo motivo que la primera vez, Elektra estaba rodeada por dos demonios y un mortífago.

-¿Otra vez, Elektra?- preguntó el chico casi con una sonrisa.

-Tenía hambre.- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera muy fácil de entender.

-Vaya, vaya si es Potter.- dijo el mortífago, pero fueron sus últimas palabras ya que Elektra se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a "alimentarse".

-Preferiría no haber visto eso.- susurró Bronwyn.

-Sí, suele resultar desagradable de ver, pero es delicioso, ¿no estabais en el juicio?

-Sí, pero creo que el collar consideró que estabas en peligro y me trajo hasta aquí.

-Tranquilo estoy bien.- como si quisiera dar credibilidad a sus palabras mató a uno de los demonios. Y fue hacia el otro.

-Espera, espera.- el demonio se bajo la capucha y se apartó del alcance de Elektra.

-Demonio cobarde.- susurró la chica.

-No soy cobarde, es que no quiero luchar contra ti, no es esa mi misión.

-¿Y cual es tu misión?- Harry se acercó al demonio para distraerle, mientras Bronwyn llamaba a Shido, habían reconocido perfectamente a Regulus Black, como para dejar que se escapara.

-Llevarme a la chica, pero como veo que no lo voy a conseguir.- hizo una exagerada reverencia.- Ha sido un placer veros… Potter, Black y Lupin.- Regulus demostró que también los conocía a ellos, lo que los sorprendió demasiado como para evitar su huída.

Shido apareció en el lugar justo a tiempo para verlo desaparecer y oír la última frase del demonio y ex mortífago, se giró hacia Harry y Bronwyn.

-Es Regulus.- explicó la chica.

-¿Y por qué habéis dejado que se fuera?

Shido desapareció sin dejar tiempo a respuestas, siguiendo el aura de Regulus, pero no podía ser un demonio ¿o sí? Aunque cuando llegó al inframundo comenzó a convencerse de que si lo era, un demonio bastante musculoso cortó el paso a Shido.

-El señor está reunido.- dijo con voz grave.

-¿Tate?- preguntó Shido sorprendido, Tate solía cambiar su "guarida" allí debajo cada día o menos, para evitar que le encontraran "indeseables", pero no entendía que podía tener Regulus con Tate.

-Más respeto niñato.

Shido sacó la daga con disimulo y se quitó al "forzudo" de su camino, por suerte el demonio se sorprendió demasiado como para gritar, Shido entró sin hacer ruido y se situó lo bastante cerca para escuchar, aunque se aseguró un escondite.

-Sigo pensando que es un traidor.- dijo la voz de Regulus.

-Es uno de mis mejores hombres.- respondió Tate.

-Pero estaba con ellos.

-No trates de encubrir tu error, Regulus, fallaste, no trajiste a la niña.

-Esa niña mató a dos de mis mejores aliados con un par de movimientos.

-Es importante que la tengamos.

-Lo sé mi señor, pero Shido está con ellos y no te la trae, es un traidor.

* * *

Harry y Bronwyn habían dejado a Elektra en "The Charmed" de nuevo y habían ido al juicio, cuando llegaron todos estaban abrazados, por lo que Bronwyn y Harry tuvieron un momento de terror al pensar que podían estar despidiéndose o algo así, por eso se sorprendieron cuando Sirius se lanzó a abrazarlos y empezó a gritarles.

-Soy libre, soy libre, gracias a vosotros chicos.

-En realidad, gracias a Harry.- dijo Bronwyn sonriendo a su novio.

-Un placer ayudar.- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vamos a celebrarlo, os invito a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, o mejor a comer o…

-Relájate o te va a dar un infarto, que ya estas mayor.- dijo Susan riéndose de él.

-Ni tú puedes molestarme hoy, "amor".- dijo Sirius sonriendo a Susan.

* * *

Harry dio otra vuelta en la cama, llevaba despierto un par de horas, no podía volver a dormirse y no sabía por que, aunque dejó de intentarlo y se metió en la ducha, cuando salió de ella se anudó la toalla a la cintura y se miró al espejo, aunque su vista se centró en el collar, no entendía porque le hacia viajar así, de un lado a otro.

Siempre en busca de Elektra y siempre con ese calor recubriendo su pecho, no lo entendía, pero le preocupaba que el collar fuera tan peligroso, como una vez había dicho el Señor Weasley: "_No confíes en cosas que tengan la capacidad de pensar pero de las cuales no sepas dónde tienen el cerebro." _Y ese collar definitivamente parecía uno de esos artículos a los que se refería el padre de su mejor amigo.

Se vistió y despertó a Ron para bajar a desayunar, que le miró un poco molesto por lo temprano que era, cuando bajaron a la sala común vieron con sorpresa a Bronwyn y Hermione.

-¿Por qué habéis madrugado tanto?- preguntó Harry a las chicas sentándose al lado de Bronwyn, esta se apoyó sobre él y se quedó medio dormida otra vez.

-Por lo visto ayer volvió Shido a dar clase, y Parvati y Lavender llevan dos horas despiertas y "arreglándose" no son precisamente silenciosas.- Hermione bostezó y se acurrucó un poco más en el sofá.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?

Todos apoyaron la idea y salieron de la sala común, Bronwyn estaba medio dormida así que Harry prácticamente la llevaba a cuestas, Ron y Hermione iban delante de ellos, hablando.

Cuando estaban llegando se encontraron con Shido, que miró mal a Ron por lo "cerca" que iba de Hermione y se acercó a ellos.

-Esta tarde después de las clases venid al aula de defensa.- pidió el chico antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor.

Los cuatro entraron tras él y se sentaron en su lugar acostumbrado en la mesa de Gryffindor. No hablaron demasiado mientras desayunaban y observaban como el Gran Comedor se iba llenando lentamente, la misma lechuza malhumorada de siempre se poso frente a Harry que le quitó la carta con disgusto y la guardo en su mochila, sin abrirla.

-¿Vamos a clase?- Harry no esperó respuesta, se levantó y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras.

Draco estaba ya en la puerta de pociones, con sus "amigos", Harry trató de quedarse alejado de él, no quería discutir en ese momento, pero Draco, tras unas palabras de Pansy, se encaminó a él.

* * *

Harry dormitaba en su silla, con disimulo, pero Bronwyn no era tan disimulada, tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y la boca ligeramente abierta por el sueño. La profesora McGonagall la miraba con disgusto, aunque no la dijo nada.

La clase finalizó sobresaltando a Bronwyn, y provocando las risas de sus amigos, la profesora McGonagall había pedido a los Gryffindor que se quedaran después de clase. Cuando todos salieron se dirigió a sus alumnos.

-Bueno hace un par de semanas les pedí los permisos para abandonar el colegio en vacaciones o para quedarse en el colegio, así que vayan dejándolos en mi mesa antes de salir.

Harry, Ron y Bronwyn se miraron entre ellos, con todo el jaleo de Harry, ninguno había pensado en que solo faltaba una semana para que acabaran las clases, así que no tenían ni idea de que iban a hacer. La única que entregó el permiso fue Hermione que con todo lo de los padres de Harry estaba deseando ver a los suyos.

-Black, Potter, no se preocupen por sus permisos, me los mandaron por lechuza urgente sus padres, para que pasen las navidades con ellos. ¿Weasley?- preguntó McGonagall mirando a Ron.

-Pues supongo que me iré con mis padres, pero no he hablado con ellos, ¿puedo traérselo mañana?

-Mañana como muy tarde Weasley.

-Sí.

-Harry.- dijo Ron al moreno cuando salieron de la clase.- ¿No puedes llevarme en un momentito a la madriguera?

-Claro. Decidle a Shido que enseguida volvemos.- Harry y Ron desaparecieron y Hermione y Bronwyn se encaminaron al aula de Defensa donde habían quedado con el primo de la segunda.

-¿Y Harry y Ron?- preguntó Shido nada más verlas entrar, con él estaba Elektra que miraba a Shido con una sonrisa.

-Ahora vienen. ¿Qué querías?

-Jhon y yo coincidimos en que es hora de que volváis a entrenaros, y ya que estamos entrenando supongo que se puede ampliar, cuanto más gente mejor.- guiñó un ojo a Elektra.

* * *

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, haciendo los deberes, sus amigos habían optado por irse a dormir, estaban demasiado cansados por la ausencia de sueño y el entrenamiento con Shido.

Aunque Hermione no lograba concentrarse, su mente viajaba hasta Shido, y en las miradas cómplices de este con Elektra, tal vez solo se lo estaba imaginando, pero no le gustaba sentirse así.

Salió de la biblioteca para dormir, estaba muy cansada para seguir pensando, aunque el motivo de su cansancio la agarró de la cintura y la metió en un aula vacía antes de que Hermione pudiera llegar a su sala común.

-Hola preciosa.- le susurró al oído, aún detrás de ella.

-No te acerques mucho, puede que te despidan.- dijo con burla Hermione, aunque la dolió pronunciar esas palabras.

-Me fui del trabajo para estar contigo.

-Pero has vuelto.- susurró la chica.

-Para que no estuviera Krum.- susurró Shido, mirando de frente a Hermione.

-Será mejor que me vaya a la cama.- dijo Hermione tratando de salir.

Shido abrió la boca para replicar, pero cambio de idea a mitad de camino y la beso con dulzura, abrazándola con cariño, Hermione se resistió al principio, pero al final cayó a los encantos del chico y le abrazó por el cuello. Respondiendo a su dulce beso.

-Quédate conmigo a dormir, por favor.- susurró el chico al oído de Hermione, causándola un estremecimiento.

-Pero si te descubren…- empezó otra vez Hermione con acritud.

-Me da igual, solo quiero estar contigo.

* * *

-¿Qué vamos a hacer en navidades?- Bronwyn y Harry acababan de llegar del entrenamiento con Shido y estaban agotados.

-Sorpresa.- dijo Sirius riéndose de la cara de fastidio que pusieron.

-Por lo menos nos podéis decir donde vamos.

-Sorpresa.- dijo esta vez James.

-¡Mamá!- se quejó Bronwyn.

-A mi no me metas, es idea de los dos locos estos.- dijo Susan con su hijo en brazos, evitando mirar a los chicos para que no la sonsacaran nada.

-¿Pero saldremos de aquí?- preguntó Harry.

-Sí.- respondieron James, Lily, Sirius y Susan a la vez, estaban deseando salir del lugar.

-¿Por qué estás tan serio, Harry?- preguntó Remus provocando que todos fijaran su atención en el chico.

-Solo… pensaba en los Dursley. ¿Dónde están?

-En San Mungo, aunque ellos piensan que es un hospital muggle.- respondió Lily.

-Quiero ir a verlos.

-No creo que sea buena idea…- dijo James.

-Pero…

-No, Harry, ellos tampoco querrán verte.- dijo Lily tratando de no sonar demasiado dura.

-Será mejor que volvamos a Hogwarts.- susurró Harry antes de desaparecer.

-Ha visto la noticia del ataque en el profeta, y está un poco trastornado, se le pasará pronto.- dijo Bronwyn, aunque más que verla alguien se la había mandado con una inscripción "por tu culpa".- Será mejor que yo también me vaya.

Bronwyn se despidió de su gran "familia" y apareció en Hogwarts pero apareció en la lechucería. Iba a descubrir quien le estaba haciendo eso a Harry.

* * *

Hermione no sabía como había acabado en la cama de Shido, aunque solo estaban durmiendo, o el chico dormía, ella no podía dejar de mirarle, se le veía tan tierno y dulce dormidito…

Hermione pensó que ya era hora de volver a su sala común, por lo que trató de levantarse, pero la mano de Shido sobre su cintura la obligó a tumbarse de nuevo, el chico la miró unos segundos y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Tengo que volver, Shido.

-Solo un minuto más.- susurró Shido abrazándola más fuerte.

Hermione se dejó abrazar un rato, pero su parte responsable volvió a salir y volvió a tratar de levantarse, pero Shido la abrazó de nuevo, causando la mirada molesta de la chica.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? Aún es temprano.- se quejó Shido.

-Porque no puedo dormir, prefiero irme a mi cama.

-¿Qué vas a hacer en navidades?- la cambió de tema Shido.

-Ir con mis padres…- entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada de Shido o sus padres, aparte de que Alex era su padre y no se llevaba nada bien con él.- ¿Y tú que harás?

-Nada…- susurró el chico, fingiendo indiferencia, pero el tono le delató.

-¿No vas con tus padres?

El dolor se pudo ver unos segundos en el rostro de Shido, Hermione pensó que había tocado un tema delicado, el chico forzó una sonrisa y la besó con dulzura en la frente, abrazándola aún con más fuerza.

-Mis padres y yo… no estamos muy unidos…- susurró Shido.

Hermione notó su malestar y no pudo evitar besarle, él la devolvió el beso, abrazándola con dulzura, dándola todo el amor que no había compartido con sus padres. Besándola como si no hubiera mañana.

* * *

Bronwyn había encontrado la lechuza que le mandaba las cartas a Harry, cuando alguien tocaba algo, un objeto, un animal, incluso a otra persona, dejaba una marca sobre él un rastro mágico, que desaparecía con el tiempo.

Demasiados rastros mágicos se confundían en el lugar, aunque Bronwyn se dio cuenta de que era algo obvio, todo el mundo tocaba las lechuzas y entraba en aquel lugar a buscarlas. Se dirigió hacia la de cara malhumorada y la fue a agarrar para poder sentir mejor el rastro que llevaba. Pero la lechuza la dio un picotazo y emprendió el vuelo golpeándola la mano con las alas.

Un intenso dolor de cabeza sacudió a Bronwyn haciendo que se olvidara de la lechuza, aunque no por mucho tiempo. La visión llegó de la misma forma dolorosa que siempre, pudo ver unas manos escribiendo con letra clara "Por tu culpa", por la parte de atrás de una foto, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a Bronwyn. Cuando la persona de su visión dio la vuelta a la foto pudo ver a Hermione, era una foto del profeta y un artículo anunciaba la muerte de la chica.

Bronwyn salió de la visión con un estremecimiento, tardó un par de minutos en asimilar lo que había visto y salir del trance en el que se había sumido y fue a buscar a Shido, necesitaba contar con la ayuda de alguien y lo último que necesitaba era hundir más a Harry.

Apareció en la habitación de su primo, había una vela encendida y Shido y Hermione estaban tumbados en la cama, hablando entre susurros. Bronwyn se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa, le gustaba ver a su primo feliz, se lo merecía, después de todo su vida había sido todo menos fácil.

-Fingiré no haber visto nada, pero tengo que hablar contigo Shido, es muy urgente.

Shido le dio un beso a Hermione y salió de la habitación con su prima, una vez fuera Bronwyn le contó su visión, la reacción del chico fue peor de lo que Bronwyn había esperado, le dio un puñetazo a la pared y se enfureció notablemente.

-Malditos sean Tate y Voldemort.- susurró en un siseo furioso.- No pudiste ver la fecha o donde sucedió… algo Bronwyn.

-No, pero puedo tratar de tener más visiones.

-¿Y a qué esperas?

Bronwyn le dirigió una mala mirada a su primo, pero lo hizo, forzó su mente al máximo sabía que no debía hacer eso, tener una visión así… Pero no podría perder a Hermione, eso sería peor que el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tendría. Se centró en el periódico, trató de verlo en su mente. Y otra visión vino a su mente, junto con un intenso dolor de cabeza.

Bronwyn sintió que la cabeza se la partía, pero trató de leer el periódico, solo unas palabras y sabría lo que necesitaba, oyó la voz de Shido gritándola que parara, pero no podía estaba tan cerca. Entonces lo vio, en la primera línea del artículo: "Durante las vacaciones con su familia muggle Hermione Granger falleció de forma trágica por…" Pero no pudo leer más porque Shido la sacudió con fuerza.

-¿Qué demonios haces, quieres matarte?- preguntó Shido sobresaltándola.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Pero el sabor metálico de la sangre llegó a su boca, mientras que no taba el calido líquido resbalando desde su nariz, dándola a la respuesta, nunca la había pasado eso.

-Vamos te llevaré a que te vea Mary.

-Ya se cuando será.- le dijo lo que había leído y Shido la obligó a ir a la enfermería de "The Charmed"

Después de dejarla volvió junto a Hermione y la abrazó, ahora con una nueva preocupación en su cabeza, no había querido dejarla sola después de encontrar aquella lista, en un principio había pensado que era Alice la que mataba a la gente de la lista y que ahora Hermione estaría segura porque Alice estaba muerta, pero la gente seguía muriendo.

-¿Qué pasa Shido? Me estas preocupando.

-Nada… he pensado que podríamos ir a escocia unos días, es precioso te va a encantar.

-¿Con tus padres?- preguntó la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí. Solo unos días luego te dejaré en tu casa, lo juro.- el chico puso una sonrisa inocente y Hermione tenía la sensación de que él iba a convencerla como siempre.

El chico la puso una sonrisita inocente, pero ella sabía que la ocultaba algo, le había oído gritar a Bronwyn que saliera de la premonición y si Bronwyn volvía a forzarse para tener premoniciones era algo serio, además el repentino interés de Shido de llevarla a escocia la desconcertaba, ¿pasaría algo con ella?

* * *

Bueno este capitulo no me gusta demasiado, pero es que me voy unos días de vacaciones y no iba a poder actualizar, pero tranquilos que seguiré escribiendo y actualizare pronto de nuevo, y como me voy no tenía tiempo para andar cambiando cosas del capitulo... jajajaja

Gracias por todos los reviewsss, alguien a mencionado que no esta bien amenazar por reviews, pero si no amenazo no me los dejáis, así que vuelvo a amenazar, que ya que yo me esfuerzo en escribir que os cuesta dejarme un review!!! jajajajajaj Y ya que en el capitulo pasado recibi 6 quiero otros seisss, alegrarme las vacaciones que os cuesta???? ajajajjaa solo 6 que no tardais nada y gracias a los 6 del capitulo anterior, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo.


	16. NAVIDAD

**16.- NAVIDAD**

Bronwyn miró a un molesto Harry antes de salir por el retrato, la chica no quería ir a pociones y Harry pensaba que era porque no quería ver a Snape, después de que este les hubiera tenido castigados limpiando las mazmorras, pero Bronwyn no quería decirle a Harry que el verdadero motivo por el que no quería ir, era porque trataba de descubrir quien le mandaba esas cartas.

Lo único que había averiguado hasta el momento era que no era un Slytherin el que mandaba las cartas, había ido varias veces a la lechucería, pero esa maldita lechuza iba a buscar a su dueño para recoger la carta, así que había optado por lo más probable, vigilar la sala común de Slytherin para ver si la lechuza pasaba por allí, pero esta no fue allí y nuevamente Harry recibió una de esas cartas.

Había notado el rastro de alguien en la lechuza y sabía que había sentido ese mismo rastro en alguien de Hogwarts, pero no estaba segura de quien era, por lo menos sabía que quien fuera estaba en el colegio.

Entonces vio a la lechuza revoloteando hasta meterse en un aula en desuso, Bronwyn miró alrededor y no vio a nadie, así que supuso que quien fuera a encontrarse con la lechuza estaría dentro. Abrió la puerta de golpe y lo que vio la sorprendió más de lo que esperaba.

-¿Qué…?- pero se quedó sin palabras coherentes para acabar la frase.

* * *

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry?- preguntó Hermione sentándose al lado de Harry.

-No lo sé, ¿no notas a Bronwyn extraña? Últimamente desaparece todo el rato y no dice donde va…

-Bueno, ya sabes como son…- susurró Hermione.

Le contó lo que había pasado hacia unas noches con Bronwyn y Shido, evitando decirle a Harry que había estado en la cama de Shido, alteró un poco la historia para que pareciera que solo estaba consultando unas dudas de clase con el hombre, aunque Harry no pareció del todo convencido, pero no dijo nada.

Ron apareció en ese momento, Snape le había obligado a quedarse después de la clase para echarle la bronca por su mala poción y le había dicho a Harry y Hermione que le esperaran en el gran comedor.

-Odio a Snape, menos mal que solo queda hoy para tener vacaciones. Aunque os echaré de menos chicos.- dijo Ron con sentimentalismo.

-Iré a veros.- dijo Harry.

En ese momento Shido se levantó de la mesa de profesores y salió a paso rápido, aunque sin correr, del Gran Comedor, el trío de Gryffindor cruzó la mirada sorprendida, preguntándose de forma silenciosa si había pasado algo, aunque ninguno supo responderse.

* * *

La sala común era un hervidero de nerviosismo, gente andando de un lado a otro recogiendo cosas que se habían dejado, buscando a sus amigos para pasar unos minutos juntos antes de irse de vacaciones.

Harry, Ron y Hermione ya tenían todo preparado, estaban sentados en un sofá de la sala común, esperando a Bronwyn, si es que esta aparecía, porque llevaban sin verla desde la mañana y no parecía que fuera a aparecer pronto, Shido había desaparecido del Gran Comedor, había faltado a clase y no había dado ninguna explicación.

En ese momento Bronwyn entró en la sala común, cojeando y con una herida en la mejilla, el pelo algo revuelto y la ropa descolocada. Miró al trío allí presente, que se la quedó mirando, aunque no fueron los únicos, la mayor parte de la sala común centró su mirada en ella.

Bronwyn sonrió a sus amigos para tranquilizarlos y se dirigió a su habitación, pero Harry la cortó el paso mirándola el corte de la mejilla con atención, Bronwyn se apartó ligeramente y volvió a encaminarse a la habitación.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Bronwyn?

-Nada, luego hablamos, voy a preparar las cosas.

Bronwyn subió a los dormitorios y Harry volvió al sofá con sus amigos, comenzaron una conversación a la que ninguno prestaba demasiada atención. Y poco a poco las conversaciones del resto de la sala común volvieron a la normalidad.

* * *

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en Kings Cross despidiéndose entre ellos, Bronwyn estaba un poco separada de ellos, hablando con su madre y con Josh en brazos, el niño dormía ajeno al bullicio de su alrededor.

Hermione se fue con sus padres, había quedado con Shido en su casa, el chico iría a buscarla para pasar unos días en The Charmed, pero antes iba a hablar con sus padres, Hermione se preguntaba como se había dejado convencer, pero ya no había marcha atrás, lo peor es que no sabía ni cuando iría a buscarla el chico.

Ron estaba rodeado por su enorme familia, los gemelos invitaron a Harry a su tienda, este aceptó la invitación, aunque sin asegurar cuando iría, finalmente todos partieron en diferentes direcciones y Harry se fue con Bronwyn y Susan.

Salieron de la estación, Remus les esperaba allí, en un coche bastante moderno que sorprendió a Harry, pero Bronwyn parecía conocer el coche porque entró en él sin dudar y sin mirar a Harry.

De hecho llevaban sin hablarse desde que la chica había entrado en la sala común, con la mejilla herida y cojeando. Ninguno prestaba demasiada atención al otro, al menos en apariencia, porque se iban mirando de reojo, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

-¿Qué os pasa?- preguntó Susan sobresaltándolos a los dos.

-Nada.- susurraron los dos a la vez, sin mirarse.

* * *

Harry miró a la chica, ¿su novia, su amiga, tal vez? Ya no estaba seguro de lo que eran, solo sabía que había ido tras ella buscando una explicación y ella había pasado de él, aunque no había pasado literalmente de él, había hecho algo que Harry consideraba peor, le había mentido.

Su excusa para sus heridas es que había estado entrenando, pero eso no explicaba porque se había ido sola, o porque había llamado a Shido, porque algo en la cara de preocupada resignación de Shido le indicaba que le había llamado Bronwyn, cuando salió del gran comedor a toda prisa.

Sabía que Bronwyn le mentía, pero no tenía pruebas de ello y la última vez que lo había mencionado la chica había salido de la habitación en la que se encontraban con un airado:

-Si no confías en mí, no tengo nada más que decirte.- aunque la culpabilidad estaba pintada en sus ojos grises.

Y allí estaban ahora, comiendo juntos, con ambas familias y los dos callados, sin mirarse más que un par de veces antes de sumergirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Sus respectivos padres habían llegado a la conclusión de que era un enfado infantil y que ya se les pasaría, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía pasárselo.

Elektra miró a su antiguo compañero de viajes, antes de dirigir la mirada a los que supuestamente eran sus padres, Selene y Remus, ni Selene ni ella comían, pero estaban con los demás por el puro placer de estar con más gente, Selene por comprobar que podía estar rodeada de gente y no matarlos, Elektra porque no tenía nada más que hacer, pero había una idea que se estaba creando en su cabeza, volver al bosque, aquel era su hogar, y no este rodeado de gente que la tocaba a cada instante, odiaba que la tocasen, quería volver a la libertad que los árboles la otorgaban, pero sabía que no la dejarían irse.

* * *

Hermione había perdido toda esperanza de que Shido fuera a buscarla tal y como había prometido. Tres días eran demasiado con el "par de horas" que el chico había prometido. Suspiró mientras terminaba de lavarse el pelo, oyó a sus padres llamarla desde el piso de abajo, así que salió de la ducha, se envolvió en la primera toalla que cogió y al quinto grito de: "Hermione" llegó a las escaleras, se sorprendió al ver a sus padres en el final de estas, se preguntó si habría pasado algo malo, por lo que comenzó a bajar los escalones de forma más apresurada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Preguntan por ti.- dijo su padre mirando el atuendo poco apropiado de su hija, es decir la toalla enroscada a su cuerpo.

Hermione giró la cabeza hacia el lugar al que ahora miraban sus padres. Shido estaba allí, mirándola de la cabeza a los pies con una sonrisilla.

-¿Qué…?- Hermione olvidó lo que estaba diciendo antes de poder apenas empezar a pronunciarlo. No pudo evitar fijarse en la herida bastante reciente que tenía en el labio y el moretón que ennegrecía su ojo.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Hermione se acercó a él rápidamente y pasó su mano sobre la herida del labio, él hizo un gesto de dolor mientras apartaba la cara.

-Un pequeño accidente, en un entrenamiento, ya sabes.- dijo Shido de forma bastante convincente, pero Hermione no le creyó.

Un par de recuerdos acudieron a la mente de la chica, mientras una idea que no la gustaba nada se forjaba en su mente.

-Vístete Hermione, a tu amigo no le importará esperarte un par de minutos.- razonó su madre.

Hermione asintió ligeramente y subió por las escaleras lanzándole una última mirada a Shido para asegurarse de que el chico realmente estaba ahí, Jane Granger subió tras su hija a la habitación, mientras la miraba con una mezcla de pena por que su niñita parecía estar creciendo demasiado rápido y preocupación, porque Shido tenía un aspecto algo salvaje, definitivamente no era de los que se sentaban a tomar el té y ver las noticias.

-Hermione, cuando nos dijiste que pasarías fuera unos días con un chico de Hogwarts no pensamos que sería tan… mayor.

-No es tan mayor.- dijo la chica mientras iba a toda prisa de un lado a otro en busca de su ropa.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Pues…. No lo sé, la verdad.- reconoció Hermione arreglándose un poco el pelo, la edad de Shido no la importaba en absoluto.

-Pues yo creo que es demasiado mayor, ¿qué sabes de él?- trató de razonar Jane.

-Sé lo que tengo que saber mamá.- Hermione se sentó al lado de su madre y la abrazó con dulzura, quería mucho a sus padres, pero no necesitaba que la protegieran de Shido.- Habla con él, entenderás a lo que me refiero.

Hermione volvió a bajar, temblando un poco, mezcla del frío de diciembre y su pelo mojado y del nerviosismo, solo de pensar que Shido hubiera preferido irse, que no hubiera soportado las preguntas y miradas inquisidoras de su padre, pero el chico la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado, quitando todas las dudas de la chica. Deseó abrazarle y besarle, pero suficiente tenía sus padres como para encima ver eso.

Hermione se sentó enfrente de su exprofesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, detalle que no pensaba contar a sus padres. Pero no le devolvió la sonrisa, le miró con gravedad preocupándole un poco, la sonrisa de él vaciló un poco, hasta desaparecer completamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el chico.

Hermione cogió aire para emprender la dura batalla de hacer a Shido hablar. Los señores Granger le invitaron a comer y ante la vacilación del chico Hermione asintió por él, así que los padres de la castaña los dejaron solos con disimulo mientras preparaban la comida.

-Dijiste que vendrías hace tres días.

-Hubo problemas. Vengo de casa de los Weasley.

-¿Qué les ha pasado?

Hermione se puso de pie de golpe, sabía que algo pasaba con los Weasley, porque Ron siempre la mandaba una carta los primeros días de vacaciones, y había recibido una de Harry, pero nada había llegado de los Weasley. Shido agarró a la chica de la mano y la obligó a sentarse sobre su regazo, la beso un momento el cuello, pero cuando notó la tensión de ella no pudo mentirla, se suponía que no debía decir nada, pero no era capaz de dejarla así, se la veía tan preocupada.

-Están bajo vigilancia.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó la chica.- Espera, Bronwyn y tú desaparecisteis y aparecisteis horas más tarde, y con heridas y a Ginny la vi en el andén, tenía una herida en la frente, ¿tiene algo que ver con la vigilancia, Shido?

-No deberías ser tan lista, me das demasiados problemas…- susurró Shido y Hermione detectó orgullo y una ligera nota de dolor, tal vez tristeza en su voz.- Tate la engaño, Hermione, llevan semanas, tal vez meses, viéndose, pero debes entender que Tate la hechizó, no debéis alejaros de Ginny por esto, no queremos condicionaros en contra de ella.

* * *

Bronwyn salió del lugar, sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes, Harry no pudo verla la cara antes de que esta saliera, por lo que no sabía si la pasaba algo o simplemente no quería estar más tiempo cerca de él.

Sirius hizo el intento de levantarse, pero Susan se lo impidió, le dijo que ella quería estar sola, Harry notó varias miradas sobre él. Pero miró su plato y no prestó más atención, no quería ver el reproche en los ojos de Sirius o Susan por el daño que Bronwyn y él se estaban haciendo o el dolor en los ojos de sus propios padres por que su hijo no fuera feliz. Selene y Remus por suerte eran los que menos le juzgaban por lo de Bronwyn, pero Elektra se había negado a hablar con él hasta que hiciera las paces con la chica.

Entonces Harry notó una quemazón en el pecho, miró a Elektra, pensando que el collar solía reaccionar cuando esta estaba en peligro, pero Elektra miraba por la ventana tranquilamente, entonces oyó algo que ya había oído en una ocasión, a alguien llorando, recordó que la vez anterior había sido Bronwyn la que había causado esa reacción al collar.

Y de pronto Harry desapareció de donde estaba y apareció donde estaba Bronwyn, aunque más bien fue el collar el que causó eso, aparecía al lado de Bronwyn cuando esta lloraba y al lado de Elektra cuando estaba en peligro, cada vez comprendía menos la magia del collar.

Pero no soportaba ver a Bronwyn así, necesitaba hacer algo, no quería seguir mal con ella, aunque ella no hubiera confiando en él, una y otra vez le había demostrado que si no le contaba algo en un primer momento lo contaba después, y siempre por una buena razón, así que no entendía por qué le cabreaba tanto esta vez.

La chica estaba tumbada en su cama, boca abajo, sus hombros temblaban debido al llanto, Harry se acercó a la cama y la puso una mano sobre la espalda, lo de consolar nunca se le había dado especialmente bien, la chica se sobresaltó y le miró, pero al ver quien era se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas y ponerse de espaldas a él.

-Bronwyn.- susurró Harry.

La chica no le respondió, siguió de espaldas temblando ligeramente, aunque trataba de disimularlo. Harry se sentó detrás de ella y la obligó a tumbarse sobre él. La chica trató de resistirse, pero Harry tenía bastante más fuerza que ella. Así que acabó tumbada sobre él.

-Vete Harry.- susurró la chica tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-No quiero irme, quiero estar bien contigo, te amo.- susurró el chico besándola.

-No puedo contártelo todo.

Harry la acunó unos segundos entre sus brazos, mientras enterraba la cabeza en el cuello de Bronwyn, ella se acercó más a él, buscando profundizar el contacto. Y Harry por supuesto no se negó a abrazarla con más fuerza, la mordisqueó con suavidad el cuello provocando una risita de la chica.

-No pretendo que me lo cuentes todo, pero quiero que confíes en mí.

Aunque lo que iba a responder Bronwyn no lo supieron, porque Kiara apareció en la habitación, dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo. Bronwyn y Harry se levantaron rápidamente y se pusieron al lado de ella.

-¿Qué te pasa Kiara?- preguntó Bronwyn, mientras Harry la levantaba del suelo y la llevaba hasta la cama. La chica tenía múltiples heridas que preocuparon a los chicos.

-Es tan horrible, chicos… Se enfadaron cuando salí a ver a Robert,- Harry vio el gesto de dolor en cara de Bronwyn, el hombre no había muerto, pero estaba en coma y una maquina le mantenía vivo.- dijeron que yo había ido a delatarles…

-¿Delatarles?- preguntó Harry que se daba cuenta de que el asunto era grave.

-Llamad a Shido rápido, os lo contaré a los tres.

* * *

Shido estaba en medio de la comida "familiar" con los padres de Hermione cuando notó la llamada urgente de Bronwyn, debió cambiarle la cara, porque Hermione le miró fijamente, pero él fingió que nada pasaba la sonrió y volvió a su comida.

Hermione miró a Shido fijamente, había notado su cara contraerse por la sorpresa, pero su gesto volvió a ser el de siempre tan rápido que pensó que se lo había imaginado. Sus padres le estaban acribillando a preguntas, y él respondía con elegancia, aunque sin dar demasiados detalles. Acabó su plato antes de levantarse y disculparse, pidiéndole a Hermione que le indicara el camino al lavabo.

Shido siguió el camino señalado por la chica, se aseguró de que los tres Granger estaban en el salón y desapareció en medio del pasillo, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta del lavabo para que pensaran que estaba allí. Apareció juntó a Bronwyn, que le dirigió una mirada malhumorada.

-Como para una urgencia.- murmuró la chica enfadada.

-¿No es una urgencia? Porque estaba en una misión.- Shido entonces vio a Kiara, que seguía arrodillada en el suelo, se había negado a moverse.

-Están entrenando un ejercito Shido…- susurró ella.- En el cuartel de América en el que estoy.

-¿Un ejercito para qué?- preguntó Shido cogiendo a la chica en brazos y sentándola en la cama, se arrodilló delante de ella y la sujetó la cara con las manos.

-De demonios, para luchar con Tate, están cambiando las cosas allí abajo Shido, es peligroso, empieza a haber una jerarquía, y a los que no se posicionan en su bando… Los matan. Yo lo he visto Shido, como torturan demonios para que estén en su bando y si no lo consiguen, los matan.

-No vas a volver allí.

-Ahí más…- susurró ella. Aunque con algo de esfuerzo, parecía tener dificultades para hablar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Están trasformando magos en demonios, quieren hacer el ejército más poderoso, Shido ¿lo entiendes? Magos brillantes, después de Harry… han visto lo poderoso que se ha vuelto, ahora nada los detendrá.

-¿Trataron de hacerlo antes?

-Sí, salió mal. Sé algunos nombres.

* * *

Elektra salió de la sala con disimulo, no la apetecía estar ni un solo día más allí, quería mucho a Harry, pero no lo soportaba, quería ser útil, y la única forma de la que era útil era siendo un vampiro, allí encerrada, solo era una niñita asustada, no quería que Harry siguiera preocupándose por ella.

Selene la había contado que ella estaba infiltrada entre los demonios, que a veces tenía que hacer misiones para ellos, pero que había salvado muchas vidas, que se alimentaba de demonios y solía ser la encargada de sonsacar información a los demonios traidores.

Así había descubierto recientemente que Tate la quería a ella, nadie sabía porque el joven jefe de los demonios, quería a una chiquilla, aunque parecía ser que tenía alguna relación con lo de ser un vampiro y un hombre lobo a la vez. Bueno pues si Tate la quería, Tate la iba a tener, pensaba Elektra con convicción, pero nunca se había atrevido a hacer nada.

Pero se aburría, estaba condenada a la vida eterna, al menos quería vivirla sin un montón de demonios y vampiros persiguiéndola, haría lo posible por acabar con esa estúpida e inútil guerra.

* * *

Shido apareció en el lavabo de Hermione, se miró a un espejo, tratando de calmar su ira, Kiara había dado los nombres de la lista que Hermione y él habían encontrado, así que sabía quien era la próxima a la que tratarían de convertir en demonio, tenía que sacarla de allí como fuera.

Volvió al salón, donde estaban tomando ya el café, le ofrecieron uno a Shido que rechazó con amabilidad, pensando como convencer a esa encantadora pareja de que tenía que llevarse a su hijita fuera del país. Aunque Hermione le sacó a rastras de allí y dejó de pensar en todo, se centró solo en ella.

-¿Me vas ha decir que pasa?- preguntó la chica.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el chico fingiendo no entenderla.

-Tú me enseñaste a rastrear auras ¿recuerdas? Dices que vas al baño y desapareces, apareces un rato después con los ojos rojos y una expresión de ira que jamás había visto en ti. Deja de mentirme Shido.

El chico se sentó en la cama de Hermione, la rodeó con el brazo la cintura y la obligó a sentarse sobre él, la acarició el pelo con la mano libre y la besó con dulzura, al principio ella trató de resistirse, pero duró poco, simplemente se dejó hacer por él. Como siempre, sabía que le confiaría hasta su vida.

-Te lo contaré, pero no aún, por ahora solo confía en mí.

* * *

Harry y Bronwyn se miraban en silencio, no habían logrado detener a Kiara, que había dicho que debía volver allí, entonces la chica había desaparecido, dejando en completo silencio a los dos presentes, que no sabían que decirse, Shido había desaparecido también, entre palabras malsonantes.

-¡Ah!- una exclamación de dolor escapó de los labios de Bronwyn. La chica se tambaleó ligeramente y casi se cayó.

Harry se apresuró a abrazarla, sujetándola para que no cayera. Por un segundo pensó que entraría en la visión de ella, pero no lo hizo, simplemente estaba allí sujetándola, sin que nada a su alrededor cambiara. Por un segundo se extrañó, pero cuando vio la sangre salir en un ligero chorro saliendo de la nariz se olvidó de la visión y llevó a la chica a la cama.

La chica pareció luchar entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia un tiempo que a Harry le pareció eterno, quería buscar ayuda, pero no pensaba dejarla sola, Bronwyn comenzó a abrir los ojos aunque con bastante dificultad.

-Harry.- susurró ella.- Han atacado The Charmed.

-¿Qué? Será mejor que vaya a ayudar.

-Ya es tarde, Jhon ordenó la retirada, eran demasiados, pero ahora somos débiles, hay algo más Harry, algo que debes hacer, yo no tengo fuerza…

-¿Qué pasa, pequeña?- susurró Harry acariciándola la frente.

-Siento no habértelo contado, pero hay una lista… Hermione es la siguiente, ella… la quieren hacer lo mismo que a ti Harry, Shido está allí, pero la han localizado, debes hacer algo, avisa a Shido, que se lleve a los Granger a Escocia, solo allí estarán seguros, y la daga, salvad la daga.

Harry no preguntó, no la juzgo, no dijo absolutamente nada, solo la miró con preocupación, un segundo antes de desaparecer. Apareció en el salón de los Granger, los señores Granger estaban tomando el té.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó Harry con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta por la preocupación.

-Arriba, con un amigo del colegio.- dijo Jane, su marido gruño con protesta ante la palabra "amigo"- ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Harry Potter. No sé si Hermione les ha hablado de mí.

-Claro que sí, en sus cartas siempre te menciona, junto con Ron.

Harry hablaba con los Granger mientras llamaba a Shido por el anillo de forma insistente para que bajara con Hermione, los chicos bajaron apresuradamente en cuanto Shido sintió la llamada de Harry, habían estado a punto de perderle tantas veces, que ahora hacían caso a cualquier cosa que él quisiera, pese a que había interrumpido un momento bastante interesante de la pareja.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- preguntó Hermione mientras se abrazaba a él con cariño.

-Me temo que traigo malas noticias.- dijo alejándose algo de la chica y mirando a Shido.

-Han atacado "The Charmed" Jhon ordenó la retirada pero tarde, ha habido muchas bajas, estamos muy diezmados, y los demás han huido, nos costará volver a reunirnos… y "The Charmed" ya no es un lugar de reunión…

-Mierda… que perfecto es todo…- murmuró Shido entre dientes, mientras sus ojos se enrojecían.

-Pero hay algo más, Shido. Ellos han localizado a Hermione, vienen para acá, Bronwyn quiere que saques de aquí a los Granger y a la daga, y que los lleves a escocia.

-¿Dónde está la daga Hermione?

-Arriba.

-Tráela, Harry acompáñala, ¿cuanto tardarán en llegar?

-No vas a luchar Shido, haz caso a Bronwyn.- dijo Harry, podía ver los ojos rojos del chico, y sabía lo que sentía, esas ganas de matar, de destruir, de arrasar con cuanto pudiera.

En ese momento Bronwyn apareció en el lugar, Hermione subió corriendo a por la daga sin Harry, él no le hacia falta para coger la daga. Además Shido le había hablado del dominio que ejercía la daga sobre personas con maldad, y por mucho que le pesará Harry ahora tenía un lado oscuro.

Harry sujetó a Bronwyn que cayó al suelo nada más aparecer, sin fuerzas, pero la chica no podía sostenerse por si misma, así que Harry la cogió en brazos y la beso la frente con dulzura.

-Están ya aquí, lo he visto… Tardarán menos de 5 minutos en entrar, Shido no te quedes, son muchos, te matarán, son muy fuertes.

-La tengo, Shido.- dijo Hermione bajando de nuevo, no se veía la daga por ningún lado, pero obviamente se refería a eso.

-Cambio de planes, Hermione va a escocia y sus padres a mi casa, si no le molesta a nadie claro, veréis a Hermione todos los días, pero es más seguros para ustedes no estar con ella, ella se puede defender sola, pero si os encuentran a los tres juntos…

-Queremos lo mejor para Hermione.- dijo Jane.

En ese momento la puerta estalló en mil pedazos, Shido abrazó a Hermione protegiéndola de los trocitos de puerta que volaban por la habitación, Bronwyn saltó de los brazos de Harry y se acercó a los Granger, Harry se apresuró a llevárselos de allí, para que Bronwyn no tuviera que hacer un sobreesfuerzo. Ambos sabían que Shido no se iba a ir de allí hasta que no hubieran salido los demás.

-Hermione…

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica a Shido.

-Han puesto un bloqueo, no podemos desaparecer.

-¿Qué?- gimió la chica demostrando miedo.

Shido la besó la nuca, que era lo único que tenía al alcance y la arrastró detrás del sofá, haciendo que la chica se agachara. Se asomó para comprobar que nadie estaba cerca, los demonios habían ido directamente al piso de arriba, donde el rastro de Shido era más claro porque había estado allí más tiempo. Aunque había mortífagos vigilando la parte de abajo.

-Hermione escúchame.- susurró Shido y cogió la cara de la chica entre sus manos para obligarla a mirarle.- Tenemos que alejarnos de la casa para poder desaparecer, tienen mi magia bloqueada, al menos la demoníaca, que es la única que pueden bloquear, tienes que correr hacia la puerta y alejarte lo máximo posible, coge tu varita por si necesitas defenderte, en la puerta hay dos vampiros, no dejes que te cacen aléjate lo máximo posible y ve por las áreas de luz, yo me encargo de los mortífagos para que no te persigan, los demonios están arriba, ¿vale?

Asintió con la cabeza, tenía la boca seca como para hablar, el miedo se la secaba y la roja mirada de Shido no ayudaba, si la cazaban… no quería ser como había sido Selene.

-Hermione… has superado cosas más difíciles, olvida todo, y solo corre ¿vale? Ten cuidado, si te pasa algo me muero. Saldré yo delante ¿vale? Sal cuando puedas, no te preocupes por el ruido que hagas, te oirán igual.

-Está bien.

Shido se iba a levantar, pero la abrazó por la cintura y la besó, un amargo beso de despedida, al menos a Hermione se lo pareció.

-No será el último.- le prometió.

-Así me gusta, pequeña.- la guiñó un ojo, salió de detrás del sillón y hizo aparecer su ancha espada escocesa en su mano derecha.

Hermione esperó a oír la lucha de Shido para poder salir, no sabía cuando salir, tenía miedo, pero la espera la mataba, así que salió de allí detrás velozmente, y corrió hacia la puerta, un demonio estaba en la puerta del salón, Hermione trato de esquivarlo, pero el hombre la hizo una raja en el estomago con la espada, por suerte no era profundo.

Hermione se sujetó la herida, y siguió corriendo, esquivó a los dos vampiros por unos centímetros y salió a la calle, se alejó corriendo por el sol, como Shido había indicado, sintió unos brazos abrazándola por la espalda, trato de luchar contra ellos, pero tenían más fuerza que ella.

-Hermione, soy yo tranquila.- dijo Shido antes de desaparecer de allí con ella abrazada.

Shido apareció directamente en Escocia, con Hermione abrazada a él, o mejor dicho Shido tenía abrazada a Hermione por la espalda, la chica se había recostado contra él de forma inconsciente, relajada por fin, de la tensión que había supuesto los vampiros, demonios y mortífagos que habían asaltado su casa.

Pero la alegría duro un par de segundos, nada más aparecer en Escocia vieron la muchedumbre rodeándoles, con las espadas en ristre. Hermione tembló ligeramente en los brazos de Shido, que al notarlo la abrazó más fuerte.

-Bajad las armas es Shido.- dijo una voz femenina.

Hermione miró a la que había hablado, llevaba una camisa apretada, parecía que los botones iban a reventar en cualquier momento, pero no era precisamente por gordura, por que la chica era extremadamente delgada, aunque los pechos llenaban de sobra la camisa, una falda que estaba claro que ella misma había acortado, porque parecía más un cinturón que una falda, y las botas hasta las rodillas, Hermione tembló ligeramente de nuevo, pero esta vez por el frío, no pudo evitar preguntarse si la chica no tendría frío.

Shido también la mirada, y podía ver en sus ojos algo que no le gustaba ni un pelo, la conocía de sobra, desde que era pequeño, su nombre era Tabita y conociéndola como la conocía solo quería alejarse de ella, y por supuesto poner a Hermione lejos. Pero no iba a ser posible, la chica se acercó a ellos meneando las caderas, empujó a Hermione de forma descarada y se abrazó al cuello de Shido, se puso de puntillas porque Shido era más alto que ella y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Hermione exclamó molesta ante el empujón, pero poco más pudo hacer porque se dio cuenta de la herida que sangraba aún en su estomago, se lo taponó con la mano, pero la sangre seguía saliendo de allí, empalideció por el miedo y el dolor, y poco a poco se desplomó.

No llegó al suelo porque Shido había apartado a Tabita y la cogió a tiempo, Tabita miró a Hermione como un mosquito al que aplastar, aunque por suerte ni Shido ni Hermione la vieron.

* * *

Bronwyn, Harry y los padres de Hermione habían aparecido en la sala destinada a aparecer que tenían en el castillo de Susan, era un castillo fuertemente vigilado, y los miembros de la familia y demás habitantes de la casa trataban de aparecer y desaparecer siempre allí, para no preocupar a los demás, si las apariciones eran en esa sala es que todo iba bien.

Bronwyn iba apoyada en Harry, la fallaban las fuerzas, y los señores Granger los seguían, Draco se cruzó en su camino y se apresuro a ir hasta Bronwyn, la sujeto de los brazos y la agitó ligeramente.

-Empiezo a hartarme de secretitos, ¿Qué pasa con Kiara?

-Ahora no Draco.- susurró Harry tratando de proteger a Bronwyn.

-Llévales hasta la sala de reuniones, yo hablaré con Draco.- dijo Bronwyn llevándose al chico lejos de los Granger.

-¿Qué le pasa a Kiara? He notado su magia, está mal.

Bronwyn procedió a contarle todo lo que Kiara había dicho, saltándose detalles sobre Hermione, mejor no involucrar a más gente en ese tema. Draco solo la miraba, no la interrumpió ni una sola vez, cuando la chica terminó de hablar él no respondió, simplemente desapareció de allí.

Bronwyn le hubiese seguido, pero no tenía fuerzas, se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó contra la pared, notaba la sangre que la salía de la nariz, sabía que era por la cantidad de magia que había perdido rápidamente, si seguía así no podría soportarlo.

Draco apareció en el cuartel de Estados Unidos, pensaba sacar a Kiara de allí como fuese. Las alarmas saltaron en cuanto puso un pie allí, de pronto se vio rodeado, Dirigió un vistazo alrededor, no había ni rastro de Kiara, buscó su magia, y la notó como la había notado en Inglaterra unas horas antes, alterada.

-¿Dónde está Kiara?

-No eres bienvenido aquí.- dijo una voz detrás de Draco. El chico miró al hombre, era el jefe del lugar, le recordaba de la otra vez que había estado allí.

-Me iré, pero tengo que ver a Kiara.

-No es posible, está en una misión.

-Esperaré a que vuelva.- dijo Draco con un gesto amenazante.

-Matadle, es un mortífago.

Draco tuvo que desaparecer a toda prisa, puesto que un montón de armas se dirigían hacia él. Trato de perseguir la magia de Kiara, pero habían bloqueado las apariciones en toda la zona en la que estaba Kiara, sin conocer el lugar no podía hacer nada más, así que se dirigió a "The Charmed" a su cuartel.

Partes del edificio estaban derrumbadas, y había cuerpos de mortífagos y de magos de "The Charmed" por todas las partes, se dirigió hasta al lugar que el día anterior había sido la biblioteca, era la sala que estaba más intacta, sabía porque estaban aún allí todos esos cadáveres, nadie quería ir allí por miedo a que siguieran por allí demonios, Draco sabía que era bastante probable que aún hubiese demonios por allí, por eso estaba prevenido para desaparecer.

Sabía que en la biblioteca había planos de todos los cuarteles, podría hechizar alguno de ellos, para que fuera como el mapa del merodeador, y poder ver donde estaba Kiara, agradeció en silencio a los merodeadores por la idea, aunque no pensaba dársela en voz alta, encontró los mapas sin gran dificultad, la biblioteca era el lugar donde más tiempo había pasado.

Saco el plano que necesitaba y lo plegó guardándolo en el bolsillo, oyó un gemido justo cuando iba a desaparecer, dudó un segundo, los demonios solían hacer ese tipo de trampas, pero se preguntó si no sería alguno de los suyos que seguía con vida.

-¿Quién está ahí?- no obtuvo respuesta, pero ahora que escuchaba podía oír una respiración acelerada, aunque en un tono bajito.

Ando despacio, con precaución y con la varita preparada, podía hacer magia sin ella, pero no quería que nadie lo supiera, nadie ajeno a sus amigos claro. Otro gemido se escuchó, pero parecía de miedo más que de otra cosa. Venía de detrás de la última estantería.

Al girarla vio a alguien que yacía en el suelo, le tomo el pulso pero no tenía, se preguntó de donde procederían los gemidos entonces, si no eran de esa mujer, que recordaba haberla visto por "The Charmed" aunque no sabía su nombre.

Oyó de nuevo el gemido, parecía venir de encima de su cabeza, miró hacía arriba y vio encaramada encima de la estantería a Melinda. Que lloraba abrazando sus rodillas, casi en completo silencio.

-¡Melinda!- exclamó el chico, Melinda le miró por primera vez.

-¡Draco!- gritó la niña.

Draco oyó ruidos en el pasillo y la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de golpe, miró hacia el lugar, los demonios debían haber oído el grito de la niña. Estaba seguro de que esa mujer había protegido a la niña mediante magia, por eso no la había notado él al entrar, por eso los demonios no la habían encontrado antes.

-Mel, tienes que saltar aquí conmigo, yo te cogeré, te llevaré con Harry y Bronwyn ¿vale? Pero salta rápido.

La niña dudaba, y los demonios cada vez estaban más cerca, Draco no esperó más se subió a la primera balda de la estantería y agarró como pudo a la niña, por suerte él era bastante alto, por lo que la pudo agarrar y desaparecer de allí justo en el momento en el que los demonios giraban hacia la estantería.

* * *

Hermione apretó molesta los ojos por la luz que la daba en ellos, pero seguía molestándola así que los abrió, una mujer bastante arrugada estaba al lado de ella, mezclando algún tipo de hierba, Hermione se levantó sobresaltada, de la cama en la que estaba tumbada.

-¿Dónde está Shido?

-Me alegra ver que estás bien.- la mujer hablaba con marcado acento, mirándola de frente parecía aún más vieja de lo que había parecido en un primer momento.- Shido está fuera de la habitación, he tenido que echarle, mi nombre es Morag.

-El mío es Hermione. ¿Puedo ver a Shido?

Morag abrió la puerta y Shido entró rápidamente como si hubiese estado esperando, y probablemente así era. Se sentó en la cama al lado de ella y la abrazó con cariño. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo pero al hacerlo un ligero olor a perfume femenino la llamó la atención y poco después recordó lo sucedido cuando llegaron a Escocia. Hermione se separó de él.

-¿Quién era esa mujer?

-Se llama Tabita. No hay nada entre nosotros Hermione, yo la gustaba y es su forma de darme la bienvenida, no tienes que preocuparte.

Shido trató de besar a Hermione, pero esta se apartó, no es que no le creyera, es que le había dolido demasiado la forma en que la chica le había "saludado" y el echo de que él no se hubiese separado, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo sucedido porque acto seguido se había desmayado.

-Shido sal de aquí, la chica debe descansar.- ordenó Morag.

-Haz caso a Morag, Hermione, es una doctora muy buena.- dijo Shido antes de salir.

* * *

-Quiero formar parte de tus filas.- Tate miró al lugar del que procedía la voz y sonrió al ver a la dueña de esta, sabía que Selene ahora no le iba a ser demasiado útil, pero Elektra, allí presente no había formado parte de sus planes.

-Será un placer tenerte con nosotros Elektra.

-Con una condición.- dijo la chica, formando sus propios planes en su cabeza.

-¿Cuál?

-No quiero tener nada que ver con Voldemort.

-Trato echo pequeña.

* * *

Bronwyn se había levantado como había podido y había ido a la sala de reuniones, sus padres, los de Harry, los de Hermione, Remus y Selene estaban allí. Bronwyn se sentó con pesadez en una de las sillas libres, mirando a los presentes, aunque no intervino en la conversación en la que explicaron a los padres de Hermione todo lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico.

Draco apareció en la sala, portando a Melinda, contó donde la había encontrado aunque no quiso explicar porque estaba él allí, Melinda se abrazó a Bronwyn, la chica quería llevarla a alguna habitación para que se bañara y acostara, pero no tenía fuerzas.

-¿Sirius, James y Remus podéis venir conmigo? Quiero hablar con vosotros.

Los tres adultos siguieron al chico mirándole con curiosidad, aunque era una mirada que poblaba toda la sala. O casi toda, a Melinda se la cerraban los ojos y los señores Granger estaban demasiado confusos.

Susan se llevó a Melinda pese a las quejas de la niña, que quería estar con Bronwyn y Harry.

* * *

Kiara había sentido la magia de Draco en el lugar, gritó su nombre varias veces, pero sabía de sobra que no podía oírla, lloró con fuerza estaba encerrada en aquel lugar, no podía desaparecerse, sabía porque estaba allí, no la iban a dejar ir, también iban a experimentar con ella, por "traidora".

Pero su trabajo era defender a los demás, sabía que ella no era tan fuerte como Harry, que sucumbiría al mal si se lo inoculaban, pero merecía la pena cualquier cosa que la pasase a ella si conseguía proteger a algún inocente, lo único que la molestaba es que no iba a poder despedirse de sus amigos, sobretodo a Draco.

-Feliz navidad.- se dijo abrazándose a si misma, acababa de recordar que ese día era navidad, seguramente su última navidad.

Imaginó a sus amigos celebrando la navidad en sus casas, aunque se equivocaba, todos sabían que era navidad, pero parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo silencioso de no mencionarlo, debido al ataque de "The Charmed" y al de algún poblado muggle que se había llevado a cabo en los últimos días.

* * *

Los únicos que estaban celebrando la navidad eran los Weasley, más o menos, Ginny estaba en su dormitorio, pensando en Tate, en lo que él la había enseñado, extendió la mano y una gran bola azul se formó en ella, sonrió encantada con sus nuevos poderes, alguien llamó a la puerta y estuvo apunto de lanzar la bola por la sorpresa, pero la hizo desaparecer justo a tiempo, la puerta se abrió y Ron miró a su "hermanita" últimamente estaba muy extraña y pasaba mucho rato encerrada sola, cosa que empezaba a preocupar a su numerosa familia.

* * *

**Hola!! Bueno he tardado mucho en subir este capitulo, pero la falta de reviews, un trabajo que me exclavizaba demasiado.... y otros problemas familiares me han impedido escribir, quiero dedicar este capitulo a "NTde Lupin" y "Allie Danger.." que han sido las dos personas que me han animado a escribir este capitulo, quiero decir que no voy a dejar la historia a medias, siento lo que tardo en actualizar, pero es que no tengo apenas tiempo, pero voy a seguir actualizando, aunque tarde en escribir un año cada capitulo pero voy a seguir, si sigo teniendo algun review claro, porque escribir para nadie es tonteria, espero que lo entendáis jeje**

**Y espero que os guste el capitulo!!!!!**

**Por cierto en el próximo capítulo sabremos mucho del pasado de Shido!!!! jajajaj (me encanta la pareja de Shido-Hermione y Draco-Kiara, por si acaso notáis que esta muy centrado en ellos jajaja)  
**


	17. UNA AYUDA INESPERADA

**17.- UNA AYUDA INESPERADA**

Bronwyn miraba por la ventana fijamente, aunque sin ver demasiado, un movimiento abajo la hizo dirigir su mirada, un lobo corría entre un perro y un ciervo, la chica miró al cielo, donde reinaba la luna llena, se preguntó donde estaría Elektra, ya que también debía estar convertida en lobo.

La mayor preocupación de Bronwyn realmente no era Elektra, Harry seguía recibiendo esas cartas, la última había llegado a medio día, y Bronwyn estaba segura de que iba a llegar otra en breves momentos, por eso miraba por la ventana de Harry mientras este dormía placidamente en la cama, ayudado por unas gotitas de poción que Bronwyn había deslizado en su bebida. Él necesitaba descansar, y ella necesitaba descubrir quien era el que enviaba las cartas.

Entonces la chica vio lo que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando, algo recortado en el cielo, se notaba más puesto que tenía la luna blanca y llena a sus espaldas, Bronwyn abrió la ventana y se puso la capa de invisibilidad sobre si misma. La lechuza entró y dejó una carta sobre la mesilla de noche de Harry, la lechuza volvió a salir, Bronwyn se subió sobre la escoba y la siguió con una sonrisa triunfal.

* * *

Cuando Hermione se levantó de la cama, ya era de noche, la tal Morag la había dado un preparado de hierbas extrañas para Hermione, que la había dejado dormida durante todo el día.

Buscó la daga debajo de su ropa, y al no encontrarla se asustó ligeramente, Shido estaba sentado al lado de la cama, mirándola fijamente, no parecía preocupado por la alteración de ella.

-¿Dónde está la daga?

-La tengo yo no te preocupes. Estás preciosa cuando duermes.

-¿Tú no duermes?

-No, no tengo sueño, ¿quieres que demos un paseo?

-¿No es tarde para paseos?

-¿Quieres seguir durmiendo?

-No, no, salgamos.

Shido obligó a Hermione a abrigarse bien, y ella entendió el motivo en cuanto salió a la calle, las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, solo la luna iluminaba las calles, la falta de luz hacia que el frío pareciera mayor.

Shido la abrazó por los hombros, no parecía haber nadie por las calles, las casas parecían apunto de caerse y todo en conjunto parecía demasiado pobre comparado con la zona de Inglaterra de la que ella venía.

Un hombre salió corriendo de una de las casas, sobresaltando a Hermione, Shido la escondió parcialmente detrás de su espalda, el hombre se encaminó a ellos, cuanto más se acercaba más claro quedaba para Hermione que el hombre tenía alguna deficiencia psicológica.

-Shido, Shido, estuvo aquí…- dijo el hombre cuando llegó a su altura.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Shido, parecía algo molesto, pero no se movió.

-Regulus, se llevo a la pequeña, haz algo, haz algo.- el hombre se echo a llorar, luego centró la atención de sus ojos llorosos en Hermione.- ¿Es ella? La pequeña Elizabeth… ¿La has traído?

-No Acair, ella es una amiga.

-Tienes que encontrar a Elizabeth, era una niña tan bonita…

-La encontraré Acair, pero ahora tengo que seguir mi camino.

-Yo buscaré a la pequeña Elizabeth, yo la encontraré.

Shido agarró a Hermione de la mano y se la llevó prácticamente a rastras, ya que el tal Acair estaba en el suelo llorando con ganas y no quería dejarle solo, tumbado en la nieve. Shido finalmente la levantó en brazos y se la llevó de la ciudad, pasando por al lado de un profundo acantilado, hasta un bosque, no profundizó demasiado en el bosque, en un saliente rocoso, la soltó con suavidad y encendió un fuego mediante magia.

-¿Me vas a contar quien es Elizabeth? Confía en mí de una vez Shido.

-Elizabeth es mi hermana, te contaré todo lo que quieras saber Hermione.

* * *

Ron miró a la puerta cerrada de su hermana, llevaba muy rara desde que habían vuelto de Hogwarts, siempre encerrada en su habitación, haciendo ruidos muy extraños, siempre sola, no quería hablar con nadie, al principio salía para comer y cenar, pero ya ni eso.

Ron suspiró y se fue hacia la cocina, a comerse lo que su madre había dejado para él, solo estaban Ginny y él en la casa, los demás se habían ido al cuartel de la orden del Fénix, aunque nadie quiso decirle que había pasado.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras alguien llamó a la puerta de la calle, así que cambió su rumbo para abrir, algo preocupado, normalmente allí la gente entraba por la chimenea no por la puerta, abrió algo dudoso, con la varita en la mano, esperando ver a algún mortífago, o algo peor, ya no sabía lo que podía encontrar en el mundo mágico.

SJ estaba al otro lado de la puerta, llorando y con varios cortes en la cara y brazos, gimió con fuerza y se abrazó a Ron cuando este abrió la puerta, el chico la devolvió el abrazo con algo de torpeza, estaba claro, que como Hermione había dicho muchas veces, consolar no era lo suyo.

-¿Qué pasa, SJ?

-Mortífagos, entraron en mi casa, salí por una ventana, pensaba que me iban a matar.- se echó a llorar de nuevo.- ¿Me puedo quedar aquí?

-Claro.- Ron la hizo pasar a la casa y cerró la puerta.- ¿Quieres cenar?

-Vale.

* * *

Draco había vuelto a América, agradeció en silencio la ayuda prestada a los merodeadores, ahora tenía un mapa que marcaba el nombre y posición de todas las personas del lugar, tenían bastante vigilancia, llevaba rato observando la vigilancia, cada diez minutos alguien se acercaba a la puerta, que es detrás de la cual él estaba escondido.

Sabía que no podía entrar, que le reconocerían al instante y si le reconocían podía olvidarse de entrar, porque aumentarían la vigilancia del lugar. En la entraba había tres hombres, esperó a que dos de ellos se alejaran de la puerta, el otro estaba al lado de la puerta, Draco hizo bastante ruido asegurándose de que el hombre lo oyera.

El hombre se acercó a la puerta, un poco más, escuchando el ruido, Draco sabía que los otros dos estaban andando de espaldas a la puerta, así que aprovechó cuando el hombre abrió la puerta para mirar que era lo que provocaba ese ruido para sujetarle por el brazo y sacarle a la fuerza, le arrancó un pelo y lo echó en la poción multijugos que llevaba con ese propósito. Le desmayó y lo ató alejándole de la puerta, se tomó la poción multijugos, cogió aire con fuerza y escondió el mapa. Entró y vio a los otros dos hombres mirándole.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No sé, oí un ruido, creo que hay alguien ahí fuera.

Los dos hombres se apresuraron a sacar la varita y salieron fuera, Draco los siguió, varita en alto también, los hombres se encontraron con el primero que Draco había desmayado.

-¿Qué…?- dijo uno de los hombres, mirando a Draco y seguidamente al otro.

Draco levantó la varita y los desmayó, entro velozmente a la casa, por suerte, la poción le hacía tener la apariencia del otro hombre y también su esencia, así que las alarmas no saltaban al sentirle.

Miró el mapa una vez dentro, pero no encontraba a Kiara en él, otro nombre llamó su atención. Se dirigió hacia aquel nombre que sabía que había oído con anterioridad, pero lo que más delató fue su apellido.

Tuvo que forzar la puerta, pero consiguió entrar sin demasiados problemas, se sorprendió al ver a Kiara, encogida en un rincón, llorando abrazada a sus piernas.

-No me toques por favor.- lloró la chica, a Draco le costó entender, pero recordó que su aspecto era el de un tal Gerald.

-Soy yo, soy Draco.- el chico la enseño los restos de la poción multijugos.

-Solo es una trampa más.- susurró Kiara.

-Mira.- Draco le tendió el mapa.

-Este mapa está mal, yo no me llamo así, así que si tú realmente eres Draco, ¿Por qué aparece otro nombre indicándome a mí?

-Ven, te lo explicaré, si miras el mapa verás que esos dos hombres que hacían la guardia vienen a por mí.

La chica le tendió la mano y juntos desaparecieron de allí, Draco la abrazó con fuerza, no le gustaba nada el cambio de situación.

* * *

-Lo que te voy a contar jamás se lo he contado a nadie… Me cuesta demasiado hablar de eso… _Elizabeth y yo solíamos venir aquí cada día, me pedía que la enseñara magia y que la contara historias del mundo mágico, un día, cuando yo tenía 15 años más y menos y ella unos 8, estábamos aquí, con Acair, le gustaba venir con nosotros a veces, él tenía unos años más que mi hermana, pero creo que siempre estuvo enamorada de ella. Cuando estábamos aquí, ese día, Regulus y varios Mortífagos más aparecieron, Regulus sujeto a mi hermana y desapareció con ella antes de que yo pudiera apenas reaccionar, cuando intenté ir contra los demonios… _

Shido se abrió la camisa, enseñándole a Hermione una larga cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho, Hermione ya se la había visto con anterioridad, pero no sabía como se la había hecho, ahora suponía que se la habían hecho esos malditos Mortífagos, apretó una mano con rabia y con la otra acarició el pecho de Shido.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-_Me hirieron, pude ver como lanzaban un hechizo a Acair antes de desmayarme, le volvieron loco, cada día piensa que es aquel día, vuelve a revivirlo una y otra vez, pasé días luchando por despertar, a mí también me hicieron algo, soy incapaz de recordar la cara de mi hermana, soy incapaz de recordar si era alta o baja, si era delgada o no… no puedo recordarla. Al final Morag me salvó la vida, con sus plantas medicinales, cuando me recuperé, venía a este lugar cada día, intentando recordar a mi hermana, aproximadamente un año después Regulus volvió, con demonios esta vez, me dijo que mi hermana se había escapado, y me hechizaron igual que a Harry, metieron los poderes demoniacos en mí. Pude escapar de ellos gracias a esos poderes. Cuando volví a casa estuve a punto de matar a mi padre, así que desaparecí, me fui de aquí, Susan me ayudo y me llevó a The Charmed, donde aprendí a dominar bastante bien mi magia. _

-¿Por qué te hechizaron?

-Porque pensaban que así mataría a mi padre, supongo, y dejaría de seguirlos, pero pude dominarlo a tiempo, o tal vez solo por ver que pasaba. No soy muy buena mago, me dieron un arma perfecta para luchar contra ellos. Allí en "The Charmed" conocí a Tate, él estaba con Bronwyn siempre, pero cuando ella no estaba, él me observaba entrenar, creo que le fascinaban mis poderes, él y yo tenemos más o menos la misma edad, nos llevábamos bien. Cuando Matt se volvió oscuro, yo seguí a su lado, era mi amigo, pensaba que podría hacerle volver, la daga le consumió, ahora sé que no puede volver, no tengo los mismos ideales que él, pero cierta parte de mí necesita aquello, el inframundo, necesita la magia de Tate cerca. Él sabe que mi lealtad está con Bronwyn pero igualmente sabe que nunca le mataría.

-¿Y te deja permanecer junto a él, sabiendo que estás con Bronwyn?

-Aquello es diferente Hermione, él se divierte pensando que manda, pero no lo hace, nadie está por encima de nadie allí, obviamente él es el demonio más poderoso, el resto de demonios se acercan a él buscando sus favores, pero nadie le debe fidelidad realmente, él lo sabe, promete muy buenas recompensas a los que le ayudan, pero no está de acuerdo con el sistema de Voldemort, allí abajo todos somos libres, pocos entienden esto, pero es así, yo le ayudo y él me premia, si estoy contra él alguna vez, no me puede castigar, porque no soy su subordinado, ¿entiendes?

-Es fascinante.- dijo Hermione.

-Sabía que eras un traidor.- dijo una voz entre los árboles.

-¿Yo soy el traidor? Tú juegas en todas las bandas solo para obtener tu beneficio, si yo soy un traidor tú eres una sanguijuela.

-Traté de matarte y solo conseguí hacerte más fuerte.- dijo la voz saliendo de la oscuridad de los árboles, poniéndose al otro lado del fuego.

-Y no sabes lo fuerte que soy ahora.- dijo Shido guiñándole un ojo.- Porque no me cuentas donde está mi hermana Regulus.

-Esa pequeña zorra se escapó, por suerte la borre la memoria antes, así que esté donde este no sabrá quien es.

* * *

Ginny creó de nuevo la bola de energía, cada vez las podía hacer más fácilmente, las cortinas podían dar testimonio de ello, sabía que sus padres estaban preocupados por ella, pero no entendía el por qué, si ella se sentía muy bien, quería ver a Matt otra vez, pero le era difícil contactar con él, en realidad no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo, pero sabía que necesitaba verle.

La pelirroja bajó las escaleras, para cenar algo, pero unas voces en el piso inferior la hicieron parar, pensaba que estaba sola con su hermano, pero por lo visto había alguien más, sabía que sus padres y hermanos no volverían hasta el día siguiente, bajó un poco más, movida por la curiosidad, las palabras que escuchó la hicieron detenerse por la sorpresa.

-_Era Tate, Ron, el atacó a mi familia, pude huir por una ventana, pero le vi claramente, querían encontrarme a mí, lo sé._

_-¿Por qué a ti, SJ?_

_-Porque mi padre, Regulus Black, quiere encontrarme_, _pero si me encuentra… no puede encontrarme ¿lo entiendes?_

_-Sí, claro, voy a llamar a Harry y Bronwyn, ellos sabrán que hacer._

Ginny apretó las manos con fuerza, sabía que Matt no había echo eso, siempre le culpaban a él, y si lo había hecho a ella no la importaba, a fin de cuentas solo quería reunir a una hija con sus padre ¿no? Por qué iba a ser eso algo malo…

* * *

Elektra olisqueó el aire, había algo que la llamaba la atención, no era un olor a comida, ni a nada que se le pareciera, al contrario, era un olor mágico, un misterio que quería resolver, por supuesto estaba convertida en su forma lupina, bajo la influencia de la luna llena.

Estaba en la guarida de Tate, él la había pedido que se quedara para ver su transformación, pero luego se había tenido que ir, apresuradamente, Elektra olisqueó el ambiente de nuevo, siguió el rastro, un pequeño agujero en el suelo comunicaba dos salas, pasó por él, por suerte en forma de lobo era más fácil deslizarse por agujeros.

Un pedestal en medio de la sala llamo la atención del lobo, saltó puesto que estaba demasiado alto como para alcanzarlo con su altura actual, y eso que el lobo era muy alto, derribo con las patas la cúpula que había allí, se rompió en pedazos en el suelo, en medio quedó un collar, que Elektra había visto con anterioridad, pero no estaba segura de donde, lo cogió entre sus dientes y desapareció de allí.

* * *

Bronwyn miró por la ventana por la que acaba de entrar la lechuza que llevaba los anónimos a Harry, nunca se había esperado que fuera ella, siempre había pensado que Cho Chang iría contra ella, no contra el chico del que decía estar enamorada, se mordió el labio, pensando que hacer, había pensado en que hacer cuando descubriera al culpable, pero no había pensado que podía ser ella la culpable, suspiró y miró a la chica acariciar la lechuza, de forma distraída.

-¿Has hecho tu trabajo, bonita?- le dijo a la lechuza antes de darle una chuchería para lechuzas.

Bronwyn le dio la vuelta a la escoba y volvió a su casa, podía aparecerse y tardar mucho menos, pero la apetecía un vuelo para relajarse un poco. Finalmente llegó al castillo, volvió a entrar por la ventana de Harry y guardó la capa de invisibilidad. Se tumbó al lado de Harry y se abrazó a él, el chico la devolvió el abrazo, aún dormido, por la poción.

Nada más tumbarse notó la llamada de Ron en el anillo, de forma algo exagerada, suspiró y desapareció de la cama, apareciendo en el salón de la madriguera.

* * *

Ginny iba a bajar a ponerle las cosas claras a Ron y a SJ, a decirles que si Matt había ido allí que era por el bien de la chica, pero una mano sujetándola el brazo se lo impidió.

-No me defiendas Ginny.- susurró una voz en su oído haciéndola estremecer.

-Pero no es justo.- se quejó la chica también en un susurro.

-Me vale con que tú lo sepas. Mira.

Ginny miró de nuevo al salón, o a lo que veía de él desde su posición, Ron y SJ estaban sentados en el sofá, SJ parecía dormida y Ron la miraba atentamente.

-¿Qué estoy mirando?

-Sí realmente yo la hubiese atacado, si quisiera algo de ella, ahora mismo bajaría y me la llevaría sin problemas, creo que esa chica está enamorada de mí, Ginny, no deja de pensar que todo lo que la pasa es por mí, está loca, no creo si quiera que la hayan atacado.

-Llevas razón.- dijo Ginny, Bronwyn apareció en la sala en ese momento.- ¿Me llevas a dar una vuelta?

-No, te tienes que quedar, tengo que arreglar algunos asuntillos, ya sabes, lo malo de ser el jefe.

La besó y desapareció, dejando a Ginny sola, la verdad es que se la había quitado el hambre con el asunto de SJ por lo que volvió a su habitación.

Bronwyn miró hacia arriba justo en el momento en el que desapareció Tate, sabía que estaba allí, por eso se había dado más prisa en aparecer, sabía que no estaban en peligro real, había gente vigilando la casa, sabían todo lo que pasaba allí, el aumento de la magia de Ginny, las apariciones en la casa de Tate. Y Tate sabía que le tenían vigilado cuando entraba allí, por eso no había ido a por SJ, por eso y por no perder la confianza que Ginny tenía en él.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

SJ les contó de nuevo la historia, aunque ahora parecía más dormida que otra cosa, debía haber sido un día agotador para ella. Bronwyn se mordió el labio inferior, dudando que hacer con la chica.

* * *

-¡No!- exclamó Hermione mirando a Shido, pero era tarde, Regulus estaba muerto, en el suelo frente a ellos.- ¿Por qué le has matado?

-Porque no me seguía a mí, te seguía a ti, estaba en tu casa cuando atacaron, nos siguió hasta aquí, y el idiota pensaba que te iba a traer aquí desprotegida, de todas formas no esta muerto, pero estará inconsciente unos días, se lo daré a mi padre para que se divierta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con desprotegida? Estoy contigo está claro que no estoy desprotegida.

-Escocia no es como Inglaterra Herms, aquí no vas a estar sola nunca.- el hombre silbó y cinco hombres vestidos a la moda escocesa, es decir con falda, camisa y zapatos hasta las rodillas, saltaron de los árboles, uno de ellos se acercó a Hermione.

-Mi nombre es Ian, para cualquier cosa que necesites sílbanos, siempre estaremos cerca.

-¿Por qué tanta seguridad?

-Bueno, porque eres la chica de Shido, él es el…-Shido contó a Ian con una mala mirada.

-Estamos en guerra con nuestros vecinos, Hermione, esto es algo peligroso, pero tranquila es una guerra muggle.

-No es una guerra.- se quejó uno de los chicos que habían bajado de los árboles, el más joven de ellos.- Es una pelea amistosa, ellos nos roban una vaca, nosotros le matamos tres vacas.

-Sí, te voy a dar la razón, es una pelea de chiquillos, pero les gusta secuestrar chicas y llevarse vacas a cambio, como rescate.- dijo Shido con una sonrisa.

Draco apareció en ese momento con Kiara sujetada con su brazo derecho, la chica parecía medio doblada por el dolor, pero cuando llegó allí centró su vista en el fuego que aún ardía en el suelo, hubo una pausa en la que ninguno supo muy bien que pasaba, Ian se había puesto delante de Hermione, aunque parecía algo relajado, como si supiese que Draco y Kiara no eran un peligro.

Kiara pasó la vista del fuego a Shido, le miró fijamente, Ian adopto una postura más defensiva, pero la chica no estaba para atacar a nadie, miró a Draco de nuevo. Shido hizo un gesto a Ian y este se alejó un poco de ellos, vigilando el camino o dándoles intimidad desde el punto de vista de Hermione.

-¿Me podéis explicar que pasa?- preguntó Shido acercándose hacia Kiara, para examinar sus heridas.

-Elizabeth.- dijo Acair saliendo entre los árboles y corriendo hacia ellos.- Sabía que estabas bien, lo dije, la has encontrado Shido.

Ian detuvo al hombre, le sujetó del brazo, impidiéndole andar y le obligó a retroceder unos pasos, Hermione miró al hombre, preguntándose si llevaría razón, giró la cabeza hacia Kiara, solo podía referirse a ella, la chica tenía que tener más o menos la edad de Elizabeth, pero Hermione dudaba seriamente que Regulus hubiese dejado viva a la niña y de ser así que pudiese haber estado tanto tiempo cerca de ellos sin que nadie la reconociese.

-Ian, que dos de tus hombres lleven a Regulus a una de las celdas de alta seguridad, otro que acompañe a Acair a su casa, y otros dos que sigan con nosotros.

Ian dio órdenes en un idioma que Hermione no conocía, Shido hizo un gesto a Draco, que cogió a Kiara en brazos, ya que la chica parecía demasiado cansada y dolorida como para andar por ella misma.

Shido, Hermione, Draco y Kiara, la última aún en brazos de Draco, se encaminaron juntos de regreso por el camino que Hermione y Shido habían hecho un rato antes, tardaron un poco menos que la otra vez en recorrerlo, ya que tenían algo de prisa por llegar a cobijarse, donde hiciera algo más de calor.

Hermione iba algo más rezagada, Shido parecía pendiente de todo, menos del camino que iba siguiendo, Hermione le miró con curiosidad, preguntándose que le pasaría, pero como siempre el chico la sorprendió, llegó a su lado antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta, la abrazó por detrás y deposito un beso en su mejilla, Hermione le miró extrañada, no solía tener esa muestras de afecto en privado, mucho menos en público.

-Es este lugar, me hace sentirme de nuevo como un chiquillo inexperto.- aclaró Shido susurrándola al oído.- Pero estar contigo me hace sentirme como siempre.- finalizó guiñándola un ojo.

-No creo que nunca hayas sido un chiquillo inexperto.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Shido miraba al frente, la casa de la que habían salido unas horas antes volvía a darles la bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos al castillo de Larenston.- dijo Shido, con una sonrisa irónica.

Hermione miró el "castillo", Shido se refería a la casa que estaba frente a ellos, no era precisamente un castillo, parecía a punto de caerse, como el resto del pueblo, aunque más grande que el resto de casas y de dos plantas, pero tenía algo más que las demás, un porte majestuoso, tal vez solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

Kiara también miraba la casa fijamente, pero cuando todos reemprendieron la marcha volvió a esconder la cara en el hombro de Draco, no quería pensar en lo que había visto en el mapa, pero sabía que en unos minutos tendría que enfrentarse a ello.

* * *

Bronwyn miraba a SJ y a Ron de forma alternativa, la chica estaba dormida sobre el joven Weasley y él la miraba con cara de embobado, Bronwyn no sabía que hacer con ella, normalmente se la hubiera llevado a "The Charmed" pero ya no había "The Charmed" para llevarla.

Suspiró de nuevo y comenzó a dar paseos como llevaba haciendo toda la noche, Ron la miró otra vez, no entendía el dilema de la chica, solo tenía que llevársela a un lugar seguro, pero lo que no sabía era que ya no había un lugar seguro al que llevársela, podría llevarla a su casa, pero allí estaban los padres de Hermione, no podía arriesgarse a llevarla allí y que Regulus fuera a buscarla, unas 200 personas, la mayoría muggles, aunque conocedoras de lo que los magos podían hacer, vivían en aquella casa, eran demasiados para arriesgarlos por la chica, porque si la llevaba allí SJ tampoco estaría a salvo.

Los Weasley's aparecieron en ese momento, parecían algo exaltados, sin duda por la noticia del ataque en "The Charmed" y en casa de Hermione, imaginaba que ese era el motivo de la reunión, a la cual Jhon la había convocado y ella no había aparecido, era hora de dejar de ser la amiga nueva del colegio y empezar a ser quien era realmente, una guerrera de "The Charmed".

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la señora Weasley.- ¿Y Ginny?

-Ginny está arriba, me temo que han atacado a la familia de SJ, señores Weasley, normalmente cuando atacan a alguien así, les llevamos a "The Charmed" pero como ustedes ya sabrán, ese lugar ya no existe.

-¿Entonces que haremos con ella?- preguntó el señor Weasley.

-La segunda opción sería llevarla a casa de mi madre, pero como también sabrán, después del ataque a los señores Granger ellos están allí, junto con unos 100 muggles más, no puedo arriesgarme a que quienes la buscan vayan allí, demasiada gente no se puede defender.

-¿Qué propones entonces?- dijo Ron que conocía a la chica mejor que sus padres, si estaba debatiendo el asunto es que los Weasley iban a tener algo que ver.

-Que se quede aquí un tiempo, hasta que volvamos a Hogwarts.

-¡Ni hablar!- exclamó la señora Weasley.- Si tu no te atreves a poner a tu familia en peligro yo no voy a poner a la mía en peligro, lo siento mucho por ella pero se tiene que ir.

-¡No!- dijo Ron molesto, llevando la contraría a su madre por primera vez en su vida.- No la vamos a echar, si ella está en peligro nosotros la protegeremos, de eso se trata la orden del Fénix ¿no? De proteger a los más débiles.

-Pero…- empezó Molly, pero Bronwyn la cortó.

-En realidad, ahora mismo la madriguera está protegida por un ejercito prácticamente, nadie entra ni sale sin que nos enteremos.

* * *

Shido se sentó en el pequeño salón al que había conducido a los otros tres chicos, sabía que pasaba algo serio, pero no le gustaba la cara de desesperación de Kiara. Miraba a todos los lados con los ojos muy abiertos, como si todo la asustara.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco?

-Veréis…- les explicó que Kiara estaba retenida en estados unidos, que el había creado un mapa como el de los merodeadores, cosa que fascinó a Hermione, y finalmente mencionó el nombre que aparecía en lugar del de Kiara.- Elizabeth MacArran.

-Tal vez el mapa se equivoca.- dijo Shido mirando fijamente a la chica, a su hermana por lo visto, no podía recordarla, pero no quería pensar que siempre había tenido a su hermana al lado y no la había reconocido.

-El mapa no se equivoca.- dijo Hermione recordando que ellos habían pensado lo mismo al aparecer Peter en el mapa en su tercer año.

Shido se puso de pie, pensando en ello, sabía que su madre estaba cerca, sonrió ligeramente, pensando que si su madre no había aparecido aún era porque había reconocido el aura de Kiara, y les estaba dando tiempo para aceptarlo.

Miró a Hermione que miraba el mapa móvil que Draco les había enseñado, parecía fascinada por él. Incluso le pidió a Draco que le enseñara a hacerlo, Shido los ignoró, aunque se hizo una nota mental de advertir a Draco que se alejara de su chica y miró de nuevo a su hermana, la chica tenía la cabeza escondida entre los brazos que tenía apoyados en la cabeza.

Shido se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella, la obligó a mirarle, ella levantó la cabeza algo dudosa, Shido vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no se le ocurrió que decirla, era raro, normalmente sabía tratar a las chicas, sabía que decirlas a cada momento, pero no sabía que decirle a su hermana, la culpabilidad aún le llenaba, Kiara se lanzó a sus brazos, casi le derribó, y comenzó a llorar en su cuello.

En ese momento Aila, la madre de Shido y de Kiara, entró en la sala, se sentó en la silla que Shido había dejado libre, y miró a sus hijos fijamente. A Hermione le pareció una mujer extraña, cualquier madre que reencontrara a su hija estaría abrazándola o algo parecido, no mirándola como si la viera todos los días.

-Pediré que os preparen un par de habitaciones.- dijo Aila sobresaltando a Kiara que seguía abrazada a Shido.

-Puedes usar la habitación que le asignaste a Hermione, ella se quedará en mi cuarto.

-Yo me voy a Hogwarts otra vez.- dijo Draco.

-Ni hablar, acepto lo del cambio de habitación de Hermione, pero os quedáis aquí esta noche, mañana va a ser un día muy largo.

-Yo…- dijo Kiara pero se calló al sentir todas las miradas fijas en ella, miró a Draco con desesperación, ella no recordaba haber tenido nunca familia, todo eso la quedaba grande.

-Nos gustaría quedarnos en la misma habitación.- dijo Draco, la chica le miró agradecida, pero la mirada que Shido clavó en él, no fue para nada de agradecimiento.

Todos abandonaron la sala, dejando a Hermione y Shido solos allí, el chico la abrazó por la cintura y se quedó allí, abrazado a ella, sintiendo su calor sin decir nada.

-Shido…

-Dime.

-Acabo de recordar que falta poco para empezar en Hogwarts otra vez y me dejé los deberes en mi casa.

-Tranquila Hermione, teniendo en cuenta los sucesos ocurridos en tu casa te perdonaran que no lleves los deberes, y más siendo tú.

Hermione frunció el ceño, no la gustaba nada la idea de aparecer en Hogwarts sin los deberes, por muy buena que fuera su excusa, Shido se rió al ver su gesto, pero no dijo nada más, la cogió en brazos y la besó con dulzura y se la llevó al dormitorio en brazos depositándola con suavidad en la cama, siguió besándola.

* * *

Harry subió las escaleras mirando extrañado alrededor, no estaba muy seguro de donde estaba, siguió subiendo, oía el llanto de un niño, tal vez habían atacado los demonios, a lo mejor el collar le había vuelto a transportar, siguió el llanto del niño por el pasillo de la casa, una de las puertas estaba entreabierta, y el llanto parecía proceder de allí.

Empujó la puerta, la escena le sobresaltó, una mujer pelirroja, a la que ahora reconocía perfectamente, era Lily, estaba tumbado en el suelo, sin vida, Harry se lanzó al suelo y la tomó el pulso, no podía perderla, otra vez no, el llanto del niño se hizo más fuerte, Harry miró a la cuna de donde procedía el llanto, pero ya había alguien inclinado en ella, Voldemort estaba allí, aunque tenía más aspecto de persona de la que tenía la ultima vez que Harry le vio.

Ahora Harry estaba seguro de estar metido en un recuerdo, o algo parecido, por lo que se concentró en los detalles más que en su madre, le costaba no mirarla, pero prefería no recordar eso, miró a Voldemort, aún parecía humano, un collar colgaba de su cuello, collar que Harry reconoció nada más verlo.

-Avada Kedavra.- Harry no estaba preparado para el rallo verde que llenó la sala.

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, Voldemort estaba allí y de golpe era una sombra que huía a toda prisa del lugar. Al lado de la cuna estaba el collar de los herederos, uno de los dos que faltaban, Harry se inclinó y trató de cogerlo, pero su mano lo atravesó, como si fuera humo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo sobresaltando a Harry, miró hacia allí y una imagen de Selene le sobresaltó, estaba sucia y herida, unos colmillos asomaban por sus labios entreabiertos, se dirigió hacia la cuna y tropezó con el collar en el camino, lo levantó, pero salió humo en cuanto lo tocó, gimió por el dolor y soltó el collar de golpe, este cayó debajo de la cama. Selene ignoró el dolor, y siguió su camino hacia la cunita, estiró los brazos hacia Harry, mientras sus colmillos se hacían más grandes.

-Selene.- dijo la voz de Sirius desde detrás, Harry se volvió a sobresaltar, y miró a su padrino.

-¿Me conoces?- preguntó con la voz ronca.

-Selene, ¿estás bien? Claro que te conozco, ¿te han herido?- Sirius en ese momento miró a Lily, Harry vio el rastro de lágrimas en su cara.- Oh, Lily, tu no.- gimió Sirius llorando.

-Aquí hay un bebe, ayúdale, tiene sangre.- dijo Selene relamiéndose.- Protégelo.- musitó antes de correr hacia la ventana y saltar por ella.

-¡Selene!- exclamó Sirius corriendo hasta la ventana, Harry se asomó también y vio a un vampiro sujetándola y llevándosela de allí.

El llanto de Harry sobresaltó a Sirius que fue hacia él de nuevo, le sacó de la habitación y le limpió la sangre con cuidado, curándole la herida. Hagrid apareció en ese momento y Harry se despertó de nuevo en su cama, sudando y con lágrimas cubriendo todo su rostro.

* * *

-Te ofrezco todo el poder que puedas imaginar, a cambio de una pequeña cosa.- dijo Tate, mirando a su nuevo "afiliado".

-Acepto, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Traerme a esa niña… Granger.

-¿Hermione?

-Sí.

-Encantado.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Es un placer hacer tratos contigo, Krum.

* * *

-Gracias.- dijo Kiara mirando a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados, realmente tenía sueño.

-¿Por qué?

-Por salvarme… y por quedarte conmigo.

-¿Por qué volviste Kiara? Sentí tu magia en casa de Susan y volviste a America.

-No pensé que me fueran a encerrar, me estaban esperando cuando llegué, les dije que había ido a ver a Robert, pero no me creyeron y me encerraron.

Draco la abrazó, sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando la chica, ella le devolvió el abrazo, el chico la obligó a tumbarse en la cama y la arropó, sabía que necesitaba dormir, la beso la frente con dulzura y se tumbó a su lado.

-Ahora descansa Kiara, yo me aseguraré de que no te pase nada nunca más.

-Gracias… te debo la vida…

-No me debes nada pequeña.

* * *

Bronwyn se dejó caer al lado de su padre, era el único que estaba en la mesa, el más madrugador sin duda, los demás seguirían acostados, su padre la llenó un vaso con zumo de calabaza y la acercó las tostadas.

-Tienes cara de sueño.

-¿Sí? Será porque he pasado toda la noche buscando donde dejar a tu sobrina.

-¿SJ?- aunque pareciera mentira Sirius estaba al corriente de su familia, lo había estado incluso en Azkaban, o al menos de la parte de su familia a la que apreciaba.

-Sí, atacaron a los magos que tenían su custodia, mande un equipo allí, están muertos, ella escapó por una ventana y fue a casa de los Weasley. ¿Qué está pasando, Sirius?

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Por qué tantos ataques, por qué ahora?

-No lo sé, Voldemort está nervioso, pero no se porque.

-He visto algo.- dijo Harry entrando a la sala.

Lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Sirius, no podía expresar en palabras el dolor que había sentido en ese sueño, sabiendo que solo era un recuerdo, no podía imaginarse cómo se había sentido Sirius… Si eso le pasase a él… No podría soportarlo.

Sirius le devolvió el abrazo, cuando se separaron Harry repitió el proceso con Bronwyn, aunque un beso en el cuello y un te quiero susurrado en el oído de la chica marcó la diferencia entre ese abrazo y el de Sirius.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Sirius aunque no parecía molesto por el abrazo, si no todo lo contrario.

-Tuve un sueño, aunque creo que más bien fue un recuerdo creo…

* * *

Shido miró una vez más a Hermione, que dormía tranquilamente, se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación mientras se vestía, se dirigió a la habitación de al lado, donde dormía Ian, entró sin llamar, el chico se levantó de la cama, con el pelo algo despeinado, y le miró con una ceja alzada.

-Voy a hacer unos recados, vigila a Hermione.

El chico no preguntó ni nada, simplemente se levantó y se puso la manta escocesa. Shido salió de la habitación, y desapareció de la casa, apareciendo en la casa de la chica, sabía que Tate estaba allí, había esperado a que desapareciera para aparecer, pero ya que no lo había hecho, decidió ir allí.

El jefe de los demonios estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando la tele, Shido apareció delante de él. El hombre le miró sobresaltado, sin duda no esperaba compañía.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creí que teníamos un acuerdo.

-¿Te refieres a tu chica? Yo no la ataqué.

-Había demonios Tate.

-Lo sé, es Voldemort, él está tratando de hacerse con mis poderes, de quitarme de mi lugar, quiere ser el rey de los demonios, no se conforma con ser un "lord"- acabó con burla.

-Él no puede ser el jefe de los demonios, no entendería nuestro sistema.

-Lo sé. Ayudaré a Potter a matarlo, se ha pasado de listo.

-Transmitiré tu mensaje a Harry. ¿Quién atacó "The Charmed"?

-Él también, tiene trato con magos, en América, está robándome demonios, esa maldita Alice es la que les dio la clave.

-Alice está muerta.

-No… no lo está, me traicionó, era mía y le contó todo a Voldemort, mis debilidades, mis poderes… todo.

-¿Ellos están convirtiendo a magos en demonios sin tu colaboración?

-Así es, nos llevan ventaja, ofrécele a Bronwyn y a Potter mi ayuda por favor.

-Lo haré.

Shido dirigió una última mirada a Tate, sabía que él decía la verdad, no entendía que le pasaba a Voldemort, pero sin duda quería más poder, subió a la habitación de Hermione y recogió sus cosas, las encogió y se dirigió a casa de Susan.

* * *

Elektra estaba de nuevo en su habitación, convertida en persona, gimió estirando sus miembros doloridos, odiaba convertirse en lobo, su parte de vampiro era divertida, pero la de lobo era más dolorosa que otra cosa.

Pero luego un pensamiento cruzó su mente, a ella la dolía convertirse en lobo, pero su parte de vampiro amortiguaba muy bien el dolor, la permitía tener conciencia mientras se convertía, pero Remus no tenía ninguna de esas ayudas, así que debía dolerle muchísimo más, además de que su edad era superior y su forma física peor que la de ella.

Se levantó de la cama, guardó el collar que había encontrado, y se dirigió a la habitación de su "padre", entró en silencio, el hombre dormía, Elektra se sentó a su lado, se sobresaltó al sentir a alguien más en la habitación, un murciélago observaba al hombre desde el otro lado de la habitación, Elektra lo miró con curiosidad, y ante sus ojos, el vampiro se convirtió en Selene.

-¿Cómo haces eso?

-Bueno, Sirius y James se convirtieron en animagos cuando descubrieron lo que Remus era, yo tenía muy buena relación con ellos así que siempre estuve al corriente de cómo se hacía, cuando me secuestraron y mordieron, creo que me salió solo, cuando desperté me convertí en un murciélago sin darme cuenta para irme de allí, fue sin querer, algo innato supongo.

* * *

-Así que el tercer collar está en casa.- dijo Lily, se habían juntado en el desayuno James, Lily y Susan, con Sirius, Harry y Bronwyn que ya estaban allí.

Shido apareció en ese momento, sobresaltando a los presentes, se sentó y tomó algo de leche, los presentes le miraban, el cogió un bollo con tranquilidad, le gustaba ver la cara de desesperación, que ponía Bronwyn.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Bronwyn, los señores Granger entraron en ese momento y se sentaron a un lado.

-Pues nada. ¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo?

-¿Está bien Hermione?- preguntó el señor Granger.

-Sí, está perfectamente, en realidad se trata de Matt.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Quiere ayudaros contra Voldemort.

-¿Qué?- dijo Harry.

Shido les contó la historia evitando todos los detalles que incluían a Hermione, simplemente les dijo que el ataque a los Granger no había sido cosa de Tate, nada de que iban a Hermione ni nada parecido, para no alarmar más a los Granger.

-Ni de coña.- dijo Bronwyn cruzándose de brazos.

-No seas tan cerrada de mente Bronwyn, si Tate puede ayudarnos a acabar con Voldemort, tendremos un problema menos.

-Ya nos traicionó una vez, no volveré a arriesgarme.

-No te va a traicionar a él le interesa que Voldemort muera. ¿Harry?

-Colaboraremos con ellos mientras se adapten a normas como no matar a gente inocente, al menos mientras colaboremos.- dijo Harry mirando de reojo a Bronwyn que no estaba nada de acuerdo.- Tú dijiste que solos éramos débiles que teníamos que buscar apoyos Bronwyn.

-Sí, pero me refería a la orden del Fénix.

-Bueno cuando decidáis algo me avisáis.

* * *

Fin del capítulo

Lo he subido rapidito ¿no? para ser yo al menos jajajaa

Este capitulo se lo dedico a: DaRkPotteR90, Madrileño y AlexaZ

He de decir que queda poco para el final, unos pocos capítulos, me va a dar pena acabarlo jajajaja, pero ya tengo lo que queda casi pensado del todo jejeje Espero que os guste el capitulo!! dejad reviews!!!!!


	18. PLANES DE BODA

**18.- PLANES DE BODA**

Shido había desaparecido de la sala, dejando a Bronwyn y Harry debatiendo sobre si colaborar con Tate o no, entonces fue cuando Harry inclinó la balanza completamente.

-¿Sigues enamorada de él?- el comentario petrificó a Bronwyn, que no supo que decir.

-¡No!- exclamó al recuperar el habla.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- preguntó ofendida.

-Tu negación a colaborar con él es lo que indica.

-Está bien, colaboremos con demonios, ya veréis que divertido es cuando nos traicionen, yo no quiero saber nada. Hablando de amores.- dijo Bronwyn con algo de burla en la voz.- Ya he descubierto quien te mandaba esos anónimos.

* * *

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, tras tener un mal sueño, recorrió la habitación con la vista, pero allí no había nadie, esperaba que Shido estuviera por allí, se levantó sabiendo que no podía estar en la cama todo el día, se puso la ropa que Shido había dejado para ella, tuvo que luchar un poco, porque la ropa escocesa era bastante difícil de poner, pero finalmente se vistió y salió de la habitación, al salir estuvo apunto de chocarse con Ian que estaba tras la puerta.

-¿Quieres desayunar?- preguntó Ian a Hermione.

-Claro, me muero de hambre.- admitió Hermione, juntos se dirigieron al salón.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron allí, aún no había nadie desayunando, debía ser muy temprano, Hermione se preguntaba porque Ian iba con ella, en vez de ser Shido, no tardó mucho en preguntar.

-¿Dónde está Shido?

-No lo sé, dijo que tenía que hacer unos recados, vendrá pronto tranquila. Puedes preguntar lo que quieras.- dijo Ian ligeramente divertido por la cara de curiosidad de ella.

-Shido mencionó que vosotros, la mayoría tenéis magia pero no queréis usarla, ¿por qué?

-Supongo que no nos hace falta, en parte si la usamos, aprendimos a rastrear auras, así sabemos quien está en nuestro territorio, pero preferimos las espadas antes que la magia, mientras no la necesitemos nos vale así, si algún día nos hacen un ataque mágico sabremos defendernos tranquila, que no lo usemos no significa que lo desconozcamos.

-¿Todos tenéis magia aquí?- preguntó de nuevo Hermione.

-No, todos no, pero todos están al corriente de lo que hay.

-¿Y esa tal Tabita?

-Tiene poderes.- Ian miró a Hermione fijamente.- ¿No era esa tu pregunta no?

-No.- susurró Hermione, algo avergonzada por seguir preocupándose por la chica.

-Esa chica perseguía a Shido por todos los lados, Acair es el hermano de Tabita, él y Shido se llevaban bien y Tabita aprovechaba eso para acercase al chico, ella se ha acostado con la mayoría de los chicos de aquí solo para obtener su ayuda para acercarse a Shido, está obsesionada con él y tú tienes lo que ella quiere, así que ten cuidado, por supuesto Shido nunca a potenciado ese interés en él, pero esa chica está loca, solo ve señales de Shido hacia ella, da igual que no la haga caso, para ella es una invitación a perseguirle.

-No hace falta que tengas cuidado con ella, yo me encargaré de que no se te acerque.- habló Shido detrás de Hermione haciendo que saltase en la silla, la abrazó por detrás y la beso con suavidad en la nuca, la chica se estremeció pero agarró las mano de Shido alrededor de su cuerpo para que no cesara el contacto.- Esta tarde te llevaré a ver a tus padres ¿vale?

* * *

Ron miró de nuevo a SJ, la chica estaba dormida en su cama, se acercó un poco y la acarició la cara, la chica sonrió entre sueños, Ron se acercó un poco más, para olerla, la chica abrió los ojos y vio a Ron cerca de ella, se movió ligeramente, sus labios a la altura de los de él y se besaron.

Ron disfrutó de la proximidad de la chica, nunca se había besado con una chica, solo contaba con las descripciones de Harry y los comentarios de sus hermanos mayores para saber lo que se sentía y sin duda ninguno de ellos le había preparado para el calor que sintió en su pecho y las "mariposas" que se apoderaron de su estomago.

Se sintió algo torpe cuando sus dientes superiores chocaron contra los de la chica y pensó que debía estar haciendo algo realmente mal, pero ella no pareció preocuparse por su coche, se tumbó y le arrastró haciendo lo mismo justo encima de ella, Ron puso los brazos a los lados apoyados en la cama para no aplastar a la chica, aunque ella en ese momento no pareció para nada preocupada porque la aplastase.

-No creo que esto este bien, Ron.- susurró SJ separándose ligeramente de Ron, el chico la miró contrariado.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?

-No, me refiero a tú y yo… no está bien lo siento, solo somos amigos, es demasiado complicado ¿vale?

-¿Por qué? Si me dejas probar seguro que mejoro…

* * *

Harry se disculpó con los presentes y salió del comedor, no tenía mucha hambre, en ese momento solo le apetecía ir a un sitio y no era precisamente a comer, sabía que Bronwyn se cabrearía con él si iba solo, pero realmente no veía el problema de ir allí.

No lo pensó más, simplemente desapareció de allí, porque si le daba más vueltas no se decidiría a ir, apareció fuera de la casa y rastreó las auras como solía hacer Bronwyn, dentro de la casa no parecía haber nadie, empujó la puerta desvencijada y se abrió despacio, miró a su alrededor, no tenía ningún recuerdo de esa sala, pese a que sabía que había vivido allí más de un año de su vida, la sala era ampliaba, pero estaba llena de polvo, suciedad y trozos del techo y las paredes que se habían caído, realmente prefería no recordar esa casa, así que subió las escaleras y recorrió presuroso el pasillo hasta la habitación que había visto en su sueño, empujó de nuevo la puerta, que colgaba de una sola de las bisagras.

La cuna estaba en medio de la habitación, pero esta vez no había bebé llorando, Harry miró la cuna, paseando los dedos por la pulida madera de esta, lo único que parecía intacto de la habitación era la cuna, el techo estaba derrumbado en gran parte y había juguetes quemados, el polvo se había apropiado de toda la habitación. La cama que debía haber pertenecido a Lily y James tenía quemaduras y tres de las cuatro patas estaban rotas, dejando el colchón sobre el suelo, parte del techo se había desplomado también encima de la cama.

Harry se arrodilló al lado de los pies de la cama, donde había visto caer el collar, levantó el colchón mediante magia, y lo vio allí, suspiró contento lo sujetó y lo examinó, parecía que le habían arrancado dos partes, dejando solo la central, el de Bronwyn y el suyo propio debía de ser el de los extremos, por eso parecía completo cuando lo habían juntado, pero ahora Harry sabía que al menos faltaba otro collar.

Harry iba a desaparecer de la casa, ya tenía lo que quería y realmente no quería seguir viendo aquel lugar, en el que una vez, quince años atrás lo había perdido todo y se había condenado a 10 años de malvivir con una familia que le odiaba simplemente por poder usar la magia y un montón de líos y problemas en Hogwarts que hubiese cambiado felizmente por poder seguir teniendo padres, pero cuando se preparó para desaparecer algo en el suelo llamó su atención, al otro lado de la cuna, caminó hacia allí, rodeando la cuna un peluche negro con forma de perro estaba tirado en el suelo, tenía algo de polvo pero parecía ser que estaba entero, Harry pudo recordar el momento de la muerte de su madre de nuevo y ese peluche en la cuna junto con él, lo recogió, estaba seguro que se lo había regalado Sirius, porque en la etiqueta del peluche ponía: hocicos.

Harry sonrió con suavidad, se lo iba a llevar a Sirius, se concentró de nuevo en salir de allí, pero el suelo vibró debajo de él rompiendo su concentración, una grieta comenzaba a formarse bajo sus pies, el suelo finalmente cedió y Harry cayó entre los escombros al piso de abajo, notó un líquido caliente recorriendo su cuello, debía haberse golpeado con el borde de algún escombro, de pronto todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Kiara se despertó sola en la gran cama, por un momento se asustó, pero Draco entró unos segundos después, al parecer venía del baño, el chico la sonrió al verla despierta, ella se estiró un poco en la cama y abrió la sábanas en una invitación silenciosa para que él volviese a la cama, Draco no se hizo de rogar y volvió a introducirse allí con ella.

-¿Cómo estás, Kiara?- preguntó Draco abrazándola para trasmitirla su calor, el clima de escocía no era demasiado cálido y menos aún en invierno.

-Bien supongo, me está costando un poco asimilar todo esto.

-¿Cómo te tendré que llamar ahora?- preguntó el chico sonriendo, tratando de quitarle importancia.

-Me puedes llamar como quieras.- dijo la chica acercándose a sus labios.

Pero fue Draco quien finalmente acortó la distancia que los separaba y juntó sus labios con los de ella, se dejaron llevar, abrazados en la cama, besándose, como en los viejos tiempos, todo el rencor y el odio había desaparecido, ahora solo quedaba el amor que sentían mutuamente. Como si nunca hubiese habido otra cosa. Se olvidaron de las peleas y los insultos y simplemente disfrutaron de nuevo el uno del otro.

* * *

Harry se despertó entre los escombros, se le clavaban en la espalda causándole pinchazos de dolor, trató de moverse pero la cabeza le dolía demasiado, desapareció como pudo y apareció en la casa de Susan, directamente en la enfermería, allí le atendieron rápidamente, y volvió a perder el conocimiento unos minutos después, al sentirse a salvo en el lugar.

* * *

Hermione salió de la casa, solo quedaban dos días para volver a Hogwarts, las navidades llegaban a su fin, por un lado tenía muchas ganas de volver, por otro lado, quería seguir en aquel arbolado paraíso con Shido, ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, cuando él no estaba con Tate, aunque la chica no se lo podía reprochar, sabía el tipo de acuerdo que le unía al hombre y el hecho de que estaban empezando a colaborar con demonios para vencer a Tate.

Al demonio de mayor rango no le gustaba estar perdiendo protagonismo en la guerra, que Voldemort estuviese creando sus propios demonios y le estuviese excluyendo de las batallas no le gustaba nada.

Paseó entre las desoladas casuchas, un caballo raspaba el suelo y no sacó nada más que polvo de él, sabía que el matrimonio de la madre de Shido con Alex les había dado mucho dinero y aún así no lograban cultivar nada en esas tierras áridas, pero vivían de los animales, el dinero de Alex les ayudaba a sobrevivir, aunque sin lujos y aún así, a Hermione no le hubiese molestado vivir allí.

Tabita salió de su casa, y se la quedó mirando como se mira a un mosquito molesto que no deja de sobrevolarte, Hermione sabía que la chica era el único inconveniente a vivir en escocia, Tabita se había divertido humillando a Hermione en cada oportunidad que había tenido, Hermione cambió de rumbo para no tener que pasar demasiado cerca de ella, pero Tabita se acercó a ella, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta del cambio de dirección de la chica, aunque había sido muy consciente de ello.

-¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que Shido me prefiere a mí y vas a dejar de hacer el ridículo?- la preguntó Tabita con odio en la voz.

-Creo que la única que hace el ridículo aquí eres tú Tabita, Shido me ha traído aquí por propia voluntad, sin embargo a ti no te hace ni caso.

-¿Y por qué crees que te ha traído aquí? Solo para ponerme celosa. ¿Dónde crees que estuvo anoche si no?

Hermione no la respondió, Shido pasaba con ella cada noche, sin embargo la noche anterior no había aparecido, y cuando había aparecido por la mañana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja no la había dicho nada, solo la había sonreído. Hermione ignoró a la chica, sabía por experiencia propia, que era mejor ignorar a la chica. Aunque ella se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

-Me dijo que solo eras una cría, que pensabas que eras algo para él, pero Shido solo quiere divertirse conmigo, con la única chica que vuelve es conmigo.

Hermione se olvidó de la magia, de que la chica solo quería provocarla, de que Shido se enfadaría y de que tenía un ejército protegiéndola por si la chica hacia algo más que hablarla, se dio la vuelta, pues Tabita había estado caminando detrás y la propino una sonora bofetada. Tabita saltó sobre ella y la derribó, trató de arañarla y golpearla, pero estaba golpeando el aire, Shido la tenía sujeta por la cintura sostenida en el aire. La susurró algo al oído y la dejó caer a un lado, la mujer se recompuso todo lo dignamente que pudo y se fue con la cabeza en alto, pero Hermione la vio hacerla una mueca burlona.

-Vamos a casa de Susan.- dijo Shido duramente, al parecer la alegría de esa mañana se le había evaporado.

-No.- dijo Hermione.- No quiero ir a ningún lado contigo.

-¿Qué dices Hermione?- preguntó el chico con un gesto de dolor.

-¿Volverás con ella cuando nos vayamos?

-No pienso volver aquí en mucho tiempo, igual que llevaba sin aparecer por aquí tantos años.

Hermione se levantó ignorando la mano que él la tendía y le dio la espalda, él la sujetó con cuidado del brazo y desaparecieron de allí. Ella se soltó en cuanto llegaron a casa de Susan y se fue a buscar a alguien conocido.

-¡Hermione!- la llamó Shido confuso.

-Vuelve con tu amiga.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Me has traído aquí para protegerla no?

-No, te he traído para que no te haga nada, y para que pases unos días con tus padres antes de que volvamos al colegio.

-¿Volvamos?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, supongo que sigo siendo profesor.

Hermione no le contestó, se sentía confusa, estaba casi segura de que él había pasado la noche con Tabita, porque ella no podía saber que él no la había pasado con ella si no, y ahora la sacaba de allí cuando había pegado a Tabita y estaba segura de que era para proteger a la chica.

* * *

Los señores Weasley se habían ido a otra reunión de la orden del fénix, Ron por supuesto no había podido ir, sus padres le habían pedido que cuidase de Ginny, pero no era una tarea nada fácil, subió al dormitorio de la chica y golpeó en la puerta, dentro se oyó ruido, como de movimiento y se abrió la puerta lo justo para que se viese la cabeza de Ginny.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó en tono arisco la chica.

-¿Quieres cenar?- preguntó Ron con timidez, su hermana le asustaba.

-No.- dijo la chica cerrando de un portazo en la cara de su hermano.

Ron bajó de nuevo al salón con SJ, la chica le miró con curiosidad, él se encogió de hombros y le contó lo que había pasado.

-Está muy rara desde que Tate nos secuestró.- dijo SJ.- Yo creó que le gusta ¡Incluso le defiende! Solo es un asesino sádico.

-Retira eso.- dijo la voz de Ginny desde las escaleras.

-¿Qué retire el qué?- preguntó SJ.- ¡Nos hubiese matado si no nos hubiera sacado Draco de allí!

-Eso no es verdad.- dijo Ginny.- Draco es el malo, él siempre nos estaba humillando, Matt tenía un motivo para llevarnos y no nos hizo daño.

-Es un asesino sádico que disfruta del dolor ajeno.- le dijo SJ con los dientes apretados por la rabia.

Ginny levantó la mano hacia ella y de allí surgió una bola de energía, directa a la cabeza de SJ, Ron la apartó a tiempo para que no la diese, se estrelló contra la pared, rompiendo el espejo que hablaba.

Ron volvió a llamar a Bronwyn, por segunda vez en los últimos días, la chica apareció a tiempo de ver como Ginny volvía a lanzar otra de esas bolas a SJ, Bronwyn la desvió a tiempo para que no diese a Ron y SJ, Ginny la miró con sobresaltó y desapareció.

* * *

Bronwyn cada vez tenía más ganas de que empezasen las clases de nuevo, todo eran problemas desde que habían empezado las vacaciones, dejó a Ron y SJ en la enfermería, ya que al romperse el espejo se habían caído algunos trocitos de él, impactando a los chicos.

Solo quedaban dos días de vacaciones, salió de la enfermería, dejando ordenes estrictas de que los chicos pasaran allí la noche, más para que no volvieran a la madriguera que porque realmente pensase que tenían algo.

Comenzó a escribir una carta a los Weasley's, pero a mitad de ella cambió de idea, la rompió y escribió una más completa a Dumbledore, explicándole lo de Ginny, SJ, su situación familiar y la nueva costumbre de pasearse por el infierno de la chica pelirroja, finalmente le pidió que comunicase a los señores Weasley donde estaba su hijo y que cuando encontrasen a su hija serían informados. Pidió a Shido que buscase a Ginny y que cuando la encontrase se lo dijese.

* * *

Ante el insistente toque de la lechuza contra la ventana, Kiara se separó unos centímetros del chico, pero él volvió a abrazarla besándola el cuello con suavidad, había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de ella, insultándola para olvidar el dolor que sentía porque ella le hubiese dejado, pero ahora que la había recuperado no pensaba volver a dejarla ir.

-Draco, hay una lechuza.- informó Kiara en un vano intento por que dejase de morderla el cuello e hiciese caso a la lechuza que seguía llamando de forma insistente.

-Me da igual, solo me importas tú.

La chica se liberó de él con algo de esfuerzo, no es que quisiera separarse, pero la lechuza la estaba poniendo nerviosa, se levantó y abrió la ventana, la lechuza sobrevoló la habitación antes de posarse en la cama, Kiara estiró el brazo para coger la carta y la lechuza la lanzó el pico, como si fuese a morderla, la chica retiró la mano sorprendida y se dirigió a Draco.

-Creo que es para ti.- dijo riéndose un poco.

Draco la quitó la carta y la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación, sujetó la muñeca de Kiara y tiró de ella, haciendo que cayese encima de él, pero la lechuza era más persistente y empezó a picotearle, recogió la carta y se la volvió a dar. El chico maldijo por su mala suerte y Kiara se rió ligeramente. Draco abrió la carta sin demasiado interés. Pero cuando leyó su contenido hubiese deseado no haberlo hecho.

"_Draco: _

_Tu matrimonio con la señorita Parkinson esta fijado para las vacaciones de semana santa, no nos decepciones de nuevo._

_ Lucius Malfoy."_

La lechuza salió ululando satisfecha por sus resultados, Draco intentó romper la carta, pero Kiara la había leído a la vez que él, le miró con odio, al parecer entre ellos no podía haber paz.

-Por favor, ya has oído lo que piensan de ti, te matarán en cuanto te acerques.

-No, me necesitan para acabar con Voldemort, me matarán cuando él esté muerto, y entonces yo no dejaré que me cojan.

* * *

-Por favor, son unos traidores, no te acerques.

-Los necesitamos Ginny.

Tate dio por zanjado el tema, al principio la chica era útil, ahora empezaba a convertirse en un estorbo, pero aún la necesitaba para algo, su plan final, su obra maestra, de ella saldría algo muy bueno. Sonrió ligeramente, ella malinterpretó la sonrisa, pensó que la sonreía a ella y se lanzó entre sus brazos, él no la alejó de allí, pero tampoco la abrazó, simplemente esperó a que ella se cansara de abrazarle.

* * *

Shido bajó al infierno, tenía que darle la respuesta a Tate, realmente bajó por no estar cerca de Hermione, sentía que se había portado mal con ella pero no estaba seguro de que había hecho, así que pensó que sería mejor dejarla sola con sus padres, debía querer verlos, no estaba muy seguro de que sentía la chica hacia sus padres, él no recordaba haber tenido la necesidad de estar con sus padres, esos lazos habían quedado rotos cuando desapareció Elizabeth y si quedaba algún vestigio de cariño hacia sus padres había desaparecido al transformarse en demonio.

Entró en la cámara de Tate, se sorprendió al verlo abrazado a la chica pelirroja que Bronwyn estaba buscando por toda Inglaterra. Carraspeó para hacerse notar en los presentes. Tate finalmente tuvo que separar a la chica de él y miró a Shido esperando una explicación a su interrupción.

-Han aceptado, pero con condiciones.- Shido hizo un resumen de las peticiones de Harry y el hombre aceptó sin dudar, seguramente no las cumpliese, pero ese ya no era su problema. Además la principal preocupación de todos era librarse de Voldemort, una vez acabasen con él, ya decidirían que hacer con los demonios.

-No puedes, te traicionaran.- dijo Ginny de nuevo.

-¿Por qué la mantienes a tu lado?- preguntó Shido, sabía que si su "jefe" solo quisiera compañía femenina buscaría a otra persona, no precisamente a una Weasley, además el hombre quería a Bronwyn de su lado, la presencia de Ginny solo los separaba un poco más, si eso era posible.

-Todo se desvelará en su tiempo, querido amigo.- le dijo Tate con una sonrisa misteriosa, abrazando de nuevo a Ginny.

Shido le sonrió tratando estar sereno, pero no lo consiguió, no se sentía para nada bien, así que se disculpó y salió de la sala, no le apetecía volver a casa de Susan, paseó por el infierno, pasó por varias salas pobladas de demonios, haciendo diferentes cosas, entrenando, peleando, intercambiando magia, incluso pasó al lado de algunos que estaban bebiendo y jugando a las cartas, apostaban magia por supuesto, ellos no necesitaban el dinero, obtenían lo que querían con magia.

Pero alguien le sorprendió entre todo ese lío de demonios, alguien que no debería estar allí, hablaba entre susurros con otro demonio, Shido se acercó a ella y la separó del otro demonio.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

* * *

-¿Potter, puedo hablar contigo?

Harry se rió ligeramente y siguió a Draco, por la casa de Susan, le hizo gracia que le llamase Potter ya que solo le llamaba así cuando estaban sus compañeros de colegio delante, para guardar las apariencias, pero lo que más gracia le hizo fue la forma de decirlo, como si lo escupiera, demostrando que quería algo más que una conversación, ya habían hecho eso antes, durante su periodo de entrenamiento, incluso en Hogwarts se habían escapado un par de veces para descargar adrenalina.

Entraron en la sala de entrenamiento, Draco cogió una espada y le pasó otra a Harry que la aceptó con una sonrisa. No hablaron durante unos minutos, cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Draco pensaba en Kiara y Harry en Bronwyn, la cosa entre ellos iba bien, pero desde que se había escapado a por el collar que había perdido Voldemort Bronwyn parecía un poco resentida con él, aunque no había comentado nada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó con curiosidad, según Hermione las cosas entre Draco y Kiara iban bien y Harry le conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella era la única que podía alterar tanto al rubio.

-Había conseguido arreglar todo con Kiara, entonces ha llegado una carta de mi padre diciendo que en semana santa me tengo que casar con Pansy y Kiara literalmente me ha echado de allí.

-¿Te vas a casar con Pansy?

-No, pero necesito tiempo para poder irme de casa, no puedo irme así como así, necesito información que mi padre puede proporcionarme, incluso una boda con Pansy puede resultar beneficiosa para obtener información, pero Kiara no lo entiende.

-Normal, pero no creo que debas casarte con ella hay más forma de obtener información, Kiara te necesita también.

-¿Mataremos a Voldemort?- preguntó Draco con una sonrisa, bajando la espada, hasta ese momento no habían parado de luchar ni durante la conversación.

-Juntos.- dijo Harry, cogió la mano que Draco le tendía y se echaron a reír antes de seguir con la lucha.

James y Sirius entraron en la sala, sorprendiendo a Harry que estuvo a punto de ser atravesado por la espada de Draco, por suerte el rubio pudo cambiar el rumbo a tiempo.

-Lo siento chicos pero nos gustaría hablar contigo Harry, puedes venirte si quieres Draco.- dijo James, pero el chico negó suavemente.

-Voy a anular una boda.- dijo guiñando un ojo a Harry y desapareció de la sala.

-¿Sí?- dijo Sirius divertido mirando a su sobrino.- Nosotros vamos a planear una venganza.

-Qué os divirtáis entonces.- dijo Draco.

-Igualmente.- contestaron James y Sirius a la vez, Harry se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, Draco tenía mucho del carácter de Sirius, aunque no lo pareciese.

* * *

-No me delates por favor.

-¿Qué haces Elektra?- preguntó Shido en un susurro molesto con ella.

-Necesito hacer algo útil en la guerra, todos lo hacéis, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como morís por mí. Harry necesita ayuda, es mi cachorro.

Shido entendió perfectamente la necesidad de Elektra de proteger a Harry, él se sentía igual, pero Harry se cabrearía mucho de saber que la chica estaba allí, después de todo, le había cogido mucho cariño, era como una hermana, que le había protegido cuando él más lo había necesitado, Shido no podía hacer la vista gorda respecto a Elektra, porque sería como traicionar a Harry.

* * *

-¿Planear una venganza?- preguntó Harry a su padre y su padrino de camino al comedor que al parecer es donde iban.

-Claro, esa Chang no puede meterse con un merodeador y quedar impune.- dijo Sirius.

-No soy un merodeador, y no la vamos a hacer nada, simplemente hablaré con ella.

-Eres un merodeador moral, aunque no seas oficial, y tu nuevo cargo te obliga a vengarte de aquellos que tratan de humillarte, además, llevas seis años en Hogwarts y no has gastado ninguna broma, ya va siendo hora.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante el discurso de su padre y entró tras él a la sala, Remus, Lily, Susan, Selene y Bronwyn estaban allí. Le extrañaba que su madre estuviese de acuerdo con la venganza, sabía como eran los merodeadores, pero ella no era así.

-No voy a hacerla nada, y si se lo hago será asunto nuestro.- miró a Bronwyn con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Podemos darte ideas.

La sugerencia de su padre le hizo estremecer ligeramente, aún recordaba el pensadero de Snape como le habían humillado solo por el aburrimiento de Sirius, trataba de no pensar en ello demasiado, porque cada vez que acudía a su cabeza sentía aún asco y vergüenza ajena, entonces un interrogante llegó a su cabeza, algo que nunca le habían explicado.

-¿Por qué Snape?- preguntó Harry, al parecer nadie entendió la pregunta, o casi nadie estaba seguro de que Sirius y Remus sabía por donde iba.- De entre ¿cuántos? Seiscientos alumnos, porque elegisteis humillar continuamente a Snape.

-Porque era un asqueroso mortífago.- dijo James sin titubear, Lily se rió y le reprendió.

-Di la verdad James.

-Está bien, pero eso también es cierto, cuando cogimos por primera vez el expreso a Hogwarts, no sé como nos las apañamos que acabamos Lily, Selene, Sirius y yo en el mismo compartimento, entonces entró Snape y empezó a meterse con Sirius por estar con nosotros en vez de con los de "su clase".

-A mi me pareció más gracioso que ofensivo, llevaba toda la vida escuchando esos prejuicios por parte de mis padres y cuando me libraba de ellos me encontraba con un niño delgado y bajo que se atrevía a darme órdenes, le dije que ya estaba con los de mi clase.- explicó Sirius.

-Entonces dijo que Lily no era de nuestra clase, que solo era una asquerosa sangre sucia.- siguió James.

-Yo llevaba todo el viaje contándoles lo emocionada que estaba por ir a un colegio de magia, que era genial que me hubiesen cogido siendo de familia muggle, ellos me trataron bien y pensé que todo el mundo sería igual, pero cuando me llamó así, se me desinfló el globo, sentí que se me iba toda la felicidad.- les contó Lily.

-Yo vi como pasaba de la alegría a la extrema tristeza y pensé que no era justo, así que le cogí un poco de manía a Snape, durante las siguientes semanas observé como trataba con desprecio a todo aquel que le rodeaba, sobretodo a los más débiles, un día, Lily entró llorando a la sala común, porque Snape la había hechizado, a partir de ese día centramos a Snape como nuestro blanco principal.

-Nos portamos como niñatos Harry, aún así Snape no es tan inocente como parece, trató de amargarle la vida a Lily, a Peter e incluso a Remus, porque los consideraba inferiores, pero con nosotros no se atrevía, nos equivocamos pero ya te explicamos nuestros motivos.- dijo Sirius.- Es algo así como lo que te pasó a ti con Draco.

-No es lo mismo.- dijo Harry, pero luego recordó como Draco había insultado a Hagrid y había dicho que los nacidos de familia muggle no merecían ir a Hogwarts y eso había sembrado mucha inseguridad en él, recordaba como había insultado a Hermione y las ganas que tenía él de hacerle callar como fuese, así que aceptó que la relación de los merodeadores con Snape fuese como la suya con Draco, durante los cinco primero años de Hogwarts.

* * *

-No voy a casarme con Pansy.- dijo Draco a Kiara, la chica no le respondió, pasó de largo.- Si algún día me casara con alguien sería contigo Kiara. Pero tienes que entender que si me niego, en Hogwarts me mataran. Tenemos que pensar otra cosa.

-Cásate.- dijo Kiara, mirándole como si fuese una gran idea.

-No quiero casarme con Pansy.

-Con Pansy no, cásate con otra, si estás casado no te puedes volver a casar.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Si conoces a alguien de sangre limpia tu padre no te odiara tanto, en Hogwarts no se tienen porque enterar de todo.

-Pero hay un problema, te he dicho que solo me casaría contigo, y cuando quieras casarte conmigo será porque me quieras igual que yo te quiero a ti, no por esto.

* * *

-¿Y recordáis aquella vez con la poción que provocaba ladridos?- dijo Sirius riéndose, estaban contando algunas de las bromas más divertidas e inofensivas que habían gastado los merodeadores.

-Es verdad, veréis chicos.- James empezó a contar.- Teníamos pensado gastar una broma a todos, profesores incluidos, teníamos una poción que provocaba ladridos a todo aquel que la probaba, pero teníamos un problema, si todos empezaban a ladrar y nosotros no, sabrían que habíamos sido nosotros y yo no pensaba pasarme él día ladrando, le hubiese quitado gracia al asunto.

-Entonces a Sirius se le ocurrió una idea, estábamos en transformaciones con Mcgonagall, idea que debía haber compartido con los demás, porque nos sorprendió a todos.- dijo Remus al parecer divertido.- Empezó a gritar a decir que éramos los peores amigos que podía tener que le habíamos traicionado… No entendimos lo que pretendía, hasta que Minerva le castigó, entonces empezamos a discutir todos con él.

-Mcgonagall nos castigó toda la comida limpiando la sala de los trofeos, Fitch y esa estúpida gata vigilaban las salidas, así que James salió por la ventana y fue hasta la cocina, echó la poción en el zumo de calabaza y volvió a la sala de trofeos antes de que notasen que se había ido.- siguió Sirius.- Se pasaron el resto de la tarde ladrando y lo mejor es que no pudieron culparnos porque nosotros estábamos castigados, tuvieron que suspender las clases incluso, por desgracia duró muy poco el efecto, pero nos libramos de la tarde, la pasamos jugando al Quidditch.- se notaba la nostalgia en el rostro de Sirius.- Por desgracia la siguiente vez que tratamos de hacer una broma así para saltarnos las clases Fitch nos confiscó la poción.

-No es justo como acabaron las cosas.- dijo Remus poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de Sirius.- Para ninguno de nosotros.

-¿Creéis que volverá a pasar algo así?- preguntó Harry, tenía miedo de perder de nuevo a su familia.

-No, esta vez no dejaremos que Voldemort nos lo quite todo.- dijo Sirius tratando de consolar a Harry, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera verdad.

-¿Y recordáis aquella vez cuando "trasladamos" el bosque dentro del castillo? Hicimos aparecer árboles en todo el castillo y llevamos a algunas criaturas del bosque allí, tardaron una semana en devolver todo a su lugar…

Las anécdotas siguieron aún un rato bastante largo, Bronwyn y Harry las escuchaban, tomando notas mentales de algunas cosas, después de todo habían encontrado cosas de los merodeadores que aún no sabían cual era su función.

* * *

-Lo siento padre, pero no me casaré con Pansy, no creo que de ningún modo ese enlace resulte beneficioso para mí.

-Insubordinación.- murmuró Lucius arrastrando las palabras como si fuese una verdadera serpiente.- Tu madre y yo decidimos que Parkinson sería una buena unión para los Malfoy.

-Se me ocurre una idea mejor.- arrastró las palabras Draco, apretando los dientes para no decirle que si los Parkinson eran tan buenos para los Malfoy que se casara él con ella.- ¿Qué tal la hija de un Montgomery y una MacArran?

-Nunca dejaran que su hija se case contigo.

-Me menosprecias padre, Elizabeth, la hija perdida del matrimonio Montgomery-MacArran fue secuestrada por mi querido tío, Régulus, nadie sabe donde está, nadie excepto yo.

-¿Accederá a casarse contigo?

-Ya lo ha hecho, ella no sabe quien es, no sabe lo valiosa que es su sangre y por supuesto avala nuestra causa.- Draco se contuvo de decir que era su propia causa la que Kiara seguía, no la de Voldemort ni la de su padre.

-Está bien, organizaré la boda, tú encárgate de que ella vaya.

-Estará allí, tenlo por seguro.

* * *

-¡Que vacaciones más cortas!- se quejó Bronwyn.

-bevaz bazon.- dijo Ron con la boca llena de pollo, estaban en el banquete de bienvenida después de navidades.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Bronwyn y Hermione a la vez, Harry solo dio por imposible a su amigo y se echó a reír.

-Que llevas razón.- explicó Ron una vez hubo tragado.

-Deberías perder esa costumbre de hablar con la boca llena.

-Las buenas costumbres no se pierden.- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros aunque con una risita divertida.

-No es una buena costumbre, es una asquerosidad.

-Venga ya, no discutáis.- pidió Harry que sabía que sus amigos empezaban bromeando y terminaban echándose en cara lo sucedido en los seis años que se conocían.

-¿Cuándo vamos a llevar a cabo la venganza, Harry?- preguntó Bronwyn, ya habían puesto al día a Ron y Hermione de lo que pasaba con Cho.

-Me gustaría hablar con ella primero, ya te lo dije, pero me gustaría ir averiguando para lo que sirve lo que encontramos de los merodeadores.- les susurró a sus amigos para que solo ellos pudieran oírlo.- ¿Por qué no quedamos después del entrenamiento de Quidditch en la sala de los menesteres?

Sus amigos asintieron felices de poder hacer algo en contra de Cho Chang ya que la chica había asumido el papel de: "voy a amargar a Harry cueste lo que cueste" ahora vería lo que costaba meterse con el hijo de un merodeador.

* * *

Hermione salió de la biblioteca, aún quedaba un rato para que los chicos acabaran el entrenamiento, pero ya había acabado todas sus tareas y pese que había intentado leer la lección siguiente de transformaciones no era capaz de concentrarse, solo era capaz de pensar en Shido y de imaginárselo liándose con Tabita, así que finalmente había cerrado el libro de un golpe, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de la bibliotecaria, así que decidió salir de allí, antes de que la mujer la cogiese manía.

Se dirigió hacia la sala de los menesteres, demasiado distraída para ver el camino por el que iba, por lo que cuando Shido apareció en medio del pasillo ni siquiera lo vio, se chocó contra él, por suerte no iba rápido, así que no se hizo demasiado daño. Le miró unos segundos, feliz de verle, aunque luego recordó a Tabita y su felicidad se esfumó.

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó el chico.

-No.- susurró ella, miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que no había nadie.- Míralo por el lado bueno, así no tendrás que decidir entre tu trabajo y yo.- dijo Hermione agachando la cabeza, sentía las lágrimas arder en su garganta, pujando por escapar de sus ojos.

-¿Me estás dejando Hermione?- preguntó Shido, y por primera vez la mascará de frialdad había desaparecido de su rostro y su voz tembló ligeramente.

-Solo trato de hacer lo mejor para todos.

-Lo mejor para mí es estar contigo Hermione, pero si realmente quieres dejarme, respetaré tu decisión.

El chico se fue, al parecer demasiado dolido como para hablar más, Hermione dejó que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos, no se movió de donde estaba, no se sentía capaz de moverse, lo único que se movían eran sus hombros, movidos por las convulsiones que provocaban el llanto, se tapó el rostro con las manos y se dejó caer al suelo, de rodillas, los sollozos escapaban de sus labios entreabiertos.

Por supuesto que no quería dejar a Shido, pero sabía que siempre habría una Tabita, que tratase de separarlos y los celos la habían consumido demasiado, no soportaba que ella se interpusiera entre ellos y que él no hubiese hecho nada, sabía que entre ellos había habido algo en el pasado, lo había oído en escocia y aún así el había negado que hubiese tenido nada con la chica.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione?- preguntó una voz arrastrando las palabras desde detrás de ella.

-Sí.- susurró, aunque los gemidos fueron más fuertes después de esa aclaración.

-Pues no lo parece, ven.- la pidió, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a un aula vacía que había cerca.

-Sé que no me tienes mucho aprecio, Hermione, y lo entiendo, yo tampoco me tengo demasiado aprecio, pero si tengo suerte, en unos meses habré roto con mi familia. Pero si necesitas hablar, te escucharé y ten seguro que lo que me digas quedará entre nosotros.- dijo Draco, aún con ella de la mano, más de forma reconfortante que por otro motivo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le preguntó la chica.

-Harry se ha hartado de comentarme lo buena que eres, y Shido es mi amigo, supongo que no quiero veros sufrir.

-¿Cómo…?- Hermione se cortó en mitad de la pregunta, era obvio que él sabía que estaba con Shido, todos los que los conocían fueran de Hogwarts debían haberse enterado.

-No te voy a presionar para que hables conmigo, Hermione, entiendo que me odies, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien que no sean tus amigos, estoy aquí ¿Vale?

Hermione apenas pudo evitar que las palabras escaparan como un torrente de sus labios, empezó a contarle lo que había sentido por Shido, como él había sentido lo mismo por ella, lo sucedido con Bronwyn y sus visiones, lo extraño que Shido estaba después de aquello, las idas y venidas del chico para no ser su profesor, la aparición de Krum, el ataque de los mortífagos a su casa, que Shido la había llevado a Escocia y Tabita, le habló largamente de Tabita y su escasa ropa y su poca vergüenza, de sus intentos de fastidiarla día tras día, y del poco empeño de Shido en protegerla de ella y finalmente de su discusión y de su ruptura.

-¿Le has dejado?- preguntó boquiabierto.- Enhorabuena eres la primera chica que le deja.

-No debí haberte contado nada, Malfoy.- dijo la chica mirándole mal y levantándose.

-Solo era una broma Hermione, eres la primera chica que le deja porque él no había salido con ninguna antes, te aseguro que nunca se ha liado con Tabita y nunca a tenido interés en ella. La única relación que ha aceptado tener con las chicas hasta ahora es sexual, tú eres la primera que se toma enserio, la primera de la que se ha enamorado.

-¿Qué se ha qué?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida, Draco se mordió el labio, sabiendo que había metido la pata.

* * *

Shido había visto a Ginny en Hogwarts, así que supuso que esta vez Tate estaría solo, bajó de nuevo a verlo, quería saber que pretendía con la chica, no es que le importase demasiado, pero quería saber que planes tenía con ella. Cuando llegó Tate estaba hablando con unos demonios, aunque pareció alegrarse de ver a Shido.

-Mi querido Shido.- dijo Tate con un tono demasiado rimbombante.- Tenemos que matar a Voldemort.

Shido se abstuvo de decirle que no era tan fácil como proponérselo, ir y matarlo, pero miró a Tate con una ceja alzada, esperando que le explicase el motivo o como hacerlo o algo.

-Ya ha torturado a cinco de mis demonios.

-¿Qué? Bueno es su forma de actuar, tortura a sus siervos como para no torturar a los demonios insubordinados.- comentó con una mueca divertida.

-Se me están rebelando a mí, Shido, él los tortura y luego no quieren trabajar más para mí, ¿puedes darle una advertencia de mi parte?

Shido asintió a él también le molestaba que torturasen a los demonios, ellos eran libres y Voldemort no tenía ningún derecho a torturarlos ni a mandarlos, así que aceptó ir a darle el mensaje.

* * *

-¿Y tú que tal con Kiara?- preguntó Hermione, algo más contenta después de la conversación sobre Shido que habían tenido.

-Bien.- dijo Draco con los ojos brillantes por la felicidad.- Nos vamos a casar.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¿Te puedo pedir algo?- preguntó Draco.

-Sí.

-Es que verás, mi padre va a organizar una ceremonia, pero no estoy seguro de que no vaya a liar algo, entonces Kiara y yo queríamos casarnos antes, para que mi padre haga lo que haga no pueda fastidiarnos ni obligarme a casarme con Pansy ni nada parecido.

-¿Y qué me quieres pedir?- preguntó Hermione sonriendo al chico que estaba desvariando.

-Quiero que seas la madrina de nuestra boda, de la primera, en la que no esté mi padre claro. Shido me mataría si te arriesgara a algo.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida, no es que no quisiese es que no se lo esperaba.

-Porque me caes bien Hermione, y no me imagino a ninguna otra chica a quien confiarle el puesto.

-¿Y Bronwyn? No me importa serlo, pero ella es tu prima ¿no?

-Por eso mismo, es mi prima, siempre va a ser alguien en mi vida, quiero que tu seas mi madrina para ser alguien importante en mi vida también, además, piensa como se pondrá mi padre cuando se entere de que una hija de muggles ha sido la madrina de mi boda.

-Entonces será un placer ser tu madrina Draco. Ahora será mejor que me vaya he quedado.

-Por cierto, dile a Harry que hace tiempo vino Cho Chang a pedirme ayuda para vengarme de ellos, quería humillar a Harry y Bronwyn como ellos la humillaron a ella dice, pero no ha vuelto a decirme nada así que a lo mejor se le ha olvidado el tema.

Hermione asintió, evitando decirle que no se le había olvidado nada, saliendo de la sala con una última sonrisa a Draco. Agradeciendo en silencio su ayuda.

* * *

Shido miró a Voldemort enfrente de él, los ojos inyectados en sangre, la nariz solo eran dos comisuras, como las de una serpiente, tomó aire una vez, tratando de no matar al hombre allí mismo, sabía que él quería matar a Hermione, y aunque la chica y él no estaban en su mejor momento, igualmente iba a protegerla de todo.

-Vengo de parte de Tate, él quiere darte un mensaje.

-¿Qué mensaje es ese?- preguntó con su habitual siseo. Shido trató de elegir bien las palabras, se jugaba una maldición imperdonable.

-Quiere que dejes de torturar a los demonios, así como de crearlos, los demonios no somos como los magos, tenemos leyes que tú no conoces, no puedes tratarlos como lo estás haciendo.

-¿Y qué me vais a hacer si lo hago?

-Romperemos el trato.

-¿Tu señor sabe que ayudaste a la sangre sucia?- Shido apretó los dedos, sabiendo que se refería a Hermione, sus ojos brillaron rojos un momento, por suerte lo pudo controlar.

-Claro que lo sabe, me mandó él a detener tu ataque sorpresa, el cual no debía haberse producido, porque te recuerdo que Potter es tuyo y sus amigos son nuestros.

-Vuestro señor debería castigaros más, sois unos insubordinados.- dijo Voldemort aferrando la varita con fuerza.

-No es nuestro señor, nosotros somos libres.

-No lo seréis cuando estéis bajo mi mandato.

-No vamos a estar bajo tu mandato ni bajo el de nadie, ahora me retiro, ya te he expresado los deseos de Tate, ahora está en tu mano hacerle caso o no.

-Crucio.- dijo Voldemort apuntando a Shido, parecía realmente cabreado.

Shido desapareció justo a tiempo para que no le tocase la maldición, volvió a aparecer junto a Tate, aunque para su desgracia no estaba solo. Estaba hablando con otro demonio, pero este estaba de espaldas, así que no pudo verle el rostro.

-Su respuesta ha sido lanzarme un cruciatus.- dijo Shido, tratando de ver a la otra persona que acompañaba a Tate.

-Genial, dile a Potter que los demonios estamos a su disposición.- dijo Tate resoplando, no le apetecía demasiado colaborar con Potter y Bronwyn.- Deja que te presente a nuestro nuevo colaborador.

El demonio que estaba de espaldas a Shido se dio la vuelta, y el chico pudo verle la cara, tardo solo un segundo en reconocerle, Krum le miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Shido tuvo que resistir la tentación de atacarle.

-¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo no?- preguntó Shido, había visto la marca de Voldemort en el brazo del chico cuando había peleado contra él.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es de los de Voldemort.

Krum se vio molesto por que le descubriese, alzó la mano y le lanzó una bola de fuego a Shido, que no se la esperaba, y le rozó el brazo, causando un agudo dolor en el lugar.

-Desmaius.- susurró Tate, desmayando a Krum.- ¿Seguro que es de los de Voldemort?- preguntó Tate.

-Sí, será mejor que me vaya, tengo cosas que hacer, ten cuidado con él.

* * *

Harry, Ron y Bronwyn estaban sentados en una alfombra, al lado de la chimenea, con los pergaminos, libros y demás cosas que habían sacado del cajón de Fitch, aún faltaba Hermione, así que no estaban haciendo caso a las cosas que había entre ellos y estaban hablando del próximo partido. Hermione entró poco después, se sentó entre ellos y les contó lo que Draco les había dicho.

-¿Crees que se refería a lo que está haciendo?

-No creo que eso sea humillaros, creo que está planeando algo más.

-Entonces será mejor que se nos ocurra algo que hacerla.

Harry cogió uno de los pergaminos, que parecía tan viejo y usado como el mapa del merodeador, lo apuntó con su varita.

-Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura.

Unas palabras comenzaron a dibujarse en el pergamino:

"_La guía de hechizos del merodeador:_

_El señor Canuto espera que esa travesura sea en contra de los Slytherin en ese caso nos sentiremos gratamente satisfecho de ayudarles._

_El señor Cornamenta la insta a dejar su huella en Hogwarts igual que lo hicimos nosotros, para ellos le presentaremos una cómoda guía de los hechizos más divertidos que hemos descubierto._

_El señor Colagusano le invita a usar también la guía de pociones del merodeador._

_El señor Lunático le ruega cuidado a la hora de llevar a cabo los hechizos aquí presentes, no queremos que expulsen a nadie de Hogwarts. No olvides borrarlo después de usarlo."_

-Es raro imaginarse a Remus haciendo algo así ¿no?- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Más raro es que tu lo hagas Herms.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Una lista de hechizos surgió después de las palabras de los merodeadores, seguido de una descripción de lo que hacían. Hermione cogió otro pergamino, que se parecía bastante al anterior y pronunció las mismas palabras, después de unas palabras parecidas de los merodeadores, una lista de pociones apareció en el pergamino.

-Interesante, ¿Qué habrá en los otros pergaminos?

-Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura.- dijo Ron señalando otro de los pergaminos, pero no reveló nada.

-Por lo menos han sido más originales con esos pergaminos.- dijo Bronwyn.

-¿Sabéis lo que hay aquí?- dijo Hermione.- Son todos hechizos y pociones humillantes, si usamos esto, Cho no volverá a acercarse a ti en la vida Harry. Además que estaría bien memorizar algunos de estos hechizos para usarlos cuando alguien nos moleste.- Hermione pensó en Tabita y en lo que la gustaría usar esos hechizos con ella.

-¿Dónde estás y que has hecho con Hermione?- preguntó Ron.

-Soy yo, pero he decidido no tomarme tan enserio algunas normas.

* * *

Draco se sentó cómodamente en la sala común, después de echar a dos niños de segundo que comentaban en voz baja las ganas que tenían que ser seguidores de Voldemort, suspiró con fuerza, por suerte en la sala común no había nadie más, así que se tumbó en el sofá tratando de relajarse.

Pero su tiempo de relajación se acabó unos minutos después, la pared de la sala común se corrió, mostrando una alegre Pansy, Draco se hundió un poco más en el sofá, esperando que la chica no le viese, pero no tuvo suerte, ella se dirigió feliz hacia él, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de los intentos del chico por ocultarse.

-¡Draco! ¿Cómo está mi prometido favorito?

-No sé, en cuanto le vea se lo digo.

-¡Qué tonto eres Draco!- la chica se lanzó a su estómago y le abrazó, Draco trató de librarse de ella, pero era bastante difícil luchar contra ella en esa posición. Le besó en la boca, provocando que Draco la empujase más fuerte para retirarla de encima.

Kiara apareció en ese momento, para ver el juego de los dos en el sofá, iba a desaparecer, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero entonces vio que Draco la apartaba con fuerza, tirándola al suelo, ante las quejas de la chica.

-Hola.- dijo Kiara suavemente sobresaltándolos.

-¡Tú no puedes estar aquí!- exclamó Pansy señalándola con un dedo acusador.

-Y tú no puedes tocar, ni besar a mi novio, y lo estabas haciendo.- dijo Kiara con una "dulce" sonrisa, Draco sabía que estaba planeando algo.- Mejor aún,- sacó la varita con un movimiento airado.- a partir de ahora, no podrás ver, ni sentir, ni tocar a Draco aunque esté a tu lado.- murmuró unas palabras que Draco no alcanzó a oír y Pansy se quedó un momento mirando al vació.

-¿Pansy?- preguntó Draco algo preocupado por lo que podía haberla hecho Kiara, cuando se ponía celosa no controlaba demasiado lo que hacia.

Pero la chica no le miró, centró su vista en Kiara unos segundos antes de levantarse e irse a su habitación, Kiara frunció el ceño preocupada por si había lanzado un hechizo demasiado fuerte a la chica, al menos estaba segura de que no veía a Draco, porque ni le había mirado, sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó Draco, no es que le importase demasiado la chica, pero si la pasaba algo sería responsabilidad de Kiara. La chica solo le sonrió.

-Tranquilo, no podrá volver a verte, por lo demás…- se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que estaría bien.

Draco no respondió, no quería volver a discutir con ella, y aunque trataba de evitarlo no le parecía tan mala idea, así la chica dejaría de acosarle y Kiara estaría más tranquila con él, la cogió de la cintura y la besó con suavidad.

-Le he pedido a Hermione que sea la madrina de nuestra primera boda.- Kiara asintió satisfecha, le gustaba la chica.

* * *

-¿Cómo sabemos cual falta?- preguntó Ron rascándose la cabeza, estaban en la sala de los fundadores, habían descubierto que lo que tenían que meter eran los amuletos que Harry y Bronwyn tenían, estaba claro que Harry tenía el de Slytherin y seguramente el de Griffindor también, aunque no estaban seguros, pero seguía faltando uno.

-Es fácil.- dijo Hermione, aunque ninguno de sus compañeros lo consideraban así.- Ayudarme.- Hermione con ayuda de los demás volvió a mover los sofás, levantaron las tablas sueltas que había.- El de Bronwyn es el de Ravenclaw, el de Harry es de Griffindor y el que encontró es el de Slytherin, mirar las formas de los huecos, no entraría otro, creo que los únicos que se podrían confundir son los de Hufflepaff y el de Slytherin, pero si ese le tenía Voldemort tiene que ser el de Slytherin.

-¿Fácil no?- preguntó Bronwyn con una sonrisa.

-Me llevaré algunos libros de Hufflepuff a ver si averiguo que fue de su collar.- sugirió Hermione.

Los demás no pusieron ninguna pega, sabían que Hermione era la que más probable encontrase algo de utilidad. A ellos esas cosas no se les daban tan bien.

* * *

Ron salió de la sala de los fundadores mientras Hermione seguía recopilando libros con la ayuda de Bronwyn y Harry, él no encontraba nada de utilidad, así que había decidido ir a jugar un poco al Quiddich. Salió del castillo, y cuando estaba llegando al campo de Quiddich se chocó con SJ, a quien no tenía demasiadas ganas de ver en ese momento. Después de que la chica le rechazase.

-Hola, Ron.- murmuró la chica.

-Hola. ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó sin demasiado interés, nunca iba a entender a las chicas.

-Mañana hay visita a Hogsmeade, ¿Vienes conmigo?- preguntó SJ.

-Claro.- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.- Ahora voy a entrenar un poquillo. ¿Vienes?- preguntó sin demasiado interés, solo por ser cortes. Pero la chica se apuntó tímidamente.

* * *

Hermione salió detrás de Harry y Bronwyn, los tres cargados de libros, se dirigieron a la sala común, por el camino se cruzaron con Shido que se sujetaba el brazo, dejando ver algo de sangre entre sus dedos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Bronwyn. Hermione dio un paso hacia él sin querer.

-Sí.- miró dolido a Hermione, y pasó de largo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Harry mirando a Hermione sorprendido, no era normal ver a Shido triste o dolido, normalmente controlaba sus sentimientos y el aspecto que daba al exterior.

-Nada.- Hermione dudó un segundo, no sabía si seguir a Shido o ir a la sala común, pero solo duró un segundo la duda, enseguida decidió que tenía que hacer.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno como ya dije solo quedan unos capitulos! jajajaj se ve el final ya, espero subirlo en poco tiempo, pero aunque tarde un poquillo voy a continuar y voy a terminar el fic, de momento no tengo pensado escribir continuación, pero a lo mejor escribo algún otro fic (lease de crepusculo seguro jajajaja) Y de nuevo quiero dedicarle el capitulo a: (Redoble de tambores) AlexZ, DaRkPotteR90 y Madrileño ya que han sido los que me han dejado Reviews! gracias! jajaja Espero que os guste, y dejad reviewss!  
**


	19. EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

**19.- EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN**

Hermione les dio los libros a Harry y Bronwyn y siguió a Shido, estaba enfadada aún, pero le necesitaba, era algo que no podía negar. Y estaba claro que él necesitaba asistencia médica y no iba a pedir ayuda a nadie.

Hermione siguió a Shido a través de los tres pasillos que les separaban de la habitación del chico y entró tras él, el hombre la miró fijamente, con una ceja alzada, realmente no estaba muy seguro de si quería hablar con ella.

-¿Qué desea señorita Granger?- preguntó Shido, a Hermione le dolió profundamente que la tratase como a una alumna más.

-Disculparme por haber sido tan tonta.- susurró Hermione con la cabeza gacha, no se le daba bien rectificar, era algo que no acostumbraba a hacer, se acercó a él y trató de examinarle la herida, pero él se separó unos centímetros.

-Creo que esto esta fuera de lugar, señorita Granger, usted quiso ser solo mi alumna y así será, ahora me gustaría que abandonase mi dormitorio, no creo que eso este bien visto.

Hermione dejó que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos, se dio la vuelta para que Shido no lo viese, abrió la puerta a la vez que un gemido escapaba de sus labios, no sabía que hacer para que él la perdonase, realmente quería estar con él.

-Lo siento.- susurró mientras lloraba ahora más abiertamente.

Shido suspiró, no soportaba ver a las mujeres llorar, la sujetó por la cintura y la obligó a darse la vuelta, no pudo evitar el gesto de dolor al mover el brazo.

-Si no confías en mí, Hermione, lo nuestro nunca va a funcionar, porque hay muchas mujeres que se sienten atraídas por mi, es parte de ser un demonio, y siempre habrá una Tabita que trate de separarnos y serás muy infeliz si estás conmigo y te dejas afectar por esos comentarios, no puedes pegarte con todas, y yo no voy a permitir que te pase nada y mucho menos por mi culpa…

-Te prometo que confío en ti, no dejaré que ninguna más se meta entre medias.

* * *

Harry y Bronwyn fueron a la sala común y habían empezado a leer los libros que Hermione había sacado de la sala de los fundadores, habían asumido que la chica no volvería pronto y sabían que pronto iban a necesitar todos los collares, podía parecer una tontería, pero sabían que algo gordo se acercaba.

Un par de horas después apareció Ron, sudando y con las orejas rojas, Harry y Bronwyn le miraron con una ceja alzada, Ron señaló la escoba como si valiese como explicación y subió al dormitorio a darse una ducha.

-¿Qué está pasando con nuestros amigos?- preguntó divertida Bronwyn, porque Ron tenía un gran chupetón en el cuello.

-Están creciendo.- dijo Harry limpiándose una falsa lágrima de la mejilla.

Ron bajó una hora después más o menos, se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa, el rostro y las orejas rojas y salió de la sala sin más explicaciones. Bronwyn y Harry se miraron confusos, Ron no solía ser así, algo le había pasado seguro, y nada malo al juzgar por la sonrisa de él.

-Harry.- dijo Ron volviendo a entrar.- Te he cogido el mapa luego te lo devuelvo.

-Vale.- dijo Harry aunque Ron ya no le oía porque había vuelto a desaparecer.

-No es justo.- dijo Bronwyn cruzándose de brazos.- Hermione con Shido, Ron con SJ seguramente, y tú y yo aquí estudiando.

Empujó el libro fingiendo enfado, aunque con cuidado, tenía demasiados años como para tratarlo mal.

-¿Y qué se te ocurre que podemos hacer tú y yo más divertido que estudiar?- preguntó Harry divertido.

Aunque no la dio tiempo a responder, comenzó a besarla ella sonrió un segundo antes de que sus labios fueran reclamados por los de él.

* * *

SJ sonrió al chico que tenía frente a ella, les había costado un poco reconciliarse, pero por fin todo estaba bien entre ellos y estaban juntos, el chico había ido a ducharse y había vuelto junto a ella, no quería separarse de ella nunca, era algo que nunca había sentido, pero le encantaba esa sensación.

Ginny entró en la sala en desuso en la que estaban acaramelados en un sofá que SJ había hecho aparecer, en medio de los pupitres, la chica se mordía un labio con nerviosismo, como cuando la preocupaba algo que sabía que cabrearía a sus hermanos o a sus padres y se debatía entre la necesidad de contarlo y callárselo para ahorrarse la bronca.

-¿Estás bien, Ginny?- preguntó Ron, podía atacarlos doscientas veces, pero seguía siendo su hermanita, aunque Ron se aseguró de tener la varita a mano y de proteger a SJ tras su cuerpo.

La pelirroja asintió ligeramente antes de palidecer notablemente, pese al blanco de su piel se notó el cambio de tono, se tambaleó ligeramente y cayó al suelo antes la sorprendida mirada de la pareja, que se acercó a ella preocupados. Solo parecía un desmayo, así que Ron recogió a su hermana en brazos y la llevó a la enfermería.

* * *

Draco sonrió satisfecho al mirarse al espejo, estaban en Escocia, era sábado, al día siguiente se casaría con Kiara, llevaba el traje que sería el de su boda, le sentaba como anillo al dedo, aunque a él todo le quedaba bien, sonrió con prepotencia, mientras giraba para mirarse de perfil. Shido entró en la habitación en la que estaba Draco, le sonrió con algo de burla, aunque Draco sabía que solo era la fachada.

-Siento decirte que no serás el centro de atención, deberías ver a Kiara, está preciosa.

-No se si me gusta que hables así de mi futura esposa.- dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-Es mi hermana idiota.- dijo Shido riéndose de él.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa, parecía más tranquilo.

-Por eso te quiero decir que si vuelves a hacerla daño, te mataré Draco.

Shido habló con una sonrisa, pero aún así le costó tragar saliva, sabía que Shido le mataría sin dudarlo por proteger a Kiara, trató de recomponer su rostro, que había perdido el poco color que tenía y sonrió al chico.

-Si le hago daño a Kiara, ella misma me matará.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa ahora verdadera al pensar en su futura esposa.

-Shido.- dijo Hermione entrando en la sala.- Tienes que irte a probar tu traje.

Hermione llevaba un vestido largo, de color azul cielo, que la sentaba muy bien, remarcando sus curvas donde era necesario y dejando un generoso escote a la vista.

-Vaya Hermione estas genial.- dijo Draco, ahora fue el turno de Shido de ponerse celoso.

-Tú también estás muy bien Draco.- Shido cogió a Hermione del brazo y la llevó fuera.

-¿Sabes? No quiero que te separes de mí hasta que no te quites ese traje, de hecho no quiero que te separes de mí hasta que volvamos a Hogwarts y es probable que allí tampoco quiera que te separes de mí.

Hermione se limitó a reírse de él, le gustaba que fuese Shido el que estuviera celoso, por variar un poco, ya que siempre era ella la que tenía celos "injustificados" según él, porque claro ver una clase entera de chicas babeando literalmente por su profesor más codiciado, eran celos injustificados.

-Venga ya Shido, te tienes que probar el traje, no voy a estar allí contigo mientras lo haces.

-Oh, sí, vas a estar allí conmigo.

Hermione se sonrojó, pese a todo el tiempo que llevaba con Shido, aún no habían… y es que ni siquiera podía pensar en ello sin sonrojarse, como para hacerlo, le había visto mil veces sin camiseta, pero nunca mientras se cambiaba, y no estaba muy segura de poder soportar algo así.

-Pero me tengo que quitar el vestido antes de que se me estropeé.- se quejó Hermione en un intento de irse.

-Después nos ocuparemos de eso.

* * *

-Así que una boda… lo que quiere decir que Potter no estará en Hogwarts en todo el día, atacaremos entonces, y cuando él llegue el castillo será nuestro.

-¿Informaremos a Tate?- preguntó el mortifago con la cabeza gacha.

-No, solo llevaremos nuestros demonios, mataremos a todos los que sean capaces de comunicarse con el exterior, no quiero que destruyáis nada, quiero tenderle una emboscada en el vestíbulo, es decir que todo hasta ese lugar debe ser absolutamente normal, incluso si hay algún Slytherin de confianza que pueda pasear por allí nos vendrá muy bien.

* * *

-¿Crees que Kiara querrá cambiarse el apellido por el de Malfoy? Porque habrá que cambiar su nombre de muchos sitios en los que aparece como Elizabeth, así que ya que está si quisiera cambiarse el apellido podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro.- Bronwyn hablaba con Harry tumbados en la cama del chico en Hogwarts, con las cortinas cerradas y un hechizo de privacidad en ellas.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Harry que había tenido una idea.

-¿Qué si Kiara querrá cambiarse el apellido…?

-Eres un genio Bronwyn.- dijo Harry besándola con fuerza.

-Lo sé, pero ¿por qué exactamente?

-Vamos tenemos que encontrar a Hermione.

Bronwyn tomó de la mano a Harry y fue directamente a Escocia, sabía que Hermione estaba allí, preparando la boda, de la que ellos por suerte se habían librado. No les gustaba demasiado hacer ese tipo de cosas. Bronwyn deseaba saber que había pensado Harry así que le condujo por el castillo de los MacArran.

-¿Has visto a Shido o Hermione?- preguntó Bronwyn a Draco cuando se lo encontraron en un pasillo de la casa.

-Están probándose el traje para la boda, ¿ha pasado algo?

-No, tranquilo.- le dijo Harry, aunque Draco no estaba demasiado convencido.

Bronwyn se encaminó a la habitación de Shido, suponiendo que el chico estaría allí, llamó un par de veces a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta, siguiendo su mala costumbre, Hermione estaba allí sentada en una silla, con el rostro rojo, mirando por la ventana, mientras Shido se cambiaba de ropa.

-Hermione necesito aquel libro que me enseñaste a principio de curso, cuando estábamos en Grimmauld place.

-¿Para qué…?- empezó con curiosidad, entonces pareció caer en la cuenta.- ¡Claro! Buena idea Harry. Vamos, está en Hogwarts.

-¿Nos podéis informar a los demás del plan?- preguntó Shido ante el encogimiento de hombros de Bronwyn, que le dio que pensar que estaba igual de sorprendida que él, se giro hacia Hermione.

-Volvemos enseguida no os preocupéis.- dijo Hermione acercándose a Harry, le parecía un motivo perfecto para poder cambiarse de ropa a solas.

-¿Vas a ir así vestida?- preguntó Harry divertido.

-No.- dijo Shido.- Volved a Hogwarts, yo acompaño a Hermione a cambiarse y ahora vamos allí a daros el libro.

Hermione suspiró mirando a Shido molesta, salió de la habitación del chico y se encaminó a la que tenía su ropa, sin saber si el chico la seguía, no la importaba, en un principio la habían parecido graciosos los celos de Shido, pero no quería tener que llevar un guardián en cada paso que diese.

-¿Te has enfadado?- preguntó Shido siguiéndola una vez más.

-No.- dijo la chica pero no miró atrás.

-Hermione… No te sigo para molestarte, ni nada parecido, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento y me da miedo que te pase algo, lo siento si te molesta, pero hasta que no se me pase ese presentimiento no voy a dejarte ir sola.

-Me voy a cambiar, espera fuera.- ordenó la chica con frialdad, había escuchado las palabras de Shido, y la habían preocupado claro, pero no pensaba reconocerlo y no se iba a cambiar delante de él.

* * *

Ron miró a la señora Pomfrey que había salido de entre las cortinas de Ginny, la chica llevaba allí un día entero, desde que Ron la había llevado en brazos hasta allí. La enfermera le miró con severidad.

-Ella quiere hablar con usted señor Weasley.- dijo la señora Pomfrey.- Cinco minutos.

Ron entró entre las cortinas en silencio, sabía que su hermana había cambiado y mucho, y le daba miedo que Pomfrey pudiese darse cuenta y quisiera separarlos o algo así, no quería que nada le pasase a su hermanita, quería mantenerla con él y a salvo todo el tiempo posible, aunque no estaba muy seguro de poder protegerla.

-Ron.- susurró Ginny cogiendo la mano a Ron.- Hay algo que quiero decirte.

-Dime Ginny.

-Estoy… estoy… embarazada de Matt.

-¿¡Qué!

-Baja la voz Ronald, por eso no podía controlar la magia, por eso os mandaba las bolas de energía, lo siento, ¿se lo dirás a SJ?

-Claro.

-Y diles a papa y a mama que les quiero, ¿vale?

-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú misma?

-Porque me está matando el bebé, se alimenta de mi magia, es más fuerte que yo, Matt me llevará al infierno para que el bebé pueda nacer y luego creo que voy a morir…

* * *

Bronwyn y Harry volvieron a aparecer en la sala común de griffindor, suponían que Shido llevaría allí a Hermione para que les diese el libro, Harry le había explicado su idea a Bronwyn, que no estaba muy segura de que fuese a funcionar, pero por probar no iban a perder nada.

Hermione y Shido aparecieron en la sala, Hermione subió las escaleras de las chicas, ya vestida con su propia ropa y bajó con un gordo y pesado libro. Se sentó al lado de Harry y le tendió el pesado libro, el chico buscó un rato, pero realmente no estaba muy seguro de que estaba buscando.

Hermione le quitó el libro de las manos con exasperación, estaba ordenado por orden alfabético, y sin saber a quien buscar había que ir buscando por el apellido, y a veces cambiaba cuando el descendiente era mujer y se ponía el apellido de su marido, lo que dificultaba bastante la tarea, después de media hora o algo más, Hermione dio con la respuesta.

-Selene Krause.- dijo sorprendida y sorprendiendo a todos.

-No… Elektra.- gimió Harry, no quería meter a la chica en eso, pero si Selene era la descendiente de Hufflepaff, Elektra era la que debía poseer el collar.

-Está en el infierno Harry, hizo un trato con Tate.- contó Shido.

-Genial, lo que faltaba, iré a hablar con ella, a ver si la encuentro.- murmuró Harry, se tocó el collar, ahora entendía por qué reaccionaba ante Elektra y Bronwyn, porque las dos estaban unidas a él en el destino. Suspiró antes de dar un beso a Bronwyn y desaparecer.

Ron entró en la sala común en ese momento, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, se sentó al lado de Hermione que le miró preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿No está Harry?

-No, ha ido a ver a Elektra.

-¿Puedo hablar con vosotras?- preguntó Ron, queriendo contarle a alguien lo de su hermana, pero no se fiaba de Shido.

-Lo siento pero me temo que no puedo dejar sola a Hermione.- Shido se encogió de hombros.- Estaré allí, no me interesan sus asuntos.- Shido se acercó a la ventana, dejándoles intimidad, aunque podía oír perfectamente lo que hablasen desde allí.

Ron las contó lo de Ginny, Bronwyn y Shido intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, Ron tenía la cabeza agachada apoyada en las manos, mientras contaba la historia.

-La salvaremos Ron, te lo prometo.- dijo Hermione poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.- ¿Cuántas veces nos hemos metido en líos y hemos sobrevivido? Luego nos reiremos de esto.- Hermione dudo seriamente de que alguna vez se pudiese reír de la situación, pero quería tranquilizar a Ron.

* * *

Harry fue a la casa de Susan, suponía que allí estaría Elektra, debía estar, la encontró en su habitación, leyendo un libro, se sentó en la cama junto a ella, que le miró con curiosidad.

-Tengo que contarte algo Elektra.

Harry le contó la historia de los medallones, la sala de los fundadores y que ella formaba parte, se mostró entusiasmada de poder hacer algo útil.

-Encontré esto Harry.- dijo la chica sacándose un collar similar al de Harry y Bronwyn de debajo de la camiseta.

-¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

-En el infierno, hay algo que quiero contarte.

* * *

El domingo llegó antes de lo que Kiara hubiese querido, no es porque estuviera insegura o no quisiese hacerlo, es que hacia poco que había descubierto que allí estaba su familia, y todos parecían conocerla y apreciarla y ella no reconocía a nadie y la ponía nerviosa estar entre ellos, cuanto más para casarse delante de todos ellos.

Suspiró por última vez mientras se levantaba de la cama, al menos le hubiese gustado ver a Draco esa mañana, pero se habían tomado muy enserio lo de veinticuatro horas sin ver al novio, y no les habían dejado pasar juntos la noche. Se duchó lentamente, frotando y lavando todo su cuerpo con un jabón con olor a fresas.

Salió de la ducha y limpió el espejo con la mano, quitando el vaho, realmente estaba nerviosa y es que aparte de la boda, tenía una sensación extraña en el pecho, como si algo la apretase el corazón. Respiró con fuerza tratando de sacarse esa sensación.

Hermione llamó a la puerta y entró cuando Kiara la dio respuesta, era la primera vez desde el día anterior que se libraba del chico, pero claro solo mientras estuviese con Kiara y porque él estaba en la habitación de enfrente.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Hermione.

-Nerviosa, preocupada, asustada y feliz.

-¿Te ayudo con el peinado?- preguntó Hermione sonriéndola.

-Claro, ¿has visto a Draco?

-Sí, está más nervioso que tú.- dijo Hermione riéndose.

* * *

Bronwyn y Harry se sentaron en primera fila, no querían perderse nada de lo que allí sucediera, no se veía a Draco Malfoy casarse todos los días. Harry miró al asiento vacío, en el que debía estar sentado Ron, el chico tenía pensado ir a la boda, pero después de lo de su hermana no se había encontrado de humor para ir, se había quedado en la enfermería con su hermana.

-¿Estás preocupado por Ron, verdad?- le preguntó Bronwyn acariciándole la cara.

-Estoy bien.- Harry trató de sonreírla aunque la sonrisa no le duró mucho.

-¿Algún día dejaras de mentir cuando te preguntemos eso?- preguntó Bronwyn.

-Algún día.- admitió Harry ahora si con una sonrisa real.

-Solo que Ginny siempre ha sido como una hermana para mí, o algo parecido, me preocupa que la pase algo.

-Tranquilo, la salvaremos, te lo prometo.

La marcha nupcial les interrumpió, así que se centraron en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, la boda fue corta, y la comida que la siguió fue copiosa y feliz, las risas se veían por todas partes, menos en cuatro de las personas presentes, Hermione, Shido, Bronwyn y Harry tenían la cabeza en otra parte, aún que fingían divertirse para no amargarles el día a Draco y Kiara, a los que se les veía continuamente abrazados deslizándose por la pista de baile.

Harry estaba apoyado al fondo, observando a Bronwyn que en ese momento bailaba con Shido, entre alguna broma de los dos, la veía sonreír, girando entre los brazos de su primo, el pelo brillando bajo el foco de la sala, se la veía realmente hermosa. Le picaban los ojos, pero no quería parpadear por si desaparecía de allí, se la veía realmente hermosa.

-Hola.- Elektra le sobresaltó. La había visto por la sala, pero no había tenido ocasión de hablar con ella.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo la sensación de que va a pasar algo horrible, algo que me aplasta el pecho.

-Shido también ha dicho tener esa sensación.- Hermione les interrumpió, acababa de llegar para oír el comentario de la vampiresa.

-No os preocupéis.- Harry también había tenido ese sentimiento continuo desde hacia un par de días, pero no había motivo para preocupar más a las chicas.- Es normal, Voldemort está nervioso y el trato con los demonios nos hace pensar que va a pasar algo malo, no debéis preocuparos, hemos sobrevivido antes, volveremos a hacerlo.

-¡Bronwyn!- la voz de Shido se oyó entre un corro de gente.

Harry frunció el ceño, sabía que no tenía que haber dejado de mirar a la chica ni un momento, corrió hacia el lugar en el que estaba la chica, apartó a la gente a empujones, se asustó al ver a Bronwyn tumbada en el suelo, con la nariz sangrando y temblando ligeramente. Se arrodilló y la cogió de la mano.

Entonces todo cambió de pronto estaban en la floreada sala de baile y de pronto estaban en el gran comedor de Hogwarts, allí había varios alumnos atados y ensangrentados y otros tantos en el suelo, seguramente muertos, Ron estaba allí, atado, con sangre corriendo libremente por su cara mientras un mortífago parecía estar interrogándole, porque le preguntaba algo y luego agitaba la varita causando convulsiones en el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Harry se apartó de Bronwyn bruscamente, no quería ver más eso, Bronwyn seguía inconsciente, seguramente imbuida aún en ese mundo de visiones. La agitó ligeramente, necesitaba saber cuanto quedaba para que Voldemort tomase el control de Hogwarts, tenían que hacer algo.

-Bronwyn…- la volvió a agitar, pero la chica no reaccionó. Así que se puso a la acción.- Creo que han atacado Hogwarts.- por desgracia Harry tenía la sensación de que esa visión era en tiempo real.- Averiguar quien está fuera y evitar que entre, no os acerquéis a Hogwarts, ni Hogsmeade, traer aquí a todo el que quiera luchar, la guerra a empezado.

-¿Harry?- preguntó Hermione arrodillándose al lado de él.- ¿Y Ron?- Harry la miró durante un segundo, la chica tenía los ojos llorosos, se temía lo peor.

-Está vivo.- "o eso espero" pensó Harry.- Tranquila le salvaremos.

-Harry, ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros?- preguntó Draco desde detrás de Harry.

-Siento haberos arruinado la boda.- susurró Harry.

-Tranquilo, no has sido tú, ha sido Voldemort.- le dijo Kiara poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.- Yo ayudaré a Bronwyn a despertarse Harry, debes dirigir la guerra.

-¿Aún cuentas con la confianza de Voldemort, Draco?- Harry se alejó con renuencia de Bronwyn y se puso al frente de la gente que trataba de buscar algo que hacer para ayudar.

-Sí. ¿Quieres que vaya a Hogwarts?

-Sí, si tú quieres, no te voy a obligar a meterte allí.

-Procura mantener a Kiara aquí, ¿vale?- preguntó Draco mirando a la chica que estaba aún tratando de reanimar a Bronwyn.

-De acuerdo, pero Draco, no te fíes de nadie, sea quien sea, y si ves el más mínimo problema sal de allí.

Draco desapareció guiñándole un ojo a Harry, que siguió dando ordenes, Shido había ido a hablar con Tate a ver que sabía, los padres de Harry, Sirius, Susan, Remus y Selene fueron a averiguar quien estaba fuera de Hogwarts y el resto de la gente había ido a reunir el ejercito. Hermione entró en ese momento con agua fría, para Bronwyn, Kiara empezó a mojar a la chica, a ver si reaccionaba.

-Kiara, Hermione, ¿os podéis quedar en casa de Susan? Mandaremos allí a los heridos…

-Yo no me voy a quedar atrás Harry.- dijo Hermione.

-Sabes que Shido no te va a dejar venir, si estás allí arriesgaras su vida porque estará preocupado de salvarte y no de salvarse él.

-Entonces mejor que no sepa que estoy allí.

-Yo tampoco me voy a quedar aquí.- se quejó Kiara.

-Lo siento, Kiara, pero a ti te conocen de sobra, te mataran en cuanto te vean, no hay discusión posible, deberás quedarte a ayudar a los heridos. Además si apareces por allí, Draco me matará personalmente.

Bronwyn se despertó poco a poco, tardó unos minutos en saber donde estaba y unos minutos más en que Harry y Kiara pudiesen tranquilizarla, cuando la pusieron al tanto de la situación y Bronwyn estuvo tranquila al fin, empezaron a pensar el plan.

-Debemos ir a la sala de los fundadores.- dijo Harry.- ¿Dónde está Elektra?

-Estoy aquí Harry.- la chica estaba detrás de ellos, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros?- preguntó Bronwyn, aún estaba sentada en el suelo, se intentó levantar pero se tambaleó un poco y Harry tuvo que sujetarla.

-Sí, alguien tendrá que salvaros la vida.

-¿Tenéis los cuatro collares?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sí. ¿Creéis que podremos entrar y salir sin que nos vean?- preguntó Harry.

-No.- la voz de James Potter les sobresaltó a todos.- Atacaremos el castillo, vosotros aprovecharéis el despiste para ir allí.

-Ellos me estás esperando a mí.

-Entonces les haremos pensar que eres tú.

-Entonces os matarán nada más entrar.

-Me lo pido.- dijo Selene con diversión, sacando de una mochila que llevaba un pequeño bote con un líquido marrón de aspecto farragoso.- Tranquilo a mi no es tan fácil matarme.

Selene se acercó a Harry que la miraba sorprendido, pensó que su padre lo haría porque se parecía más a él, pero no pensó que Selene tenía lo que a todas luces parecía poción multijugos, le arrancó un pelo ante la queja de Harry que se acarició el lugar adolorido y lo echó en la poción, agitándola un poco.

-Los demonios no estaban enterados del ataque a Hogwarts, quieren ayudarnos a matar a Voldemort.- dijo Shido que acababa de aparecer.

-¿Nos podemos fiar de ellos?- preguntó Harry.

-Tate tiene un grupo selecto de personas de confianza unos veinte demonios, son de fiar, no mataran a nadie que no esté con Voldemort y son muy buenos…

-¿Pero?- preguntó Harry que sabía que todo no terminaba así.

-Cuando muera Voldemort es posible que Tate quiera mataros también.

-Llevaremos la daga, le mataremos en cuanto tengamos oportunidad.- dijo Bronwyn.

Poco a poco fue llegando gente que quería luchar en contra de Voldemort, incluso algunos escoceses se sumaron, pese a que la de Voldemort no era su guerra, ellos quisieron defender a Shido hasta el final.

Después de algunas discusiones consiguieron ponerse de acuerdo, Selene y Remus iban a entrar los primeros, convertidos por la poción multijugos en Bronwyn y Harry, luego los verdaderos junto con Elektra iban a entrar con la escoba en el pasillo de la sala de los fundadores para poder entrar allí sin que les viesen, no se fiaban de entrar apareciéndose por si estaban pendientes de quien aparecía y desaparecía, así que iban a ir más allá de Hogsmeade a aparecerse e ir andando.

Una vez Selene o Remus diesen la señal de que estaban dentro, un grupo iba a entrar a través del tejado, y otros dos grupos por delante y por detrás del castillo y finalmente el último grupo iba a quedarse rezagado por si necesitaban apoyo entrar por el lugar que más se le necesitase, esperando en el bosque oscuro por si algún mortífago trataba de huir.

Kiara iba ir a casa de Susan para atender a los enfermos, y Harry y Hermione discutían en voz baja porque quería que la chica la acompañase.

-Vamos Harry.- dijo Shido desde atrás.

-Yo iré con ellos, pueden necesitar mí…- empezó Hermione, aunque paró de habla cuando vio el dolor en el rostro de Shido.

-No, Hermione, por favor, mantente a salvo.

-No Shido, no voy a dejar a Harry solo, llevamos seis años luchando juntos contra Voldemort, este año no va a ser diferente, iré con él y le ayudaré todo lo que pueda, lo siento.

Shido no contestó, miró a Harry durante un segundo, quería que todo saliese bien con Harry, pero si eso no pasaba le gustaría poder coger a Hermione e irse con ella lejos, pero si iba con Harry no podría salvarla. Asintió sin mirar a la chica y empezó a dar órdenes.

-Hermione, no hace falta que vengas, suficiente tengo con que Ron ya esté en peligro solo por ser mi amigo, quiero que estés a salvo.

-Harry, tenemos que ponernos en marcha ya.- gritó Selene desde la otra punta de la habitación.

-No hay discusión posible, Harry, voy con vosotros.- dijo Hermione, Harry asintió, sabía que Hermione iba a ir de una forma u otra, al menos había conseguido que Kiara no fuese.

Todos se pusieron en marcha, en un peculiar silencio, que ponía aún más nervioso a Harry, siempre que se había encontrado con Voldemort había sido de golpe, sin esperárselo, ahora iba voluntaria mente a encontrarse con él, lo cual le secaba la garganta y hacia temblar ligeramente.

Llegaron a Hogwarts antes de lo que le hubiese gustado, Bronwyn, Elektra, Hermione y él montaron en la escoba, ayudando a Hermione que no dominaba demasiado ese arte, pero no se quejó ni una sola vez, y entraron por la ventana justo cuando Selene y Remus entraban por la puerta fingiendo reírse de algo como si fuesen Harry y Bronwyn, iban de la mano, pareciendo lo más normales que pudieron.

Harry, el de verdad, estaba entrando en la sala de los fundadores con las chicas, alegre porque no habían tenido problemas para llegar hasta allí, por un momento pensó que la premonición pudo estar equivocada y aún no habían atacado Hogwarts, pero sabía que no era así.

Movieron los sillones y después de un último suspiró introdujeron los collares, el suelo tembló durante un segundo, se apartaron con miedo, pensando que pasaría algo malo, tal vez se habían equivocado de collares o algo, pero poco a poco el suelo se abrió, dejando ver unas cajas debajo de cada collar, o de donde habían estado los collares.

-Supongo que lo del collar es para que cada uno use lo que está debajo, así que mejor abrir las cajas que os corresponden.

Harry fue el primero en abrir la caja de Griffindor, donde había una espada que ya había visto con anterioridad, la espada que había salido del sombrero durante su segundo año, la acarició con suavidad, preguntándose de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Después abrió la caja de Slythering, un montón de botecitos, con diferentes etiquetas de nombres que Harry no reconoció, Hermione se acercó a él, y empezó a examinarlo, mientras Bronwyn abría su caja, un libro gordo estaba dentro, de aspecto antiguo, de hecho a Bronwyn le dio miedo cogerlo, lo sacó con cuidado, abriéndolo con cuidado.

-Vaya, son pociones de veneno, y los contravenenos.- dijo Hermione mirando todos los botes. Esos de la izquierda son los contravenenos y los de la derecha los venenos.

-Mirad, es un libro de hechizos ofensivos.- dijo Bronwyn observándolo.- Vaya nos hubiera venido muy bien hace unos días para haberlo podido aprender.

Elektra mientras abrió su caja, sorprendiéndose al ver solo un escudo, así que Harry tenía una espada y un montón de pociones, Bronwyn un libro de hechizos y ella solo un escudo, cuando era considerablemente más fuerte que los demás, no la hacia falta eso.

-Vámonos.- dijo Harry.- Remus está dando la señal. Van a entrar todos ya.

Elektra cogió el escudo, esperando que sirviese de algo realmente, Harry salió el primero, tenían pensado atacar el gran comedor que era donde estaban todos, al menos en la visión que había tenido Bronwyn.

Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, pero no llegaron hasta abajo antes de estar rodeado por diez mortífagos. Harry levantó la espada de Griffindor, al igual que Bronwyn y Elektra, que levantaron sus respectivas espadas, Hermione levantó la varita.

-Vaya, vaya Potter, ¿pensabas que somos tontos?

-¿Sí?- preguntó con una falsa sonrisa.

-Mandas a un falso Harry, a un mortífago traidor… Estás perdiendo facultades Potter.- dijo el mortífago riéndose.

Así que sabían lo de Selene y lo de Draco, pero no parecían saber que estaban atacándolos, o que iban a hacerlo en breves, si no se hubiese reído también por eso.

-Realmente si pienso que sois tontos. Pero no os preocupéis, que no vais a salir de aquí vivos, no tendréis que preocuparos más por eso.

-Coger a Potter y Granger a las otras podéis matarlas.- una voz con un marcado acento búlgaro les sorprendió desde detrás de una de las mascaras de los mortífagos.

Hermione retrocedió un poco, chocando con la espalda de Harry, al reconocer a Krum. Realmente era algo que por desgracia nunca iba a desaparecer de su vida, aunque visto lo visto no le quedaba mucho de vida.

-Herms, tranquila, ya hemos salido de esto antes, vamos a abrir hueco y quiero que corras, ¿Vale? Encuentra a alguien y pide ayuda.

La chica asintió mientras Harry lanzaba el primer hechizo, entonces la lluvia de hechizos comenzó, Elektra levantó el escudo a ver si servia para algo, pero no parecía que hiciese nada extraordinario.

-¡Crucio!- gritó uno de los mortífagos señalando a Bronwyn, pero una especie de barrera invisible absorbió el hechizo.

Entonces Hermione vio el hueco libre y salió corriendo, Harry trató de detenerla, había algo que los protegía, pero Hermione había desaparecido antes de que Harry pudiese hacer o decir nada.

Krum siguió a la chica, Harry trató de ir tras ellos, pero no le dejaron moverse, los hechizos no entraban en el escudo de Elektra, pero no dejaban de mandárselos, si salía de donde los cubría le darían. Así que avisó a Shido de que Hermione estaba sola y la perseguía un mortífagos, el chico iba a matarle, si no lo hacía antes Voldemort, pero algo tenían que hacer.

Entonces el castillo tembló y Harry supo que había empezado la batalla, en la que se pondría a prueba la profecía, uno moriría y otro viviría, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo, solo queda uno, dos a lo sumo, y ya lo tengo casi escrito, así que creo que tardaré poco en subirlo, y acabar por fin la historia!

Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo! Hasta el próximo!


	20. EL FINAL

**20.- EL FINAL**

Hermione salió corriendo, cuando vio el camino libre, rezó por encontrar a Shido rápido, quería abrazarle y que todo eso pasara rápido, pero no podía, necesitaba ayudar a Harry, quería que él viviese.

Llegó al vestíbulo antes de que la alcanzase Krum, era consciente de que él la seguía. Por eso se estaba esforzando en correr tanto, era consciente de lo que pasaría si Krum la alcanzaba, le vio al fondo del vestíbulo, Shido luchaba contra tres mortífagos, apretó el paso, pero una mano la sujetó por la cintura antes de que tuviese tiempo de hacerse ver, gritó y peleó contra Krum, pero la fuerza del hombre era superior a la suya, llamó a Shido repetidas veces, pero el chico siguió luchando, sin oírla siquiera.

Se dedicó a dar codazos, en un intento de dar en algún lugar doloroso a Krum y que la soltase, pero eso no pasó, la llevó medio en brazos medio a rastras, hasta un aula abandonada. Y la tiró contra una mesa, provocan un punzante dolor en el costado de la chica, que después de revotar contra la mesa cayó en el suelo, sujetándose el costado con la mano izquierda y buscando su varita con la derecha.

-¿Buscas esto?- preguntó Krum, sacando la varita de Hermione y lanzándola al otro lado del aula con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Muérete.- dijo Hermione con odio.

* * *

Harry, Bronwyn y Elektra se habían librado de los mortífagos que les rodeaban, era fácil cuando a ellos no podían hacerles nada y ellos podían lanzarle hechizos. Bajaron rápidamente al vestíbulo.

-Quiero que tengáis cuidado ¿vale? Y no os separéis, protegeros las dos con el escudo.

-Estaremos los tres juntos.- dijo Bronwyn y Elektra asintió.

-No, os quiero lejos de mí, Voldemort irá a por mí y os matará si os encuentra por el medio, Tate ya no es aliado de Voldemort, Bronwyn, ya no le importará matarte, así que limítate a los mortífagos y con el escudo. Vamos. Estoy preocupado por Hermione.

Harry comenzó a hablar de nuevo, sabía que debía despedirse, solo por si acaso, pero no podía, le temblaba la voz y tenía miedo, así que se limitó a seguir andando, en un intento de acabar con todo cuanto antes, llegaron al vestíbulo, donde había comenzado la batalla, se oían hechizos, gritos y maldiciones por doquier, Harry se escabulló junto con Elektra y Bronwyn que le siguieron pese a lo que el chico había dicho, se metieron en el gran comedor, Harry sabía que Voldemort estaba allí, y sabía que si el moría se acabaría la batalla.

Se plantó en la puerta, había unos veinte mortífagos allí, y Voldemort estaba sentado en la silla de Dumbledore, aunque habían quitado las mesas, allí había gente muerta, antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts y alguno estaba inconsciente, Ron estaba allí y Ginny también, la chica era la única que parecía intacta, quizá por que Tate tenía un claro interés en ella y Voldemort la quería para negociar o quizá solo porque a fin de cuentas le tenía miedo a los demonios.

-¿Listo para morir?- preguntó Voldemort con una ceja alzada.

-Listo para que pase lo que tenga que pasar.- respondió Harry poniéndose frente a él.

* * *

Draco escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca, estaba seguro de que había perdido al menos una muela, tenía el hombro dislocado y al menos cinco heridas que necesitaban puntos, su hombro empeoraba porque tenía las manos atadas a la espalda, lo peor de todo es que era su propio padre el que le estaba golpeando y torturando.

-¿Te crees muy listo verdad?- preguntó su padre antes de asestarle de nuevo un puñetazo.

-No sé de que me hablas.- Draco volvió a escupir en el suelo, entendía que Harry le hubiese mandado allí, nadie sospecharía, pero Tabita había corrido a contar que Draco se casaba allí, por eso habían sabido cuando atacar, pensaba matar a la chica en cuanto la pillase. Y por supuesto su padre sabía que Draco era un traidor por casarse con Kiara a escondidas de su padre.

-Vas a dejar a una pobre chica viuda tan joven…

-Te mataré te lo juro.- Draco siguió luchando contra las cuerdas que le ataban, solo se le ocurría echar un hechizo de fuego, pero eso probablemente le quemase a él a la vez que a las cuerdas, así que trataba de librarse a tirones, y en cuanto lo hiciese mataría a su propio padre.

-Te intenté educar bien, pero por lo visto me equivoqué en algo ¿verdad? Desagradecido.- volvió a asestarle un puñetazo, abriéndole la ceja en una herida sangrante que le cegó durante un momento.

Draco no aguantaba más, así que hizo aparecer el fuego en sus manos, la subió un poco para quemar las cuerdas, se quemó la mano antes que la cuerda, pero la cuerda ardió también, liberándole al fin, le costaba mover el brazo izquierdo, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, soportó otro puñetazo de su padre y cuando él estaba más distraído en una nueva perorata que Draco ni siquiera escuchaba le escupió la sangre que llenaba su boca en la cara y le dio un puñetazo. Lucius cayó hacia atrás, sorprendido por el golpe.

Draco aprovechó para desatarse los pies y se marchó de allí, dejando a su padre previamente atado e inconsciente. Se recolocó el hombro, con un grito de dolor y salió de la mazmorra, dispuesto a ayudar a Harry a matar a Voldemort, era lo que habían prometido.

* * *

Shido miró a su alrededor, volvía a tener ese presentimiento de que algo malo sucedía, entonces vio a Harry, Bronwyn y Elektra, sabía que Hermione había estado con ellos, así que se preguntaba porque ahora no estaba con ellos. Pensó en ir a pedirle explicaciones a Harry, pero tres mortífagos les cerraron el paso. Y Harry desapareció de su vista antes de que pudiese acercarse.

Entonces los demonios que Tate había prometido aparecieron junto a él, Tate fue el primero en acercarse a Shido y matar a los tres mortífagos con un solo movimiento de mano, Shido le miró con una ceja alzada esperando que diese instrucciones.

-Os ayudaremos pero mis demonios y yo nos iremos cuando recuperemos lo que me han robado.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Shido realmente sorprendido.

-Di mejor de quien hablo.- dijo Tate antes de dirigirse hacia los demás mortífagos.

Shido supuso que hablaba de Ginny, aún no entendía el interés del demonio en la pequeña Weasley, pero ahora solo le importaba una persona e iba a averiguar donde estaba, solo necesitaba dos segundos de tranquilidad, algo que no tenía entre la lluvia de hechizos que había en la sala.

Salió de allí, metiéndose entre los pasillos, alguna pelea ocasional había por los pasillos, pero nada comparado con lo del vestíbulo, se metió en un aula en desuso, bloqueó las puertas y cerró los ojos, buscando entre las miles de auras presentes la de Hermione.

Después de descartar varias auras, la encontró, en un aula no muy lejos de donde se encontraba en ese momento. Salió rápidamente de allí, en busca de Hermione. Tuvo que abrir la puerta mediante magia, sabía que no la había cerrado la chica porque no le costó mucho abrirla. Y allí estaba Hermione, medio sentada medio tumbada, luchando entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, mientras le sangraba la cabeza y se sujetaba el costado.

-Cuidado.- dijo la chica, aunque sin fuerzas, señaló detrás del chico.

Shido se apartó de allí a la vez que se giraba, para ver a Krum espada en ristre tras la puerta, la volvió a cerrar mediante magia y empezó a lanzar bolas en contra de Shido. Con la esperanza de que alguna golpeara contra el cuerpo del chico y aunque Shido era más rápido y ágil, cuando veinte bolas de fuego vienen hacia ti, es difícil evitarlas todas.

Shido le lanzó una bola, que dio en el blanco a la primera, golpeando en el hombro a Krum, aunque una de las bolas de Krum consiguió golpear a la vez en el estómago de Shido. Entonces Krum comenzó a atacar con la espada a Shido, que se defendía como podía teniendo en cuenta que le sangraba el estómago.

Entonces Krum cayó hacia delante, con los ojos muy abiertos, Shido tardó unos segundos en ver la espada que tenía clavada en la espalda y a Hermione de pie al lado del cadáver de Krum, la chica se echó a llorar, Shido estaba demasiado cansado como para preocuparse por la muerte del mortífago.

-Gracias.- le dijo a la chica mientras se sujetaba el estómago que aún sangraba y la falta de sangre le estaba mareando.

-He matado a una persona.- susurró Hermione mientras las lágrimas la resbalaban por las mejillas.

-Era un mortífago Hermione, el me hubiese matado y probablemente te hubiese violado.- Hermione tenía la mirada perdida.- Herms, mi amor, necesito tu ayuda, por favor.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

Hermione se intentó concentrar en Shido, olvidándose de Krum muerto entre ellos, Shido se sentía demasiado débil como para desaparecer, se había sentado en el suelo y puesto la mano sobre su estómago en un intento de detener la hemorragia, pero no podía.

-Busca a Selene.- susurró, la mujer solía llevar encima una poción que curaba bastante bien ese tipo de heridas, y si no lo llevaba solo había una forma de sobrevivir.

-Ahora vuelvo…- susurró Hermione caminando hacia la puerta.

-No, Herms, búscala sin salir de aquí, rastrea su aura y mándale un mensaje con el anillo.

-No sé hacer eso, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?

-No me quedan fuerzas, me voy a morir si no viene Selene, Hermione, sabes hacerlo, yo te enseñé, es mi única oportunidad.

* * *

Remus y Selene no habían llegado muy lejos, en cuanto habían entrado en el castillo les habían detenido, por supuesto habían fingido ser Harry y Bronwyn solo el tiempo suficiente para que el ataque les pillase por sorpresa, pronto habían descubierto el engaño, aunque ya había sido tarde para prevenir y preparar el ataque de forma eficiente, ahora los efectos de la poción multijugos se estaban desvaneciendo.

Ellos se habían encargado de sacar a todos los alumnos posibles de allí, les había costado menos hacerlo como Harry y Bronwyn que como Selene y Remus, aunque los niños estaban tan deseosos de irse de allí que ni siquiera se planteaban de parte de quien estaban su exprofesor y la vampiresa.

Solo algunos, sobretodo de la casa de las serpientes había mostrado resistencia a fiarse de ellos, pero finalmente todos los alumnos vivos que no habían querido luchar contra Voldemort, habían desaparecido del colegio.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Remus a Selene.

-Sí, siento no haberte dicho que estaba embarazada, iba a hacerlo, pero no sabía como, pensaba que Lily me ayudaría a contártelo, ella te conocía mejor que yo… y entonces pasó todo.

-No te preocupes Selene, los que nos pasó a nosotros y a nuestros amigos, fue muy injusto, pero ahora tendremos tiempo de remediarlo, todo volverá a ser perfecto, como en Hogwarts.

Selene se giró hacia Remus y le besó, el hombre la devolvió el beso como deseaba desde hacia tanto tiempo, al principio fue dulce y suave, pero poco a poco fue saliendo todo ese ansia, esa necesidad mutua, la empujó contra el muro y comenzó a besarla con fuerza, un beso de despedida pese a lo que le había dicho, porque no pensaba que todos pudiesen sobrevivir a la batalla, Voldemort había destruido su familia una vez y lo volvería a hacer probablemente, y quería llevarse consigo el dulce sabor de Selene, tan familiar para él, incluso después de tantos años y a la vez tan extraño.

-Te amo.- susurró cuando se separó.

-Y yo.- le dijo Selene dándole pequeños besos.- Hermione me está llamando, será mejor que vayamos a ver que pasa.- susurró Selene separándose sin demasiadas ganas, pero la chica llevaba un rato insistiendo y podría estar en apuros.

* * *

-Cuidado.- gritó Susan echándose sobre Sirius, una maldición imperdonable había estado apunto de darle, habían perdido a Lily y James rato antes, entre tanto hechizo y mortífago, aunque sabían que estaban bien.

-Gracias preciosa.- dijo Sirius lanzándole un hechizo al mortífago que les había atacado, desmayándole en el instante, rodó con Susan hasta tumbarse encima de ella y la susurró al oído.- ¿Crees que notarán nuestra ausencia si desaparecemos diez minutitos?- apretó su cadera contra ella de forma bastante sugerente.

-¡Sirius! Tu hija y tu ahijado están en algún lugar de este castillo luchando a muerte contra Voldemort y piensas en sexo.

-Confió en ella, además quiero tener unos veinte hijos contigo y ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, no conviene perder más.- Sirius lanzó otro hechizo a un demonio que se acercaba, pese a su conversación no se había despistado, sabía todo lo que pasaba alrededor en ese pasillo del tercer piso.

-¿Veinte?- preguntó Susan con los ojos muy abiertos.- Estás loco, vamos a seguir buscando a Bronwyn y Harry.

Susan quitó a Sirius de encima de un empujón, aunque tenía una sonrisa divertida, igual que el chico, que no parecía para nada molesto por las palabras de su mujer, al contrario, estaba encantado abriéndose el paso con hechizos antes de que Susan pudiese siquiera pensar un hechizo, iba delante de ella protegiéndola continuamente.

Cuando ella preguntó el por qué de ese comportamiento se rió y dijo que no iba a permitir que la hiriesen, aun tenían mucho que hacer juntos, y aunque Susan no había respondido había escapado de sus labios una pequeña sonrisa que había encantado a Sirius.

* * *

El estado de Lily y James era bastante diferente del de sus colegas, ellos estaban en el vestíbulo, donde cada vez había más silencio, lo cual era bastante escalofriante, en un principio los gritos y hechizos habían inundado el lugar de ruido y luz, según iba pasando el tiempo e iban muriendo mortífagos, demonios y magos el ruido descendía notablemente, dejando que incluso algunos gritos produjesen eco, sabían que Harry estaba a unos metros de allí, pero no podían entrar, Voldemort había cerrado la puerta cuando Draco había entrado allí.

-Podríamos volar la puerta.- sugirió Lily.

-Si entramos ahora Harry se distraerá y será peor para él. Estará bien, es fuerte y ha sobrevivido antes a encuentros a Voldemort, y esta vez no está solo, Draco, Elektra y Bronwyn están con él, no se me ocurre una ayuda mejor.

-¿De verdad crees que está bien?- preguntó Lily mirando con preocupación la puerta del gran comedor.

-Sí.- pese a su seguridad hablando no tenía nada claro que el chico estuviese bien, pero no quería decírselo a su mujer, porque suficientemente preocupada estaba ya como para preocuparla más con sus dudas.

Un grito se oyó incluso a través de los gruesos muros, parecía salir del gran comedor, un grito femenino, que les heló la sangre, un grito que se prolongó durante unos segundos que les parecieron eternos, que pararon durante unos segundos todas las batallas, que hizo que los demonios se pusieran alerta, al parecer era algún tipo de señal que estaban esperando porque todos se reunieron en una esquina del vestíbulo.

* * *

Draco acababa de entrar en el gran comedor, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, quedando bloqueada automáticamente, no le importaba mucho, ya estaba junto a Harry, hacia algún tiempo le había prometido que matarían a Voldemort juntos y aunque fuese algo que tenía que hacer Harry él iba a estar allí para ayudarle.

-Estás hecho una pena.- susurró Harry hombro con hombro de Draco, los mortífagos les atacaban y Voldemort se divertía viendo como luchaban, Elektra se había separado de ellos con el escudo, en un intento de llegar hasta Ron para liberarle.

-Gracias, mi padre se ha divertido torturándome al estilo muggle, entre otros modos…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si le diese igual, pero eso provocó dolor en el hombro que se había dislocado.

Entonces Ginny gritó, todo paró durante unos segundos allí, todos pararon de luchar, para centrar su mirada en la pelirroja, incluso estando atada se doblaba por la mitad, sin dejar de gritar, Ron miró preocupado a su hermana, luchando contra las cuerdas en un intento de librarse.

-¿Qué la pasa?- susurró Bronwyn.

-No lo sé, pero deberíamos hacer algo.

-¿Qué tal matar a Voldemort?- preguntó Draco con una media sonrisa.

-Me apunto.- respondió Harry aunque de vez en cuando miraba preocupado a Ginny.

* * *

Hermione estaba arrodillada junto a Shido, el chico temblaba y estaba ardiendo, le subía la fiebre y Hermione no sabía que hacer para ayudarle, estaba venga a llamar a Selene, pero la mujer no aparecía, acarició con suavidad la cabeza de Shido, el chico la miró con ojos febriles, sonrió débilmente y levantó la mano en un intento de tocar la cara a Hermione, aunque no llegó allí antes de volver a bajar la mano.

-Voy a buscarla.- susurró Hermione intentando levantarse.

-Va a venir, no me dejes solo, por favor.- susurró Shido temblando un poco.

-Te vas a poner bien, no te preocupes.- susurró Hermione llorando de nuevo, acariciándole de nuevo el pelo y el rostro.

El chico no contestó, si Selene no llegaba rápido no iba a poder salvarle, lo sabía, y aún así no quería que Hermione se fuera, sabía que era mejor que la chica no le viese así, que era un poco egoísta permitir que le viese morir, pero no quería estar solo, no quería dejar de sentir las calidas manos de la chica sobre su rostro.

-Te quiero, Hermione, más de lo que he querido a nadie jamás.- susurró Shido antes de perder la consciencia.

-Shido… Despierta, no me puedes haces esto, Shido…- Hermione le agitó varias veces, el chico entreabrió los ojos un poco, pero no tenía fuerzas para más.- No me dejes.- susurró Hermione llorando más fuerte aún.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, Remus y Selene entraron y corrieron hacia ellos, el ex profesor sujetó a Hermione para separarla de Shido y que Selene pudiese curarlo, Hermione se abrazó a Remus, en un intento de encontrar consuelo, aunque sabía que nada la consolaría en ese momento.

-Selene…- susurró Shido, aunque no tenía apenas fuerzas.- ¿Tienes la poción?

-Sí, pero ha pasado mucho rato, tal vez no funcione.

-Hazlo ya entonces, no quiero morir.- susurró luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.- muérdeme si hace falta.- susurró aunque no quería llegar a eso, pero estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por estar con Hermione.

Selene no le respondió, sacó una pequeña bolsita de su cintura y vertió parte de los polvos que contenía sobre la herida de Shido, esta se cerró inmediatamente, aunque Shido no parecía estar mejor, había perdido mucha sangre y no era tan fácil de recuperarse de eso.

-Necesitas sangre Shido.- susurró Selene.- Yo te daría mi sangre pero no tengo.- dijo en un intento de animar el ambiente.

-Coge toda la sangre que necesites.- dijo Hermione levantándose la manga.

-No es tan fácil, hace falta el mismo grupo sanguíneo.

-Soy donante universal.- dijo Hermione.

-No lo hagas, Herms.- susurró Shido.

-Venga ya, le hace falta sangre y yo tengo sangre, para que vamos a discutir, si esto le salva, hazlo Selene.

* * *

Elektra notaba los hechizos golpeando contra su escudo, pero no tenía tiempo de mandar hechizos de vuelta, cortó las cuerdas de Ron con un hechizo y le obligó a mantenerse a su lado, pese a que él quería correr con su hermana.

-Lo siento Ron, pero si te acercas a ella estarás desprotegido, no te separes de mí.

-Es mi hermana.- susurró el chico, se sentía realmente mal, porque en el momento del ataque había estado con SJ a la chica la habían herido y no había vuelto a verla.

-Ron, te prometo que todo saldrá bien, pero no sé si este escudo durará eternamente y nos tenemos que acercar a Harry para ayudarle a que sobreviva. Tu hermana estará bien.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- preguntó Ron.

-Porque cuando matemos a Voldemort todos estaremos bien.

Tate apareció en ese momento, para dificultarlo todo más, desató a Ginny e hizo un gesto a un demonio que le acompañaba, que hizo aparecer una cama y la tumbó en ella, mientras la examinaba el vientre, el pulso y demás, Ron trató de ir hacia ella de nuevo, pero Elektra volvió a detenerle.

-Tate es un gilipollas, pero por algún motivo se preocupa por tu hermana, no dejará que te acerques a ella, y la mantendrá a salvo.

-Pero es mi hermana…- susurró Ron mirando fijamente a Ginny sin moverse, Elektra le abrazó por la cintura y tiró de él separándole de Voldemort y los mortífagos y acercándose un poco más a Harry y los demás.

-Estoy harto de mortífagos.- susurró Harry.

Se acercó a Voldemort, sabiendo que sus amigos le cubrían las espaldas y miró a Voldemort con seriedad.

-¿Cansado Potter?- dijo Voldemort con burla.

-Sí, estoy harto de jugar con tus mortífagos, ¿quieres acabar con esto de una vez o no te atreves?- dijo Harry con burla.

Shido y Hermione aparecieron en ese momento en el gran comedor con ellos, ambos algo pálidos, pero Shido estaba bastante recuperado gracias a la sangre de Hermione y no querían perderse la batalla final.

Shido se acercó a Bronwyn y Draco, los mortífagos habían dejado de luchar y esperaban a las órdenes de su señor, Hermione fue tras Shido, quería asegurarse de que estaba bien, si no pensaba sacarle de allí aunque él no quisiese.

-Estás hecho un asco Draco.- susurró Shido divertido.

-No es que tú estés mucho mejor.- bromeó Draco de vuelta.

-¿Tienes la daga?- le susurró Shido a Bronwyn, Hermione se la había devuelto antes de la batalla, la chica asintió mirando fijamente a Harry.- Solo tú podrás acércate tanto Bronwyn, es importante que estés pendiente al momento justo.

-Si, claro, relájate, todo estaba controlado mientras tú estabas a saber donde.- se quejó la chica, aunque se arrepintió al ver el gesto de sufrimiento en cara de Hermione, suponía que no habían estado escondidos en un aula esperando a que todo pasase.- Lo siento, estoy algo nerviosa.

Harry miró a Voldemort mientras recordaba todos y cada uno de los enfrentamientos que había tenido con el hombre, buscando la clave para destruirle, buscando la forma de acabar de una vez con él, y todas las palabras de apoyo que habían pronunciado alguna vez para ayudarle no le consolaban ni lo más mínimamente en ese momento, cuando era un bebé una maldición imperdonable había rebotado contra Voldemort y solo le había debilitado, si volvía a pasar eso podría volver.

Durante su primer año con la piedra filosofal había logrado matar a Quirrell, pero de nuevo solo había debilitado a Voldemort, y este había vuelto, durante su segundo año había matado a un recuerdo de Voldemort y estaba seguro de que eso ni había afectado al Voldemort adulto, en cuarto durante su enfrentamiento en el cementerio solo había conseguido escapar, ni siquiera debilitarle, cada vez se le daba peor luchar contra él, en quinto de no ser por Dumbledore ni siquiera habría sobrevivido.

Recordó brevemente las palabras de Bellatrix, se había reído de él por no tener suficiente odio como para lanzarla una imperdonable, por supuesto que la odiaba suficiente, de eso estaba seguro, no era odio lo que le faltaba, si no ser despiadado, así que si en ese caso no había funcionado, tampoco conseguiría lanzarle un avada kedavra a Voldemort en esta ocasión, y aunque lo consiguiese nada le aseguraba que no pudiera volver, que esta vez le matase y no solo le debilitase.

-Avada Kedavra.

-Impedimenta.- dos voces gritaron a la vez la imperdonable, y el escudo Voldemort había aprovechado los segundos de distracción, y Harry había visto el mal en sus ojos y sabía que iba a hacer algo.

De nuevo como dos años atrás, sus varitas se conectaron y esa bola de energía se creó entre ellos decidiendo a que lugar ir, Harry luchó con todas sus fuerzas para mandarla a Voldemort, no quería que su varita empezara a escupir hechizos, no sabía lo que podía pasar en ese caso.

Y mientras luchaban por mandar la bola al contrario Harry pensó lo que podría usar en contra de Voldemort, Dumbledore le había estado dando la clave durante seis años, aunque el hubiera sido reacio a escucharla, el amor de Lily le había salvado de bebé, el amor era la fuerza más poderosa del universo, como se encargaba Dumbledore de recordarle a menudo, el amor era la fuerza más poderosa, más que el odio, si el odio podía crear una imperdonable, ¿qué podría crear el amor?

Harry usó aún más fuerza para llevar la bola a la varita de Voldemort, se movía lentamente y de vez en cuando retrocedía, haciendo pensar al chico que iba a perder la batalla, notaba la mirada de sus amigos, y la de los mortífagos, incluso la de Tate, que habían parado toda batalla para descubrir quien ganaba esa guerra, porque ese combate suponía el fin de la guerra, fuera del bando que fuese la victoria.

Entonces Harry miró a Bronwyn, que le miraba con temor, temía perderle, y luchó aún con más fuerzas por ella, finalmente aquella bola viajó hasta la varita de Voldemort haciéndole escupir los antiguos hechizos, muertos y más muertos salieron de la varita del hombre, gente del colegio y magos que Harry conocía de los periódicos, incluso algunos que le habían llegado cortesía de Cho Chang a través de una carta con el mensaje de: "Por tu culpa"

Harry dejó de mirar a aquella gente, de sentirse culpable y se concentró en Bronwyn, en Ron y Hermione, en sus padres, Sirius y toda la gente que conocía y a la que quería, se concentró en ese sentimiento y dejó que llenara todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y centró ese amor en su mano, soltó la varita, no la necesitaba, una bola brillante y blanca se creó en su mano, agradeció los poderes demoniacos que el propio Voldemort le había otorgado, porque si no, no hubiese sabido crear una bola de energía dejó que el amor la llenase completamente y se la lanzó a Voldemort, a quien los muertos salidos de su varita no dejaban apenas moverse y él los miraba aterrorizados.

La bola se estrelló contra el hombre, Harry al principio pensó que no pasaba nada, el hombre miraba se miraba el pecho, donde había chocado la bola de energía, que había estallado en mil pedazos en contacto con el hombre. De pronto se retorció y gritó, Harry dio un par de pasos hacia Bronwyn y la hizo un gesto, la chica asintió y se acercó a Tate con disimulo, que miraba como Voldemort se retorcía y convulsionaba, le parecía algo rastrero atacarle por la espalda, pero quería que eso se acabara, y no le iba a matar, solo a quitar su magia.

Bronwyn sacó la daga, con disimulo, por suerte los gritos de Voldemort impedían que Tate pudiese oírla acercándose, Harry volvió a crear una bola de energía como la anterior, hecha de amor y volvió a lanzársela, no es que creyera que iba a funcionar mejor que la primera, pero si Tate estaba pendiente de él, no se daría cuenta de lo que Bronwyn intentaba.

-Sabía que acabarías viniendo a mí.- dijo Tate, aunque por suerte no la miró.

-Siempre has sido muy listo.- dijo Bronwyn con burla. Entonces le clavó la daga en la espalda, el hombre se giró, sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡No!- gritó Ginny que se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia Tate.

El hombre se había caído al suelo, Bronwyn sabía que no estaba muerto, solo inconsciente por todo el poder que había salido de su cuerpo de golpe, Ginny arrancó la daga de la espalda de Tate y se la clavó en su propio estómago.

-¡No Ginny!- gritó Ron, esta vez Elektra no le sujetó, dejó que corriese hasta su hermana.

Mientras tanto Voldemort gritó aún más fuerte, estaba tumbado en el suelo, y de pronto estalló, las bolitas blancas de la bola de energía salieron de su cuerpo, unidas a partículas negras, y cada una en su propia dirección. Harry se dejó caer de rodillas, no sabía como pero sabía que estaba muerto, que esta vez no volvería, se sentía agotado.

-¡No Ron!- oyó el grito de Bronwyn de lejos, se levantó como pudo y se arrastró hacia sus amigos.

Ron había arrancado la daga de estómago de su hermana, lo que había causado el grito de Bronwyn, Harry pudo ver la oscuridad rodeando la daga, extendiéndose hasta Ron, los mortífagos habían empezado a intentar escaparse, pero los miembros de la orden del fénix y "The Charmed" se lo estaban impidiendo, habían avisado al ministerio para que viniese a por ellos.

-Quítasela.- le pidió Harry a Elektra, estaba a su lado y no tenía fuerzas para pedírselo a alguien que estuviese más lejos.

Draco le sujetó del brazo para que no se cayese y Shido le sujetó por el otro brazo, en un intento de que se mantuviera erguido, pero sabía que había usado demasiada magia y que necesita descansar. Elektra tendió la mano a Ron, que la dio la daga aunque algo dubitativo.

Ron se agachó al lado de su hermana, retirándole el pelo de la cara, Elektra le sujetó del brazo y le separó de Ginny, que empezó a parpadear en ese momento, miró alrededor sorprendida, mientras la herida de la daga se cerraba poco a poco, como por arte de magia.

-¡Ginny! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ron intentando acercarse a ella.

-Ron… ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó la pelirroja mirando alrededor.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- preguntó Bronwyn arrodillándose junto a ella.

-Recuerdo que él nos secuestró, a SJ y a mí y unos días después me lo encontré, y ya no recuerdo nada más.

Shido y Bronwyn intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. En ese momento los Weasley entraron en el gran comedor, y comenzaron a abrazar a sus hijos, Ginny parecía realmente desorientada y sabían que tenían que explicarla lo que había pasado antes de que comenzase a mostrar los poderes que había aceptado sin saberlo.

-¿Cuáles son las ordenes mi señora?- preguntó uno de los demonios que aún estaban allí, todos se arrodillaron en torno a Ginny.

-¿De que habla?- preguntó Ginny mirándole boquiabierta, aunque no era la única.

-No… has matado al bebé, el iba a hacer que yo conservase el poder, inútil.- dijo Tate que había despertado y miraba con odio a Ginny.

-Volved al inframundo y hacer balance de los daños, más tarde iré yo y trataremos de arreglar esto.- dijo Shido, que seguía sintiéndose sin fuerzas.

-¿Es eso lo que desea mi señora?- preguntó de nuevo el demonio mirando a Ginny, la chica asintió ligeramente, porque lo que quería es que se fueran.

-Me temo que tendremos que hablar Ginny, has aceptado ser su reina, y por primera vez en la historia podría empezar a marchar todo bien por allí abajo.- dijo Shido mirando a la chica que la miraba con ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo… no… no sé lo que pasa, no recuerdo nada.

James y Lily entraron en ese momento, y se dirigieron hacia Harry, le abrazaron con fuerza, Draco y Shido se separaron de Harry para que sus padres pudieran abrazarle. Además Draco tenía que asegurarse de que los aurores encontrase a su padre para que se pudriera en Azkaban, esta vez no iba a dejar que se librase, y luego quería ir a ver a su novia, en realidad, ahora era su mujer, a ver si podía curarle y darle unos mimos. Sonrió pensando en ello mientras salía del gran comedor.

Harry devolvió el abrazo a sus padres, sin dejar de mirar a Bronwyn, que a su vez le miraba entre preocupada y feliz, ambos sabían lo que la muerte de Voldemort y que Tate ya no tuviese poder significaba, tranquilidad y descanso durante unos años para ambos, hasta que el próximo fanático quisiera exterminar a los muggles, pero esperaban que tardase muchos años en aparecer alguien así de nuevo.

-¿Estáis todos bien?- preguntó James mirando a su alrededor a todos los presentes.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, Ron salió con Elektra en busca de SJ, el chico estaba preocupado por ella, y Elektra había asumido el papel de protegerlo de forma desinteresada, los mortífagos habían dejado de pelear por Voldemort, pero seguían luchando por huir de Azkaban.

Ron fue hasta el pasillo de la quinta planta, donde le habían atacado con SJ los mortífagos, en los pasillos había heridos y muertos, que Ron trató de no mirar por el camino, hasta SJ, estaba tumbada en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos, Ron se arrodillo al lado de ella, y la cogió la mano fría.

Elektra parpadeó varias veces, no esperaba que la chica estuviese muerta, Ron lloraba sobre el cadáver frío de su novia, un mortífago corrió por el pasillo, en un intento de alejarse de cualquiera que le pudiese detener, Ron corrió detrás de él, seguramente buscando venganza, Elektra reaccionó rápido, y corrió tras ellos, había sido un error dejar que Ron fuese allí, pero realmente pensaba que SJ iba a estar viva.

Ron había alcanzado al mortífago y le estaba lanzando hechizos sin ton ni son, así porque sí, Elektra le dejó desquitarse pero le tapó con el escudo para que el mortífago no pudiese dañar al chico.

-Ron, esto no solucionará nada, avisemos a los aurores para que lo metan en Azkaban.

-Merece morir.- dijo Ron con rabia, mandando una imperdonable al mortífago, pero no salió nada de su varita.

-No quieres hacerlo, no seas como ellos, no dejes eso en tu conciencia Ron, eres mejor que ellos.

-Avisa a los aurores.- susurró el chico molesto porque sabía que Elektra llevaba razón.

* * *

Hermione volvió junto a Shido, le puso la mano en la mejilla, estaba muy pálido y tenía la piel fría, pero al menos estaba vivo y era más de lo que pensaba hacia unos minutos, Shido la abrazó con suavidad, sabía lo que la chica pensaba sobre la muerte de Krum y no quería que aquello la marcara de por vida.

-Te quiero.- la susurró al oído abrazándola con suavidad.

-Y yo.- respondió la chica abrazándole aún más fuerte.

* * *

Harry se separó de sus padres, y se acercó a Bronwyn que estaba también junto a sus padres, la abrazó por la cintura y la acercó a él, dejando salir eso que había contenido desde la visión del ataque a Hogwarts. La besó con dulzura, causando aplausos de la gente que tenían alrededor, se sonrojaron ligeramente pero no se separaron, cuando pararon de besarse para tomar aire, Harry acercó los labios a su oído y la susurró:

-No le habría matado de no ser por ti. Gracias.

-Te quiero.- susurró Bronwyn besándole con dulzura de nuevo, no podía separarse de él, no ahora que estaban a salvo por fin.

* * *

**Y fin... casi, voy a hacer un epilogo para cerrar el final de todos los personajes, así que si tenéis alguna duda o sugerencia es el momento de decirlo jajaja así que si queréis ver algo especifico en el epílogo decirlo en un review y yo lo incluyo**

**Disfrutarlo! y gracias por leerme! y por los reviewsss.**

**Y este último capítulo quiero dedicarselo a AlexaZ! Gracias por tu review! besossss  
**


	21. EPÍLOGO

**21.- EPÍLOGO**

**Un año después:**

Harry miró el lago, probablemente sería la última vez que lo viese, acababan de salir de sus EXTASIS, pronto empezarían la vida fuera de la escuela y no se sentía para nada preparado, pero sabía que pasara lo que pasase siempre tendría a sus amigos.

En ese momento estaban sentados a su lado, despidiéndose con él de Hogwarts, Bronwyn les había dejado solos, porque aunque la gustaba Hogwarts no había sido su hogar durante siete años y no sentía hacia aquello lo mismo que ellos y Shido no quería acercarse a Hermione demasiado, porque la gente del ministerio estaba por allí y no quería que nadie supiese que estaban juntos, había sido su profesor durante dos cursos y si los del ministerio se enteraban de que Hermione había estado con un profesor podría enturbiar su futuro profesional, aunque en unos días podrían dejar de ocultarse.

-Será raro no ver esto cada día.- dijo Harry mirando al calamar gigante nadando por el lago.

-Empieza la vida real.- dijo Ron mirando al mismo lugar que su amigo.

-A mi todo esto me ha parecido muy real, Ronald.- dijo Hermione riéndose.

-Sabéis a lo que me refiero, un trabajo, una casa, un perro.- dijo Ron sonriendo a sus amigos.- Ya no habrá más visitas a Harrid bajo la capa de invisibilidad, ni ir a las cocinas a que los elfos nos agobien con comida.- Hermione miró mal a Ron por lo de los elfos.- Ni estar siempre tan cerca unos de otros…

-Piensa que empezaran cosas nuevas Ron, seguro que son buenas, y seguiremos cerca todos.- dijo Harry mirando a su amigo que parecía triste, entendía que Ron apreciaba Hogwarts porque allí no tenía continuamente a todos sus hermanos gastándole bromas y siendo mejor que él.

Le pasó la mano por el hombro, y cogió la mano de Hermione, pasaron largo rato mirando a la nada, aun agarrados unos a otros, sin hablar, unidos por la pena que les daba despedirse de aquello.

No estaban muy seguros del tiempo que pasaron allí, pero debió ser bastante, porque finalmente se acercaron Shido y Bronwyn, sentándose junto a ellos. Shido deseaba abrazar a Hermione, pero los examinadores estaban paseándose por allí, así que prefería mantener las distancias.

-Tampoco es para tanto, chicos, podéis mudaros al mismo barrio todos y seguiréis en contacto.- dijo Shido divertido, Hermione le miró con curiosidad, no la había querido decir si seguiría en el colegio o si se dedicaría a otra cosa.

-¿De momento que tal si pasáis el verano en nuestra casa?- dijo Bronwyn con una sonrisa.

-¿En la de tu madre?- preguntó Hermione.

-No exactamente, Sirius y mi madre han decidido regalarme una casa como premio por aprobar, así que había pensado que podríais venir allí unas semanas conmigo.

Harry la miró con dulzura, se quería quedar con ella no solo un par de meses, si no toda la vida, así que por él ya estaba aceptada la invitación, no hacía falta pensárselo. Los demás aceptaron también, el único que no contestó fue Shido, pero imaginaban que ya lo habían hablado.

-Por cierto, también se van a quedar Draco y Kiara.- dijo Bronwyn con una sonrisa, porque sabía que a Ron no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia. Pero para sorpresa de todos no se quejó, se limitó a sonreír.

Draco repasó por última vez la habitación, asegurándose de que no quedase nada allí de su propiedad, sonrió, parecía mentira pero estaba deseando irse de allí, había pasado los últimos años fingiendo ser alguien que no era, solo quería salir de allí con su mujer y irse a vivir lejos y olvidar la guerra y a Voldemort para siempre. Kiara apareció en la habitación y abrazó a Draco por detrás, el chico sonrió sin darse la vuelta.

-Estaba pensando en ti.- le susurró Draco a la chica.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Kiara soltando a Draco la espalda para abrazarle por delante.- ¿Y puedo saber que pensabas?

-Le he prometido a Bronwyn que pasaríamos un par de meses en su casa nueva, luego te llevaré muy lejos de aquí y viviremos felices y comeremos perdices.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa.- Y también pensaba en esto.- la sujetó por la cintura y unió sus labios con los de ella.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, sobresaltando a Kiara, Draco rió con suavidad, imaginando que sería alguno de sus antiguos compañeros de los que estaba encantado de librarse. Se sorprendió al ver a Pansy, que miraba a Kiara con odio, aunque no podía mirarle a él, porque desde que la chica la había hechizado hacia un año no podía verle.

-Es un poco molesto ¿sabes?- le dijo Draco a Kiara con una sonrisa.- Me alegro de dejar de verla, porque me pone de los nervios que no me vea.

-Lo siento, lo había olvidado.- susurró Kiara y deshizo el hechizo con un gesto de la mano.

-¡Draco!- dijo Pansy y se lanzó a abrazarle, aunque él se alejó antes de que le tocase.

-No creo que sea buena idea Pansy. ¿Qué quieres?

-Buscaba a Blaise.

-Pues aquí no está.

Pansy volvió a salir, Draco volvió a abrazar a Kiara, besándola con suavidad, la levantó la camiseta y la acarició el estómago, la chica sonrió entre beso y beso y empujó a Draco a la cama que se dejó hacer, Kiara cayó sobre el chico, que la besó el cuello mientras la acababa de quitar la camiseta.

Hermione golpeó la puerta del despacho de Shido, aunque cuando la abrió tras golpear, sin esperar respuesta, manía adquirida de Bronwyn, se encontró a uno de los examinadores y a Dumbledore junto a Shido que la miró divertido esperando la excusa.

-¿Deseaba algo señorita Granger?- preguntó Dumbledore, que estaba al corriente de la relación de esta con Shido, aunque no iba a intervenir.

-Sí, no pasa nada, puedo volver después…- iba a salir, pero sabía que tenía que decir algo si no quería que el examinador sospechase.- Es que creo que respondí mal a la pregunta trece y quería que el profesor MacArran me la explicase, pero puedo esperar.

-Estoy seguro de que respondió bien a la pregunta señorita Granger, no hay razón para preocuparse.- dijo Shido divertido.

-Claro, será mejor que vaya a por mis cosas, el tren saldrá mañana y aún no he recogido todo.

Hermione salió de allí, era mentira por supuesto, lo tenía todo preparado, se dirigió a la sala de los menesteres y se tumbó en el sofá que había aparecido, se sentía furiosa con Shido, porque les quedaban unas doce horas y aún no la había explicado cuales eran sus planes, parecía tener muy buenas excusas para librarse de ella en todo momento.

Incluso había ido a escocia un par de veces durante horas sin explicarle porque, más tarde Bronwyn le había dicho que iban a esconder allí la daga, para que nadie pudiese aprovechar sus cualidades.

Se masajeó las sienes, en un intento de aclarar sus ideas, tal vez Shido quería dejarla y no sabía como, o tal vez… no se le ocurría otra opción, estaba raro, esquivo y estaba con ella el mínimo tiempo posible.

Se dedicó a rastrear el aura de Shido, para saber cuando se quedaba solo, necesitaba hablar con él, fuera como fuese, aunque tuviera que abordarle en mitad del gran comedor. Harry entró a la habitación, sobresaltándola, Hermione se levantó del sofá y le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hermione?- preguntó Harry sentándose junto a ella.

-Me despido del castillo.- mintió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué ha hecho Shido ahora?- preguntó Harry divertido, sabía que era por el único motivo que la chica mentía.

-Lleva unos días ignorándome, y quiero saber porque.

-Hace dos años que conoces a Shido, Hermione y todo lo que hace lo hace con motivo, a lo mejor deberías dejarle un poco de cancha para que se decida a contarte lo que le pasa.

-¿Crees que seguirá enseñando al año que viene?- preguntó Hermione mirando seriamente a Harry.

-No. Solo enseña para estar cerca de ti, no tiene motivo para seguir aquí.

-Pues no lo parece.- Hermione seguía observando el aura de Shido, que salió con el examinador y Dumbledore a la calle el examinador se fue y Shido volvió con Dumbledore hasta el gran comedor.- ¿Vamos a cenar algo?- preguntó Hermione como por casualidad, Harry se rió con suavidad y la cogió de la mano.

-Vamos, pero procura esperar a que Shido esté solo para interrogarle.

-Es que si está solo puede huir.- susurró Hermione, Harry rió con suavidad y la guió hacia el gran comedor.

Llegaron juntos a la mesa del gran comedor, Hermione miró a Shido que estaba en la mesa de los profesores hablando con Dumbledore en susurros, Harry la empujó un poco hacia la mesa, frente a Elektra, Ron y Bronwyn. Elektra al igual que Kiara le habían pedido permiso a Dumbledore para pasar allí ese día y no se había negado ya que suponía que iban a acabar allí igual, además el hombre no era capaz de ser severo con aquellas personas que un año atrás habían derrotado a Voldemort junto con Harry y salvado el colegio y a los alumnos del desastre.

-Es nuestra última cena en el gran comedor.- la susurró Harry de forma que solo la oyese ella.- ¿Podemos disfrutarla sin preocuparnos?

-Esta bien, pero cuando acabemos de cenar me voy a acercar a él.- dijo Hermione también en un susurró.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, decidido a no preocuparse más por lo problemas de la pareja, Shido era muy raro, pero lo era desde siempre, no sabía que le extrañaba a Hermione, cuando estuviese preparado le contaría lo que pasaba, mientras era una tontería preocuparse.

Draco entró en el gran comedor con Kiara en ese momento, la chica se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin pero Draco la sujetó de la mano y la llevó hacia la mesa de los leones, empujó a Harry un poco y se sentó junto a él.

Algunos alumnos de la mesa de las serpientes abuchearon a Draco, mientras que las otras casas le miraban extrañados, pero él se limitó a tomar un vaso de zumo de calabaza y sonreír a su mujer.

-Que osado.- dijo Harry riéndose.

-Es que no quería pasar ni un segundo más allí y teniendo en cuenta que todos saben que declaré contra mi padre y algunos otros miembros de la familia, es una tontería seguir allí.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?- preguntó Kiara mirando a la chica, que miraba fijamente a Shido.- ¿Qué le ha hecho el idiota de mi hermano?- la chica le había cogido bastante cariño a Hermione desde que había sido la madrina de su boda y se habían hecho grandes amigas desde entonces.

-Ignorarla un poco.- dijo Harry, tuvo que sujetar el brazo de Hermione de nuevo que iba a levantarse.

-Pero si lleva una semana hablando de… oh, vale.- se cayó ante el codazo de Draco y su mirada.- No lo sabía lo siento.

-¿De qué habláis?- preguntó Hermione mirándole fijamente.

-Eso tienes que hablarlo con él, Herms.- dijo Kiara. Draco la abrazó por la cintura, mientras no quitaba los ojos de encima a los Slytherin, que susurraban y le miraban entre risitas.

-Creo que los Slytherin están preparando un último golpe contra nosotros.- dijo Draco mientras los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa ignorando esta vez a Harry que la sujetó la mano, se libró de él y se encaminó hacia la mesa de los profesores, las miradas del gran comedor se centraron en ella, pero no la importó demasiado.

-Espero que no haga ninguna tontería.- susurró Harry a sus amigos.

-¿Cómo cual?- preguntó Ron.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- preguntó Hermione en voz suficientemente alta para que lo oyese todo el gran comedor.

-Como eso.- respondió Harry en voz alta.

-Señorita Granger no creo que sea el mejor momento.- le dijo Dumbledore.

-Lleva razón profesor Dumbledore, no es el mejor momento, pero ya le he dado muchos momentos y no me ha hecho caso así que solo queda este momento.

-Me temo que el profesor Dumbledore lleva razón, señorita Granger, podremos discutir el tema más tarde, ahora la agradecería que siguiera cenando, no querrá perderse la última cena con sus amigos.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la mesa de los leones, oyó la risa de las serpientes a su espalda, pero fingió no escucharlas y se sentó al lado de Harry de nuevo. Kiara miró mal a Shido, solo ella y Draco parecían saber lo que le pasaba a Shido, y no le gustaba nada como estaba llevando el tema el chico. Vio los ojos llorosos de Hermione y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella.

-Ven, Hermione.- pidió Kiara, la sujetó del brazo con dulzura y la llevó fuera.- No vas a estar pasándolo mal porque mi hermano sea tonto.

Kiara miró fijamente a Shido unos segundos, para que supiera lo que estaba pensando, porque si Shido era bueno en algo era en saber que pasaba por la cabeza de los demás y sabía que estaba haciendo sufrir a Hermione por nada.

-¿Me vas a contar que pasa?- preguntó Hermione.

-No, lo va a hacer Shido, pero lo va a hacer ya mismo.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Kiara?- preguntó Shido sujetando a su hermana por el brazo.

-Lo que tú no quieres hacer, lo siento Shido, pero te dije que te ayudaría mientras todo estuviese bien, y no lo está.

-Vale, yo me encargo.- suspiró el chico.

Kiara asintió con suavidad y volvió al gran comedor con una sonrisa, se sentó de nuevo junto a Draco y este la volvió a abrazar de nuevo, aunque seguía pendiente de la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿Qué planean?- preguntó Kiara.

-Algún tipo de humillación.

-¿Con un hechizo?- dijo riéndose.- Espera yo me encargo.

Kiara susurró unas palabras aunque no pasó nada visible, cuando las serpientes empezaron su ataque, un rallo salió de sus varitas y rebotó contra un escudo invisible, que había hecho aparecer Kiara, y volvió contra los Slytherin, que quedaron cubiertos de una especie de moco verde.

-¿Tanto piensan para hacer esa tontería?- preguntó Elektra sonriendo, era la única que no había tocado la comida, porque le parecía bastante más apetecible el cuello de cualquiera de sus compañeros que la comida de su plato.

-No tienen muchas luces, por eso están en Slytherin.- dijo Ron, Draco le miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero luego pensó en Crabbe y Goile y sonrió, a lo mejor llevaba razón, aunque no se encontraba dentro de esa definición.

-Bueno nosotros os dejamos ya, me apetece pasar algo de tiempo a solas con mi esposo.- dijo Kiara sonriendo, se levantó y agarró a Draco de la mano, que no se negó en absoluto a seguirla, le encantaba llevarse bien de nuevo con Kiara, después de tantas broncas estúpidas como habían tenido.

-Mañana nos vemos en el tren, chicos.- se despidió Draco sin ni siquiera mirarlos, no podía despegar la vista de las caderas de su preciosa mujer.

Bronwyn miró a Harry de forma bastante clara, el chico enseguida se levantó y cogió a su novia de la mano. Se despidió de Ron y Elektra con un gesto y salieron del gran comedor.

-Vaya, nos han dejado solos…- dijo Elektra removiendo su comida con el tenedor, sin demasiado interés.

-¿No comes?- preguntó Ron.

-Sí, pero me gustan las cosas más líquidas, rojas y calidas.- dijo Elektra sonriendo.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?- preguntó Ron, tragando saliva con dificultad, desde que había muerto SJ el año anterior, no había querido salir con ninguna otra chica, se había dedicado a estudiar y poco más, pero realmente Elektra le gustaba mucho.

-Claro.

Elektra se levantó apresuradamente, porque deseaba alejarse de ese sitio con tantas venas palpitantes y corazones acelerados, aunque cuando salieron fuera se dio cuenta de que Ron también tenía el corazón un poco acelerado. La llevó a los terrenos y se sentaron junto al lago.

-¿Echarás mucho de menos esto verdad?- preguntó Elektra sonriéndole.

-Sí, aquí he estado los últimos siete años y han pasado tantas cosas…- Ron la sonrió con algo de tristeza.

-Deberías relajarte, te va a dar un ataque.- dijo Elektra que oía su corazón cada vez más acelerado.- Sé que te gusto Ron, pero a lo mejor no soy la mejor opción, soy un vampiro y un licántropo, a lo mejor estarías más feliz con una chica que se pareciese más a ti.

Ron no la respondió, solo la besó, sabía que la quería, la daba igual lo que fuese, solo quería estar con ella. Elektra le respondió al beso, sabía que aquello no estaba bien, que no era justo para él, pero no la importaba y probablemente nunca la importaría, solo quería ser feliz y hacerle feliz a él.

Shido había llevado a Hermione a su habitación, la chica estaba sentada en la cama, esperando una explicación aunque Shido llevaba diez minutos paseando por la habitación sin hablar.

-¿Te vas a quedar?- preguntó Hermione tratando de que hablase.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Shido desconcertado, no entendía de lo que hablaba.

-A seguir dando clases aquí.- dijo Hermione.

-Claro que no, nunca me lo he planteado en serio, solo me quedé este año para estar cerca de ti, Hermione, el puesto no me interesa.

-Pues no lo parece.- Hermione se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana, Shido la abrazó por la espalda y la besó el cuello.

-Solo me alejé de ti para que no te afectara en tus exámenes, para que puedas conseguir un trabajo sin que te censuren por salir con tu profesor.

-Pero has estado ignorándome aún estando solos.

-Porque te quería dar una sorpresa y no quería que me descubrieses.

-¿Qué sorpresa?- preguntó Hermione dándose la vuelta. Se sorprendió al ver a Shido de rodillas.- ¿Qué haces?

-¿Te casas conmigo?- preguntó Shido sacando un brillante anillo.

-Sí.- susurró Hermione sin palabras.

-Aún hay otra sorpresa.- Shido sujetó la mano de Hermione con suavidad y le puso el anillo, luego desapareció llevándola aún de la mano.

Aparecieron en la puerta de una casa grande. Hermione nunca había estado por ese barrio, era un barrio elegante, con grandes casas blancas, Hermione miró la casa que tenían delante, tenía flores en el pequeño jardín delantero, Shido la levantó en brazos y caminó hasta la puerta con ella así.

-Bienvenida a tu nueva casa.

Juntos vieron la casa, era grande con tres dormitorios y un gran salón luminoso. Le faltaban varios muebles, pero lo poco que estaba amueblado tenía muebles caros y bonitos.

-Es muy bonita Shido.

-Por eso desaparecía, estaba amueblando la casa, pero no me dio tiempo a acabar.- Shido la besó con suavidad y la llevó hasta un gran ventanal.- Aquella es la casa de Bronwyn, esa otra la de Draco y aquella de Elektra.- dijo señalando las casa de alrededor.

-Siento haber desconfiado de ti.- dijo abrazándose a él.

Harry miró la carta que Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore acababa de dejar al lado de ellos, Bronwyn le miró a él mientras Harry la abría.

-Dumbledore quiere que pase por su despacho.

-Te espero en la sala común entonces.

-Puedes venir si quieres Bronwyn, no me importa que oigas lo que quiera decirme.

-Dumbledore te ha citado a ti porque quiere hablar contigo, Harry, pero luego me lo cuentas.- dijo Bronwyn con una sonrisa, encaminándose a la sala común, mientras Harry iba al despacho.

Harry llegó hasta la puerta del despacho para darse cuenta de que no sabía la contraseña, dijo todo el dulce que se le pasó por la cabeza, hasta que atinó con: "algodón de azúcar", sonrió al subirse en las escaleras, iba a echar de menos el despacho de Dumbledore.

-Ah joven Potter, no pensé que fuese a venir tan rápido.

-Hubiese llegado antes si me hubiese dicho al contraseña de la gárgola.- Harry sonrió, definitivamente iba a echar mucho de menos aquello.

-Me estoy haciendo mayor, Harry.- dijo Dumbledore mirando al chico.- Como ya sabrás Shido ha dejado el puesto y me gustaría que lo cogieras tú.

-¿Pero no debería estudiar para eso?- preguntó Harry desconcentrado.

-Normalmente sí, pero debido su experiencia esta sobradamente preparado para el puesto. Si lo quiere es suyo, señor Potter.

Harry guardó silencio un minuto, sabía que si no fuera por Bronwyn lo aceptaría sin duda, pero no se quería separar de ella durante nueve meses al año, así que iba a negarse cuando Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

-Por supuesto encontraríamos un lugar para la señorita Black, supongo que tendrá que hablarlo con ella, piénselo, y mándeme una lechuza cuando lo haya decidido.

-Gracias, profesor Dumbledore.

Harry salió de aquel conocido despacho y fue a buscar a Bronwyn para decirle lo que Dumbledore les había ofrecido. Bronwyn tardó solo dos segundos en aceptar, sabía lo que aquello significaba para Harry, después de todo lo que había sufrido con las artes oscuras, necesitaba explicarle a las generaciones futuras como defenderse, para que ninguno se encontrase en la misma situación que él.

-Lo bueno es que no tendremos que despedirnos de esto.- dijo Bronwyn dando un beso al chico.

-Pero antes de eso, pasaremos un verano genial, solos y sin preocupaciones.- dijo Harry abrazandola.

-No me puedo creer lo bien que va todo, cuando se lo cuentes a tus padres no se lo van a creer.- Bronwyn se dejó abrazar y le devolvió el abrazo con dulzura de verdad que todo salía bien por fin, sus padres eran felices, los padres de Harry comenzaban a acostumbrarse a vivir de nuevo y estaban más relajados y felices, tenían una buena relación con ellos y se veían a menudo, cosa que no cambiaría aunque trabajasen en Hogwarts, así que no les importaba trabajar allí.

Y por primera vez en diecisiete años Harry fue feliz de verdad, sin preocuparse de Voldemort ni de ningún tipo de mal, y lo que era más importante, sabía que por primera vez nada podría estropear esa felicidad, así que decidió aprovecharla lo máximo posible.

Acarició la silla donde llevaba horas sentada, pensando, no había querido hablar con nadie, pero nadie habría osado molestarla igualmente, pues su furia era temible, dejó de mirar a la nada y se levantó, paseando por la sala oscura, solo unas velas la iluminaban, pero no necesitaba más, el frió la hubiese calado en otro momento, pues la sala era poco más que una cueva, con techos bajos y completamente hecha de piedra, pero ya no la afectaba el frió, podía sentir el calor dentro de su cuerpo, inundándola, igual que los pensamientos la estaban provocando dolor de cabeza.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó una voz desde atrás.

-Claro.- dijo la mujer, sabía que él era el único que se atrevería a entrar, su nombre era Conner.

-¿En que piensas?- preguntó el chico sentándose en la silla donde ella había estado rato antes sentada, le miró mal, y él se levantó apresuradamente.

-Ni siquiera se acuerdan de que existo.- dijo la chica mirando fijamente a Conner.

-Claro que se acuerdan, pero sabes que les pone triste hablar de ti, igualmente sabes cual es mi postura sobre todo esto, Ginny.

-Sí, sé que por ti podemos iniciar una guerra, Conner, pero sabes lo que pienso yo, Tate nos usaba para su venganza personal y los demonios éramos infelices, quiero reinar mejor que él, quiero la paz y la felicidad para los nuestros, quiero que se olviden de que existimos para que cuando empecemos la guerra… quiero ser la reina del mundo, no solo del infierno.

-Y lo serás Ginny, pero si quieres que te olviden, deja que te olviden, no te preocupes por que lo hagan, porque cuanto menos se acuerden, antes reinaras el mundo.

El hombre le hizo una reverencia, la chica rió ligeramente, la había costado olvidar a Tate, la había costado no matar a sus "amigos" por haber matado a su novio, pero cuando le olvidó y fue consciente de todo el poder que tenía, prometió que tarde o temprano se vengaría, se había ido de Hogwarts y había exigido su lugar en el infierno, había tenido que luchar y pelear, pero al fin tenía lo que quería. Shido seguía apareciendo por allí, pero ella había conseguido engañarle, igual que a todos los demás, había fingido que solo quería que su gente viviese tranquila, pero no era verdad, quería venganza, y la tendría tarde o temprano.

Besó a Conner con dulzura, el hombre era un buen demonio, había estado con ella desde que volvió al inframundo, la había apoyado y la había ayudado con sus nuevos poderes y lo que era lo más importante, la había ayudado a llegar a lo más alto, y sabía que de una forma u otra la haría llegar a lo más alto cuando empezase la nueva guerra, porque sabían que la guerra llegaría tarde o temprano y los demonios iban a estar preparados…


	22. Autopromoción

**¡Hola!**

Esto no es un capitulo exactamente, ni sin exactamente tampoco, no es un capítulo, solo era para deciros a los que aún leáis esto que he hecho continuación a esta historia, está en mi profile y se llama Harry Potter y el tiempo pasado, si os gustan los merodeadores os prometo que hay mucho de ellos en la historia, de jóvenes, de mayores… ¡pasaros y dejad reviews! Y quiero aprovechar para darle las gracias a todo el que ha leído y a dejado review alguna vez, **¡gracias!**


End file.
